XXX
by Nakamura arigatou
Summary: Naruto memutar badannya, menghadap sekolah mewah dihadapannya. “Mein Kampf School.. Sekolah termewah dan terbaik.. Begitu juga murid-muridnya yang luar biasa..” COMPLETE.
1. Membuka Buku: Mulai

* * *

**XXX**

**-**A Resurrection Of The War-

* * *

"Mein Kampf School.. Sekolah termewah dan terbaik.. Begitu juga murid-muridnya yang luar biasa.."

**New Charas (OC) :**

---

* * *

**1. Wammy **

**Nama Lengkap: **Wammy Hisanobu

**Kelas/ Asrama: **X/ Kyubi

**Gender:** Fe

**Sebagai**: Murid Kakashi

**Ciri-ciri :**

1. Berambut hijau tua sedikit pendek (dikuncir satu)

2. Bermata hitam

3. Memakai kaca mata

**Author: **_**Phillip William-Wammy**_

* * *

**2. Zooi **

**Nama Lengkap: **Zooi Togawa

**Kelas/ Asrama:** X/ Kyubi

**Gender: **Fe

**Sebagai**: Murid Kakashi

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut pendek hitam (dikuncir satu)

2. Memakai kaca mata hitam

3. Hampir selalu tersenyum

**Author: _P. Ravenclaw_  
**

* * *

**3. Pola**

**Nama Lengkap:** Kagura Pola

**Kelas/**** Asrama:** XII/ Manda (Akatsuki)

**Gender****:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Pacar Kakuzu

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Rambut sheggy di bawah pundak sedikit berwarna coklat

2. Bermata merah dan memakai kaca mata

3. Berwajah baik atau polos padahal sifatnya tidak

4. Seorang yaoi freak

**Author: **_**kagurafuuko**_

_**

* * *

**_**4. Chantika**

**Nama Lengkap:** Chantika Chandita

**Kelas/ Asrama: **X/ Kyubi

**Gender:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Calon ketua OSIS, sahabat baik Neji

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berkulit putih

2. Bermata biru

3. Berambut hitam pendek sebahu

**Author****: **_**Cantik-Chan**_

_**

* * *

**_**5. Miu**

**Nama Lengkap:** Miu Matsuidaira

**Kelas/ Asrama****: **X/ Kyubi

**Gender****:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Orang yang disukai Sasuke

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Rambut coklat terurai sedikit ikal

2. Bermata coklat

3. Berkulit coklat sehat

**Author: **_**X-tee

* * *

**_

**6. Hikari **

**Nama Lengkap:** Hikari Hoshizora

**Kelas/ Asrama:** X/ Kyubi

**Gender:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Sahabat Sakura

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut hitam panjang

2. Tinggi

3. Bermata hitam

_**Author: Hikari Hoshizora/Maa-chan-tik

* * *

**_

**7. Aika**

**Nama Lengkap:** Aika Kawamura

**Kelas/ Asrama:** X/ Kyubi

**Gender:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Calon ketua OSIS

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Rambut hitam pendek dikuncir

**Author: **_**Aika-chan126

* * *

**_

**8. Akina**

**Nama Lengkap:** Akina Takahashi

**Kelas/ Asrama:** X/ Kyubi

**Gender****:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Cucuk Dan

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Tinggi dan berbadan langsing

2. Rambut lurus hitam panjang

3. Berkulit putih

**Author****: **_**Akina Takahashi

* * *

**_

**9. Stellar **

**Nama Lengkap:** Stellar Alerion

**Kelas/ Asrama****:** X/ Kyubi

**Gender****:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Murid Kakashi

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut panjang berwarna putih memakai bando berwarna merah darah

2. Bermata ungu

**Author****: _stellar. alerion  
__

* * *

_**

**10. Ayashi**

**Nama Lengkap:** Ayashi Uchiha

**Kelas/ Asrama: **X/ Kyubi

**Gender****:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Teman Kimimaro, Sepupu Sasuke & Itachi

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut lurus hitam panjag

2. Berkulit putih

3. Mata berwarna oranye cerah

**Author****: **_**uchiha ayashi

* * *

**_

**11. Rin**

**Nama Lengkap:** Rin Kajuji

**Kelas/ Asrama:** X/ Kyubi

**Gender****:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Calon ketua OSIS, mantan pacar Neji

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut panjang black purple

2. Berponi rata

3. Bermata oranye

4. Tinggi dan berkulit putih

**Author: **_**Rin Kajuji

* * *

**_

**12. Akari**

**Nama Lengkap:** Akari Mizunashi

**Kelas/ Asrama:** X/ Kyubi

**Gender:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Pacar Kiba

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut hitam (model rambut seperti Karin)

2. Bermata seperti Ino

3. Berkulit putih, berbadan kurus

Plus Hori (anjingnya Akari)

**Author****: **_**Naruto

* * *

**_

**13. Noriko **

**Nama Lengkap:** Noriko Saionji

**Kelas/ Asrama:** X/ Kyubi

**Gender****:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Mantan pacar Itachi, sahabat Tenten

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut panjang hitam kecoklat-coklatan

2. Bermata coklat dan beraksesoris serba coklat

**Author****: **_**Noriko Saionji

* * *

**_

**14. Faika **

**Nama Lengkap:** Faika Araifa

**Kelas/ Asrama:** XII/ Manda (Akatsuki)

**Gender****:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Pacar Sasori

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut merah panjang

2. Bermata abu-abu dan memakai kaca mata frameless

**Author****: **_**Faika Araifa

* * *

**_

**15. Seiryuu**

**Nama Lengkap:** Dan Lucious

**Kelas/ Asrama****:** X/ Kyubi

**Gender****:** Fe

**Sebagai: **Pacar Kisame

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut hitam ikal

2. Bermata hijau

**Author: **_**Dani D'mile/ KagetsukiGo

* * *

**_

**16. Yuki**

**Nama Lengkap: **Suna no Yuki

**Kelas/ Asrama: **X/ Kyubi

**Gender****: **Fe

**Sebagai: **Pacar Kankurou, anaknya Baki

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut hitam sebahu lebih sedikit

2. Bermata hitam sipit

**Author: **_**HiNAMori MoMO iS KucHiKi YuKi

* * *

**_

**17. Niku**

**Nama Lengkap:** Shinaniku Rin

**Kelas/ Asrama:** X/ Kyubi

**Gender:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Pacar Gaara

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut hitam sepunggung

2. Bermata ungu

**Author: **_**NikuCross dVaizard

* * *

**_

**18. Naruchu-cha****n**

**Nama Lengkap:** Naruchu Jeevas Sarutobi

**Kelas/ Asrama:** X/ Manda

**Gender****:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Cucuk Sarutobi, teman Akatsuki

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut merah sebahu terurai

2. Bermata biru

3. Suka memakai bondu

4. Seorang Yaoi Freak

**Author: **_**naruchu-chan

* * *

**_

**19. Helen**

**Nama Lengkap:** Helen Inuzumaki

**Kelas/ Asrama:** X/ Kyubi

**Gender:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Sahabat Sakura, Cucuk Danzou

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut panjang coklat sebahu lebih sedikit

2. Berponi

3. Bermata baby blue

**Author: **_**Inuzumaki Helen

* * *

**_

**20. Yvne **

**Nama Lengkap:** Yvne Faivre Scott Devolnueht

**Kelas/ Asrama****:** XII/ Manda (Akatsuki)

**Gender:** Fe

**Sebagai****: **Pacar Itachi

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Skinny

2. Bohemian hair

3. Black eyes

4. Pale skin

5. Wear Burberry line all the time

**Author: **_**yvne-devolnueht

* * *

**_

**21. Putee**

**Nama Lengkap: **Putee Chocolala

**Kelas/ Asrama:** X/ Kyubi

**Gender:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Sahabat Sakura, manatan pacar Gaara

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut sebahu berwarna merah

2. Poni-nya dilipat ke belakang

3. Bermata merah

**Author****: **_**Pianissimo puteeChan

* * *

**_

**22. Darbi**

**Nama Lengkap:** Darbi Aina-Chan

**Kelas/ Asrama****:** X/ Kyubi

**Gender****: **Fe

**Sebagai:** Orang yang disukai Deidara, murid Jiraiya

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut kuning-hijau

**Author****: **_**Darbi Arsk XIII

* * *

**_

**23. Deeandra/ Dee**

**Nama Lengkap:** Deeandra Hihara

**Kelas/ Asrama****:** X/ Kyubi

**Gender****:** Fe

**Sebagai:** Orang yang disukai Tobi, teman lukis Sai

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut hitam panjang ikal rajin dikuncir buntut kuda

**Author: **_**Deeandra Hihara

* * *

**_

**24. Khai**

**Nama Lengkap: **Khai Uzumaki

**Kelas/ Asrama****: **X/ Kyubi

**Gender****: **Fe

**Sebagai: **Teman lukis Sai, murid Jiraiya

**Ciri-ciri:**

1. Berambut coklat sebahu

2. Bermata coklat

3. Kulit cerah

**Author: **_**uzumaki khai**_

* * *

**XXX**

_**Written By : Nakamura Arigatou**_


	2. Lembar I

**Warning: OC dan OOC  
**

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu minna….

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Mein Kampf School adalah sebuah sekolah luar biasa mewah yang terdiri dari empat asrama yaitu : Gamabunta, Manda, Katsuyu, dan Kyuubi. Gamabunta berlambang katak. Manda berlambang ular. Katsuyu berlambang siput. Dan Kyubi berlambang Musang berekor sembilan. Gedung sekolahnya sangat mewah dan luas dengan desain klasik dan bertembok bata kokoh dengan banyak ukiran-ukiran katak, ular, siput, dan musang di sepanjang temboknya. Karena saking besarnya, banyak ruangan-ruangan rahasia di gedung sekolah itu. Pemiliknya adalah Jiraiya yang sekaligus merupakan kepala sekolahnya. Cucuknya, Naruto , juga bersekolah di sana.

**Mein Kampf—Aula Besar— 08:00 pagi**

Murid-murid Mein Kampf sedang berkumpul di aula besar sehabis sarapan bersama. Mimbar besar disediakan untuk sang kepala sekolah yang akan memberikan pidato dan pengumuman. Di belakangnya terdapat meja makan panjang khusus guru.

Di aula itu, selain meja makan guru juga terdapat empat buah meja makan panjang super besar untuk murid-murid. Lampu besar mewah dikelilingi lilin juga tergantung di ruangan mewah itu.

"Pagi Mein Kampf I love you all.. Pendaftaran ketua OSIS yang baru akan segera dimulai. Yang berminat, bisa mengambil formulir di ruang OSIS lalu segera diserahkan ke pembina OSIS, Asuma Sarutobi di ruang guru!", ujar kepala sekolah, Jiraiya, napsu.

Anak-anak langsung bersorak ramai. Mulai dari yang kelas XII sampai kelas X. Di sebuah meja, yang berisi anak-anak asrama Manda kelas XII-3 yang biasa dikenal dengan kelompok Akatsuki mulai ribut.

"Wah, Pain mau diganti nih.. Huhuy..", ujar Tobi. Pain hanya mendelik.

"Jah.. Gak bisa korup uang kas OSIS lagi dah!", ujar Kakuzu, bendahara OSIS yang akan diganti.

"Wahhh.. Parah nih!!", teriak Faika dan pacarnya, Sasori berbarengan.

"Pola, ajarin tuh si Kakuzu jangan korup mulu! Ancur dah nih sekolah!", teriak Kisame dan Tobi.

"Alah, Polanya aja mesum! Heheheh! Gak bener nih! Pasangan yang merugikan sekolah! Hahahahah, kita tuh harus taat sama Dewa Janshin!", tambah Hidan.

"Eh, shut up! Eh, Hidan, siap-siap nanti dijodohin sama Deidara!", Pola memulai kontak jodoh yaoi-nya.

"Udah ah diem", kata Konan.

"Tau nih.. Diem dong.. Kakuzu sama Pola.. Mending Faika dan Sasori.. Ya kan??", kata Faika sambil senyum-senyum ke Sasori.

"Iya ya Faika..", Sasori dan Faika mulai senyum-senyum berdua.

Sementara itu, mata Deidara terpaku ke sebuah meja sekumpulan anak kelas X asrama kyubi. Ia sedang memandang anak berambut kuning-hijau bernama, Darbi Aina-chan. Kalu Kisame sedang memperhatikan seorang anak kelas X di asrama kyubi berambut hitam ikal bernama Seiryuu-chan. Kalau Itachi lain lagi, ia sedang memperhatikan pacarnya dari kejauhan, yaitu Yvne.

"Okeh.. Sekarang masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing. SEGERRAAA!!", lanjut Jiraiya napsu.

Semua anak langsung meninggalkan aula besar itu. Mereka menuju ke kelasnya masing-masing.

**Mein Kampf—Kelas X-1—08:30 pagi. ( Pel. Bhs Inggris )**

Kelas X-1 adalah kelas Naruto. Wali kelasnya adalah Iruka-sensei. Sekarang pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Seperti biasa, gurunya, Kakashi selalu datang terlambat.

ZREEEEEEEEEK

Pintu terbuka. Akhirnya, si tukang telat Kakashi Hatake datang sambil senyum-senyum. Di belakangnya terdapat dua murid yang sama telatnya yaitu, Wammy dan Zooi. Murid-murid langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"I got lost on the road of life", si sensei mencari alasan yang hanya membuat murid-murid tambah kesal. Sementara Wammy dan Zooi langsung duduk ke tempatnya masing-masing yang berada di dekat Stellar.

"Telat terus", Stellar berkomentar tajam kepada mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan Stellar, Kakashi sedang memperhatikannya.

'Zooi, Wammy, dan Stellar ya? Mereka ber-3 mirip dengan……….' , pikir Kakashi

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa. Diam-diam Kakashi selalu memperhatikan Stellar, Zooi, dan Wammy.

"Uchiha Sasuke, read the story please ", Suruh Kakashi

Sasuke hanya melamun.

"Oi! Sasuke!" tegur teman sebelah-nya, Akina Takahashi.

"Hn? Ya? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Baca dong, yang halaman 16. Ngelamunin siapa sih?" tanya Akina. Akina anak yang pendiam, tetapi saat pelajaran Akina tetap berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya.

"Ah.. Enggak kok", Sasuke pun mulai membaca cerita yang diperintahkan Kakashi. Tapi… Pikirannya tetap ada di tempat lain.. Miu Matsuidaira.

KRIIIING .. Bel pun berbunyi.. Tanda waktunya istirahat..

"So.. Do your homework.. Don't forget.. And.. For Stellar, Zooi and Wammy please follow me to teacher's room", ujar Kakashi. Wammy, Zooi, dan Stellar pun mengikuti Kakashi.

**Mein Kampf—Kelas XII-3—08:30 pagi. ( Pel. Matematika )**

"Pain dan Konan ikut aku sebentar.. Ada yang penting tentang pendaftaran ketua OSIS baru.. Yang lain kerjakan latihannya dan jangan ribut..", Asuma, Pain, dan Konan pun meninggalkan kelas.

"Sasori, aku lihat latihanmu dong.. Hehe.. Males nih..", ujar Faika yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Kamu kan pinter kok nyontek? Aku ajarin aja ya?", jawab Sasori sambil senyum.

"Ah.. Iya iya!! Sasori baik!!", Faika membalas senyum Sasori dan mulai belajar. Kelas ini pun sudah mulai ribut lagi.

"Cieee.. Deidara sama itachi!!", sahut Pola yang mulai jodoh-jodohan yaoi-nya. Kakuzu, pacar Pola cuma bisa geleng-geleng sambil ngitung uang.

"Hn", Itachi sudah biasa. Jadi malas menanggapi.

"Eh, Itachi normal kali! Yvne kan pacarnya! Lagian dia-kan mantannya Noriko Saionji yang cantik itu..", jelas Kisame.

"Deidara juga kan sukaaa samaaaa…………", Tobi mulai meledek Deidara. Deidara langsung tersadar dari lamunannya akan Darbi dan langsung membungkam mulut Tobi.

"Emang Deidara suka sama siapa?", tanya Zetsu

"Depannya 'D'.. Kelas X-1.. Asrama kyubi.. Rambutnya kuning ke hijau-an!!", teriak Tobi yang langsung ngabur takut digorok Deidara.

"Cieee.. Deidara!!", samber Sasori dan Faika.

"Oke…Oke.. Kalau gitu Kisame dan Zetsu juga cocok..", Pola mulai lagi sambil nyengir-nyengir mesum.

"KISAME SUKA SAMA SEIRYUU-CHAN! KELAS X JUGA!!", teriak Hidan

"Cieeeeeee…". Kelas ramai sekarang. Muka Kisame sudah kayak kepiting rebus karena malu.

**Mein Kampf—Halaman Sekolah—Jam istirahat**

Entah kenapa halaman sekolah sudah ramai oleh anak kelas X. Kabarnya akan ada penembakan. Temari dan Sakura serta teman-temannya sibuk mengurus acara penembakan ini.

"Kankurou? Siap nggak nembak Yuki? Kita udah capek-capek manggil Yuki nih!!", ujar Temari. Sepupu Kankurou.

"Aduuh.. Gimana nih..", ujar Kankurou.

"Udah cepetan!!", Naruto langsung mendorong Kankurou ke arah taman dimana Yuki berada. Ia sedang duduk, dijaga oleh Helan dan Putee.

"KANKUROU! KANKUROU! KANKUROU!", semua bersorak-sorak kecuali Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Gaara.

Kiba dan Naruto langsung mendorong Kankurou lebih dekat ke arah Yuki. Kankurou dan Yuki sudah mateng keripik udang. Teriak-teriakan nama Kankurou masih berkumandang.

"Yu… Yuki.. Kamu mau nggak ja.. Jadi.. Pa.. Pacarku??", ujar Kankurou terbata-bata. Muka Yuki bertambah merah.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!", teriakkan orang-orang tambah menjadi-jadi.

"Terima aja Yuki!", teriak Ino dan Putee. Tapi… Ternyata ada teriakan tak diundang dari kelas XII..

"TERIMA!! TOLAK!! TERIMA! TOLAK!!", teriak Akatsuki dari lantai 3. Semua mata di lantai 1, 2, dan 3 menuju ke arah lapangan. Wajah Yuki dan Kankurou tambah matang karena malu.

"KISAMEEE! KAPAN NIH NEMBAK SEIRYUU-CHAN!! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" tambah Akatsuki.

Tak diragukan, setelah mendengar itu wajah Seiryuu langsung se-merah Kankurou dan kabur ke kantin.

"GILIRAN KISAME! Kisame! Kisame! Kisame!", teriak Akatsuki lagi dari lantai-3.

"DEIDARA JUGA LOOOH!! DEPANNYA 'D' ADA DI HALAMAN BERDIRI DI SEBELAH TENTEN!!", teriak Tobi. Dan Tobi langsung menerima pukulan dari Deidara.

Kembali ke halaman ……

"Ayo Yuki jawab dong!", sahut Lee.

"I.. Iya.. Aku.. Mau", jawab Yuki yang sudah mirip Hinata, mau pingsan.

Semua anak langsung bersorak-sorak dari lantai 1-3. Aika tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Yuki. Cantika langsung menyumpel Aika. Ditengah kerumulan, Miu Matsuidaira berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Sasuke, entah kenapa mengikutinya …

**Mein Kampf—Halaman Sekolah—Jam istirahat setelah penembakan**

Setelah itu semua anak langsung bubar. Naruchu-chan langsung pergi bersama Shino. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Sakura.

'Kapan.. Aku bisa seperti Yuki… Ber-ber.. Sama.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Kenapa dia dingin sekali? A-apa… Aku berbuat salah padanya?... Sa-sasuke jawab…', Sakura tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Air mata menetes di wajah Sakura. Ino, Putee, Hikari, Ayashi, dan Helen pun menyadari-nya.

**Mein Kampf—Taman Bunga Mein Kampf—Jam istirahat**

Akamaru dan Hori berlari-larian di depan Kiba dan Akari. Kiba dan Akari sedang pacaran di taman bunga.

"Kamu bawa apaan?" tanya Kiba, menunjuk tas kecil yang di bawa Akari.

"Oh.. Ini.. Bekal.. Buatan aku sendiri loh.. Hehehe" jawab Akari senyum-senyum.

"Wah… Jadi laper nih .." ujar Kiba

"Mau makan bareng? Ada banyak kok.. Makan yuk.. Tuh ada tempat duduk", Kiba pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Akhirnya, mereka makan bersama di tengah bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

**Mein Kampf—Mein Kampf Resto****—****Jam istirahat**

Hinata dan Naruto sedang makan di kantin. Mereka memesan ramen.

"Oi Paman.. Ramen tiga mangkuk doong!", pesan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..a.. Aku gak laper…Na.. Naruto-kun.. aja deh.. ya.. yang makan..", ujar Hinata terbata-bata.

"Eh? Beneran? Aku yang bayar kok..", kata Naruto.

"Nggak.. Naruto-kun.. a.. aja yang makan..", jawab Hinata. Hinata dan Naruto mulai pacaran,

**Mein Kampf—Kelas****—****Jam istirahat**

"Oi Shika! Jangan di kelas melulu dong.. Kemana gitu kek..", ujar Temari.

"Hn? Aku ngantuk..", sahut Shikamaru malas.

"Ih nyebelin banget sih!!", Temari dan Shikamaru pun mulai bertengkar.

**Mein Kampf—Lapangan Basket****—****Jam istirahat  
**

"Gaara! Oper oi!", sahut Rock lee

"Bentar mau minum..", jawab Gaara.

"Nih minumnya…", Shinaniku Rin menyodorkan air minum pada pacarnya, Gaara.

" Makasih", balas Gaara tetap cool.

"Hehe.. Mau juga nih main basket..", ujar Niku yang tomboy.

"Kalau gitu main aja..", balas pacarnya, Gaara, kaku.

"Hahaha.. Nggak deh aku liatin aja…", jawab Niku.

"Ya udah.. Aku main lagi ya?",ujar Gaara. Shinaniku Rin hanya mengangguk ceria. Tanpa disadari oleh Niku dan Gaara, terdapat sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Seorang anak yang sangat pucat dan lemah bernama Matsuri…

**Mein Kampf—Ruang OSIS****—Jam Istirahat****  
**

"Jadi ada empat orang yang mendaftar? Neji Hyuuga, Cantika, Aika, dan Rin Kajuji ", ujar Pain.

"I.. Iya kak..", jawab Cantika.

"Okeh.. Ini formulir-formulirnya..", Konan memberikan formulir pendaftarannya.

"Makasih ya kak..", kata Aika. Ke-empat anak itu langsung meninggalkan ruang OSIS sesudah mendapatkan formulirnya.

"Buru-buru amat sih ngasih formulirnya!!", Cantika mendumel kecil. Aika hanya tertawa sedangkan Neji dan Rin Kajuji hanya diam. Aika dan Cantika menuruni tangga menuju ke tempat Sakura.

Sekarang hanya ada Rin kajuji dan Neji di lorong yang gelap nan mewah. Lilin-lilin menyala di lorong tersebut. Anak-anak lain berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Wah… Semangat ya Nej", ujar Rin Kajuji.

"Eh..Iya.. Lagi buru-buru ?", tanya Neji pada Rin.

"Enggak juga.. Kenapa? Ada yang mau diomongin?", tanya Rin Kajuji.

"Ah.. Enggak", jawab Neji singkat.

"Ooh, kamu pacarnya Tenten ya Nej? Sekarang?", tanya Rin ceria. Neji hanya mengangguk kecil. Rin adalah mantan pacar Neji.

"Wah.. Langgeng ya Nej", ujar Rin Kajuji ceria.

Tanpa disangka, Tenten dan Noriko sudah berdiri memperhatikan Neji dan Rin Kajuji. Tenten langsung merasa cemburu dan langsung lari membelakangi Neji.

"Eh? Tenten!!", panggil Noriko.

"Tenten!", Neji mencoba mengejar Tenten.

"Biarkan Tenten sendiri, biar aku yang coba menenangkannya..", ujar Noriko, sahabat Tenten. Dan ia langsung mengejar Tenten.

"Wah bisa kacau niih…", kata Neji.

"Maaf ya Nej.. Aku jadi nggak enak…", ucap Rin Kajuji.

**Mein Kampf—Halaman Sekolah—Jam istirahat**

Sakura duduk di kursi taman, Ino merangkul Sakura untuk menenangkannya. Ia rela tak berduaan sama Sai pada jam istirahat, lagi pula, Sai sedang melukis dengan teman-teman lukisnya, Deeandra dan Khai.

"Sakura.. Udah dong.. Ada apa sih?", tanya Helen.

"Ssst.. Helen nanya-nya entar aja.. Biar Sakura tenang dulu..", ujar Hikari, sahabat Sakura.

Sakura masih terisak-isak. Semua sahabatnya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ino bisa bicara sebentar? Mungkin bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah Sakura?", ujar Hikari.

"Emm.. Boleh.. Putee, Ayashi, dan Helen tolong jaga Sakura bentar ya.. Aku ada urusan sama Hikari", jelas Ino pada ketiga sahabatnya.

Putee, Ayashi, dan Helen hanya mengangguk.

"Gini Ino, waktu pelajaran bahasa inggris tadi, aku lihat Sasuke terus memandang ke arah.. Seorang anak perempuan….", Hikari memberitahu Ino.

"Ha? Ke arah siapa?", tanya Ino penasaran.

'"Miu… Miu Matsuidaira…", jawab Hikari singkat.

Kembali ke tempat Sakura…

"Ino sama Hikari lama banget ya??", dumel Ayashi. Sakura masih menangis. Helen merangkul Sakura.

"Tau tuh…..", jawab Putee.

"Temen nangis kok malah ditinggal.. ", tambah Ayashi.

"Eh teman-teman, aku tinggal sebentar ya! Daaaaah!!", sahut Ayashi. Dan ia meninggalkan Helen, Sakura, dan Putee.

**Mein Kampf—Atap Sekolah—Jam istirahat**

Deeandra, Sai, dan Khai sedang melukis di atap sekolah. Mereka sedang melukis pemandangan.

"Sai, Ino mana? Biasanya ikut..", tanya Deeandra.

"Nggak tahu.. Katanya dia ada urusan.. Eh, boleh lihat gambarmu?", tanya Sai.

"Ahahahaha.. Nggak.. Nggak.. Ini belum jadi.. Nanti aja..", Deeandra cengengesan. Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Jangan kasih liat Dee! Nanti diejek Sai! Sai ngomongnya kan tajem", tambah Khai. Sai hanya tersenyum.

Mereka pun kembali melukis dengan selingan candaan dan tiba-tiba Shino dan Naruchu-chan datang memgampiri mereka.

"Khai, ada panggilan dari Jiraiya-sama", ujar Shino dengan gaya misteriusnya.

"Benar. Cepat loh ditunggu", tambah Naruchu-chan.

"Oh. Baiklah. Sai, Dee, aku duluan yah", Khai, Shino dan Naruchu-chan pun pergi meninggalkan Sai dan Deeandra Hihara.

"Wah, gambarmu tak berkembang Hihara", ujar Sai yang melihat gambar Deeandra sambil tersenyum.

'Kurangajar Sai! Liat saja! Karyaku akan mengalahkan karya-mu! Lihat saja Sai!!', ujar Deeandra dalam hati dengan berapi-api.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Guru—Jam istirahat**

Wammy, Zooi, dan Stellar duduk di depan meja Kakashi. Mereka hanya mendengarkan Kakashi menceritakan tentang sebuah kisah. Cerita Kakashi sudah selesai sekarang. Di sebelahnya, Anko, pacar Kakashi ikut mendengarkan cerita itu.

"Lah? Ceritanya udah selesai? Jadi, maksud sensei dengan cerita itu apa?", tanya Wammy.

"Nanti.. Kalian pasti mengerti sendiri.. Kalian itu anak-anak pintar.. Aku percaya pada kalian.. Hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan..", Kakashi tersenyum.

"Hah?? Gak ngerti deh sensei… Beneran..", timpal Zooi.

"Kaliannya aja yang bodoh..", celetuk Stellar tajam. Zooi dan Wammy diam saja. Mereka memang mengernyit kesal. Tapi sudah biasa menerima komentar-komentar tajam Stellar.

"Hei.. Hei Stellar.. Jangan begitu..", tegur Kakashi ramah."Ya sudah.. Lanjutkan saja istirahat kalian..", lanjut Kakashi.

Wammy, Zooi, dan Stellar meninggalkan ruangan. Anko menaikkan satu alis matanya.

"Jadi? Mereka itu mirip dengan…", ujar Anko, kata-katanya dipotong oleh Kakashi.

"Ya.. Aku tahu. Dan mereka murid kepercayaanku, Anko", jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum ramah.

Tiba-tiba………

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. Khai.. Khai.. Kau itu anak terpilih loh!! Lihat ini!! ICHA-ICHA TACTICS!! Kamu jualkan ini ke teman-temanmu dan guru-gurumu maka nilaimu akan ditambah!! Dan lagi.. Kamu juga pasti dapat komisi!! BWAHAHAHAAA!! Ini-ini.. Ambil bukunya, besok kamu mulai jualan ya!!", ujar Jiraiya berbunga-bunga sebelum ia mendapat pukulan dari istrinya, Tsunade.

"Ngaco aja sih!! Masak murid disuruh jualan!!", sahut Tsunade. Dan mulailah terjadi adu mulut antara Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang membuat Khai menjadi canggung.

"Ahahaha… Jiraiya-sama.. Saya mau kok.. Ano, jualan icha-icha.. ", Khai mencoba melerai.

"Nah.. Anak pintar! Kalau bisa, kamu cari teman ya satu lagi.. Itu, ambil saja dulu bukunya dua.. Kalau udah laku ambil lagi..", jelas Jiraiya.

"I.. Iya.. Jiraiya-sama.. Saya ambil ya!", dan Khai langsung kabur sesudah ia mengambil dua icha-icha. Khai tak mau ikut campur dengan adu mulut yang sedang dilakukan Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

'Hm.. Ajak siapa ya?? Pola yang mesum? Kakuzu yang mata duitan? Atau Akina yang kaya?', pikir Khai dalam hati.

**Mein Kampf—Lantai 3—Jam istirahat**

Pain dan Konan sedang pacaran di ruang OSIS. Akatsuki-akatsuki yang lain sedang asyik bercanda. Misalnya, pasangan paling geblek se-sekolah Pola dan Kakuzu yang lagi bercanda. Pola terus jodoh-jodohin Zetsu dan Hidan sambil senyum-senyum. Kakuzu lagi ngitung uang (dari tadi gak selesai-selesai). Hidan terus berdoa pada Dewa Janshin agar memaafkan semua tindakkan Pola. Sasori dan Faika lagi pacaran.

"Faika udah makan?", tanya Sasori.

"Belum nih.. Hehehehe.. ", jawab Faika.

"Ke kantin yuk?", ajak Sasori.

"Boleh", jawab Faika. Mereka berdua pun turun untuk menuju kantin, tetapi Deidara terus mengikuti. Maksud Deidara mengikuti Sasori dan Faika adalah untuk curhat mengenai Darbi. Deidara sudah kapok curhat dengan Tobi, karena takut disebar lagi.

"Ngikut aja nih",ujar Sasori yang berjalan di samping Faika.

"Tau.. Sasori mau berdua kan sama Faika?", tanya Faika senyum-senyum

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Jangan pacaran mulu napa? Ngomong-mgomong Darbi mana ya?", tanya Deidara

"Darbi, tadi ada di lapangan basket. Nonton yang maen.. Pergi sana.. Hus..Hus.. Pedekate", ujar Sasori. Deidara pun langsung menuju ke lapangan basket.

Itachi dan Yvne sedang pacaran di koridor. Mereka sedang pacaran sambil makan kripik kentang.

"Itachi, bagi dong? Punyaku udah habis… Hahaha", kaat Yvne.

"Eh? Ya udah ambil saja nih…", jawab Itachi. Dan ia tersenyum.

**Mein Kampf—Kelas X-1—Jam istirahat**

"Sudahlah Tenten.. Mereka kan hanya mengobrol", ujar Noriko pada Tenten.

"Tapi, Rin Kajuji itu mantan Neji…", jawab Tenten lesu.

"Noriko, Tenten kenapa?", tanya Temari.

"Tadi waktu kita ke ruang OSIS, Neji dan Rin Kajuji sedang ngobrol berduaan di lorong.. Tenten jadi gini deh", Noriko menjelaskan.

"Dasar cewek.. Merepotkan", samber Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung meninggalkan kelas,

Sementara itu, Sasuke terus mengikuti Miu Matsuidaira.

'Apa-apaan aku ini? Kenapa aku mengikuti dia?', tanya Sasuke di dalam hati.

**Mein Kampf—Luar Gedung Sekolah—Jam istirahat**

Ayashi sedang berjalan sendirian di halaman sekolah. Ia ingin pergi ke pinggir danau. Di sebelah barat gedung sekolah Mein Kampf, terdapat sebuah danau yang lumayan besar. Airnya jernih dan segar. Beberapa anak memang senang pergi ke sana.

'Huh pasti Sakura nangis gara-gara Sasuke.. Haah.. Dasar sepupu ngerepotin! Jadi gak enak nih sama Sakura.. Sasuke kan sepupuku.. Jadi, akunya juga yang gak enak sama Sakura.. AAAAH.. Sasuke ngerepotiiin!!', Ayashi mendumel dalam hati. Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di pinggir danau.

Kemudian, Ayashi menyadari ada seseorang di balik pohon. Ayshi mengintip sejenak dan melihat seorang laki-laki. Ia berambut panjang sekitar sebahu berwarna putih pucat, terdapat dua titik merah di dahinya, dan raut wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"X…X…X", laki-laki itu menggumam. Ayashi terus memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Kemudian, Ayashi meyadari bahwa tangan laki-laki itu penuh dengan coretan bertuliskan………**X X X**

Hawa tak enak terasa oleh Ayashi.

' X…X…X.. itu apa?' tanya Ayashi dalam hati.

**TBC**

**……….Nakamura Arigatou……**


	3. Lembar II

**Warning: OC dan OOC  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama, dan para author-author terbaik Indonesia, yang memberikan saya karakter.  
**

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu minna….

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Mein Kampf—Luar Gedung Sekolah, Danau—Jam Istirahat**

Ayashi terus bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa itu XXX. Ia juga terus memperhatikan orang itu.

"Keluar…", laki-laki itu bergumam lagi. Ayashi tetap bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil terus mengamati laki-laki itu.

"Aku bilang keluar…", ujar laki-laki itu datar. Ayashi tahu, kalau laki-laki itu menyadari keberadaannnya di balik pohon. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menampakkan diri. Ketika ia sudah menampakkan dirinya, laki-laki itu menoleh. Laki-laki itu adalah kakak kelas Ayashi. Ayashi mengenalnya, ia adalah Kimimaro.

"Kau pasti, Ayashi Uchiha? Murid berprestasi dari kelas X-1 yang terkenal itu kan?", tanya Kimimaro datar. Suaranya sangat kecil. Ayashi hanya mengangguk.

"Emm.. Kau sedang apa disini? Sendirian? Atau sering disini?", tanya Ayashi. Ayashi memang orang yang ramah.

"Setiap hari", ujar kimimaro. Suaranya tetap datar, dingin, dan misterius.

"Ooh.. Aku mengerti.. Pasti kau mencari ketenangan ya?", Ayashi duduk dan memandang danau.

"Ya…. Ketenangan yang mungkin …Tak bisa … Kurasakan… Karena seorang ayah..", ujar Kimimaro lambat. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang penuh dengan huruf X.

**Mein Kampf—****Halaman Sekolah—Jam Istirahat**

"Sudah lah Sakuraa…. Dunia ini penuh cobaan…", ujar Helen lebay.

"Jah, mulai dah.. si Helen lebay..", samber Putee. Helen cuma nyengir.

Sakura sudah mulai berhenti menangis walaupun hatinya masih terasa sakit. Ino sudah bergabung kembali dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Ino? Akina mana?", tanya Helen.

"Emm.. katanya dia mau sendirian aja. Biasa.. dia kan suka menyendiri", jawab Ino.

"Iya.. aku suka lihat dia menyendiri. Katanya sih masa lalunya kelam", ujar Putee.

"Hmm.. iya.. ngomong-ngomong Sakura udah baikkan belum? Udah mau masuk nih", kata Ino.

"Teman-teman makasih ya udah menghiburku. Tapi, kayaknya aku lebih baik istirahat aja di kamar.. Dari tadi pagi aku juga udah rada pusing sih", Sakura mencoba tersenyum. Senyum yang pahit.

"Eh? Ya udah.. nanti kita yang bilang ke Kurenai-sensei", ujar sahabat Sakura, Helen. Setelah itu, Sakura langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Ya udah.. kita ke kelas aja..", ajak Ino.

"Oke, tapi Hikari mana ya? Perasaan tadi ada di sini?", tanya Putee.

"Tau deh.. Dia emang suka hilang tiba-tiba.. paling tau-tau dia udah ada di kelas.", jawab Helen. Dan ketiganya pun langsung menuju ke ruang kelas.

Kelas sudah mulai ramai. Anak-anak mulai memasuki kelas, menunggu pelajaran berikutnya. Pelajaran berakhir pukul 3 sore. Setelah itu murid-murid Mein Kampf mempunyai waktu bebas sampai waktu makan malam. Dan sehabis makan malam waktu di habiskan di ruang rekreasi asrama masing-masing.

**Mein Kampf—Perpustakaan—16.00 (Waktu bebas)**

Sasuke berjalan di koridor. Beberapa meter di depannya perempuan berambut coklat rada ikal berjalan di depannya. Ini adalah kali ke-2 Sasuke mengikuti Miu Matsuidara. Sasuke ikut masuk ke perpustakaan Mein Kampf. Perpustakaan besar yang berisi banyak rak besar dengan buku yang beribu-ribu jumlahnya.

'Apa-apaan aku ini? Saat istirahat tadi aku mengikuti Matsuidara, dan sekarang aku mengikutinya lagi? Konyol', ujar Sasuke yang sedang memegang buku setebal Harry Potter.

"Tumben ke perpustakaan", ujar Hikari dengan nada yang dingin. Hikari juga sedang memilih buku.

"Oh, ya lagi iseng", jawab Sasuke. Hikari melanjutkan mencari bukunya.

Sasuke melihat berkeliling. Miu sudah duduk di sebuah meja. Sasuke menghampirinya. Pura-pura membaca buku.

"Kosong?", tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk kursi di depan Miu Matsuidara. Miu hanya mengangguk. Miu membaca buku The Mass Killers. Suasana canggung terasa oleh Sasuke.

"Kau suka membaca buku tentang para pembunuhan kejam dan masal?", tanya Sasuke tetap dengan suara yang datar.

"Lumayan.. Menurutku ini menarik.. kau tahu kenapa korban-korban ini dibunuh?", tanya Miu.

"Karena tertindas", ujar Sasuke singkat. Bisa dibilang, Sasuke mulai menyukai topik ini.

"Mereka tertindas karena malas. Orang pemalas itu tidak berguna", ujar Miu dingin. Sasuke tertegun mendengar jawaban Miu. Sasuke juga pernah menganggap kalau orang itu banyak yang tak berguna.

'Pola pikirnya, sama denganku, sepertinya orang ini menarik sekali', batin Sasuke.

"Memang tidak berguna", Sasuke mulai membaca buku lagi. Hening. Ia hanya pura-pura membaca.

"Kau suka buku tanaman?", tanya Miu sambil menunjuk buku yang dipegang Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menoleh kebukunya dan melihat judulnya. Judulnya adalah Tanaman Indah. Miu pun tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya.

'HA?! TANAMAN INDAH!! Mana ada seorang Uchiha membaca buku tentang keindahan tanaman?! Sial! Salah ambil buku! Tapi dia senyum kok.. Ah, aku pergi saja' , Sasuke menjerit dalam hati.

"Ah iya..Agak menarik..Aku pergi dulu", Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Miu. Ia langsung keluar dari perpustakaan dan pergi ke ruang rekreasi Kyubi, 'Sial', ujar Sasuke yang masih terbayang-bayang wajah senyum Miu,

**Mein Kampf—****Koridor—Waktu Bebas**

Itachi dan pacarnya, Yvne sedang mengobrol berdua di koridor. Mereka sedang mengobrol tentang berbagai macam hal. Dari hal yang kecil sampai hal yang besar. Ketika, mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, Noriko Saionji, mantan pacar Itachi lewat di depan hadapan Itachi dan Yvne.

'I.. Itachi..', Noriko menggumam dalam hati ketika ia melihat Itachi. Noriko memang masih menyukai Itachi. Itachi yang melihat Noriko pun langsung berhenti bebicara, matanya terpaku pada Noriko.

'No.. Noriko….', batin Itachi dalam hati. Itachi sebenarnya masih menyukai Noriko. Tapi ia juga sangat menyukai Yvne, ia tak bisa memilih antara Yvne atau Noriko. Ia juga masih tak tahu kenapa Noriko meminta putus dulu. Noriko pun langsung berjalan cepat, ia tak mau berkontak mata dengan Itachi.

"Oi, Itachi kenapa sih?", tegur Yvne. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan percakapannya.

**Mein Ka****mpf—Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Manda—Waktu bebas**

Pola, Kakuzu, Naruchu-chan, dan Akatsuki yang lain sedang duduk-duduk sambil berbincang-bincang. Kakuzu sedang ngitung uang jajannnya yang kurang 500 perak. Pola dan Naruchu-chan lagi asyik ngomongin semua hal yang berbau yaoi. Tiba-tiba, seorang anak berambut coklat sebahu datang membawa tas selempang.

"Hai.. hai para senpai kecuali Naruchu-chan…", sapa anak itu. (Naruchu-chan dan Khai sama-sama kelas X)

"Hn? Kenapa Khai?", tanya Pola.

Khai langsung merogoh tas selempang lukisnya, dan mengambil sebuah buku berwarna hijau berjudul Icha-Icha Tactics.

"INIII!! ICHA-ICHA TACTICS EDISI TERBARU KARANGAN JIRAIYA-SAMA! DIJAMIN GAK AKAN NYESEL KALO BACA INI!! AYO BELI PARA SENPAI!!", ujar Khai dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ha? Kalo yaoi kita mau beli..", samber Naruchu-chan.

"Aduuh.. maaf ini kayaknya bukan yaoi deh..", jawab Khai sedikit kecewa.

"Ya udah.. hus.. hus.. kagak tertarik ah…", tambah Pola. Khai merasa sedikit kecewa, dari tadi dagangannya belum ada yang laku. Cuma ada 1 orang yang berniat beli, yaitu Kakasahi Hatake.

"Yah.. ya udah.. mas mas yang lagi itung uang.. mau beli ga nih??", tanya Khai kepada Kakuzu tapi Kakuzu tidak menjawab ia masih saja menghitung uangnya yang kurang. Khai pun tahu kalau Kakuzu tak akan mau beli.

"Ah.. ya sudah deh.. aku cari pelanggan lain aja.. oh iya, Pola-senpai atau Naruchu-chan mau ikut jualan gak?? Lumayan loh dapet komisi..", ajak Khai pada Pola dan Naruchu chan.

" Ogah ah.. kalo itu buku yaoi baru deh mau..", jawab Pola. Kakuzu yang mendengar kata 'komisi' langsung semangat.

"ADUUH POLAAA, MESTINYA KAMU JUALAN AJA!! 'KAN DAPET KOMISI!! NANTI KITA BAGI-BAGI HASIIIL!!", samber Kakuzu semangat. Lalu Kakuzu langsung mendapat pukulan dari Pola. Naruchu-chan hanya tertawa-tawa.

"Deidara, beli aja tuh… Icha-Icha Tactics", ujar Faika yang sedang mengobrol bersama Konan.

"Ha? Buat apaan?", tanya Deidara bingung.

"Yaah.. buat nyari tips sama taktik buat deketin Darbi lah", ujar Faika. Konan tertawa dan mengangguk setuju. Sasori juga hanya tertawa melihat wajah Deidara.

'Boleh juga.. mungkin kalau sudah baca itu, aku bisa lebih lancar mendekati Darbi', Deidara berpikir dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli Icha-Icha.

"Kisame, nanti jadi nembak Seiryuu?", tanya Zetsu

"Minta restu Dewa Janshin gih, biar diterima… hahahahaha", ujar Hidan.

"Hahahahahahaha", Tobi hanya tertawa melihat muka Kisame. Muka Kisame merah kayak kepiting rebus karena akan menembak Seiryuu hari ini. Hatinya berdebar-debar.

**Mein Kampf—Taman Bunga****—Waktu Bebas**

Akamaru, Kiba, Hori, Akari, dan Shino sedang duduk-duduk di halaman bunga. Shino sedang asyik bermain dengan serangga-serangga yang berterbangan di sekitar sana. Sementara Kiba dan Akari sedang melatih Akamaru dan Hori.

"Hori tuh hebat banget ya.. bisa lari lebih cepet dari Akamaru… Cerdas lagi", ujar Kiba.

"Haha.. Iya ya..Haha.. Akamaru juga cepet kok..Aduh.. Laper...", jawab Akari sambil memberi makanan pada Hori.

"Wah.. Iya nih.. Makan aja makanan Hori...hahahahah, canda", ujar Kiba sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Makan aja makanan Akamaru.. Huu...", balas Akari.

"Wek..Jangan marah.. Makanan mu yang tadi enak loh..", ujar Kiba.

"Halah... Hahahahhaah", Akari pun tertawa.

"Hei? Kalian udah selesai belum? Sudah sore, aku mau kembali ke asrama..", ujar Shino dengan gaya misterius. Kiba dan Akari hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Shino menuju asrama. Hori dan Akamaru mengikuti sambil berlari-lari kecil.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang**** Guru—Waktu Bebas**

Chantika, Aika, Rin Kajuji, dan Neji berkumpul di ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan formulir OSIS yang mereka ambil tadi. Mereka ingin mengumpulkannya ke Asuma Sarutobi, pembina OSIS.

"Oke. Nanti kalian bisa kumpul di ruang OSIS, ada pengumuman selanjutnya", ujar Asuma sambil melihat-lihat formulir yang telah mereka isi.

"Hmm.. Sensei, kira-kira setelah ini seleksinya apa aja?", tanya Chantika.

"Yah.. Mungkin kalian akan membacakan visi dan misi kalian untuk sekolah ini.. di depan para murid dan guru-guru", ujar Asuma.

"Waa.. Jadi kita kayak pidato gitu dong ?", tanya Aika. Asuma hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Setelah itu, Aika, Cantika, Neji, dan Rin meninggalkan ruang guru.

Tiba-tiba...

"HEBAAAT-HEBAAAT kamu Khai!! Pertama, dagangan-mu habis terjual. Dan lagi kamu nemu partner jualan!!", ujar Jiraiya sambil menepuk punggung Khai.

"Iya Jiraiya-sama!! Saya udah nemu partner.. Ini namanya Darbi Aina-chan!!", balas Khai yang sudah ketularan semangat Jiraiya.

"Saya mau bantu jualan Icha-Icha!", tambah Darbi.

"Basus Ba--", ucapan Jiraiya terpotong oleh tendangan Tsunade.

**Mein Kampf—Koridor—Waktu Bebas**

Cantika, Aika, Neji, dan Rin sedang berjalan di koridor dan mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Oi Neji!!", panggil Naruto.

"Oi", balas Neji singkat.

"Hai Cantika-chan, Aika-chan, Rin-chan, Neji-kun..", sapa Hinata ramah. Yang lain pun membalas sapaan Hinata.

"Pada mau kemana?", tanya Naruto.

"Tau deh... Mau kemana?", ujar Neji datar.

"Tau tuh.. Dipanggil sama Granny Tsunade.. Udah ya! Yuk Hinata!", ajak Naruto.

"Eh eh.. Hinata kita ke tempat Sakura aja yuuk??", ajak Aika.

"Eh? Emm.. Na.. Naruto-kun.. Aku iku sama Aika-chan dan Chantika-chan saja deh..Ya?", tanya Hinata.

"Hmm.. Ya sudah deh.. nanti kita ketemu waktu makan malam ya?", jawab Naruto. Hinata mengangguk, Naruto segera menuju ke ruangan Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Kemudian, Hinata, Aika, dan Chantika menuju ke ruang rekreasi meninggalkan Neji dan Rin berdua.

"Neji? Gimana Tenten? Udah baikkan?", tanya Rin sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Hn.. Aku gak tahu harus ngapain.. setiap aku mau ngomong dia selalu menghindar..", jawab Neji sedikit lesu.

"Gimana dong? Aku jadi gak enak nih sama Tenten..", ujar Rin.

"Ga apa-apa kok Rin, kamu gak salah.. Tenten cuman salah paham aja.. ", balas Neji, sedikit tersenyum pada Rin. Rin hanya mengangguk dan mereka menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing.

**Mein Kampf—Kantor Kakashi—Waktu Bebas**

Di Mein Kampf, semua guru mempunyai kantor sendiri-sendiri seperti di Hogwarts. Zooi dan Wammy sedang berada di kantor Kakashi. Anko juga berada disana.

"Wah.. Sensei... Baca Icha-Icha mulu.. Anko-sensei udah bosen liatnya", ujar Wammy yang diminta Kakashi membantu mengoreksi ulangan. Anko mengangguk setuju.

"I'm bored. You know?", balas Anko pada Kakashi.

"Hahahahah.. Bored tuh sensei..", tambah Zooi yang sedang mengoreksi ulangan juga.

"Hm?", tanya Kakashi. Dari tadi dia asyik membaca sehingga tidak mendengarkan yang lain bicara.

"Hmph… Tau ah capek…", balas Anko singkat.

"Jah sensei gimana ..", tambah Wammy.

"Dia kenapa?", tanya Kakashi pada Zooi dan Wammy sambil menunjuk ke arah Anko.

"Leh si sensei gimana.. Anko sensei bosen tuh.. bosen..",jawab Zooi. Kakashi masih bingung.

**Mein Kampf—Taman Sekolah—17:00**

Kankurou dan Yuki sedang duduk-duduk di taman sekolah. Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol. Ini adalah hari pertama mereka berpacaran setelah penembakan.

"Aku malu banget waktu semua orang ngeliat ke lapangan sumpah deh Yuki..", ujar Kankurou.

"Emang kamu doang yang malu? Gak liat apa mukaku udah kayak kepiting rebus?..Hahaha..", kata Yuki.

"I.. Iya.. gara-gara Temari tuh semuanya…", ujar Kankurou. Yuki hanya tertawa. Dan mereka terus mengobrol hingga waktu makan malam tiba.

"Hey... Hey.. Kenapa menyalahkan-ku?", tanya Temari tiba-tiba. Temari dan Shikamaru datang menghampiri Yuki dan Kankurou. Yuki dan Kankurou hanya tertawa.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Rekreasi Kyubi****—17:00**

Deeandra sedang melukis di ruang rekreasi. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Sai sedang memperhatikan lukisannya.

"Pohonnya kurang besar, mataharinya terlalu besar juga, terus danaunya kekecilan.. Gambarmu terkesan amatir jadinya...", kritik Sai tajam sambil tersenyum.

'Tambah kurangajar nih orang!', teriak Deeandra dalam hati.

Ruang rekreasi Kyubi sudah ramai. Murid-murid Mein Kampf memang lebih senang menghabiskan waku di ruang rekreasi karena tempatnya yang nyaman. Tapi memang ada beberapa anak yang memilih untuk berdiam dikamar menunggu makan malam atau bermain ke luar gedung sekolah.

"Seiryuu, katanya nanti mau ditembak Kisame ya?", tanya Suigetsu

"Ciee..Seiryuu", tambah Zooi. Seiryuu hanya diam dengan muka merah malu.

"Kapan? Kapan? Wah... Mau ngikutin jejak Kankurou ya?", tanya Karin.

"Lagi jaman ya tembak-tembakan?", tanya Sasuke.

"Iyaa.. Mau nembak siapa Sas? Hahaha", tanya Wammy setengah bercanda.

"Sasuke nembak orang?! Hahahaha", tanya Suigetsu, Zooi, dan Karin bersamaan untuk meledek Sasuke.

"Gak", ujar Sasuke singkat. Gaara, Niku, dan Chouji ikut bergabung ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Kelas 3 emang banyak suka sama kelas 1", ujar Zooi sambil mengerjakan PR .

"Iya juga ya kalo di liat-liat", kata Niku yang duduk di samping Gaara.

"Yaa.. Liat aja palingan Deidara bakal nembak Darbi bentar lagi abis Kisame nembak Seiryuu", ujar Chouji sambil makan kiripik kentangnya.

"Hahahah.. Seiryuu nanti nerima ato nolak?", tanya Wammy. Seiryuu hanya diam memandang jendela, menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah merah seperti tomat.

**Mein Kampf—Aula Besar— 20****:00 malam**

"SELAMAT MAKAN!!", teriak Jiraiya napsu. Murid-murid sudah duduk menikmati santapan malam. Aula besar sudah ribut dengan obrolan anak-anak selama makan. Deidara makan dengan tidak tenang. Matanya tetap memandangi Darbi Aina-chan. Begitu juga dengan Kisame yang katanya akan menembak Seiryuu hari ini.

"Loh? Faika gak makan?", tanya Sasori.

"Gak ah… Aku udah kenyang tadi ngemil.. hahahaha", ujar Faika pada Sasori. Sasori pun membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Aku ke toilet dulu", ujar Deidara. Deidara pun meninggalkan meja makan menuju toilet. Tobi yang duduk disebelah Deidara melihat sebuah amplop putih di bawah piring Deidara. Ia pun mengambilnya dan menemukan bahwa itu surat cinta untuk Darbi-aina chan yang Deidara tulis, idenya berasal dai buku Icha-icha Tactics yang tadi ia beli. Isinya :

_Darbi... __Kamu cantik sekali..tak ada hari tanpamu Darbi... Darbi... aku suka sama kamu Darbi... Setiap hari aku selalu memikirkanmu Darbi..._

_-Your Secret Admirer-_

Tobi terkekeh geli membaca surat Deidara untuk Darbi. Kemudian ia mengambil surat cinta itu dan ia masukkan ke dalam kantung bajunya. Tobi segera menuju ke asramanya sebentar kemudian mengambil pena dan tip-ex untuk mengganti isi surat Deidara menjadi :

_Deeandra... Kamu cantik sekali...tak ada hari tanpamu Deeandra... Deeandra. aku suka sama kamu Deeandra... Setiap hari aku selalu memikirkanmu Dee..._

_-Your Secret Admirer-_

Memang tak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Tobi menyukai Deeandra Hihara, murid kelas X. Tobi tidak pernah memberitahu rahasianya itu kepada siapapun. Tobi akan memberikan surat itu besok, lalu, Tobi kembali ke aula besar. Deidara sudah duduk di kursinya kembali. Tobi hanya tertawa-tawa.

Setelah makan, Deidara mencari-cari surat yang ia berikan kepada Darbi. Namun, surat itu tidak ada. Deidara pun sangat panik kalau surat itu jatuh ketangan orang lain. Aula besar mulai sepi sekarang. Deidara masih saja mencari suratnya. Tiba-tiba Darbi datang.

"Loh? Deidara-senpai lagi ngapain?", tanya Darbi. Mendengar suara Darbi saja sudah membuat Deidara bahagia seperti terbang ke angkasa.

"Ano, tadi ada barangku yang ketinggalan di sini...", jawab Deidara blushing.

"Ooh.. Ya udah deh.. Aku duluan ya...", ujar Darbi. Deidara ingin pedekate sama Darbi jadi dia berusaha terus bersama Darbi.

"Ano, kalau tidak keberatan, aku ikut ya...", ujar Deidara yang masih blushing.

"Hmm..Boleh..", jawab Darbi. Dan mereka pun meninggalkan aula yang sudah sepi. Karena sudah berada di dekat Darbi, Deidara lupa akan suratnya yang hilang.

**Mein Kampf—Perpustakaan—Sehabis Makan Malam**

Perpustakaan kembali ramai sepeirti biasa. Murid-murid asrama Gamabnuta, Katsuyu, Manda dan Kyubi memenuhi ruangan surga buku tersebut. Sasuke dan Gaara berada disana. Tujuan Sasuke adalah untuk mengamati Miu. Kalau Gaara untuk mencari bahan artikel biologi. Hikari juga ada disana, ia sedang mebaca buku disebelah Stellar.

Sasuke dan Gaara pergi menuju ke meja yang kosong. Di meja itu Stellar dan Hikari, Hikari sedang membaca buku tentang sejarah sekolah Mein Kampf.

"Boleh duduk disini?", tanya Gaara pada Hikari.

"Boleh saja" jawab Hikari. Gaara melihat buku yang dipegang Hikari.

"Nanti boleh pinjam bukunya? Sejarah Mein Kampf?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya.. Tapi nanti ya... Setelah aku selesai" jawab Hikari yang kembali membaca.

Stellar memang sedang membaca buku, namun pikirannya berada di tempat lain. Cerita dari Kakashi mais membekas di pikiran Stellar.

"_Orang yang melanggar aturan memang sampah.. Tapi orang yang tidak menghargai temannya lebih rendah dari sampah.__"_

**Mein Kampf—Ruang**** Rekreasi Asrama Kyubi—Sehabis Makan Malam**

Ruang rekreasi asrama kyubi sudah ramai seperti pasar. Kabarnya Seiryuu akan ditembak oleh Kisame. Anak-anak Akatsuki yang merupakan anak-anak asrama Manda sudah berkumpul di sana semua.

"Oi Kisame.. Itu si Seiryuu ada di dalem..", ujar Faika.

"Ho oh.. masuk gih sana...", tambah Konan yang berdiri di sebelah Pain. Kisame sudah semerah Kankurou waktu ia menembak Yuki. Kisame sudah benar-benar malu. Sementara Seiryuu duduk di dalam, mukanya semerah tomat, ia benar-benar malu.

"Dewa Janshin.. semoga Kisame beruntung.. Jadi aku tak kan jadi korban perjodohan yaoi antara aku dan Kisame oleh Pola lagi.. Aku tak kuat Dewa Janshin.. setiap hari dijodohkan dengan Kisame oleh Pola.. kadang-kadang Naruchu-chan ikut juga..", Hidan khusyu berdoa kepada dewa janshinnya.

"Hus! Berdoa gih sana ke dewa janshin supaya Kisame ditolak, jadi, kisah Hidan-Kisame akan abadi selamanya!!", samber Pola yang diikuti dengan anggukkan setuju Naruchu-chan.

Akhirnya, Kisame berani menghadap Seiryuu. Melihat muka Seiryuu saja sudah membuat Kisame seperti habis makan cabai 1 mangkuk. Begitu pula dengan Seiryuu yang sudah seperti tomat merah. Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Seiryuu terus menggoda Seiryuu yang membuat Seiryuu tambah malu.

"Kisame.. Ngomong dong ah.. Masa berdiri doang sih..", samber Tobi.

"Tau nih….. Kayak Kankurou napa..berani ngomong..", tambah Pain.

"Oii muka ikan cepetan dong ngomongnyaaaaaaaa!!", teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

'Dasar adek kelas kurang ajar.. enak aja dibilang muka ikan..', dumel Kisame dalam hati.

Ruang rekreasi asrama kyubi benar-benar ribut sekarang. Hampir seramai saat Kankurou menembak Yuki. Akhirnya, Kisame dengan jantung yang terus berdegup kencang menyatakan perasaannya pada Seiryuu.

"Seiryuu.. ka.. kamu.. mau ngga..ja.. jadi.. pacar..ku??", ujar Kisame terbata-bata.

"CIEEEEEE!! TERIMAAAAAA!!", teriak Hidan. Disusul dengan teriakkan anak-anak lain. Naruto, Kiba, dan Chouji lah yang paling keras.

"TOLAAAAAAAK!!", teriak Pola disusul teriakkan anak-anak lain. Maksud Pola meneriakkan Tolak adalah untuk membuat Hidan jengkel.

"Terima ajaa..", samber Faika. Helen dan Putee yang berada di dekat Seiryuu mengangguk setuju atas perkataan Faika.

Sakura dan kawan-kawan juga terus menggoda Seiryuu yang membuatnya tambah malu. Ditambah lagi, Naruto, Kiba dan anak anak berisik lainnya juga ikut berteriak mensupport Kisame.

"Jadi gimana nih?", tanya Zetsu.

Seiryuu diam sejenak kemudian ia menjawab "I...Iya.. a..aku mau...". Muka Seiryuu sudah merah seperti cabai begitu juga Kisame. Anak-anak menjadi lebih ramai, ada yang tertawa, ada yang langsung pergi, dan lain-lain.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Kyubi****—****Sehabis Penembakkan**

Ruang rekrasi asrama Kyubi mulai sepi. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 22.30. Beberapa anak banyak yang sudah menuju kamar masing-masing. Tetapi masih ada beberapa anak di ruang rekrasi Kyubi.

"Wah.. Habis ini siapa ya yang bakal ditembak? Seiryuu udah", tanya Ino.

"Darbi!!", jawab Sakura, Putee dan Helen.

Tiba-tiba Chantika, Aika, Neji dan Rin memasuki ruangan. Tenten setelah melihat Neji langsung menuju ke kamar.

'Aku tahu Rin dan Neji cuma ngobrol. Aku juga tidak marah dengan Rin… Tapi kenapa aku kesal pada Neji?' hanya itu yang dipikrkan oleh Tenten yang sudah menuju kamarnya. Neji hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan Tenten.

Rin juga melihat tindakan Tenten. Maka ia langsung mengambil bukunya dan mulai mengerjakan PR dari Kakashi. Ia memainkan pensilnyai. Walaupun pikirannya terbang ke tempat lain.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan pada Tenten? Minta maaf? Tapi aku kan tidak salah? Hmm…. Sabar Rin.. Jangan menyerah.. Aku harus smangadh', batin rin.

"Pada dari mana? OSIS ya?", tanya Sakura.

"Iya nih… Wah, Visi dan misi untuk sekolah,", ujar Chantika.

"Pidato di aula besar besok… Ampun", tambah Aika.

Deeandra sedang menggambar pemandangan malam. Pensil kayunya menari-nari diatas kertas. 'Sai... Aku akan mengalahkan mu.. Suatu saat nanti..,' ujar Deeandra dalam hati.

Akina memandang ke jendela. Ia melihat gelapnya malam. Yang mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengubah dirinya menjadi misterius. Disampingnya terdapat Shikamaru yang juga memandang langit. Shikamaru sedang menunggu Chouji, Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang menyontek PR bahasa Inggris milik Wammy.

"Sedang memikirkan apa? Serius sekali" , tanya Shikamru ramah. Tetap memandang langit.

"Gelapnya malam", ujar Akina.

"Oh, Berbeda dengan ku. Aku lebih suka memandang langit pagi.. Cerah.. Membawa kesejukan.. Tenang.. Kalau sudah memandang langit.. Rasanya, jauh dari keramaian yang merepotkan, Kalau malam, terkesan kelam" , ujar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum simpel.

"Memang. Gelap adalah tanda dari kelam", jawab Akina. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

'Kelam yang selalu mengikuti-ku', tambah Akina dalam hati.

**Mein Kampf—Koridor****—****Sehabis Penembakkan**

Faika dan Sasori sedang menuju ke ruang rekreasi asrama Manda. Diperjalanan ia bertemu dengan Wit-chan, salah 1 murid kelas X.

"Sasori-Senpaiii...", panggil Wit-chan.

"Hn?", jawab Sasori.

"Senpai..! senpai dipanggil Jiraiya-sama.. Katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan..", Wit-chan memberitahu Sasori kemudian ia pergi. Sasori menoleh ke arah Faika dengan pandangan bingung.

"Temenin ya?", ujar Sasori pada Faika. Faika hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Selama Sasori berada di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah, Faika menunggu di luar ruangan. Faika sudah menunggu selama lebih dari 25 menit. Akhirnya Sasori keluar juga. Muka Sasori pucat saat ia keluar dari ruangan Jiraiya. Faika pun menjadi sedikit cemas.

"Ada apa Sasori?", tanya Faika cemas.

--

Setelah penembakkan selesai, Ayashi Uchiha berjalan keluar gedung. Ia ingin menuju ke danau kalau-kalau Kimimaro berada di sana. Ayashi ingin mendengar cerita tentang ayah Kimimaro yang tadi belum selesai ia ceritakan karena sudah habisnya jam istirahat. Tanpa Ayashi sadari, Itachi, kakak sepupunya memperhatikannya saat ia menuju ke danau dari asrama.

**Mein Kampf—**** Luar Gedung Sekolah, Danau**** —Sehabis Penembakan**

Ayashi terus berjalan sampai ia melihat danau tentram dihadapannya. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih terduduk diposisi yang sama saat istirahat tadi. Ayashi duduk dan memandang tenangnya danau.

"Tadi kau bilang, ketentraman yang tak akan ada karena seorang ayah? Ayahmu?" tanya Ayashi memberanikan diri.

Kimimaro tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membasuh lambang X yang ada di sepanjang tangannya dengan air danau.

"Dimulai dari ambisinya……" hanya kata itu yang terdengar oleh Ayashi.

**Mein Kampf—Kamar Asrama Putri Kyubi—****Sehabis Penembakan**

Temari dan yang lainnya sedang asyik mengobrol dan bercanda tawa. Tenten, yang masih ngerasa nggak enak lebih banyak diam dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Matsuri yang sangat lemah sedang menahan rasa sakit. Matsuri duduk di sebelah Niku. Matsuri merasa pusing dan kurang sehat. Ia termenung memandang langit malam. Membayangkan Niku dan Gaara yang terus bersama.

"Shikamaru gimana Tem?", tanya Noriko.

"Au ah.. Itu anak nyebelin banget. Kalo istirahat tidur, pulang sekolah tidur. Pokonya tidur melulu deh..", jawab Temari jengkel.

"Hahahaha sabar aja Tem.. Kalo Naruto gimana?", tanya Yuki pada Hinata.

"Na—Naruto kun seperti biasa kok...", jawab Hinata.

Matsuri terus menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Mukanya lebih pucat dari pada biasanya. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan kepucatannya dari teman-teman sekamarnya. Namun, Niku menyadarinya dan merasa cemas.

"Matsuri, kamu ngga apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat begitu..", tanya Niku cemas. Sebelum Matsuri sempat menjawab pertanyaan Niku, Matsuri sudah jatuh ke lantai dan tak sadarkan diri. Jatuhnya Matsuri diiringi dengan teriakkan-teriakkan cemas teman-teman sekamarnya.

**Mein Kampf—Koridor depan ruang kepala sekolah-Sehabis penembakkan**

Saat keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, wajah Sasori sangat pucat. Faika merasa khawatir pada Sasori.

"Sasori? Ada apa ?", tanya Faika lagi. Sebelum menjawab, Sasori sempat menunduk dan terdiam.

"..."

"Sasori?", tanya Faika lagi.

"A... Aku harus pulang Faika...", jawab Sasori sambil menunduk lesu.

"Kenapa pulang? Ada apa?", tanya Faika bingung dan cemas.

"Nenek Chiyo...nenek Chiyo... meninggal", jawab Sasori lesu. Kedua mata Faika melebar.

**TBC**

**……….Nakamura Arigatou……**


	4. Lembar III

**Lowongan OC telah ditutup**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama, dan para author-author terbaik Indonesia.. Yang memberikan saya karakter .. thanks… XD**

A /N : Terima kasih yang sudah mereview di chapter kemarin.. Saya sudah berusaha memenuhi requestnya dengan baik kok.. haahhaha.. semoga para author puas.. dan untuk P. Ravenclaw, sebenernya mau sama Hidan ngga?? Kekekekeke.. soalnya kata Darbi arsk XIII kamu mau sama Hidan ya? Hahahaha.. Tapi, karena kamu ngga mau, saya jadi bingung nih.. Hahahaha.. :3

**Bagi yang penasaran apa itu XXX baca dari awal sampai akhir yaa…**

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu minna….

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Mein Kampf—Koridor depan ruang kepala sekolah— Sehabis penembakkan**

"Me-meninggal?", tanya Faika bergetar. Sasori hanya mengangguk.

"Ke-kenapa bi-sa begitu?", tanya Faika yang masih tidak percaya.

_Flash Back…._

"Sasori, kami memanggil-mu kesini karena ada hal yang ingin kami beritahukan", ujar Tsunade. Jiraiya hanya menunduk lesu. Memegang sebuah amplop coklat.

"Ha? Ada apa Tsunade-sama? Jiraiya-sama?", tanya Sasori bingung. Sasori merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, kami menerima kabar", ujar Tsunade lambat. Suaranya beda dari yang biasa. Seketika, Jiraiya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di samping Tsunade.

"Kabar bahwa nenek Chiyo meninggal dunia", Jiraiya melanjutkan kata-kata Tsunade.

Sasori hanya diam. Berdiri terpaku. Memandang wajah sedih Jiraiya dan Tsunade. 'Ne-nek Chi-yo' hanya nama itu yang bisa dia ulang-ulang di kepalanya. Masa lalunya bersama nenek Chiyo berputar-putar di pikiran Sasori.

'Sasori' bayang-bayang wajah nenek Chiyo yang tersenyum memanggil namanya terus berputar. Bagi Sasori, kehilangan nenek Chiyo adalah hal yang terburuk. Ini sama saja seperti kehilangan orang tua untuk ke-2 kalinya.

"Kami tahu ini menyakitkan tapi..", ujar Jiraiya sambil menepuk pundak Sasori. Sasori tidak mau menangis. Tapi, kehilangan orang yang merawatnya dari kecil sungguh menyakitkan. Sasori menyapu air matanya. Ia berusaha tegar. Orang tua Sasori telah lama meninggal, sejak itu Sasori dirawat oleh Nenek Chiyo.

"Ada pesan untukmu. Ini sudah ia tulis sejak kau masuk sekolah ini", ujar Jiraiya. Ia memberikan amplop coklat yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

_End Of Flash Back …._

Sasori menyerahkan amplop itu kepada Faika. Faika memandang Sasori dan mulai membuka amplop itu.

_Sasori ….._

_Aku tahu ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku mungkin sudah tak ada._

_Aku ingin memberitahu-mu 1 hal.. Ingat dulu kau tidak mau bersekolah di Mein-Kampf? Tapi aku memaksamu?_

_Sekarang, aku akan memberitahu mu alasannya._

_Aku tidak mau bahaya mengancammu, sehingga aku menyekolahkan mu disini.._

_Aku tak mau kau bernasib sama dengan kakek, dan orang tua mu.._

_Kau cucuk-ku yang terhebat.. Jadilah yang terbaik.._

_Chiyo._

"Apa maksudnya dengan bahaya?", tanya Faika lesu. Ia ikut bersedih atas kematian nenek Chiyo.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak tahu bencana apa yang menimpa kakek, nenek, dan orang tua ku. Sepertinya, ada hal yang ditutup-tutupi, tapi Faika…..", Sasori hanya menunduk lesu. Rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Secepat yang aku bisa", kata Sasori serius.

"Pasti Sasori. Aku akan bantu ya", balas Faika sambil mencoba tersenyum. Sasori mengangguk.

**Mein Kampf—**** Luar Gedung Sekolah, Danau**** —Sehabis Penembakan**

Ayashi benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Kimimaro dengan 'ambisinya'. Ia benar-benar bingung. Kimimaro adalah anak yang aneh, Dan Ayashi ingin memahami Kimimaro sebisanya.

"Ambisi ayahmu? Apa maksudmu?", tanya Ayashi.

"Selama 2 tahun aku di sini.. Hasilnya nihil.. Aku anak yang tidak berguna..", jawab Kimimaro.

'Capek juga ngobrol sama orang kayak gini ya? Ditanya apa.. jawabnya apa…', ujar Ayashi dalam hati.

"Maksudmu apa?", tanya Ayashi lagi.

Kimimaro tidak menjawab. Ia terus memandang cahaya bulan yang terpantul di danau. Ayashi tertegun. Tidak ada yang bicara. Keheningan itu akhirnya dipecahkan dengan gumaman Kimimaro.

"X……..X…….X", gumam Kimimaro pelan. Ayashi mendengarnya dan merasa penasaran dengan XXX. Akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"X X X itu apa?", tanya Ayashi ramah dan sedikit bergetar.

Kimimaro terdiam sejenak. Kemudian memandang Ayashi dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Lalu ia menjawab.

"Semuanya gila….", jawabnya datar. Ayashi terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Gila?", tanya Ayashi lagi.

Kimimaro tidak menjawab, ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan pergi membelakangi Ayashi. Setelah 3 langkah, Kimimaro menoleh.

"Kembali ke asrama sana.. _Uchiha…_.", ujar Kimimaro dingin. Ia terkesan jijik saat ia menyebut kata 'Uchiha'.

**Mein Kampf—RS.Mein Kampf****—****Malam 22:00**

Temari, Tenten, Hinata, dan Niku panik. Matsuri tiba-tiba saja pingsan saat mereka sedang mengobrol. Mereka menyusuri koridor yang gelap penuh lilin. Matsuri sangat pucat. Mereka menuju RS.Mein Kampf.

"Shizune-sensei, Matsuri pingsan", ujar Temari panik. Wajah Hinata sudah merah karena panik. Begitu juga Tenten dan Niku.

Seketika juga Shizune membawa Matsuri ke tempat tidur dan memberi pertolongan pertama. Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Noriko, dan Niku juga membantu Shizune.

"Yah.. Mungkin Matsuri terlalu lelah hari ini, sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke asrama kalian, besok pagi kalian boleh menjenguk Matsuri lagi, oke?", jelas Shizune. Mereka pun mengangguk setuju dan meninggalkan Matsuri yang masih lemah. Dan dengan itu, malam yang panjang dan melelahkan ini pun berakhir.

**Mein Kampf—Aula Besar—Esok Paginya**

"Pagi Mein Kampf! Sebelum kita memulai aktivitas kita, mari kita berdo'a untuk nenek dari teman kita, nenek dari Sasori kelas 3, asrama Manda", ujar Jiraiya memimpin do'a. Selesai berdo'a, akan ada pidato dari para calon ketua OSIS. Hal ini sangat ditunggu oleh para murid.

"Nah, kita panggilkan... RIN KAJUJI!!", ujar Jiraiya dengan semangat 45. Rin maju ke depan. Tenten terus memperhatikan Rin. Begitu pula Neji.

"Selamat Pagi Mein Kampf.. Sekolah terbaik sepanjang masa", para murid bersorak-sorak dan bertepuk tangan. Rin tersenyum. "Saya merasa terhormat karena bisa berdiri disini. Saya harap sekolah ini tetap bisa yang terbaik, terkenal sepenjuru dunia, dan terbanyak prestasinya. Tapi teman-teman harus tahu apa kunci untuk meraih itu semua. Kuncinya adalah semangadh dan memiliki impian! Jadi.. SEMANGADH! SEMANGADH!", ucap Rin dengan senyum. Para murid bersorak lagi dan mengucapkan kata semangat bersama-sama.

Giliran Rin sudah selesai, sekaranga adalah giliran Aika…

"Pagi Mein Kampf. Sekolah yang sangat ku bangga kan!", teriak Aika semangat. Teriakkan Aika membuat semangat para murid di pagi yang cerah ini. Naruto dan Shikamaru sampai terbangun dari tidurnya. Para murid memberi tepuk tangan pada Aika. "Saya akan selau bangga dan mengenang sekolah ini di hidup saya. Saya harap kita semua bisa mebuat sekolah ini lebih berkesan di hati kita semua. Teman-teman marilah buat sekolah kita bangga pada kita dan buatlah kita bangga dengan sekolah kita!!" ucap Aika. Para murid langsung bersorak-sorak ramai setuju dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Giliran Chantika……

"Ohayo Mein Kampf.. Sekolah impian yang selalu saya cintai!!", ujar Chantika dengan senyum. Semua murid pun bersorak-sorak ramai. "Saya merasa bangga bisa berdiri di sini. Saya harap sekolah ini bisa menjadi jauh lebih baik dengan mengutamakan kegiatan membaca bagi murid-murid, karena dengan membaca, pengetahuan kita pun akan bertambah luas. Tetapi harus ditunjang juga dengan suasana yang fun.", ujar Chantika diiringi gemuruh sorak-sorak dan tepuk tangan anak-anak se-aula.

"Oleh karena itu, marilah kita bersama-sama meningkatkan mutu teman-teman atau murid-murid dengan menggalakkan kegiatan membaca yang fun! ", ucap Chantika. Semua anak langsung bertepuk tangan dan bersorak-sorak ramai luar biasa.

Giliran Neji…….

"Pagi Mein Kampf, sekolah terluar biasa sepanjang masa", Neji memulai pidato dengan gaya yang keren. Membuat para murid perempuan berdebar-debar. Tenten hanya melihat Neji tanpa ekspresi. "Mein Kampf telah memiliki reputasi yang luar biasa memuaskan. Maka sebagai murid Mein Kampf kita harus terus menjaga reputasi baik tersebut bahkan kita harus mempunyai target untuk menaikkan reputasi Mein Kampf. Tunjukkan itu dengan perilaku dan prestasi kita. Berlakulah dengan terhormat. Seperti sekolah kita", semua murid kembali bersorak ramai. Tepuk tangan menggema.

'Calonnya bagus-bagus', pikir Pain. Konan hanya mengangguk puas atas pidato ke-4 calon ketua OSIS.

**Mein Kampf—Lab.Ipa—Pelajaran 1**

Sesudah pidato dari calon ketua OSIS, para murid kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Kelas XII-3 menuju ke laboratorium untuk mengikuti pelajaran IPA. Sasori sudah pulang dari tadi pagi.

"Kasihan juga ya Sasori". ucap Konan yang sedang mengobrol dengan Faika. Pagi ini, kelas XII-3 tidak seperti biasanya. Hampir tidak ada yang tertawa-tawa. Semua turut berduka atas meninggalnya nenek Chiyo. Mereka tahu, hanya nenek Chiyo lah yang Sasori punya.

"Jadi, tadi pagi dia pulang?", tanya Pola. Pola juga tidak mood untuk bercanda soal yaoi. Faika hanya mengangguk.

Tobi dan Deidara hanya membaca buku. Pikiran Deidara terbagi 2, antara Darbi dan Sasori. Tidak mau berkomentar atau bertengkar apalagi bercanda. Kakuzu dan Hidan juga hanya melamun diam. Begitu juga Pain, Zetsu, dan Itachi.

**Mein Kampf—RS.Mein Kampf****—****Sesudah Pidato calon ketua OSIS**

Niku, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, dan kawan-kawan pergi ke rumah sakit sebelum mereka menuju ke kelas. Mereka ingin menjenguk Matsuri yang sedang sakit. Matsuri sedang berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Matsuri, Shizune-sensei?", tanya Sakura cemas.

"Keadaannya sudah membaik. Tapi, ia masih belum sadar.. dan dari tadi berbicara dalam tidurnya..", jawab Shizune cemas.

"Berbicara dalam tidur?", tanya Helen dan Putee berbarengan. Shizune hanya mengangguk. Niku sedang duduk di sebelah kanan kasur Matsuri. Semua teman-teman Matsuri merasa cemas.

"Matsuri kenapa ya?", Yuki memulai pembicaraan. Tapi yang lain tidak menjawab, mereka hanya menggeleng. Tiba-tiba, keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh seseorang yang datang.

"Hei.. Anko-sensei sudah di kelas. Ayo cepat! Kalau mau jenguk waktu istirahat saja…", Seiryuu memberitahu anak-anak yang sedang mengelilingi kasur Matsuri. Mendengar kabar dari Seiryuu, Sakura menatap semua teman-temannya yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Lalu, mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Niku berjalan di paling belakang.

"Ga…. Gaa… Gaara…", Matsuri menggumam dalam tidurnya. Niku yang berjalan paling belakang mendengarnya walaupun teman—teman yang lain tidak.

'Apa benar dia memanggil nama Gaara?', tanya Niku dalam hati.

**Mein Kampf—Perpustakaan—Jam Istirahat**

Pelajaran di kelas telah selesai. Bel istirahat juga sudah berbunyi. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara berjalan keluar kelas. Miu seketika itu juga berjalan disamping Sasuke. Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah Miu. Gaara menyadarinya.

"Ada apa dengan Matsuidara?", tanya Gaara datar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa". ujar Sasuke tak kalah dinginnya. Ia tahu Gaara telah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Kau tertarik padanya?", tanya Naruto. Sasuke paling tidak bisa berbohong pada ke-2 temannya ini.

"Ya", jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Sakura bagaimana?", samber Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja datang bersama Chouji, Lee, dan Neji.

"Sakura menangis untukmu kemarin", kata Lee sambil memandang lurus ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menuju ke perpustakaan untuk bertemu Miu Matsuidara.

Sasuke kembali mencari buku. Ia mencari dengan hati-hati. Takut kalau ia sampai salah ambil buku seperti kemarin. Setelah mencari buku, ia mencari Miu. Perpustakaan sangat ramai. Miu duduk semeja dengan Hikari yang sedang membaca buku sejarah Mein Kampf.

"Hei Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara", sapa Hikari. Sapaan Hikari dibalas dengan senyum.

Sasuke mulai membuka bukunya, walaupun matanya terus melihat ke arah Miu. Ia terus teringat wajah senyum Miu kemarin.

"Membosankan sekali Sasuke!!", dumel Naruto karena semua orang di sekitarnya hanya membaca.

"Pergi saja kalau kau tak suka.. Dobe", ujar Sasuke.

"Haah... Aku pergi dulu.. Malas, lebih baik bertemu Hinata.. Heheheh", Naruto pun meninggalkna Sasuke. Gaara bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengagguk ke arah Sasuke tanda ia juga akan meinggalkan perpustakaan untuk bertemu Niku, pacarnya.

"Tidak pergi juga?", tanya Miu. Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh karena Miu mengajaknya bicara. Perpustakaan mulai ramai. Tidak disadari oleh Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Helen, Putee, dan Yuki memasuki perpustakaan. Sakura langsung melihat ke arah Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke yang asyik mengobrol dengan Miu.

'Sepertinya Sasuke senang sekali.. Ekspresi wajahnya berbeda, jika sedang berbicara padaku.. Rasanya.. Rasanya…', Sakura mulai merasa tak tahan. Ino pun menyadarinya. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Sakuraaa...", Yuki berusaha menengangkan. Begitu juga Putee dan Helen.

"Kita pergi saja ya?", ujar Helen. Ino pun mengagguk setuju. Putee dan Yuki merangkul Sakura yang mulai menangis. Mereka pun keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Yuki, temani aku jajan dong", ujar Kankurou yang sedang berdiri di depan perpustakaan.

"Maaf Kankurou, Sakura...", jawab Yuki sambil melihat ke arah Sakura. Ino pun mengangguk ke arah Yuki. Tanda ia sebaiknya pergi bersama Kankurou. Yuki pun langsung meninggalkan mereka. Helen, Putee, dan Ino menuju ke asrama mereka. Hikari yang baru selesai dari perpustakaan mengikuti mereka.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Kyubi—Jam Istirahat**

Asrama Kyubi ramai seperti biasa. Bahkan banyak murid dari asrama Manda, Gamabunta, dan Katsuyu yang berkunjung.

"Shikaaaaa...", sapa Temari sambil tersenyum ke arah pacarnya, Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum dan duduk di samping Temari. Di sebelah Temari, Tenten masih melamun. Masih memikirkan Neji.

"Pacaran terus", ujar Chouji setengah bercanda sambil memakan keripik kentang.

Stellar duduk termenung di ruangan bernuansa musang berekor 9 itu. Ia memandang ke jendela yang mulai penuh dengan titik-titik air hujan. Tanpa terasa hujan sudah turun sejak waktu istirahat dimulai. Ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Kakashi.

Zooi, Wammy, Suigetsu, Shino, dan Karin sedang mengobrol.

"Suigetsu, mau nembak Noriko? Iya?", ujar Wammy yang sedang membaca kamus bahasa Inggris.

"Sejak kapan Suigetsu suka sama Noriko?", tanya Karin.

"Hahaha… Dia mah suka udah lama kali tapi ditutup-tutupin", tambah Zooi. Suigetsu hanya tertawa dan memandang ke arah Noriko. Tiba-tiba Wit-chan datang.

"Zooi, Wammy, dan Stellar ada pesan dari Kakashi-sensei katanya Ia menunggu kalian di ruangannya saat waktu bebas", ujar Wit-chan.

Deeandra, Sai, dan Khai mulai bertengkar soal gambar siapa yang paling indah. Penyebabnya tentu karena Sai mengejek gambar mereka ber-2. Khai pun memilih menjual buku Icha-Icha bersama Darbi karena sudah tak tahan dimaki-maki oleh Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum yang memuakkan Deeandra dan Khai.

"Kenapa gak pacaran sama Ino aja sih?", teriak Khai dan Deeandra. Lagi-lagi Sai tersenyum.

"Ino sedang ada urusan. Lagi pula, lebih berguna jika aku membantu teman yang kesulitan menggambar kan?", jawab Sai dengan senyum yang seperti biasanya. Senyum palsu. Tiba-tiba...

"Kenapa marah sih?!", ujar Kiba pada Akari. Kiba berusaha menahan Akari yang sepertinya ingin pergi. Akari memegang sebuah sapu tangan berwarna ungu muda.

"Pikir!" , balas Akari setengah teriak. Yang membuat orang-orang di ruangan itu memandang ke arah mereka. Akari tidak memperdulikannya. Ia melempar sapu tangan itu ke arah Kiba. Kiba hanya diam karena kaget. Akari langsung keluar dari ruang rekreasi Kyubi. Seketika itu juga, Tenten, Temari, dan Noriko keluar mengejar Akari.

"Sabar.. Kami yang urus", ujar Noriko ketika melewati Kiba. Kiba hanya mengagguk tanda terima kasih dan melihat ke arah sapu tangan yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. Mata Kiba melebar ketika ia melihat tulisan yang dijahit di sapu tangan itu,

'Happy Birthday My Hinata, From: Your Kiba Inuzuka 

**Mein Kampf—Kamar Asrama—Jam Istirahat **

Sakura, Ino, Hikari, Putee, dan Helen sedang berada di kamar. Sakura masih bersedih. Wit-chan sedang membaca buku. Hikari menceritakan semua yang ia tahu mengenai Sasuke dan Miu. Rin Kajuji juga berada di sana.

"Rin juga ada masalah ya?", tanya Helen. Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Yah.. Tenten salah paham..", jawab Rin sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Banyak ya yang ada masalah sama mantan… Tinggal tunggu Putee nih masalah sama Gaara", ucap Ino sambil melirik Putee bercanda. Putee adalah mantan pacar Gaara, sebelum Gaara berpacaran dengan Niku,

"Nggak lah.. Kita baik-baik aja kali.. Gaara masih suka cerita-cerita..Cuma temen kok.. Lagian Niku gak gampang jelous kayak Tenten", jawab Putee santai. Rin Kajuji hanya tersenyum. Karena ia adalah korban kecemburuan Tenten.

"Gaara? Curhat? Hahaha", ucapan Helen diikuti tawa teman-temannya. Sakura akhirnya bisa tersenyum walaupun pahit.

**Mein Kampf—Tangga paling atas Main Kampf—Jam Istirahat**

Seiryuu dan Kisame duduk ber-2 di tangga paling atas dan juga tangga paling tinggi di Mein Kampf. Tangga sekolah Mein Kampf berliku-liku panjang seperti di Harry Potter. Ini adalah kali pertama Seiryuu dan Kisame mengobrol ber-2.

"Kenapa lesu begitu?", tanya Seiryuu pada Kisame. Seiryuu tersenyum pada Kisame. Kisame pun membalas senyum Seiryuu.

"Yah.. Seiryuu, aku kasihan pada Sasori.. Kamu kan tahu, neneknya meninggal. Padahal Seiryuu, setahuku sekarang yang Sasori punya hanya neneknya.. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal juga", jawab Kisame. Seiryuu hanya mengangguk perihatin.

"Yah.. Tapi menurutku, kamu sebagai temannya jangan terlau lama besedih, tugas kamu itu menghibur Sasori..", Seiryuu berusaha menghibur Kisame. Kisame kembali tersenyum.

'Beruntungnya aku, diterima oleh Seiryuu', ucap Kisame dalam hati.

**M****ein Kampf—Koridor—Jam Istirahat**

Itachi sedang berjalan di koridor sendirian. Yvne sedang membelikannya minum dan cemilan. Saat Itachi sedang berjalan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menubruknya yaitu Noriko yang sedang mengejar Akari.

"No.. Noriko kamu nggak apa-apa?", tanya Itachi, ia membantu Noriko berdiri dengan tangan kanannya. Noriko pun berdiri dengan bantuan pegangan tangan dari Itachi.

"Arigatou I.. Itachi..", ujar Noriko. Tapi tangan Itachi masih berpegangan dengan tangan Noriko. Hal itu membuat Noriko merasa gugup. Tanpa disadari oleh Noriko dan Itachi, Yvne sudah berdiri membawa minuman, memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Maaf kalo ganggu...", ujar Yvne. Lalu berjalan membelakangi Itachi dan Noriko. Itachi spontan melepaskan tangan Noriko, lalu berlari kecil mengikuti langkah kaki Yvne. Noriko pun merasa tidak enak.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Manda—Jam Istirahat**

Para Akatsuki memutuskan untuk tidak berduka lagi. Mereka hanya perlu berdo'a dan menghibur Sasori jika ia sudah kembali nanti. Kecuali Faika, yang masih melamun dan bersedih. Karena ia dan Sasori tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres di keluarga Sasori. Canda tawa mulai menghiasi asrama berlambang ular tersebut. Hanya Pain, Konan, Kisame, dan Itachi saja yang tidak berada di ruang rekreasi mewah tersebut.

Konan dan Pain seperti biasa sedang berpacaran dengan alasan 'mengurus calon ketua OSIS'. Hidan, Pola, dan Naruchu-chan menjalankan aktifitas keseharian mereka yang sudah seperti kewajiban yaitu : Adu Mulut.

"Heh, Kasihan banget sih Kakuzu harus dapet pacar dengan anak buah yang kayak gini.. ck.. ck..", sindir Hidan.

"Heh, yang ada kasihan banget sih Hidan gak laku..", balas Pola.

"Senpai, yang bener kasian banget Hidan gak diminati sama cowok-cowok…", celetuk Naruchu-chan.

"BWAHAHAHAHAAHA!! Kasian ya.. gak diminati COWOK.. Bener banget kamu anak buahku yang terpintar…", ujar Pola kepada Naruchu-chan.

"Ooh Dewa Janshin.. Kenapa? Kenapa tak kau berikan hidayah kepada 2 orang sarap ini secepatnya?? Tentu saja aku tak diminati cowok-cowok tapi aku diminati cewek-cewek…", ujar Hidan dengan berderai air mata.

"Mana ada cewek yang mau! HUUUU!", Hidan disoraki oleh Akatsuki yang diiringi anggukan kemenangan Pola dan Naruchu-chan. Sementara itu...

Deidara termenung di depan jendela. Memandang hujan yang mulai deras. Ia membayangkan di tengah hujan itu ada Darbi. _"Loh? Deidara-senpai lagi ngapain?",_ kata-kata Darbi tadi malam masih menggema di telingan Deidara. Ia juga mulai lelah memikirkan surat cintanya yang hilang. Yang ia takuti hanya 1, surat itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain.

Dugaan Deidara ternyata benar. Tobi sedang menghias amplop untuk surat cinta yang rencananya akan ia berikan kepada Deeandra. Ia menempel lambang hati di amplop itu sambil terus bergumam : "Tobi anak baik" karena terus dihantui rasa bersalah karena sudah mencuri surat milik Deidara.

"Apaan itu lope-lope? Bikin surat cinta ya?". tanya Zetsu. Mendengar kata 'surat cinta' Deidara tersentak dari lamunannya, segera saja ia menoleh ke arah Tobi yang sudah keringet dingin.

"A…. A.. Ano.. Tobi anak baik….", ujar Tobi takut-takut saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Deidara. Deidara pun semakin curiga.

"Perlihatkan surat itu Tobi!", perintah Deidara. Zetsu hanya memperhatikan mereka, tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Ini RA-HA-SI-A..", eja Tobi sambil memamerkan surat di tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba, Deidara menyambar surat itu dari tangan Tobi dan segera melihat isinya. Tobi hanya menggigit jari. Aura pembunuh keluar dari tubuh Deidara, lalu Deidara memberikan 'death-glare' kepada Tobi.

"TOBIIIIII!!", teriak Deidara. Lalu, mulailah mereka kejar-kejaran seperti Tom and Jerry. Tobi berlari dan terjatuh, Deidara pun menubruk Tobi sampai tidur-tiduran di lantai.

"NARUCHU-CHAAN! AMBIL KAMERAAA!", teriak Pola napsu. Naruchu-chan langsung menjawab 'siap' dan lari mengambil kamera. Semua akatsuki tertawa-tawa. Tapi, Tobi dan Deidara tidak memepedulikannya.

JPRET! Terciptalah foto Deidara dan Tobi yang sedang tidur-tiduran di lantai ber-2. Deidara yang menyadari kalau difoto langsung mengajak Tobi untuk menyelesaikan 'masalah mereka' di luar.

Sekarang, Tobi dan Deidara berkelahi di depan pintu ruangan rekreasi Manda. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh 3 pasang mata, yaitu Khai, Deeandra (Berhenti menggambar, karena capek mendengar kritik tajam Sai), dan Darbi.

"Loh? Ini kan mas-mas yang waktu itu beli Icha-Icha?", ujar Khai.

"Deidara-senpai? Tobi-senpai?", ujar Deeandra dan Darbi berbarengan. Mendengar suara pujaan hati masing-masing, Tobi dan Deidara langsung beranjak bangun dan menjaga image mereka. Suratnya sudah terbagi 2, 1 dipegang Deidara dan yang 1-nya dipegang Tobi.

"Darbi-chan?! Dee-chan?!", ujar Tobi dan Deidara bebarengan dengan muka semerah tomat.

"Hih, aneh banget sih kakak kelas kita.. Darbi, jual ke asrama Katsuyu ya.. Aku ke asrama Manda.. Dee, kamu mau ikut Darbi kan?", ujar Khai yang mengacuhkan Tobi dan Deidara. Deeandra dan Darbi mengangguk. Khai pun masuk ke ruang rekreasi asrama Manda.

"Kita pergi dulu ya senpai...", kata Darbi dan Deendra sambil tersenyum lembut, lalu meninggalkan Tobi dan Deidara.

"Manisnyaaa,", ujar Tobi sambil bengong. "Cantiknya...", ujar Deidara sambil bengong. Setelah 7 detik, mereka kembali berkelahi. HYAAAAH!!

**M****ein Kampf—Kamar asrama Kyubi—Waktu bebas**

Waktu memang berjalan cepat. Tak terasa pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir. Sekarang adalah waktu bebas dimana anak-anak biasa melakukan aktifitas bebasnya maing-masing.

Akina sedang meringkuk di kamar asrama Kyubi. Anak misterius yang 1 ini selalu dikejar-kejar masa lalunya. Kekayaannya tidak sama sekali membawa kebahagiaan untuknya. Suara masa lalu terus berkumandang di telinga Akina.

"_Ayah! Ayah!"__, suara anak perempuan yang masih kecil._

"_Perang ini harus berakhir...", jawab suara laki-laki dewasa yang berambut panjang berwarna perak kebiruan, mukanya memberi kesan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah orang baik._

Akina tersentak dari lamunannya, kemudian bergumam "Tadi itu... Suaraku...", gumam Akina kecil sambil terus menutup telinganya. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

Sementara Niku sedang menjenguk Matsuri yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Shizune-sensei sedang mencoba menghubungi orang tua Matsuri. Tiba-tiba Gaara datang.

"Niku, kamu ngapain seharian di rumah sakit?", tanya Gaara dengan nada yang dingin seperti biasa.

"Matsuri…. Sakit..", jawab Niku. Pikirannya tertuju pada ingatan tentang Matsuri yang terus mengigau memanggil-manggil nama Gaara, pacarnya.

**Mein Kampf—Luar Gedung Sekolah, Danau—Waktu bebas**

Karena hujan di saat istirahat Ayashi tidak menuju ke danau. Ia menunggu saat hujan sudah reda. Pada waktu bebas, Ayashi melewati jalan yang becek menuju danau. Ayashi sudah sampai di danau. Ia melihat Kimimaro sedang duduk di tempat yang biasa. Ayashi pun menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei? Tadi, istirahat gak ke sini ya? Karena hujan?", tanya Ayashi ramah. Kimimaro mengangguk datar. Seperti biasa, selalu ada suasana hampa di sekitar mereka. Tak ada yang bicara.

"Seorang _Uchiha_ mencari orang sepertiku?", ujar Kimimaro dingin. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, terdapat penekanan jijik saat ia mengucapkan kata 'Uchiha'. Dan ucapannya kali ini lebih terdengar seperti sindiran. Ayashi pun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap danau.

"Uhuk... Uhuk...", Kimimaro terbatuk-batuk. Ayashi pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau ke arah Kimimaro. Dan dilihatnya sebercak darah segar di telapak tangan kanan Kimimaro.

"Batukmu... berdarah...", ujar Ayashi cemas bercampur kaget.

"Ini sudah biasa...", jawab Kimimaro nyambung untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kimimaro terlihat puas saat melihat darah di telapak kanannya. Lalu, Kimimaro membalurkan darahnya ke sekujur coretan XXX di tangannya. Ayashi bergetar karena takut. Tak terasa hujan kembali turun.

**Mein Kampf—Kantor Kakashi—Waktu bebas**

"Hei, aku ingin bilang sesuatu pada kalian", ujar Kakashi. Di sebelahnya Anko sedang meminum secangkir teh hangat. Gemercik air hujan mulai kembali terdengar di kantor Kakashi.

"Mau cerita lagi sensei?", tanya Stellar malas-malasan. Kakashi menggeleng. Zooi dan Wammy hanya berdiri di depan meja Kakashi.

Kakashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, saat ia bangun dari posisi duduk terdapat keganjilan di wajahnya dan cara berdirinya. Di wajahnya terdapat raut menahan sakit. Sekian detik kemudian Kakashi seperti kehilangan keseimbangan lalu kembali duduk sesegera mungkin. Seketika itu juga, wajah Anko berubah menjadi cemas. Dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Kakashi hanya menunduk lalu berkata...

"Setelah mata.. kaki ya?", ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

**TBC**

**A/N: Maaf ya masalah latar yang terus berubah-ubah…Dan maaf juga yaaa…. ****Bagi yang kurang puas atau puas bilang lewat review oke? Saya tunggu loh… Oh.. Ya.. Maaf Sasori menghilang di chapter ini.. Tapi di chapter depan dia balik kok.. XD.. Maaf ya Faika.. Hahahah**

**Request di bolehkan tapi lowongan OC ditutup,**

**Poling ketua OSIS tetap dibuka.. Chapter depan poling ditutup ; ) ..**

**Nominasinya: Neji, Cantika, Aika, dan Rin Kajuji**

**Berikan suara di review yaa…**

**Buat Noriko, alasan putus sama Itachi kenapa nih? Hahahah.. Beri jawaban di review yaaa…**

**...Nakamura Arigatou…...**


	5. Lembar IV

**Lowongan OC telah ditutup**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama, dan para author-author terbaik Indonesia.. Yang memberikan saya karakter .. thanks… XD**

A /N : Terima kasih yang sudah mereview di chapter kemarin.. Jujur nih, saya main bingung sama P.Ravenclaw dan Wammy… Hahaha… Saya belum berani masukkin requestnya karena takut Wammy sama Zooinya ga mau..

**Bagi yang penasaran apa itu XXX baca dari awal sampai akhir yaa…**

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu minna….

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**M****ein Kampf—Kantor Kakashi—Waktu bebas**

Zooi, Wammy, dan Stellar bingung melihat Anko yang langsung cemas. Kata-kata Kakashi juga membuat mereka bingung.

"Menurut kalian kaki itu bisa didonor gak? Gak bisa ya?", ujar Kakashi sambil terus tersenyum. "Adanya juga.. Kaki palsu.. ya?" Kakashi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Zooi, Wammy, dan Stellar bingung. Tidak mengerti maksud Kakashi sama sekali. Suara hujan terus terdengar. Ruangan itu kini menjadi lebih dingin.

"Maksud sensei apa?", tanya Stellar.

"Mata dan kaki itu beda. Kalau kehilangan mata.. mungkin ada yang mau donor. Tapi kalau kaki? Pakai kaki palsu kan ya?", ujar Kakashi tenang. Anko hanya menunduk.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kaki Kakashi-sensei? Kalau masalah mata...Sudah tahu", ujar Zooi.

"Penyakit osteosarcoma", Anko yang dari tadi menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Kakashi yang dengan tenang, mengatakan penyakit yang menyerangnya. Penyakit yang membuat kaki lumpuh, dan harus diamputasi.

"Kakashi-sensei, ter-ke-na penyakit i itu?",tanya Stellar. Kakashi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mata Stellar, Zooi, dan Wammy melebar.

**Mein Kampf—Luar Gedung Sekolah, Danau—Waktu bebas**

Ayashi merasakan rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi kepalanya. Kimimaro tetap saja memandang danau walaupun hujan bertambah lebat.

"Kimimaro, hujan! Ayo ke asrama.. nanti kita bisa flu! Dan batukmu yang berdarah itu.. Kita tanyakan ke Shizune-sensei..", ujar Ayashi cemas. Suaranya bercampur dengan suara gemercik air hujan.

Mata Kimimaro melebar. Setelah sepersekian lama dalam hidupnya, ia tak pernah memiliki teman, teman cerita yang sebegitu memperhatikan keadaannya. Ditambah lagi orang yang peduli padannya, orang yang ia jadikan teman cerita adalah seorang anak klan Uchiha. Klan yang paling ia benci sejagat raya.

"Ayo..", ujar Ayashi lirih. Kimimaro mengangguk.

"Ayo, Ayashi..", ucap Kimimaro sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ayashi tersentak, ini adalah kali pertama Kimimaro memanggilnya dengan panggilan nama depan. Ayashi pun tersenyum.

Dan ke-2 anak itu, meninggalkan danau.. menuju asramanya masing-masing.. Murid-murid Mein Kampf menuju aula besar untuk menikmati hidangan makan malam.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Kyubi—Sesudah Makan Malam**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 23.00, kebanyakan murid sudah pegi ke kamar masing-masing. Di ruang rekreasi bernuansa musang berekor 9 itu hanya ada Kiba, Shino, dan Akina.

'Argh! Sial!!', Kiba terus mengulang kata-kata itu di kepalanya dan memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. Saat makan malam, Kiba berusaha untuk mengajak Akari berbicara, tapi Akari mengacuhkannya seperti ia tidak ada. Ia meremas sapu tangan berwarna ungu itu dan melemparnya entah kemana. Dan ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Akina terus melihat langit yang gelap. Ia tidak mau pergi tidur. Karena takut, takut mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Manda—Esok paginya**

Para Akatsuki sedang menikmati hari Minggu. Pada hari Minggu tak ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Biasanya murid-murid Mein Kampf menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercanda-tawa dan mengobrol dengan teman.

"Sasori pulang kan ya hari ini?", tanya Konan yang sedang menobrol dengan Faika.

"Iya. Katanya sih gitu", jawab Faika. Tiba-tiba……..

"POLAAAAAA!! NARUCHU-CHAN", teriak Deidara dan Tobi barengan. Muka mereka sudah merah dan berasap kayak teko.

"APAAAA SIHHH! TERIAK-TERIAK!!", balas Pola dengan cara bicara nantang. Akatsuki yang lain tertawa-tawa. Rasanya tiada hari tanpa Pola dan Naruchu-chan yang cari gara-gara.

"FOTONYA!!", teriak Deidara frustasi. Deidara takut image-nya menjadi jelek. Apalagi kalau Darbi sampai melihatnya.

"Udah di copy sama Kakuzu!! Bukan kita loh yang ngopy!!", ujar Naruchu-chan. Pola dan Naruchu-chan tertawa. Yang lain juga sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa. Sampai-sampai, Pain pun tertawa melihat foto yang sudah Kakuzu edarkan.

"Lumayan dapet hasil juga jualin foto jelek kayak gitu!", ujar Kakuzu sambil ngitung uang. Rasanya gak ada rasa bersalah di muka Kakuzu.

"UAAAPAAAAHHH!!", Tobi teriak frustasi. Di kepalanya, Deeandra menjauh dan menjauh karena melihat foto dia dan Deidara yang katanya sudah dijual Kakuzu.

Deidara sudah terkapar dilantai. Gak tau pingsan atau ga. "Darbi… Darbi… Jangan sampai kamu liat foto itu… huhuhuhu", Deidara ternyata nagis lebay di lantai. Tawa Akatsuki makin menjadi-jadi.

"Sabaaar!! Sabaar!!", Zetsu, Hidan, dan Kisame berusaha menenangkan korban Pola, Naruchu-chan, dan Kakuzu hari ini. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang rekreasi terbuka. Sasori masuk dan disambut teman-temannya. Ia tersenyum.

'Senyum Sasori palsu', pikir Faika dalam hati.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Kyubi****—Minggu 09.00**

Tidak ada matahari yang bersinar masuk pagi ini. Awan mendung menyelimuti pagi yang dingin tersebut. Ruang itu penuh dengan anak-anak. Rin Kajuji sedang membaca majalah dan duduk di pojok ruangan. Tiba-tiba Neji datang menghampirinya. Ia duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Ini masalah Tenten.. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuannya.. Kita perlu ngomong sama dia", ujar Neji serius. Ia tahu Tenten sesekali melihat ke arahnya dan Rin sekarang.

"Iya.. Aku juga ngerasa gak enak sama Tenten.. Perlu dijelasin semuanya.. Kayaknya, aku perlu ngomong ber-2 sama dia", jawab Rin. Dengan senyum khas-nya.

"Aku udah nyoba ngomong Rin.. tapi.. Yah.. Ya udah lah.. Kamu yang ngomong dulu sama dia, nanti kalau dia masih kayak gitu juga, kita ngomong bareng-bareng", Neji bicara dengan gaya cool-nya. Rin mengangguk, Neji membalas anggukan Rin dan pergi menuju teman-temannya.

Deeandra dan Khai seperti biasa sedang menggambar. Tapi kali ini Ino duduk disamping mereka. Pacaran dengan Sai. Walaupun ada Ino, ketajaman mulut Sai tidak berkurang.

"Apelnya kayak pisang, Deeandra, dan kudanya kayak dinosaurus, Khai", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"MUKAMU KAYAK HANTU!!", balas Khai yang sudah emosi. Beberapa anak tertawa mendengar komentar Sai dan balasan Khai. Tapi, Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ino sumpah nih orang pengen di tabok", ujar Dee pada Ino.

"Biar aku yang tabok!", ujar Ino sambil tersenyum licik pada Sai. Diikuti tertawaan Khai dan Deeandra.

Perpustakaan tutup dihari Minggu. Jadi, wajar saja kalau Miu dan Hikari yang sering berada di perpustakaan sekarang membaca buku di ruang rekreasi. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, dan Shikamaru duduk di tengah ruang rekreasi. Membuat banyak anak perempuan tak bisa mengalihkan mata mereka dari ke-4 orang itu.

Walaupun banyak anak perempuan yang melihat kearahnya, Sasuke hanya melihat ke-satu orang yaitu Miu Matsuidara.

"PERMISIII.. PETUGAS KEBERSIHAN MINGGUAN DATANG!", ujar Ebisu yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depan mereka ber-4. Setiap minngu, akan ada petugas kebersihan yang datang untuk membersihkan ruang rekreasi asrama secara keseluruhan. Saat dilakukan pembersihan, para murid harus keluar dari ruang rekreasi.

"Waaah… Mau dibersihin.. Keluar aja yo", ajak Naruto. Ebisu mulai membersihkan tempat yang mereka duduki. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, dan Shikamaru mulai berjalan keluar.

"Oi!! Ada yang ketinggalan nih!", ujar Ebisu. Naruto pun menghampirinya dan Ebisu memberikan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna ungu muda.

"Punya siapa?", tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya menggeleng dan melihat-lihat sapu tangan itu. Air mukanya seketika itu berubah, ketika ia membaca …

'Happy Birthday My Hinata, From: Your Kiba Inuzuka 

**Mein Kampf—Taman Sekolah—Minggu 09.00**

Itachi dan Yvne sedang duduk di taman sambil minum jus strawberry. Itachi sudah minta maaf pada Yvne lebih dari 5 kali. Untungnya, Yvne adalah anak yang tidak cemburuan dan tak suka membesar-besarkan masalah. Ketika Itachi bilang hal yang sejujurnya, Yvne mengangguk percaya.

Dari luar, Yvne memang terlihat tidak curiga pada Itachi dan Noriko. Namun, dalam hati Yvne, ia sedikit merasakan kalau kalau Itachi masih menyukai mantan pacarnya itu. Tapi, tak ada gunanya kalau terus bertengkar sementara tak ada bukti yang menunjukkan Itachi selingkuh.

Walaupun Yvne melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Itachi sudah menjelaskan apa adanya. Yvne adalah orang yang tidak suka asal berbuat. Menurutnya, kalau bukti sudah cukup barulah ia pantas marah besar pada Itachi.

"Yvne, makasih udah maafin aku..", ujar Itachi lembut pada Yvne.

"Hn.. yah.. gak ada gunanya berantem-berantem gaje kan?", balas Yvne sambil tersenyum. Padahal dalam hati, ia sedikit merasa curiga pada Itachi.

Itachi membalas senyuman Yvne. Dan Itachi tak pernah mengelak fakta bahwa ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa menjadi pacar anak sebaik, pemaaf, dan murah hati seperti Yvne. Tak diragukan lagi, kebaikan Yvne membuatnya merasa tidak enak pada Yvne. Sangat. Sangat merasa bersalah. Yvne dan Itachi melihat langit yang mulai mendung. Musin hujan memang sudah datang. Mereka pun memasuki gedung.

**Mein Kampf—RS.Mein Kampf****—****Minggu, 10.00**

"Udah baikkan?", tanya Niku pada Matsuri. Niku, Temari, Tenten, Akari, dan Noriko sedang menjenguk Matsuri. Niku duduk di samping Matsuri.

"Emm.. Terima kasih ya kalian semua mau menjengukku", Matsuri tersenyum walaupaun senyumnya lemah.

Semua temannya tersenyum kembali kepadanya. "Sakit apa sih Matsuri?", tanya Temari cemas. Matsuri hanya menunduk.

"Rasanya aku harus terus terang kepada kalian.. Kalian teman terbaikku, aku tidak boleh menyembunyikannya", Matsuri kembali tersenyum lemah.

"Terus terang apa? Sakit apa?", tanya Noriko cemas. Akari dan Tenten mengangguk-angguk tanda ingin tahu juga.

"Dari kecil.. Jantungku lemah...", jawab Matsuri dengan berkaca-kaca. Temari, Niku, Tenten, Akari, dan Noriko sangat kaget. Mereka menutup mulut mereka. Wajah mereka langsung berubah menjadi sedih dan kasihan.

"Walaupun aku sakit seperti ini, kalian masih mau berteman denganku kan?", tanya Matsuri.

"Bodoh Matsuri! Tentu saja kami mau berteman denganmu! Selamanya malah!!", ujar Tenten lalu tersenyum.

"Benar! Mana mungkin hanya karena kamu sakit, kita ga temenan lagi..". tambah Akari dan Noriko.

"Jangan sampai kamu patah semangat! Harus optimis kalau kamu bisa kuat!", ujar Temari sambil mengepalkan tangan. Niku juga menepuk pundak Matsuri sambil menyemangatinya. Tiba-tiba, Pintu rumah sakit terbuka. Neji dan Rin Kajuji memasuki ruangan. Wajah Tenten langsung berubah ketika melihat Neji.

"Tenten, bisa bicara sebentar?", tanya Neji dingin. Temari melihat ke arah Tenten dan mengangguk, tanda sebaiknya Tenten berbicara pada Rin dan Neji. Tenten pun meninggakan Rumah sakit setelah pamit pada Matsuri dan kawan-kawannya.

"Ya udah deh.. Kita jajan dulu yah.. Inget loh, Harus semangat Matsuri!", ujar Temari menyemangati. Akari, Niku, dan Noriko juga tak henti-hentinya member support. Temari, Akari, dan Noriko pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Niku tidak ikut, ia ingin membicarakan suatu hal dengan Matsuri.

"Matsuri, kemarin aku dengar, kamu mengigau nama Gaara.. Kalau kamu butuh Gaara sekarang, aku bisa panggilkan", ujar Niku. Matsuri langsung kaget dan merasa tidak enak, Niku adalah pacar Gaara.

"Aah, kamu dengar Niku? Ma-maaf bukan maksudku.. Aku tidak pe-perlu Gaara..", jawab Matsuri terbata-bata. Niku hanya tersenyum. Tapi dalam hati ia tahu kalau Matsuri menyukai Gaara. 'Lain kali, aku ajak Gaara kesini', pikir Niku dalam hati.

**Mein Kampf—****Ruang rekreasi Asrama Kyubi****—****Minggu, 10.00**

Pembersihan asrama sudah selesai, ruang rekreasi asrama Kyubi mulai ramai kembali. Sakura, Helen, Putee, Hikari, dan Ino duduk di meja yang sama dengan Miu Matsuidara yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

"Miu, dengar-dengar kamu dekat dengan Sasuke ya?", tanya Ino blak-blakkan. Miu langsung tersentak. Sakura juga merasa sedikit kaget karena Ino yang terlalu blak-blakkan.

"Ho oh! Katanya, Sasuke suka sama kamu ya? Miu?", tambah Helen. Putee mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Miu merasa sedikit canggung.

"Itu cuma gossip kok..", jawab Miu.

"Eh? Tapi bukannya Sasuke suka pedekate di perpustakaan ya?", tanya Hikari. Sakura hanya menunduk karena merasa sedikit patah hati.

"Nggak kok.. Cuma temen ngobrol aja..", jawab Miu ramah. Sedangkan Ino, Helen, Putee, dan Hikari hanya ber 'oh' ria.

Tiba-tiba Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Chouji, dan Sasuke masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Naruto membuka pintu dengan kasar. Sepertinya sedang emosi.

"MANA KIBA?!", teriak Naruto marah. Semua anak langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto.

**Mein Kampf—****Koridor****—****Minggu, 10.00**

Khai, Darbi, dan Deeandra sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor. Seperti biasa, mereka menjalankan tugas berjualan Icha-Icha, Deeandra hanya menemani mereka ber-2. Saat mereka sedang berjalan di koridor mereka berpapasan dengan Deidara dan Tobi yang sedang menunduk lesu.

"Deidara-senpai?", sayup-sayup suara sang pujaan hati terdengar di telinga Deidara. Ia langsung terbelalak dan salah tingkah. Sementara Tobi..

"Tobi-senpai?", suara lembut Deeandra menggema di telinga Tobi, membuatnya salah tingkah bukan main.

"Darbi-chan? Dee-chan?", ujar Deidara dan Tobi berbarengan.

"Hahaha senpai, kami udah lihat loh foto mesra senpai berdua..", ujar Darbi sambil tersenyum. Disusul dengan anggukan Deeandra. Khai hanya tertawa-tawa.

GLEEEEEEK.. Hati Deidara serasa terbelah dua. Darbi sudah melihat foto-nya dengan Tobi. Rasanya, Deidara ingin menangis karena patah hati.

Tobi merasa hatinya disayat seribu pisau, ia takut Deeandra tidak akan pernah menyukai dirinya lagi karena mengira ia yaoi dengan Deidara. Setelah bengong selama 4, 5 detik...

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!!", jerit Deidara dan Tobi berbarengan. "Kita duluan ya senpai..", ujar Deeandra dan Darbi. Lalu ke-3 anak perempuan kelas X itu meninggalkan 2 senpainya yang patah hati.

'Darbiiii!! Jangan tinggalkan aku Darbiii!!', jerit Deidara dalam hati.

'Huhuhuhuhu.. Kenapa!? Kenapa Deeandra?! Kenapa jadi begini!?', Tobi menangis dalam hati. Setelah 5 detik...

"Ini salahmu Tobi! Kalau kau tak mengambil surat itu, pasti tak akan jadi begini!", ujar Deidara sambil menjitak Tobi.

"Kenapa kau tak mau berbagi surat? Salahmu juga!", balas Tobi.

"Baiklah! Mulai sekarang kita lomba! Siapa yang paling dulu mendapatkan hati pujaan masing-masing! Setuju?", ujar Deidara menggebu-gebu. Lalu Tobi menjabat tangan Deidara tanda setuju. Dan dimulailah pertarungan besar ke-2 rival.

**Mein Kampf—**** Koridor depan ruang kepala sekolah****—****Minggu, 10.00**

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan teman, Sasori mengajak Faika untuk menuju ke ruangan Jiraiya. Ada suatu hal yang ingin Sasori bicarakan. Sasori mengetuk pintu kantor Jiraiya. Setelah dipersilahkan, Sasori dan Faika masuk ke ruang kantor Jiraiya.

"Ada apa, Sasori?", tanya Jiraiya sambil meneguk kopi.

"Tolong jelaskan semuanya.. mengenai surat ataupun kematian nenek Chiyo..", jawab Sasori serius. Faika memperhatikan Sasori, sedikit cemas.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan.. Sasori. Nenek Chiyo mati karena sakit.", jawab Jiraiya tenang.

"BOHONG!!", teriak Sasori. Ia sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Spontan Faika langsung berdiri, mencoba menahan Sasori. Reaksi kaget sempat terlukis di wajah Jiraiya.

"Selama ini, nenek Chiyo tak pernah sakit-sakitan! Dan kalau memang nenek Chiyo meninggal karena sakit.. kenapa... KENAPA AKU TAK BOLEH MELIHAT MAYATNYA!!", teriak Sasori emosi.

"Sasori!", tegur Faika sambil mencoba mengembalikan Sasori ke posisi duduknya. Jiraiya tetap tenang. Sementara Sasori sudah kehilangan kendalinya.

"Kau.. Masih terlalu muda.. Sasori.. belum saatnya kujelaskan semua", jawab Jiraiya tenang.

"AKU SUDAH CUKUP UMUR UNTUK MENGETAHUI SEGALANYA!! BERITAHU AKU SEKARANG PAK TUA!!", teriak Sasori yang sudah hilang kendali.

"Sasori! Jiraiya-sama itu kepala sekolah! Bisa kan kita bicara baik-baik!", tegur Faika untuk yang ke-2 kalinya. Sasori pun memukul meja Jiraiya dengan sangat keras. Sampai-sampai bisa terdengar ke luar ruangan.

Seiryuu dan Kisame yang kebetulan melewati kantor Jiraiya mendengar teriakkan Sasori dan gebrakan meja. Hal itu membuat mereka penasaran.

"Kisame? Ada apa ya di dalam?", tanya Seiryuu penasaran.

"Seperti teriakkan Sasori. Ayo kita masuk.", jawab Kisame.

Kisame dan Seiryuu mengetuk pintu ruang kantor kepala sekolah. Setelah mengetuk pintu, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam dan melihat Sasori sedang berdiri sambil ditahan Faika, dengan Jiraiya duduk tenang. Sasori sepertinya hendak memukul wajah Jiraiya, tapi Faika menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ki.. Kisame.. Seiryuu.. tolong.. Sasori..", ujar Faika yang terus menahan Sasori. Seiryuu dan Kisame mengangguk lalu membantu menahan Sasori hingga ia tenang. Setelah tenang, Sasori kembali duduk sambil menunduk. Begitu juga Faika. Kisame dan Seiryuu berdiri di sisi kanan Sasori.

"Baiklah Sasori, akan kuberikan surat yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Surat ini..", ujar Jiraiya sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat. Sasori tidak bergerak, ia hanya menunduk.

"Faika, ambil ini. Nanti berikan surat ini kalau ia sudah tenang. Kalau bisa, hibur juga si bocah keras kepala ini", ujar Jiraiya. Mendengar dirinya dipanggil bocah membuat emosi Sasori meningkat lagi. Ia langsung beranjak ingin memukul Jiraiya. Untungnya ada Kisame dan Seiryuu yang menahannya.

"Sudah, kita pergi saja.. permisi.. Jiraiya-sama..", ujar Seiryuu sopan. Faika mengambil suratnya lalu membungkukan badan tanda mohon maaf kepada Jiraiya. Jiraiya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Faika.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Manda—****Minggu, sehabis dari kantor Jiraiya**

Kisame, Seiryuu, Faika dan Sasori memasuki ruang rekreasi. Anak-anak akatsuki melihat wajah Sasori yang masih kesal. Kecuali Deidara dan Tobi yang sedang memulai pertarungan ronde pertama mereka. Yaitu membuat surat cinta.

"Pada dari mana?", tanya Pola dan Kakuzu berbarengan. Naruchu-chan kali ini sedang mengerjakan PR matematika dari Asuma dibantu oleh Pain sang ketua OSIS.

"Sasori emosi pada Jiraiya-sama, lalu Kisame dan Seiryuu datang menenangkan", jelas Faika pada teman-tamannya. Konan dan Pola menghampiri Faika, karena tahu, Faika pasti ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Kisame dan Seiryuu juga dihampiri Zetsu dan Hidan. Sasori langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

Di pojok ruangan Itachi sedang duduk ambil meminum teh. Yvne datang menghampiri Itachi.

"Tau ga? Noriko mau ditembak sama Suigetsu anak kelas X", kata-kata Yvne memang singkat. Tapi langsung membuat Itachi menyemburkan tehnya. 'Bukti lagi. Itachi jelous' pikir Yvne.

**Mein Kampf—****Ruang rekreasi Asrama Kyubi****—****Minggu, 10.00**

Sakura, Miu, Ino, Helen, Hikari, dan Putee langsung melihat Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Darbi, Deendra, dan Khai yang sudah kembali ke asrama setelah menjual Icha-Icha.

Kiba sedang duduk di tengah ruangan bersama Shino dan Sai. Beberapa jarak dari mereka, Stellar, Zooi, Wammy, Suigetsu, dan Karin sedang meminum teh.

BUUUG! Naruto menghampiri Kiba dan menonjoknya. Kiba langsung memegang pipi kananya yang sakit. Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Chouji mencoba untuk menahan Naruto. Kiba merasa tak terima dipermalukan seperti itu. Ia langsung bangkit dan membalas tonjokkan Naruto.

BUUG! "APA-APAAN KAU NARUTO!!", teriak Kiba emosi. Sai dan Shino langsung bangkit dan menahan Kiba. Sakura, Helen, Ino, Hikari, dan Putee langsung berdiri dan berjalan lebih dekat ke arah perkelahian. Khai, Darbi dan Deandra juga begitu. Wit-chan hanya diam menonton.

Yuki dan Kankurou baru saja ingin masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Tapi, mereka melihat ruang itu ramai dan Naruto yang berkelahi dengan Kiba. Yuki dan Kankurou langsung berlari ke arah cafetaria untuk memanggil Akari, pacar Kiba.

"Akari.. Kiba.. Kiba sama Naruto berantem", ujar Yuki tergesa-gesa. Kankurou berada di belakangnya.

"Haah?!", Akari kaget sekali. Ia cemas dan langsung lari ke arah ruang rekreasi. Temari dan Noriko juga langsung berlari.

"Ayo, Yuki!", ujar Kankurou dan langsung menarik Yuki. Yuki dan Kankurou berlari di koridor dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan pintu rekreasi asrama Kyubi.

"Kita berjaga saja, di sini, karena kalau sampai ada guru yang mengetahui tentang perkelahian di dalam, Nama baik asrama Kyubi bisa hancur", ujar Yuki. Kankurou mengangguk setuju. Mereka mendengar perkelahian di dalam sudah makin panas. Sangat berisik dan ribut. Tiba-tiba, Chantika dan Aika datang menghampiri mereka.

"Loh kok pada diluar? Ada apa? Kayaknya berisik banget?", tanya Chantika. Aika juga memasang wajah bingung.

"Kalau bisa, jangan adukan ke guru. Ada perkelahian di dalam", jelas Kankurou. Yuki mengangguk.

"Apa?? Siapa??", tanya Chantika dan Aika berbarengan. Sebagai calon ketua OSIS dari asrama Kyubi, mereka harus menjaga reputasi asrama Kyubi.

"Naruto sama Kiba. Parah berantemnya", jawab Kankurou.

"Neji sama Rin mana? Kita harus gerak. OSIS gak boleh diem", ujar Chantika.

"Kalau tak salah, sedang sama Tenten, ayo kita panggil!", Yuki, Kankurou, Aika, dan Chantika berlari untuk menemui Neji.

**Mein Kampf—****Ruang rekreasi Asrama Kyubi****—****Minggu, Perkelahian Kiba dan Naruto**

Stellar, Zooi, Wammy, Karin, dan Suigetsu yang biasa dikenal dengan 'Hebi' hanya menonton sambil minum teh dengan santainya. Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Gaara menahan Naruto. Sementara Lee, Chouji, dan Sai menahan Kiba.

"Jah, pada berantem..", ujar Wammy sambil meneguk teh hangat.

'Bodoh..', komentar Stellar dalam hati.

"Heh, Sai nahan Kiba? Moga-moga aja dia kena pukul..", ujar Deeandra kecil. Khai dan Darbi hanya tertawa.

Ayashi, Hikari, dan Sakura menenangkan Hinata yang sudah mau menangis. Sementara, Ino, Putee, dan Helen menenangkan anak-anak lain yang hanya membuat situasi bertambah panas.

"BODOH KAU! APA-APAAN INI!?", teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan sapu tangan ke arah Kiba, lalu menonjok Kiba dengan sekuat tenaga. Tiba-tiba, Akari, Noriko,dan Temari datang. Akari yang melihat Kiba sedang tonjok-tonjokkan sedikit kaget.

"Kiba bodoh!", umpat Akari kecil lalu ia langsung berlari ke luar ruangan. Temari dan Noriko mengikuti dari belakang.

GLEEEEEEK! Pintu terbuka. 4 orang berdiri seperti membuat barisan, mengenakan rompi hitam elegant, dan di sisi kanan rompinya terdapat lambang emas bertuliskan OSIS MEIN KAMPF. 4 orang itu terlihat sangat keren dan bijaksana. Di belakangnya, berdiri 3 orang yaitu Yuki, Kankurou, dan Tenten.

"Ada apa ini!?", ujar Neji marah. Kiba dan Naruto berhenti berkelahi sejenak. Neji, Rin, Chantika, dan Aika memasuki ruangan lalu berdiri di antara Naruto dan Kiba.

"Sikap kalian seperti anak kecil.", ujar Neji.

"Tak berpikiran panjang.", tambah Rin.

"Memalukan.", susul Aika.

"Apa ini sikap murid Mein Kampf?", tambah Chantika. Ke-4 calon ketua OSIS itu jelas membuat anak-anak yang lain kagum. Dengan gaya yang keren dan bijak, mereka bisa menyelesaikan perkelahian dengan mudah.

"Ikut ke ruang OSIS", ujar Chantika. Kemudian Neji menarik kerah belakang baju Naruto dan Kiba, lalu menyeret mereka ke ruang OSIS. Perkelahian pun berakhir.

**Mein Kampf—****Koridor****—****Minggu, Setelah perkelahian**

Setelah perkelahian, Naruto dan Kiba belum keluar dari ruang OSIS sedari tadi. Ayashi berjalan di koridor dan bertemu Kimimaro yang sedang duduk di kursi di koridor yang sepi. Ayashi menghampirinya lalu duduk di sebelah Kimimaro. Seperti biasa, selalu ada keheningan sebelum Kimimaro mulai bicara.

"Ambisi ayahku membuatku gila.. Aku tak pernah bisa memenuhi permintaannya untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari selama ini. Baginya, aku anak tidak berguna. Tidak seperti klan Uchiha yang selalu bisa dibanggakan.", ujar Kimimaro.

_Flashback (Memori Kimimaro)_

"_**Waktumu 3 tahun Kimimaro.. Tak boleh lebih. Temukan benda itu.. **_

_**Yah sayangnya kamu bodoh, lamban, dan sakit-sakitan tidak seperti klan Uchiha.. ya kan?", ujar ayah Kimimaro.**_

"_**BWAHAAHAHAHAAHHA.. tak ada gunanya menyebut klan tak berguna seperti klanku itu..", sahut seorang laki-laki. Ayah Kimimaro hanya menyeringai.**_

"_**Mengerti Kimimaro? Temukan benda itu. Jika, kau gagal.. MATI", ujar ayah Kimimaro lagi.**_

"_**Baik, Orochimaru-sama..", jawab Kimimaro tertekan.**_

End of Flashback..

"Kau memanggil ayahmu? Orochimaru-sama?", tanya Ayashi sedikit bingung. Kimimaro mengangguk.

"Matanya seperti ular. Tapi, aku tetap menghormatinya. Dia lah orang terpenting dalam hidupku...", jawab Kimimaro. Lalu dia terbatuk-batuk.

**Mein Kampf—****Kamar Asrama Kyubi****—****Minggu, Setelah perkelahian**

Putee, Helen, Ino, Hikari, Yuki, Seiryuu, dan Sakura sedang mengobrol mengenai perkelahian yang tadi. Sementara Akina sedang menatap hujan dari jendela. Masa lalu Akina terus berada di kepalanya.

"_Ayahmu ditahan di penjara Sunderland Avenue.. semumur hidupnya.. Akina.. Karena pengkhianatan pada kubu negara kita..", ujar kakek Akina yang memiliki rambut putih dan kulitnya juga sangat putih. Ia bernama Nidaime._

"_Bohong... kakek bohong kan?", tangis Akina yang masih kecil._

**Mein Kampf—****Kantor Kakashi****—****Minggu, Setelah perkelahian**

Anko mengambil mantel Kakashi. Mereka bersiap-siap menuju ke rumah sakit. Wammy, Zooi, dan Stellar ikut ke rumah sakit atas ajakkan Kakashi. Kakashi dari tadi menunduk lesu. Ia dari tadi tidak bicara.

"Kalau melihat keadaan Kakashi-sensei yang seperti ini. Pasti Obito, sedih juga kan?", ujar Zooi sedikit lesu.

"Kehilangan kaki bukan akhir dari segalanya kan? Seseorang lebih pantas bersedih seperti ini kalau ia sudah kehilangan emosi dan perasaan. Itu baru yang namanya menyedihkan. Kaki memang berharga, tapi tidak bisa berjalan tak sama dengan hidup tanpa emosi dan perasaan. Selama masih ada orang yang berdiri dan menyangga dari belakang.. Semua akan terasa ringan dan mudah. Iya kan, Kakashi-sensei?", ujar Wammy datar, lalu tersenyum.

Kakashi yang mendengar perkataan Wammy merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh saja. Dinasihati oleh muridnya sendiri. Ia sempat merasa dirinya tidak berguna lagi. Tapi, karena mendengar perkataan muridnya, ia merasa lebih baik dan lebih bersemangat.

"Don't give up...", ujar Zooi ramah. Stellar tersenyum. Kakashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Thank you very much.. Wammy, Zooi, Stellar, Anko..", ujar Kakashi. Anko pun tersenyum.

**Mein Kampf—**** Koridor depan ruang kepala sekolah****—****Minggu, sehabis makan malam. **

Darbi dan Khai sedang berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah untuk menyerahkan hasil dagangannya. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu Deidara.

"A..no, Darbi-chan.. Bisa bicara sebentar?", ujar Deidara. Mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ha-i, Khai aku tak ikut menyerahkan uangnya ya..", jawab darbi. Khai mengangguk tanda setuju. Lalu berjalan sendirian ke kantor Jiraiya.

Saat Khai memasuki kantor Jiraiya. Di sana tak ada orang. Jiraiya pernah memberitahu Khai kalau-kalau ia tak ada di kantor, berarti Jiraiya ada di ruangannya. Ruangan Jiraiya berbeda dengan Kantor Jiraiya. Ruangan Jiraiya adalah tempat yang biasa Jiraiya pakai saat mengobrol dengan Naruto sebagai kakek dan cucuk.

Khai menuju ruangan Jiraiya. Ia belum pernah masuk ke ruangan Jiraiya sebelumnya. Saat, membuka pintunya, Khai melihat ruangan yang sangat besar dengan banyak lorong di sana.

Khai tak tahu jalan mana yang harus ia ambil, akhirnya ia memilih memasuki lorong ke-3 dari kiri. Di lorong itu terdapat 3 lorong lagi. Khai memiliih lorong ke-3. Di lorong ke-3 itu terdapat 3 lorong lagi.

Khai memilih memilih lorong yang ke-3 dari kanan. Di lorong itu, jika tidak diperhatikan baik-baik, mungkin sekilas kita akan mengira bahwa hanya terdpat '3' lorong. Tapi, jika kita perhatikan dengan sangat cermat. Ada 1 buah lorong lagi dengan pintu. Namun pintunya berwarna sama dengan dinding.

Khai yang bermata jeli, melihat dinding yang aneh itu. Lalu meraba dinding itu, dan ternyata dinding itu bisa bergeser. Dan tampaklah sebuah lorong di depan mata Khai.

Lorong itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin dan terdapat tangga turunan, lalu Khai menuruni tangga. Dilihatnya ruangan yang lebih besar dari pada aula sekolahnya, dengan langit-langit yang jauh lebih tinggi. Di sana ia melihat sebuah mesin yang sangat besar. Bisa dibilang sperti roket bentuknya, tapi lebih kecil dari roket.

"Me... Mesin a.. apa ini?", ujar Khai pelan. Sambil terus memandang kagum ke arah mesin aneh itu.

"Mulai sekarang.. aku akan terbuka padamu..", ucap Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba hadir di belakang Khai.

**TBC**

**A/N: Maaf ya masalah latar yang terus berubah-ubah…Dan maaf juga yaaa…. ****Bagi yang kurang puas atau puas bilang lewat review oke? Saya tunggu loh… Oh iya.. sudah pada tau XXX itu apa? Kekekeke..XD**

**Request di bolehkan tapi lowongan OC ditutup,**

**Polling ketua OSIS sudah ditutup**

**...Nakamura Arigatou…..**


	6. Lembar V

**Warning : OC dan OOC**

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu minna….

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Mein Kampf—**** Ruangan Jiraiya****—****Minggu, sehabis makan malam. **

"Ji-Jiraiya-sama?", Khai kaget karena tiba-tiba di belakangnya Jiraiya sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Mesinnya bagus?", tanya Jiraiya ramah. Khai hanya cenge-ngesan karena bingung. "Panggil Darbi, aku akan beritahu kalian suatu rahasia! Kalian terpercaya lohh!", ujar Jiraiya napsu. Khai mengangguk semangat.

"Hehe, saya kayaknya udah lupa jalan keluarnya. abis, lorongnya banyak benget..", Khai memegang kepalanya tanda bingung.

"BWAHAHAHA! Saat berjalan, lihatlah ke langit-langit, ada tanda panahnya sebagai penunjuk arah", jawab Jiraiya sambil tertawa. Khai mengangguk dan segera mengikuti panah yang ada di langit-langit.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang OSIS—Minggu, sehabis makan malam.**

"Apa kalian menyesal?", tanya Pain kepada Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka hanya menunduk. Naruto dan Kiba sedari tadi tidak mendengarkan Pain.

'Kiba! Ini semua gara-gara Kiba! Apa-apaan dia bersama Hinata?! Kuso!!', Naruto terus memaki-maki Kiba di dalam hati.

'Naruto! Kurangajar! Aku dipermalukan olehnya! Semua jadi susah!', Kiba juga memaki-maki Naruto di dalam hati. Keduanya, belum saling memaafkan. Masalahnya saja belum jelas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu minta tanda tangan Iruka-sensei, wali kelas kalian. karena ini baru pertama kali, hukumannya tidak begiru berat, tapi jangan diulangi lagi, sekarang kalian boleh pergi", ujar Pain. Naruto dan Kiba meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kalian sudah bagus, terus tingkatkan kedisiplinan", ujar Pain sambil menatap ke-4 calon ketua OSIS. Ke-4 calon ketua OSIS tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan.

**Mein Kampf—**** Koridor depan ruang OSIS****—****Minggu, 19.00**

"Berantem gara-gara sapu tangan? Yang bener aja Kib!", Chouji menepuk pundak Kiba.

"Naruto salah sangka kan? Itu sapu tangan yang tahun lalu kan? Yah itu, waktu Kiba masih sama Hinata? Si Kiba ngasi hadiah ultah buat Hinata", tanya Shikamaru sambil melihat ke arah Chouji.

"Kalo itu tahun lalu, kenapa sapu tangan itu bisa ada lagi sekarang? Sabar", hibur Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Nah! Masalah sapu tangan itu bisa ada lagi, tanya aja Hinata, dia kan yang pegang sapu tangan itu.. Sapu tangan itu yang nemuin Akari.. Akari dimana?", tanya Kiba. Akamaru berlari-lari disekelilingnya.

"Sama Tenten, Temari, Noriko, dan Niku di ruang rekreasi atau nggak udah ke kamar asrama..", jawab Shino.

**R. S. Kishimoto—Rumah Sakit terbesar di Konoha—Jam 21:00 malam.**

Kakashi, Anko, Wammy, Stellar, dan Zooi sedang berjalan menuju mobil Kakashi. Setelah check-up. Mereka terlihat lesu .

"You will need a wheel-chair, won't you?", tanya Zooi lesu.

"Yeah, something like that..", jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Kakashi…", Anko bergumam kecil. Ia tak bisa membayangkan Kakashi dengan kursi roda atau semacamnya, seperti kaki palsu.

"Be patient, Kakashi-sensei..", tambah Wammy ramah. Kakashi bergumam kecil 'Thanks'.

"Everything will be alright Sensei..", sahut Stellar sambil tersenyum. Lalu mereka semua pulang menuju Mein Kampf.

**Mein Kampf—**** Koridor depan ruang kepala sekolah****—****Minggu, sehabis makan malam. **

Darbi dan Deidara sedang berdiri di koridor. Deidara bermaksud memberikan Darbi surat yang sudah ia buat dengan susah payah tadi. Walaupun sangat malu, Deidara sudah bersikeras akan memberikan surat itu kepada Darbi. Dan sekarang, inilah waktu yang tepat.

"Da-Darbi-chan, se-sebenernya a-aku mau nga-ngasih..", ujar Deidara terbata-bata saking malunya.

"Ngasih apa senpai?", tanya Darbi Aina-chan ramah. Tiba-tiba Khai datang.

"DARBI-CHAAAAAN!! Ayo ikut ke ruangan Jiraiya-sama! katanya ada yang mau diomongin..,", panggil Khai dari kejauhan, lalu Khai berlari ke arah Darbi.

"Hmm, ya udah deh. Deidara-senpai, kita ngomongnya nanti lagi ya? Aku dipanggil Jiraiya-sama.. nggak apa-apa 'kan?", ujar Darbi dengan sedikit penyesalan.

"Gak apa-apa kok..ya udah ki-kita lain kali ketemuan lagi..", jawab Deidara tenang. Padahal dalam hati Deidara : 'KUSOOO!! Khai ganggu aja nih! Aaargh ga ada waktu lagi nanti!! Kenapa jadi gini!', jerit Deidara dalam hati.

Khai dan Darbi menuju ruangan Jiraiya, dengan mengikuti panah di langit-langit Khai dengan mudah bisa mencapai tempat mesin itu berada. Di ruangan itu, Jiraiya sudah menunggu mereka ber-2.

"Mesin apa itu?", ujar Darbi kaget bercampur kagum. Mesinnya besar dan gagah berwarna hitam. Melambangkan kekuatan.

"Duduk, biar kuceritakan semuanya..", kata Jiraiya sambil menyuruh Khai dan Darbi duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

Darbi dan Khai duduk sambil tetap melihat mesin yang sepertinya hebat itu. Di sisi kanan mesin yang seperti alat peledak moderen itu terdapat sebuah ukiran bertuliskan**.. XXX..**

"Selain kalian, ada 2 orang kakak kelas kalian yang mengetahui keberadaan mesin ini", Jiraiya memulai dengan serius. "Mesin ini, namanya XXX.. Keren gak?", tanya Jiraiya. Darbi dan Khai mengangguk.

"Pada awal abad ke-20, terjadi perang yang sangat besar di dunia, termasuk Konoha. Mungkin saat itu kalian baru lahir.. Hmm, Para ilmuwan berlomba-lomba membuat senjata yang canggih untuk menghentikan peperangan. Konohagakure dan Sunagakure berkerjasama mendirikan organisasi pembuat senjata".

Khai dan Darbi hanya mendengarkan kagum.

"Organisasi ini terdiri dari para ilmuwan dan cendekiawan, Aku termasuk anggota oraganisasi itu. Organisasi itu di ketuai oleh Sarutobi-sama. Kakek dari teman kalian dan ayah dari Asuma Sarutobi, guru kalian", jelas Jiraiya sambil berpose ala berpikir.

"Kakeknya siapa?", tanya Khai dan Darbi berbarengan.

"Hmm.. Siapa yah, kalau tak salah anak asrama manda, Naruchu Jeevas Sarutobi..", jawab Jiraiya sambil tersenyum.

"NARUCHU-CHAN??", Darbi dan Khai kaget sekaligus kagum kepada Naruchu-chan. Jiraiya hanya mengagguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini jam berapa? Wah.. Sudah jam 22.00", ujar Jiraiya sambil melihat jam.

"Ya sudah, kalian harus ke asrama, soalnya cerita ini panjang. Tak akan cukup kalau diceritakan sekarang. Oh ya, tolong jangan ceritakan masalah ini kepada siapapun. Sebentar lagi liburan musim dingin kan? Selamat liburaaan..", ujar Jiraiya sambil tersenyum lebar.

**Mein Kampf—Aula Besar—Esok Paginya**

"Pagi semua! I love you all! Pengumuman! Liburan musim dingin akan datang sebentar lagi! Bagi para murid yang tidak pulang ke rumah, harap lapor pada pengurus asrama masing-masing!", Guy membacakan informasi dengan pose Nice Guy.

Di Mein Kampf, pada saat liburan, murid boleh memilih, antara tetap tinggal di sekolah atau pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Murid-murid mulai berisik membicarakan liburan musim dingin. Suasana sarapan pagi pun semakin ramai. Asuma menuju kedepan untuk memberikan pengumuman selanjutnya.

"Pengumuman ke-2, ketua OSIS yang baru akan diumumkan sesudah liburan musim dingin. Terimakasih", ujar Asuma. Aula besar semakin ramai. Nama Neji, Rin Kajuji, Aika, dan Chantika lah yang paling banyak disebut.

Setelah sarapan, kegiatan belajar mengajar berjalan seperti biasa. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid pun menjalankan aktifitas istirahat mereka seperti biasa.

**Mein Kampf—Perpustakaan—Jam istirahat**

Seperti biasa, Miu pergi ke perpustakaan sendirian. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke mengikuti Miu Matsuidara. Dan mereka berdua sudah mulai akrab. Dari hari ke hari pun, Sasuke tambah menyukai Miu. Naruto tidak menemui Hinata karena ia masih sedikit jengkel. Naruto juga masih sangat kesal pada Kiba. Sementara Gaara diajak Niku ke R. S. Mein Kampf untuk menjenguk Matsuri.

"Oi teme, mendingan sekarang aja bilang ke si Miu Matsuidara kau menyukainya!", ujar Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang memilih buku sambil memperhatikan Miu.

"Bukan urusanmu dobe!", balas Sasuke cuek.

"Hah! Ayolah teme! jangan buang-buang waktu!! Bentar lagi kan kita liburan!! Ayo!", balas Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di depan hadapan Miu. "Sasuke?", Miu menyapa Sasuke.

"Hn", balas Sasuke yang terus mencoba untuk stay cool.

Sementara itu, Saskura, Ino, Putee, Helen dan Hikari menuju ke perpustakaan. Mereka ingin membaca buku sambil ngobrol sambil mengamati Miu dan Sasuke.

"Liburan main ke rumah Helen yaaa!!", ujar Ino antusias.

"Mau main ke rumah? Ada Danzou-baasama.. Gak enak..", balas Helen.

"Jah, ada kakeknya Helen yang rada tegas itu ya.. Terus di rumahnya banyak apa tuh? Yang kayak pengawal-pengawal gaje yang pake topeng?", ledek Putee.

"ANBU?", koreksi Helen.

"Nyah! Itu bener ANBU!! mana kakeknya Helen rada begituuuu.", tambah Hikari.

"Ahahahaha, tapi enak tuh main ke rumah Helen. Ada Danzou-baasama-nya Helen yang rada….", Sakura ikut meledek.

"Hahaha, terserah kalian deh..", balas Helen cenge-ngesan.

Setelah berjalan sambil bercanda tawa, mereka berjalan memilih meja. Saat itu lah Sakura dan yang lainnya melihat sendiri apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Sasuke! jangan pakai basa-basi lagi!! Oi Miu Matsuidara, si teme yang satu ini nyimpan perasaan ke kamu!!", celetuk Naruto. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tetep sok stay cool padahal dalam hati ia mengumpat-ngumpat Naruto, Miu langsung merah dan gak konsen baca, gak tau mau ngomong apa. Sedangkan Sakura, matanya merah sudah ingin menangis.

"Jangan dipikirin kata-katanya", Sasuke langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya tanpa melihat ke arah Miu Matsuidara dan langsung membekep mulut Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar.

Miu hanya diam terpaku. 'Kalau memang benar.. Aku juga punya perasaan ke kamu.. Sasuke', ucap Miu dalam hati. Sasuke menyeret Naruto sampai ke pintu keluar.

'Dobe ya dobe! Mulutnya emang gak bisa di kontrol! Sial! Ngerusak aja si Naruto! Idiot banget!', umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Sedangkan Naruto, ia cuma meronta-ronta dari bekapan Sasuke.

Sakura langsung berjalan keluar perpustakaan, sakit hati.. Helen, Putee, Hikari, dan Ino mengikutinya dari belakang.

**Mein Kampf—RS.Mein Kampf****—****Jam Istirahat**

"Mau kemana?", tanya Gaara sambil melihat ke arah Niku yang menariknya menuju ke rumah sakit.

"Temenin dong.. Jenguk Matsuri", ucap Niku ceria. Niku adalah sahabat Matsuri. Ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Gaara ke rumah sakit untuk membuat Matsuri senang. Ia tahu Matsuri sangat menyukai Gaara, walaupun Gaara pacarnya, Niku mementingkan kebahagiaan temannya.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut? Ei..Ei", Niku tetap menarik-narik Gaara. Di dalam kamar, Matsuri sedang mengobrol dengan Tenten dan Temari. Sebenarnya, orang tuanya sudah menjemputnya, tetapi, ia tak mau pulang.

"Matsurii!! Lihat..", ujar Niku sambil menunjuk Gaara yang ada di sampingnya. Niku tersenyum.

"Ni..Ni..Niku-chan.. Gaa-Gaara-kun", wajah Matsuri memerah. Temari dan Tenten berjalan ke arah Niku dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Gaara, kutinggal dulu sebentar..", ucap Niku simpel. Niku, Temari, dan Tenten meninggalkan ruangan.Di luar ruangan...

"Niku, mestinya kamu mikirin perasaan Gaara juga, dia pasti bingung", ujar Tenten memulai pembicaraan. "Jangan bilang kamu udah minta putus sama Gaara?!", tanya Tenten. Niku menggeleng lesu.

"Kemaren kan kamu bilang mau minta putus sama Gaara dan nyuruh Gaara nembak Matsuri, Gaara mana mau kayak gitu!", tambah Temari.

"Kalian kan tahu, Matsuri itu suka sama Gaara lebih lama dari aku kenal Gaara! Sekarang Matsuri sakit, sakit jantung lagi! Bukan apa-apa, tapi aku mau buat dia seneng..", jawab Niku lesu. Temari memegang pundak Niku.

"Tapi, apa yakin Matsuri bakal seneng? Belum tentu!", balas Temari. Tenten mengangguk setuju. Tiba-tiba Gaara keluar ruangan.

"Niku, kamu kan yang bawa aku kesini, ko' aku malah ditinggal di dalem?", tanya Gaara datar sambil melihat ke arah Niku.

"Oh itu.. Aku emang sengaja biar kamu sama Matsuri..heheh", Niku mengusap matanya dan tertawa kecil. Temari, Tenten, dan Gaara kaget atas ucapan Niku.

"Apa?", tanya Gaara.

"Kita.. Putus aja"

**Mein Kampf—****Ruang Rekreasi Manda****—****Jam Istirahat.**

Ruang rekreasi Manda ramai seperti biasa. Seiryuu sedang membaca Death Note bersama Kisame. Naruchu-chan sedang duduk di meja yang sama dengan Pola sambil minum jus. Tiba-tiba Yuki datang,..

"Ada Naruchu-chan?", ujar Yuki sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Di sini!!", sahut Naruchu-chan. Yuki pun menghampiri Naruchu-chan.

"Ini nih, ada surat dari kakekmu, tadi Asuma-sensei nitip..", jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih..", balas Naruchu-chan lalu membaca surat itu.

"Apa isinya?? Boleh tahu gak?", tanya Yuki dan Kankurou.

"Sarutobi-baasama nyuruh aku pulang waktu liburan nanti.. katanya ada yang ada hal penting.. jah, padahal enakkan di sekolah.. ramee..", jawab Naruchu-chan sedikit kecewa.

Sementara Pola, Kakuzu, Pain, Konan, Faika, dan Sasori sedang membaca surat yang diberikan Jiraiya. Di dalam surat itu tertulis..

_Jiraiya, Aku Chiyo, mau memberitahu kalau akhir-akhir ini Orochimaru sering menerorku. ia bilang, nyawaku akan terancam jika tak__ memberitahu dimana XXX berada. Aku janji, aku tak akan memberitahunya. Walaupun nyawaku akan terancam. Jiraiya, pertahankan XXX baik-baik! Jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan organisasi Orochimaru. Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, aku menyimpan sebuah buku tentang perjalanan hidupku dan beberapa catatan tentang perang dulu termasuk XXX, tolong ambil buku itu jika kau berhasil menemukannya.._

_Dan.. tolong jaga Sasori baik-baik, aku titip Sasori. Berikan buku itu padanya jika waktunya sudah tiba.. biar ia tahu perjuangan nenek-kakek dan orang tuanya..._

_salam, _

_-Chiyo-_

Mata Pain dan Konan melebar membaca XXX. Mungkin karena... mereka sudah mengetahui apa itu XXX.

"A- a.. apa maksudnya ini?", tanya Sasori tak percaya.

"XXX? Apa itu?", Faika juga merasa bingung.

"Apa maksudnya ini? XXX? Jangan-jangan... X-tee – X-tee – X-tee!! BWAHAHAHAHAA!", celetuk Pola jayus.

"Itu mah author! yang ada itu., es tea!", ujar Kakuzu sambil menjitak kepala Pola.

"Es tea mah minuman, yang ada X-ray!!", tambah Naruchu-chan. Yang lainnya tertawa-tawa.

"Jahahaha, yang ada juga X-KIRA di Death Note!!", samber Seiryuu yang suka banget death note ikutan jayus-jayusan.

"Yah, pada jayus dah... Seiryuu!! Kenapaaa kenapaa kamu jadi jayus? Apa Death Note buat kamu jayus ya??", Kisame nangis-nangis bombay.

"Ih Kisame kalo nangis kayak Ryuk", ejek Seiryuu.

"Udah-udah, sekarang gimana Sasori? Buku itu dan... XXX?", tanya Pain mulai serius.

"Mungkin liburan nanti, aku akan cari buku itu sampai ketemu... Fa- Faika.. kamu udah janji bantu kan?", tanya Sasori sambil menatap Faika serius.

"Ya! Pasti kubantu nyari buku dan ngungkap masalah ini! Nanti waktu liburan, kita cari itu buku sama-sama..", jawab Faika sambil tersenyum. Sasori pun membalas senyuman Faika.

"Kita juga bersedia bantu kok!", samber Pola.

"Asal ada komisinya..", Kakuzu berkata kecil. langsung lah ia kena jitak dari Pola.

"Aaaaah maaf banget, Sarutobi-baasama nyuruh pulang, Gak bisa ikut. Maaf senpai..", ujar Naruchu-chan.

"Aku dan Konan harus tinggal di sekolah.. urusan OSIS..", sahut Pain.

"Gak apa-apa.. Pola sama Kakuzu ikut?", tanya Sasori. Pola dan Kakuzu mengangguk. Lalu, Faika dan Sasori meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengobrol sebentar.

"Ini..Ulahnya..Ini PASTI ulahnya..OROCHIMARU namanya!", Sasori menonjok tembok disebelahnya.

"Sabar Sasori.. Menurutku ini masalah besar, kita jangan gegabah, apalagi kita 'Cuma' anak SMA kelas 3.. Setahuku, nama Orochimaru ada di buku sejarah", Faika berusaha menenangkan.

"Kita cari di perpustakaan..Yuk..Faika", ajak Sasori. Faika tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti Sasori.

Sementara itu, Tobi sedang memandang jendela. Terus memperhatikan Deeandra yang sedang melukis dari kejauhan.

"Deendra...", gumam Tobi kecil.

"Eh Tobi!! lagi liatin si Hihara-Hihara itu ya?", tanya Deidara sambil meledek.

"Cih, sirik saja! Wah lihat—Deeandra begitu manis ketika menggambaaaar...", ujar Tobi sambil berlimbah air mata.

"Heh Darbi lebih baik dari pada si Hihara-san itu!", balas Deidara.

"Huhuy, tapi si Aina-chan itu gak jago gambar kayak Deeandra..", Tobi manas-manasin Deidara. "Darbi P-I-N-T-E-R!" Lalu mulailah mereka adu mulut seperti biasa. Sementara Zetsu...

"Apa aku boleh jadi juri pertandingan kalian??", tanya Zetsu dengan gaya yang norak plus lebay.

"BOLEH!", teriak Tobi dan Deidara sambil terus bertengkar.

"Oh, thank you... Aku sangaaaaaat bahagiaa..", Zetsu mengusap air mata palsunya.

Waktu pun berjalan cepat.. Kegiatan belajar dan mengajar sudah selesai. Saatnya waktu untuk santai. Waktu bebas.

**Mein Kampf—****Koridor****—****Waktu bebas**

Itachi sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor Mein Kampf yang mewah seperti di Hogwarts. Ia sedang memikirkan kata-kata Yvne tentang Suigetsu yang mau menembak Noriko. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat Noriko. Itachi segera menghampiri Noriko.

"Noriko..", panggil Itachi. Noriko tidak menjawab, ia malah terus berjalan, Noriko takut kalau terjadi kesalah pahaman lagi.

"Noriko!", sekarang Itachi sudah berada tepat di depan Noriko.

"Per-permisi Itachi, aku buru-buru..", Noriko mencoba menghindar dari Itachi dan terus berjalan. Kemudian, Itachi menahan Noriko dengan menggemgam tangan Noriko.

Dan kebetulan, Yvne lewat, ia berhenti dan mengamati mereka berdua sambil memicingkan mata. Yvne selalu membawa Kamera untuk mencari bukti kalau Itachi masih suka sama Yvne. Segera saja, Yvne memotret adegan yang sedang ia lihat itu tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi.

"Apa bener Suigetsu mau nembak kamu?", tanya Itachi serius. Yvne bisa melihat kalau Itachi jealous. Yvne terus memperhatikan Itachi.

"Bukan urusanmu Itachi!", jawab Noriko lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

"Noriko! Oi! Noriko!", Itachi terus memanggil-manggil Noriko.

'Itachi... keliatan sekali...', ujar Yvne dalam hati, kecewa pada Itachi.

"Hebat yah.. Itachi.. Segitunya sama masalah Noriko dan Suigetsu.. hebat..Hebat", Yvne menepuk tangan menyindir Itachi.

"Yvne?", Itachi kaget. 'Sial', umpatnya.

**Mein Kampf—****Ruang Rekreasi Kyubi****—****Waktu bebas**

Ruang rekreasi ramai. Banyak murid yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan di karenakan cuaca di luar sudah semakin dingin, Musim dingin akan tiba beberapa hari lagi.

Kali ini Deeandra tidak menggambar. Ia malas karena 'pasti' akan diejek Sai. maka ia hanya memperhatikan Sai yang sedang melukis perapian.

Seiryuu juga menghabiskan waktu di dekat perpian karena hangat. Ia memilih membaca deathnote. Zooi, Wammy, Suigetsu, Karin dan Stellar memilih untuk meminum teh didekat perapian juga. Zooi, Wammy, dan Stellar masih memikirkan Kakashi yang 'akan' memakai kaki palsu atau kursi roda.

Ayashi yang sedari tadi hanya bermalas-malasan memilih untuk keluar ruangan. Ia ingin mengobrol saja dengan Kimimaro. Sementara itu..

"Tenten, udah gak lucu lagi kalo kamu terus marah-marah gini", ujar Neji pada Tenten. Di samping Neji ada Rin Kajuji dan Chantika.

"Aku minta maaf kalau salah", tambah Rin.

"Rin.. Beneran deh, aku gak marah sama kamu.. Tapi kesel aja sama..", balas Tenten sambil melirik ke arah Neji. Neji hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Yah udahlah. Maafan aja", Chantika memberi komentar. Chantika adalah teman dekat Neji. Ia sering membantu Neji jika Neji mempunyai masalah. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil.

"Waktu itu, kita cuma ngobrol.. Bener deh", jelas Rin sambil tersenyum. Tenten mengangguk. Chantika pun tersenyum pada Neji. Neji membalas senyum kecil.

"Maaf yah Nej.. Maaf yah Rin..Thanks ya Chantika", Tenten menjulurkan tangannya tanda minta maaf. Neji tersenyum. Rin tersenyum. Chantika tersenyum. Tenten tersenyum dan mereka tos di udara.

Helen, Putee, dan Hikari berjalan sambil membawa 2 cangkir teh dan setoples kue. Teh untuk Sakura, dan untuk Hinata. Di pojok ruangan, Sakura, Ino, Aika, Yuki, dan Hinata duduk terdiam. Ada 2 orang yang menangis di sana, yaitu Hinata dan Sakura.

"Sakura, itu kan kata-katanya Naruto.. Belum tentu Sasuke beneran suka sama Miu kan?", hibur Ino.

"Tapi dari cara Sasuke ngeliat ke Miu emang udah jelas.. kata-kata Naruto itu bener", balas Sakura. Hikari hanya melihat Sakura dengan kasihan.

"Kalau pun itu bener, masih ada yang lebih bagus dari Sasuke", komentar Aika.

"Bener tuh.. Udah lupain aja.. Mau liburan kok sedih-sedih begini.. Kamu juga Hinata, jangan nangisin Naruto terus", ujar Hikari.

"Hinata, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa sapu tangan dari Kiba yang udah dari tahun lalu bisa ada lagi?", tanya Helen.

"Se-se-sebenernya.. A-Aku ta-taruh sap..pu tangan itu di-ddi lem..mari.. Te-tterus ke-kemmaa rrin aakku la-laggi bu-butuh banget ssap ppu tangaa-an je-jadd di, aakku ke-kel luarrin ter-terus kku pakke, tta-ppi, akku tinggal llin ajja ddi-di att-tas kkasur, tet-terus Ak-kka rr ri, ne ne muin ss-appu ttangan ittu", jawab Hinata sambil menangis.

_(__Artinya: "Sebenernya, aku taruh sapu tangan itu di lemari, terus kemarin aku lagi butuh banget sapu tangan, jadi aku keluarin terus kupake, tapi, aku tinggalin aja di atas kasur, terus Akari nemuin sapu tangan itu")_

"Ya ampun.. Jadi, kamu naruh sapu tangan itu sembarangan di atas kasur?", tanya Aika. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Yuki menepuk pundak Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ya udah, Naruto juga gak akan tahan marah sama Hinata.. Bentar lagi juga nyamperin kamu!", ujar Ino.

"Lagian udah mau liburan.. Mestinya happy!", tambah Putee dengan pose nice-guy. Sakura dan Hinata mulai tersenyum melihat Putee.

"Yuki liburan kemana? Aika kemana? Ikut yo ke rumah Helen!", Hikari berkata sambil tertawa-tawa. Ino juga tertawa-tawa karena tahu, Helen tidak mau rumahnya didatangi.

"Aku disuruh pulang.. Padahal kalau di rumah juga gak ada siapa-siapa", jawab Yuki malas-malasan.

"Kalau aku di sekolah, ada urusan OSIS", tambah Aika.

"Kasian Yuki, anak satu-satunya sih.. Lagian ayah mu, Baki-sama kan? Ketua fraksi militer Sunagakure?", Ino menambahkan.

"Iya.. Ayahku sibuk sama urusan militer dan sebagainya", jawab Yuki.

Tiba-tiba Gaara datang... "Putee, bisa bicara sebentar?", tanya Gaara datar.

"Oh..Gaara, kenapa? Mau ngomong?", Putee bangun dan berjalan keluar bersama Gaara.

Di dekat jendela, Kiba dan Akari sedang mengobrol berdua. Akamaru dan Hori berlari-lari kecil di sekeliling mereka.

"Masalah sapu tangan itu bisa ada lagi, bukan salahku dong.. Sapu tangan itu kan Hinata yang pegang.. Bukan aku..gomen Akari", ucap Kiba dengan nada yang setenang mungkin.

"Iya..Iya.. tapi kenapa pake berantem?", balas Akari yang sepertinya masih sedikit kesal pada Kiba.

"Naruto nemuin sapu tangan itu, yah.. salah sangka juga kayak kamu.. gak bohong deh, sapu tangan itu udah dari tahun lalu", Kiba tersenyum.

"Ooh.. Kalo tahun lalu, kok masih bersih, masih bagus, kayak baru?", sindir Akari. Akari menyeringai. setidaknya ia mau balas dendam pada Kiba yang 'sempat berhasil' membuat dia menangis kemarin.

"Yah..Ah..Emm..Tanya Hinata dong", Kiba mengusap-usap kepalanya tanda bingung. Akari tertawa melihat Kiba yang 'salah tingkah'. Kiba pun ikut tertawa.

**Mein Kampf—Luar Gedung Sekolah, Danau—Waktu bebas**

Seperti biasa, Ayashi selalu pergi ke danau. Ayashi pun jadi jarag mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain karena ia selalu pergi ke danau tapi ia selalu merasa penasaran dengan cerita-cerita Kimimaro. Akhir-akhir ini, Kimimaro sudah sedikit enak diajak bicara. Tak seperti sebelumnya yang selalu tak nyambung. Kimimaro sudah duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Ayashi duduk di sebelah Kimimaro.

"Kimimaro, kalo boleh tau.. ayahmu sebenarnya nyari apa?", tanya Ayashi ramah.

"Mesin penghancur yang ingin sekali ia miliki, namanya XXX..", jawab Kimimaro datar.

'UWAA!! Penghancur?! Jangan-jangan... aku ngobrol sama... anak orang jahat??' Ayashi tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Penghancur?", Ayashi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, tapi Kimimaro tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang danau. "Memangnya mesin XXX itu ada di sekolah ini? Kenapa kamu yang nyari?" , Ayashi bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin... mungkin ada di sini... Orochimaru-sama memerintahkan 5 orang termasuk aku untuk mencari mesin itu di beberapa tempat yang mungkin tempat disembunyikannya XXX.. dan aku mendapat tugas mencari XXX di sini..", jawab Kimimaro.

'Hah? mana ada mesin penghancur di sekolah? Aneh banget..', pikir Ayashi dalam hati.

_Flashback (Memori Kimimaro)_

"Tayuya kau cari XXX di markas Pusat Senjata Konohagakure.. menyamarlah jadi karyawan di sana.. Kidoumaru kau cari XXX di Sunagakure, kemungkinan XXX berada di Sunagakure sangat besar, di sana ada si tua Chiyo dan adiknya, si bodoh Baki dan juga si Kazekage ingusan itu. teror saja mereka, bunuh jika mereka menutup mulut terlalu lama.", ujar Orochimaru. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Jirobou, kau selidiki terus si bangkotan membosankan Sarutobi. Jika ia terlalu lama menutup mulut, ancam mati saja dia. Dan kau Kimimaro...", Kimimaro hanya menunduk lesu.

"Kau cari XXX di sekolah rongsokan milik Jiraiya si bodoh itu. Kau akan belajar di situ. Ingat waktu kalian hanya 3 tahun! Jangan menghabiskan kesabaranku! Dengan ditemukannya mesin itu... dendamku pada Konoha bisa terbalaskan! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!", ujar Orochimaru lagi.

"Dan ada yang ingin kusampaikan.. kalian harus berhati-hati dengan Inuzumaki Danzou! Walaupun ia pasti tak tahu dimana XXX berada, kita harus tetap mewaspadainya. Dia itu.. yang membawa banyak anggota kita ke penjara lewat organisasi rahasia jelekkannya yang bernama ANBU."

"Banyak anggota kita yang sudah masuk penjara Sunderland Avenue.. hahaha lucu sekali bukan? Bahkan seorang klan Takahashi dan klan Uchiha pun bisa tertangkap.. Sungguh menarik..", Orochimaru menjulurkan lidahnya seperti ular.

_End of Flashback.._

"Ki-Kimimaro.. ce-ceritamu i... ini bo-bohong kan? Gak masuk akal.. kamu pembohong", Ayashi sedikit merasa takut.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Keluargamu memang terlihat bersih dan terhormat.. tapi, ternyata ada saja _sampah _yang berasal dari klanmu.. hahahahaha.. klanmu itu tak sebersih yang kau bayangkan.. Uchiha.. Ayashi..", jawab Kimimaro yang sudah mulai aneh lagi.

"Ti... tidak mungkin..", Ayashi sudah ketakutan, lalu segera meningalkan Kimimaro dan berniat tak mau bertemu lagi dengannya.

**M****ein Kampf—Kamar asrama Kyubi—Waktu bebas**

Akina duduk terdiam di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan musik. Ia memandang 2 bingkai foto. 2 orang laki-laki berambut putih kebiruan. Itu adalah foto kakeknya dan foto ayahnya.

"Dan.. Dan baa-sama.. Dan baa-sama JAHAT! Kenapa menyuruh ayah masuk organisasi itu?! Dan baa-sama!", air mata Akina jatuh di atas ke-2 foto itu. Foto dua laki-laki yang tersenyum.

"Gara-gara Dan baa-sama, aku harus tinggal HANYA bersama nenek! HANYA! Walaupun kadang-kadang bibi Shizune datang ke rumah, TAPI TETAP SAJA!!" Akina terus menangis.

Seiring berjalannya aktifitas di Mein Kampf, seiring pula dengan berjalannya waktu. Tak terasa hari sudah gelap dan jam menunjukkan pukul 00:00.

**M****ein Kampf—Kamar asrama Kyubi—Jam 00:00.**

Teman-teman sekamar Deeandra sudah tertidur semua, tapi Dee tetap terjaga hanya untuk melakukan suatu hal yaitu.. melukis. Deeandra memiliki tekad dalam hati. Ia berjanji akan memperlihatkan Sai karya terbaiknya suatu hari nanti.

Deeandra duduk di dekat jendela kamar yang terbuka, Sudah dari kemarin ia melukis pada tengah malam.

"Eh? Itu yang duduk di atas atap itu... orang?", ujar Dee sambil memicingkan mata. Tiba-tiba ia merasa merinding.

'Kemaren gak ada orang.. sekarang ada orang.. serem sih, tapi objek yang keren buat digambar! Selama ini Cuma bulan, atap, pohon.. terus diarsir.. lumayan kalo gambar suasana malam.. ada orang duduk di atas atap disinari sedikit cahaya lampu dan bulan! WOOOOOO! Keren tuh!', pikir Deeandra dalam hati, lalu ia mulai melukis.

Melukis bulan, dan atap dengan seorang laki-laki di atasnya.

Goresan pensilnya terus membentuk laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang sedikit jabrik, lambang kipas dan lingkaran merah dengan 3 titik hitam menghiasi pakaiannya.

**TBC**

**A/N: Minna maaf chapter kemarin bikin bingung! Semoga chapter yang ini bisa memperjelas chapter yang kemarin.. oh iya, chapter yg ini kepanjangan ya? gomen kalo iya.. hahahaha... oh iya ada sekilas chapter berikutnya.. ini supaya mempermudah pembaca agar bisa mengerti dengan jelas.. :)**

- Sasori, Faika, Pola, dan Kakuzu akan mencari buku Chiyo saat liburan nanti.. bakal ketemu gak nih buku? terus bakal keungkap gak nih kematian dan perjuangan nenek Chiyo selama ini? Nah mereka ber-4 akan beraksi nanti!! XDD

-Chantika, Aika, Neji, dan Rin makin ketat dalam persaingan mereka menjadi ketua OSIS! Pain dukung siapa.. dan Konan dukung siapa? siapa yg bakal jd ketua OSIS? Akankah kmenangan itu 'kekal' selamanya?? :)

-Kakashi kakinya mau diamputasi! dia bakal pake kursi roda atau kaki palsu?? apa dia tahan? dan Kakashi akan bercerita ttg masa lalunya? Zooi, Wammy, Stellar support Kakashi? Apa nasib mereka 'se-mengenaskan' cerita Kakashi? :-)

-Miu sebenernya suka sama Sasuke juga, Sakura gimana? Sasuke sukanya sama Miu! Sama siapa akhirnya si Sasuke?? :P

-Yvne sudah memiliki foto sebagai buktinya! Noriko masih suka sama Itachi tp terus menghindar.. Itachi mau bilang apa ke Yvne? Poor Noriko-Yvne.. :'( Itachi plin plan.

-Helen ternyata cucuknya Danzou Inuzumaki!!(Pinjem nama Inuzumaki ya Helen...) Danzou pemimpin ANBU? Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Putee, dan Hikari akan main ke rumah Helen! Ada apa di rumah Helen? Ada apa dengan Danzou? XP

-Niku minta putus sama Gaara demi Matsuri yang sakit-sakitan! Gaara minta bantuan Putee. Bisakah Putee membantu Gaara? Apa Matsuri akan senang dengan pengorbanan Niku? Gaara sama siapa akhirnya? Niku/Matsuri? ;-)

-Kiba dan Akari akhirnya baikkan.. tapi Hinata dan Naruto?? Naruto dan Kiba? Bisakah persahabatan antara Akari dan Hinata serta Kiba dan Naruto kembali seperti semulaaa?? X)

-Tenten, Neji, dan Rin akhirnya baikkan atas bantuan Chantika.. apa mereka bakal 'damai' terus sementara Tenten cemburuan gak karuan?? :'(

-Akina ternyata cucuknya Dan (Mantan pacar Tsunade)! Dan Takahashi jahat? Bagaimana ini? Apa sebenarnya masalah Akina dan keluarganya?? :3

-Naruchu Jeevas ternyata cucuknya Sarutobi!! Sarutobi dalam bahaya gara-gara Orochimaru? hal penting apa yang mau Sarutobi katakan pada Naruchu-chan saat liburan nanti? :X

-Tobi dan Deidara terus mendekati Darbi dan Deeandra! Bakal jadian kah ke-2 orang ini? Akankah salah 1 dari mereka 'ada' yang menang?? :X

-Yuki ternyata adalah anak Baki yang terancam oleh Jirobou! Apa yang terjadi jika Yuki pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan Baki? Akankah Baki memberitahu Yuki segalanya? :3

-Khai dan Darbi mengetahui letak XXX sementara Kimimaro tidak sama sekali.. cerita apa yang akan Jiraiya ceritakan saat liburan musim dingin nanti?? ;D

-Ayashi sekarang takut sama Kimimaro dan menjauhi Kimimaro! apakah cerita Kimimaro itu benar? Akankah Kimimaro menemukan XXX? Kimiamro menganggap Ayashi sebagai sahabatnya?? :X

-Seiryuu dan Kisame tidak kemana-mana saat liburan, tinggal di sekolah! Akankah Seiryuu aman jika ia tinggal di sekolah? Kejadian apa yang menanti Seiryuu dan Kisame?? :-D

-Deeandra melukis laki-laki misterius pada tengah malam. Siapakah yang Deeandra lukis?? Berbahayakah melukis di tengah malam? Berhasilkah Deeandra mnunjukkan karya terbaiknya pada Sai? :X

-Shikamaru dan Chouji akan beraksi? Tunggu.. :)

-Mein Kampf? Dalam bahaya besar?? :'(

**Mudah-mudahan pada ngerti dengan cuplikan ini yaaa.. –berharap- mudah-mudahan ajaaa saya berhasil memeberikan kejutan kepada semua OC! –ditendang gara-gara banyak omong-**

**Oh iya, saya mau ngapus salah 1 ceritaa.. menurut minna yang diapus The End Of The Song atau XXX? Sarannya ya! Bantu saya.. hahahahaha.. Oh iya ada RALAT! ADA RALAAAAT!! di chapter kemaren kakeknya Akina itu Nidaime kan? Bukan-bukan! Sebenernya kakek Akina itu Dan bukan Nidaime.. kemarin itu salah ketik.. huhuhuhu maafkan Nakamura yang ceroboh ini ya.. jadi kakeknya akina itu Dan..**

**Maaf chapter ini panjang dan AN nya juga panjang.. maaf.**

**...Nakamura Arigatou…...**


	7. Lembar VI

**Warning**** : OC dan OOC**

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu minna….

**XXX**

**

* * *

****M****ein Kampf—Kamar asrama Kyubi—Jam 00:00**

Deeandra terus melukis apa yang ia lihat. Pemandangan seperti ini jarang-jarang ia temukan. Dee terus menggores dan menggores.

'Kalo diperhatikan kayak Sasuke. Tapi rambutnya panjang. Ah tapi gak mungkin Sasuke.. Orang udah bapak-bapak gitu! Hmm, siapa ya? Duduk di atas atap lagi', pikir Dee dalam hati sementara pensilnya terus menari-nari di atas kertas.

Deeandra mulai merasa mengantuk. Gambarnya sudah hampir selesai. Ia menggambar di sehelai kertas A3. Deeandra menuju tempat tidurnya tanpa menyadari bahwa terdapat dua pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dengan tajam.

Mata laki-laki yang digambarnya tadi.

**Mein Kampf—Kelas X-1—08:30 pagi. ( Pel. Bhs Inggris )**

Pagi ini tidak ada hal yang istimewa. Pagi yang cerah dimana hari ini adalah hari terakhir anak-anak belajar di sekolah. Malam ini mereka akan meninggalkan Mein Kampf dengan kereta khusus Mein Kampf untuk menikmati liburan musim dingin. Walaupun tak sedikit murid-murid yang menghabiskan liburan mereka di sekolah.

"Good morning students, sorry, I got lost on the road of life", ujar Kakashi yang telat seperti biasa.

"Don't be a liar sensei!", sahut Naruto. Kiba yang mendengar suara Naruto hanya memalingkan wajah. Kakashi hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah mejanya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Hatake Kakashi hari ini. Jalannya aneh.

'Sudah pasti.. Dia itu.. Pakai kaki palsu', ujar Zooi dalam hati.

Pelajaran bahasa inggris pun berjalan seperti biasa. "So, Sasuke please read the text", ujar Kakashi yang sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku. Sasuke pun membaca bacaannya.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei! Jalannya jangan lamban kayak orang pincang gitu dong! Kayak kakek-kakek aja! HAHAHAHAHA", ledek Naruto yang diikuti seluruh kelas.

Yang mengetahui bahwa Kakashi mengidap osteosarcoma hanya Zooi, Wammy, Stellar, dan rekan-rekan guru lainnya. Kakashi hanya tertawa.

"Oi Namikaze Naruto, jaga mulutmu sedikit", sahut Stellar tajam. Kakashi tetap tersenyum. Naruto hanya diam bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Menurut Naruto, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan gurunya, dan Stellar mengetahui hal itu.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Hari ini, sekolah memang pulang lebih awal karena memberi waktu bagi murid-muridnya untuk berkemas.

**Mein Kampf—Koridor****—****Pulang Sekolah**

Ayashi sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor. Ia akan menghabiskan liburannya di sekolah, sehingga ia tak perlu berkemas. Ayashi sudah membulatkan tekat ia tak mau berhubungan dengan Kimimaro lagi. Karena menurutnya Kimimaro itu sedikit tidak normal. Tiba-tiba ada beberapa anak kelas-2 yang berlari-lari di koridor.

"Jugo-senpai, ada apa?", tanya Ayashi pada Jugo.

"Kimimaro anak kelas XI-2 pingsan. Sekarang dibawa ke R.S, Mein Kampf", jawab Jugo. 'Ki- Kimimaro...', pikir Ayashi cemas.

**Mein Kampf— Ruangan Jiraiya—****Pulang Sekolah**

"Wah.. Wah.. Tidak berkemas? Ada apa nih ke ruanganku?", tanya Jiraiya ceria. Khai dan Darbi menghampiri Jiraiya di tempat XXX berada. Tujuannya adalah mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita kemarin.

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu Jiraiya-sama! Ceritanya belum selesai!!", ucap Khai semangat. Darbi mengagguk setuju dengan pernyataan Khai. Mereka berdua, sangat tertarik dengan cerita Jiraiya.

"HAHAHAHAH! Baiklah, lagi pula, saat liburan nanti, aku sepertinya akan jarang berada di sekolah. Sibuk", ucap Jiraiya sok sibuk. Darbi dan Khai hanya menyeringai.

"Organisasi pembuat senjata gabungan dari Konoha dan Suna, diketuai oleh Sarutobi-sama, Kami ingin menghentikan perang dengan membuat senjata yang sangat hebat. Senjata penutup segalanya. Lihatlah", Jiraiya menunjuk mesin bertuliskan XXX.

"Emm, kalau begitu, kenapa mesinnya ada di sini?", tanya Darbi.

"Sebelum kami menggunakan mesin itu.. Perang telah selesai, karena kematian dari pemimpin Kirigakure. Jadi, kami menyimpannya, karena kalau kami biarkan mesin ini diketahui bebas oleh masyarakat, pasti banyak orang yang ingin memiliki mesin ini, untuk menghancurkan dunia, atau apalah", Jiraiya tersenyum lebar.

"Mengicarnya??", ulang Darbi dan Khai berbarengan.

"Ya. Beberapa tahun setelah perang selesai, diketahui, bahwa terdapat sebuah organisasi yang mengincar mesin berbahaya itu. Organisasi yang terdiri dari para pengkhianat dan kriminal tingkat S", Jiraiya berkeliling ruangan sambil terus bercerita.

"Apa sampai sekarang mereka masih mengincarnya?", tanya Khai. "Apa tidak bahaya mesin ini ada di sekolah?", lanjut Darbi. Jiraiya terdiam sebentar.

"Tidak.. Anggota-anggota para pengincar mesin ini sudah dibawa ke penjara. Umumnya mereka dipenjara di penjara Sunderland Avenue. Tapi.. Apa salahnya berpikir bahwa mereka masih ada?", jawab Jiraiya santai."Baiklah, sudah dulu yah.. Aku sangat sibuk", Jiraiya mulai mengusir Darbi dan Khai. Mereka pun keluar ruangan.

Dalam perjalanan keluar, mereka tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya sebuah pertanyaan, 'Kalau masalah mesin ini berbahaya, apa mereka termasuk di dalam lingkaran bahaya?'

**M****ein Kampf—Kamar Asrama Kyubi—Pulang Sekolah**

"HIKARI IKUT KAN KE RUMAH HELEN??", sahut Ino napsu.

"Iya iya ikut! Gak usah sampe segitunya dong Ino!", balas Hikari. Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit. Begitu juga dengan Hinata yang masih dalam 'ambang' masalah.

"Jah, Helennya gak ada di sini. Masak si Ino yang bukan tuan rumah ngundang-ngundang orang main ke rumahnya? Tanpa izin! Woooo!", ledek Aika,

"Oh iya ya.. si Helen sama Putee mana?", tanya Ino bingung.

"Helen dapet telefon dari kakeknya. Putee lagi ngobrol sama Gaara.", jawab Chantika. Ino hanya ber-oh.

Sementara itu Helen sedang mengangkat telefon di ruang rekreasi.

"Helen, aku ingin kamu pulang malam ini. Nanti akan ada Yamato yang akan menjemputmu ketika kamu sudah sampai.", ujar Danzou lewat telepon. "Ha'i", jawab Helen.

"Dan ada 1 pesan dariku.. Bersenang-senanglah di hari terakhir sebelum liburan ini bersama sekolahmu _tercinta. _Karena waktu tak bisa menunggu", ujar Danzou lagi. Lalu teleponnya terputus.

'Apa maksudnya Waktu Tak Bisa Menunggu sih? Kayak bakalan pergi dari Mein Kampf selamanya aja...', pikir Helen dalam hati sambil terus berjalan ke arah kamar asramanya.

**Mein Kampf—Mein Kampf Resto****—****Pulang sekolah**

Putee dan Gaara sedang mengobrol ber-2 sambil minum jus di Resto. Pembicaraan mereka terkesan serius.

"Niku, minta putus karena Matsuri, bukan berarti Niku gak sayang kali Gaar, menurutku, prinsip Niku itu, pertemanan hal yang paling penting", ucap Putee sambil memasang wajah 'thanks' kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan dango.

"Hn?", Gaara memasang wajah seperti biasa. Kalau ada masalah, Gaara selalu meminta bantuan kepada Putee, mantan pacarnya. Putee adalah sahabat Gaara sejak kecil, saat SMP, Putee berpacaran dengan Gaara selama 2 tahun.

"Kalau gitu kenapa kamu gak kayak Niku dulu? Waktu SMP?", tanya Gaara serius.

"Waktu SMP, pas kita masih bareng aku emang sempet tahu kalo si Matsu suka sama kamu Gaar, tapi aku gak tahu kalo dia sakit jantung.. Kalo aku tahu mungkin aku udah ngelakuin hal kayak Niku", jawab Putee.

"Tapi gak bisa gitu juga! Itu Namanya, Niku mainin aku!", balas Gaara sudah mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Sabar Gaara.. Kalo menurutku Niku gak mainin kamu. Mendingan sekarang, ngomong baik-baik sama Niku, kalo buat sahabat Matsu, it's okay. Tapi kalo buat jadi pacar Matsu, bilang aja kamu nggak mau", ujar Putee tenang.

"Gak gampang, Niku itu rada keras kepala", jawab Gaara keras kepala.

"Kamu gak kalah keras kepala sama dia..", Putee bergumam kecil. Gaara yang mendengarnya pun tak bisa menahan senyum. Putee memang sahabat yang selalu bisa mengerti dirinya luar dan dalam.

**Mein Kampf—Perpustakaan—Pulang sekolah**

Walaupun sudah banyak murid yang sibuk berkemas untuk pulang hari ini, perpustakaan tetap ramai. Bukan hanya murid dari asrama Kyubi dan Manda, terdapat murid-murid Gamabunta dan Katsuyu juga. Sasuke seperti biasa ingin berbicara dengan Miu. Setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Kata-kata Naruto kemarin itu bodoh. Lupakanlah", ujar Sasuke sambil membuka bukunya.

"Tidak juga", balas Miu singkat. Walaupun singkat, kata-kata itu menusuk di hati Sasuke. 'Tidak juga? Sebenarnya, apa tangapannya atas kata-kata Naruto? Apa Naruto benar? Aku harus bilang suka padanya sekarang? Sekarang ya?'.

"Kalau menurutmu tidak bodoh, maka.. Aku ucapkan lagi Aku-suka-padamu-Miu-Matsuidara", akhirnya Sasuke mengatakannya. Dengan wajah tetap seperti biasa dan serius.

Miu diam sejenak. "Kalau aku jadi kau, bukannya lebih baik mengatakan itu kepada orang yang selalu memperhatikan dan bahkan menangis untukmu, Sasuke? Aku suka juga padamu. Tapi, belum mengalahkan perasaan Sakura Haruno padamu, Sasuke Uchiha", Miu mengatakan sambil tersenyum.

"Suka padaku tapi belum mengalahkan perasaan Sakura padaku? Sepertinya, tidak perlu mengalahkan perasaan Sakura, tidak ada persaingan dan saling kalah, kau tahu itu", balas Sasuke.

"Yah.. Tidak ada.. Tapi, pikirkan perasaan Haruno Sakura".

"Sejak kapan kau memikirkan perasaan orang lain? Setahuku, kau anggap orang-orang tidak berguna?", tanya Sasuke.

"Sejak.. Kau jadi temanku..", jawab Miu sambil tersenyum. Sasuke balas tersenyum. 'Belum saatnya bersamanya ya?', pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Rekreasi Manda****—****Pulang Sekolah**

Konan dan Pain sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi. Mereka tidak beres-beres karena mereka akan tinggal di sekolah.

"Maaf ya Konan, tapi kalo aku lebih memfavoritkan Chantika sebagai ketua. Dia itu bisa bersosialisasi dengan murid-murid lain", ujar Pain tegas.

"Iya iya.. tau.. tapi Rin Kajuji dan Aika juga berpeluang. Neji Hyuga itu pasti banyak mendapat suara", jawab Konan.

"Neji Hyuga? Dia itu kurang bisa bersosialisasi. Terlalu tertutup dan individual. Rin Kajuji bisa membangkitkan semangat murid-murid lain. Aika bisa bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang dan Chantika memiliki wawasan yang luas dan cerdas, dia juga gak susah sosialisasi, bisa memimpin lagi. Aku favoritin dia", ujar Pain gak mau kalah.

"Wah wah ketos kita belain Chantika sampai segitunya, apa ada apa-apa nya nih?", ledek Konan sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Iya, nanti si Chantika dijadiin pacar ya", Pain balas meledek. Konan pun memukul Pain pelan. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Di sisi lain ruangan, Faika, Sasori, Pola, dan Kakuzu duduk dengan setumpuk buku-buku dari perpustakaan.

"Yaelah, Faika Faikeh! Masak nyari nama Orochimaru di tempat para koki terkenal?! Wakakakakak!!", Kakuzu tertawa panjang lebar.

"Heh, mendingan yah, dari pada nyari Orochimaru di buku yang judulnya 'Mata Uang Dunia'. Dasar mata duitan! Heheheh!", balas Faika. Ditambah tertawaan Pola dan jitakan Pola.

"Jadi, Orochimaru itu siapa sebenernya?", tanya Pola (sok) serius.

"Maka itu! Faika, katanya pernah baca nama Orochimaru di buku, buku yang mana nih?", tanya Sasori.

"Lupaaaaa", balas Faika. Mereka belum mendapatkan informasi apa-apa mengenai Orochimaru. Di tengah ruangan, Naruchu-chan, Seiryuu, Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, dan Itachi sedang berbincang-bicang.

"Ya ampun.. Itachi, oi, liat tangan Itachi, penuh dengan tulisan 'Yvne Devolnueht'.. ckckck.. Parah.. Parah..", komentar Deidara.

Itachi hanya diam. Malas menanggapi.

(Flashback)

"_Hebat yah.. Itachi.. Segitunya sama masalah Noriko dan Suigetsu.. __hebat..Hebat", Yvne menepuk tangan menyindir Itachi._

"_Yvne?", Itachi kaget._

"_It's over, isn't it?", ucap Yvne. Terlihat dari wajahnya ada rasa kecewa dan sakit hati._

"_Selesai? Apa maksudnya?",__ tanya Itachi._

"_Maaf. Tapi aku tahu kamu MASIH suka sama Noriko. Noriko juga begitu. Aku ngerasa jadi pengganggu", balas Yvne lagi._

"_Jangan bercanda! Pengganggu apaan? Yvne", Itachi tahu. Masalah ini telah sampai akhirnya. Selesailah._

"_Putus aja. Maaf kalau ganggu selama ini. __I'm stupid", Yvne pun berjalan meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di koridor._

_Itachi bukan tak mau mengejar. Tapi, tak kuat untuk mengejar. Sakit._

'_Yvne, aishiteru'_

(End Of Flashback)

"Lagi sih, waktu masih pacaran sama Yvne, kayak mau selingkuha sama Noriko. Nah, waktu udah diputusin Yvne, kayak orang sinting apa-apa Yvne", komentar Tobi.

Di tangan Itachi, penuh dengan kata Yvne Devolnueht. "I Love Yvne Devolnueht", gumamnya kecil.

"Makannya jangan plin plan jadi cowok!!", samber Pola dari ujung ruangan.

"Hn?", balas Itachi.

"Oi, Tobi, kira-kira Darbi-chan pulang gak ya?", tanya Dei tanpa ekspresi.

"Peduli apa sama Darbi Aina-chan!", balas Tobi ketus. Deidara pun memukul Tobi yang ada di sebelah Zetsu. Otomatis Zetsu kena pukul juga.

"OUCH!! Kena pukul nih", jerit Zetsu nyaring.

"Wah, Zetsu kena pukul! Kisameeee!! Obatin dong your lovely Zetsu!!", teriak Naruchu-chan. Kisame yang sedang duduk berduaan dengan Seiryuu sudah biasa diledekin si yaoi lover, Naruchu-chan.

"Wakakak! Seiryuu tak dianggap keberadaannya gitu! Oi, Naruchu-chan, Kisame itu pacarnya Seiryuu noh!", balas Hidan yang curi kesempatan untuk menghajar Naruchu-chan selagi bosnya, Pola gak ada.

"Gak apa-apa. Ambil aja nih si ikan Kisame", balas Seiryuu cuek seperti Kisame gak ada.

"AAAAH... Seiryuu.. Apa-apaan ini?? Kenapa Seiryuu?? Apa aku mirip ikan? Kenapa kamu jadi jahat Seiryuu? Huhuhu, perhatian Seiryuu telah pindah ke Death Note.. Hatiku tertusuk!!", Kisame kembali nangis bobay di lantai.

"Ah udahlah, Kisame temenin aku beli Death Note dong bentar, di depan. Yayayaya?", ajak Seiryuu. Kisame pun mengangguk dan membawa segulung tissue toilet untuk air matanya.

"Jah.. Pergi.. Sekarang giliran Naruchu-chan dong buat pergi", sindir Hidan yang segera kabur takut di tendang Naruchu-chan.

"Wess, asiknya liburan gak ada yang bawel, Naruchu-chan pulang ke kakeknya, Pola pergi sama Faika, Sasori dan Kakuzu. Wedeh! Damai tentram! Waktunya Tobi dengan Deeandra.. aaaa Dee aaa Dee", Tobi berkata dengan menghiraukan keberadaan Naruchu-chan,

"Rasanya ada yang gak beres sih di rumah Sarutobi baa-sama. Tadi, Konohamaru nelpon, katanya akhir-akhir ini, Jiraiya-sama sering dateng. Sarutobi baa-sama juga suka kayak buat rapat di rumah. Kayaknya ada sesuatu sih, soalnya selama ini, terserah aku mau pulang atau di sekolah", jawab Naruchu-chan.

"Jiraiya-sama ke rumah kakekmu? Ee, konohamaru sepupumu yang bandel abis itu kan?", tanya Deidara.

"Iya. Katanya bareng Tsunade sama juga. Sebelum neneknya Sasori meninggal, kata Konohamaru, nenek Chiyo juga suka dateng", tambah Naruchu-chan.

Entah apa yang terjadi di rumah Sarutobi, atau apa yang dilakukan Jiraiya dan Tsunade, Naruchu-chan tidak tahu. Tapi, sesuatu pasti menantinya di rumah.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Rekreasi Kyubi****—****Pulang Sekolah**

"Akari mana?", tanya Kiba kepada Temari, Tenten, dan Niku.

"Di R.S. Mein Kampf. Oh ya Kib, susul Akari ke sana gih", balas Temari. Kiba mengagguk dan meninggalkan Temari dan Tenten yang sedang menghibur Niku.

"Sekarang, kamu liat Matsuri, dia gak akan seneng kalo kamu ngasih Gaara ke dia. Gaara aja gak mau putus kan? Niku, pikirin lagi." ucap Temari.

"Pikirin perasaan Gaara dan Matsuri", tambah Tenten.

"Kayaknya emang aku salah ya? Rasanya nyesel waktu liat Gaara kecewa kemaren waktu aku minta putus, Tapi, Matsuri…", ucap Niku. Niku adalah anak yang tomboy dan tidak cengeng. Tiba-tiba Noriko datang dan ikut bergabung dengan ke-3 temannya itu. Noriko terlihat sedikit lesu. Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelah Temari hanya menguap lebar.

"Kenapa Noriko? Kok lesu gitu?", tanya Temari.

"Ng.. Nggak.. Cuma ada sedikit masalah kemarin..", jawab Noriko.

"Masalah sama Itachi lagi?", tanya Tenten. Noriko mengangguk lesu.

"Aku gak enak sama Yvne-san!! AAAAAAH Itachi baka!!", teriak Noriko frustasi.

"Banyak ya yang lagi pada masalah.. Padahal udah mau liburan loh. Mendingan selesaikan aja masalah-masalahnya nanti abis liburan. Niku sama Gaara, terus Noriko sama Itachi", sahut Temari. Niku hanya tersenyum. Noriko hanya diam.

"Haaaaah, dasar cewek masalah terus. Merepotkan sekali", gumam Shikamaru kecil.

'Sebenernya yang salah itu siapa? Aku? Gaara? Atau.. nasib sih?', tanya Niku dalam hati.

'Itachi mestinya gak usah gitu kan? Ini salah Itachi kan? Ya ampun.. Yvne-san.. gomen nasai Yvne-saaan!!', Noriko menjerit frustasi dalam hati.

Deeandra, Khai, Darbi, dan Hebi sedang duduk-duduk sambil minum teh hangat. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang. Tapi Dee sedang merapihkan lukisannya tadi malam.

"Oh jadi Suigetsu ditolak sama Noriko?", sindir Karin sambil meneguk secangkir teh. Suigetsu hanya menggumam kecil 'Karin kurang ajar'. Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Lagi lukis apa sih Dee? Aku sih udah males lukis! Nanti diejek juga sama si lidah pisau kan? Si Sai..", ujar Khai.

"Heh bodo amat sama si Sai. Liat aja nanti hasilnya", jawab Dee sambil terus menggambar.

**Mein Kampf—RS.Mein Kampf****—****Pulang Sekolah**

Ayashi duduk di samping tempat tidur Kimimaro. Sebenarnya, ia berniat untuk tidak bertemu Kimimaro lagi. Tapi, ia merasa tidak enak jika tidak menjenguk Kimimaro.

"Penyakitmu ini sudah berapa lama? Apa ayahmu tahu?", tanya Ayashi.

"Sebenarnya, orang itu bukan ayahku.. Lihat saja umurnya, sudah setua Jiraiya-sama, ia hanya ayah angkatku", ujar Kimimaro.

"Baiklah. Ayah angkatmu.", Ayashi mengoreksi kalimatnya yang salah. Tapi Kimimaro hanya diam, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Ayashi.

"Ayashi, kenapa kau masih mau menjengukku?", tanya Kimimaro tanpa ekspresi. Ia amsih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Itulah gunanya teman Kimimaro..", jawab Ayashi sambil tersenyum ramah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kimimaro tersenyum dalam sejarah kehidupannya.

'Teman.. Kata yang cukup aneh untuk telontar dari seorang sepertiku. Apa begini rasanya punya teman?', pikir Kimimaro dalam hati.

Di sisi lain R. S. Mein Kampf, Akari dan Kiba sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Shizune-sensei.

"Gomen Akari.. Tapi aku bukan ahli binatang, aku juga gak tau kenapa Hori bisa sakit begini..", ujar Shizune menyesal.

"Sensei beneran gak bisa bantu Hori? Akhir-akhir ini dia aneh, suka gak mau nurut kata-kataku dan gak mau makan. Kerjanya juga tidur-tiduran doang", kata Akari sedih.

"Akari, mungkin kakakku Hana, bisa bantu. Tapi sayangnya dia lagi pergi ke Iwagakure untuk mendalami ilmu kedokteran. Yah, Iwa emang terkenal dengan Negara pendidikan terbaik di dunia kan?", sahut Kiba.

"Tapi Hori.. A- Aku gak tahu nih harus gimana.. Ya ampun kenapa sih masalah terus berdatangan? Masalah sama Hinata aja belum selesai, sekarang ini..", ucap Akari sedih. Kiba hanya menepuk pundak pacarnya itu. Menyuruhnya untuk sabar. Tanpa disadari oleh Kiba dan Akari, Hinata berdiri memperhatikan mereka.

'Akari-chan.. Sabar yaa.. Hori pasti sembuh. Dan aku— sebenarnya ingin minta maaf. Tapi..', ujar Hinata dalam hati.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Rekreasi**** Manda—Pulang sekolah**

Kisame baru kembali dari tempat penjualan majalah. Ia membawa koran dan langsung duduk di sebelah Itachi yang masih memikirkan Yvne. Kisame membaca koran. Ada sebuah berita yang sangat menarik. "Nara pidana kabur..", Kisame membaca dengan suara yang keras.

**NEWS TODAY**

Konoha—Winter,

_Seorang Narapidana kelas S yang dulu divonis hukuman penjara seumur hidup, Madara, dikabarkan kabur dari penjara kemarin malam. Sampai sekarang tak ada kabar yang jelas dimana Madara berada. Madara dipenjara sejak 15 tahun yang lalu karena terbukti mencoba mengkhianati Konoha. Penjahat tingkat S yang tak diketahui asal muasal klannya ini sangatlah berbahaya. _

_Jika ada yang pernah melihat laki-laki dengan wajah seperti di samping ini, harap hubungi pihak kepolisian atau 000-000-000._

"Ya ampun, liburan begini kok ada penjahat kabur?", ujar Kisame pada Itachi. Tapi Itachi tidak menjawab. Seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat, lalu seperti terkena sihir hingga membeku.

'Ma… Madara? Madara U- Uchiha?', ujar Itachi dalam hati.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Rekreasi Kyubi—Pulang sekolah**

Seiryuu yang juga baru kembali, bergabung dengan Dee, Hebi, Darbi, dan Khai. Ia ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Tapi matanya seketika terpaku ketika melihat gambar Dee.

'I.. Itukan? Orang yang ada di korannya Kisame?', pikir Seiryuu dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja Chantika dan Aika datang membawa koran hari ini.

"Hei semua! Ada penjahat kelas S yang kabur dari penjara Sunderland Avenue! Muka orangnya kayak gini!", ujar Chantika sambil menunjuk ke arah gambar Madara di koran. Mendengar kata 'Sunderland Avenue' Darbi dan Khai langsung kaget dan tersentak.

"I- Itu bukannya laki-laki yang digambar Dee semalem?", tanya Karin sedikit kaget. Semua menjadi kaget, Hebi pun segera merampas Koran yang ada di tangan Chantika dan mendekatkannya ke gambar Dee untuk dicocokkan. Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Dee.. ka-kamu gambar penjahat kelas S?", ujar Wammy dengan nada tak percaya.

"Im- Impossible..", tambah Zooi juga tak percaya.

"Be- berarti kalau Dee ngelukis ini tadi malam di atas atap sekolah..", Stellar terdiam.

"Madara ini ada di.. DI MEIN KAMPF! WAAAAAAA!", Chantika melanjutkan kata-kata Stellar. Aika langsung membekep Chantika.

"Ei, Jangan buat semuanya panik!", tegur Khai.

"Be- belum tentu! Mungkin hanya mirip..", sahut Dee yang masih sedikit shock. Mereka semua melihat keluar jendela. Langit sudah gelap. Dan salju sudah mulai turun.. Kini.. Apa aman tinggal di sekolah selama liburan jika ada seorang criminal tingkat S? Mungkin Stellar, Zooi, Wammy, Karin, dan Suigetsu kan bernafas lega. Mereka akan pulang.

**Mein Kampf—Kamar Asrama Kyubi—Malam hari**

"Oke! Ke rumah Helen!", teriak Ino semangat sambil mengenakan tasnya. Dari tadi Helen hanya diam. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Mungkin karena ia mendengar perkataan Danzou tadi.

'Apa maksudnya? Hari-hari terakhir? Apa?', Helen terus bertanya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba..

"PENGUMUMAN! Bagi para murid yang akan menuju ke rumah masing-masing, harap segera menuju ke aula besar dengan membawa barang masing-masing. Kereta mein Kampf sudah di siapkan".

"Yos! Saatnya ke kereta! Helen yang jemput ke stasiun nanti siapa? Oi Helen?", Ino nanya napsu.

"Ampun deh! Ino! Napsu banget ye ke rumah Helen? Naksir sama Danzou-sama atau Yamato-san? Wakakak", goda Hikari.

"Wakakak! Yamato, ketua pasukan ANBUnya si Helen toh!! Sai mau dikemanain?", tambah Putee.

"WEE! Pas banget! Yang jemput Yamato loh!!", jawab Helen. Mata Ino berbinar-binar. Sakura pun tertawa melihatnya. Tiba-tiba.. pintu terbuka.. Kurenai masuk..

"Suna no Yuki?", tanya Kurenai. Yuki pun menoleh dan berjalan ke arah Kurenai. Kurenai membisikkan sesuatu dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kenapa Yuki?", tanya Sakura.

"Aku dijemput duluan pakai transportasi jurusan Suna. Ayahku, Baki, dibawa ke rumah sakit. Duluan ya", tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Yuki membawa tasnya dan meinggalkan ruangan.

**Mein Kampf—Aula Besar—20 menit sebelum pulang**

Biasanya sebelum berangkat liburan, murid-murid mendapat pengarahan dari Kepala sekolah. Namun tahun ini berbeda, Jiraiya dan Tsunade tidak ada di sekolah. Jadi, tak ada perpisahan formal seperti biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang melakukan salam perpisahan. Dan Tenten adalah salah satunya.

Tenten terus berlari menyongsong kerumunan siswa yang ada di aula besar. Ia sedang mencari Neji untuk perpisahan liburan. Setelah cukup lama mencari, Tenten akhirnya menemukan Neji. Tapi bukan ini yang mau Tenten lihat. Neji dan Rin sedang asyik mengobrol tentang OSIS bersama.

"NEJI BODOH!", teriak Tenten dengan mata yang sudah memerah. Lalu ia pun segera meninggalkan Rin dan Neji dan segera menuju ke kereta secepat yang ia bisa.

"Tenten! Uhh, marah lagi! Oi Tenten! Tenten!", Neji dan Rin pun terus mengejar Tenten.

**Mein Kampf—Kereta Api—****20 menit sebelum berangkat**

Para petugas berkeliling kompartemen. Masih ada beberapa ruang yang kosong. Tanda, belum semua murid naik ke kereta api. Zooi, Wammy, dan Stellar duduk di dalam satu kompartemen,

"Kemana?", tanya petugas yang mendata tempat tujuan.

"Iwagakure", jawab Wammy. Si petugas tersenyum dan meinggalkan kompartemen.

"Saatnya buat… Hadiah special untuk Kakashi-sensei", ujar Zooi.

"Kaki palsu terbaik di dunia untuknya", lanjut Stellar.

Akina duduk sendirian di sebuah kompartemen. Ia terus melihat ke arah jendela. Melihat utir-butiran salju yang mulai turun malam itu.

"Dan baa-sama", ucapnya kecil sambil menangis.

Helen, Putee, Sakura, Ino, dan Hikari sudah duduk di sebuah kompartemen. Sebelum naik ke kereta, mereka sudah melakukan perpisahan dengan Ayashi. Teman mereka. Ayashi tidak pulang kali ini.

**Mein Kampf—Perpustakaan—20 menit sebelum berangkat**

Perpustakaan sudah sepi. Hanya ada empat orang. Yaitu Sasori, Faika, Pola, dan Kakuzu yang masih menyempatkan untuk mencari buku yang terdapat Orochimaru di dalamnya sampai ketemu.

"Oi! Udahlah!! Kapan-kapan aja!! Nati kita ketinggalan kereta!", ucap Sasori yang sudah panik.

"Pola! Kakuzu! Ayo!!", Faika juga sudah panik. Takut tertinggal kereta. Tidak ada jawaban dari Pola maupun Kakuzu. Pola dan Kakuzu berdiri memegang sebuah buku. Buku yang ditemukan Pola,

"Faika, Sasori, lihat!", ujar Pola serius. Lalu, Kakuzu membaca satu kalimat yang membuat mereka semua tercengang dan pucat.

"Nama: Orochimaru. Status: Meninggal Dunia", Kakuzu terdiam.

**TBC**

**A/N: Wah saya baru selesai UTS nih!! ****Senangnyaaa.. OK back to the story, untuk penjelasan agar reader ngga bingung, saya mau kasih tau, kalo di sini itu antara Tobi-Madara-Obito itu beda orang semua. Tidak ada kaitannya 1 sama lain. Terus, Madara itu tidak diketahui klannya oleh orang lain. Tapi Itachi tahu karena Itachi pernah di kasih tau sama Fugaku (Next Chap). Wammy itu berasal dari Iwagakure, ayahnya ilmuwan kedokteran. **

**Read n Review yyaaa! Thanks! Ih iya mau nanya, yang bener itu Kompartement atau Kopartement?? Hahaha, maaf saya dodol banget.. hahahaha..**

**...Nakamura Arigatou…...**


	8. Lembar VII

**Warning**** : OC dan OOC**

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu minna…^.^

**XXX**

**Mein Kampf—Perpustakaan—10 menit sebelum berangkat**

Sasori, Faika, Pola, dan Kakuzu hanya tercengang. 'Bagaimana bisa? Orochimaru telah mati?'. Perpustakaan yang berdinding bata kokoh dan terdapat banyak ukiran-ukiran berlambang ular, katak, musang, dan siput itu terasa dingin dan sunyi.

"Meninggal?", Sasori mengulang kata-kata Kakuzu. Sementara yang lain hanya tercengang.

"Coba lihat datanya!", ujar Faika sambil merebut buku yang dipegang oleh Kakuzu kemudian langsung membacanya. Faika sempat terdiam.

"Faika, yang kamu baca waktu itu.. Buku yang ini?", tanya Sasori serius pada Faika.

"A.. Aku baru ingat sekarang.. judul bukunya ini, '1000 Notes About The War', tapi catatan tentang Orochimaru gak cuma segini. Ada sekitar 1 halaman.. Pola, inget gak waktu itu kita kan ke perpustakaan bareng. Waktu aku nemuin buku itu..?", tanya Faika pada Pola.

"Coba sini kuliat…", Pola merebut buku yang dipegang Faika.'1000 Notes About The War seri 2'…", Pola membaca judul buku yang dipegang olehnya. Kakuzu hanya diam, ia sedang berpikir. Sasori hanya memperhatikan Faika dan Pola.

"Seri 2?? Mungkin gak, kalo yang dibaca Faika itu seri 1-nya?", ujar Pola, memecahkan keheningan di perpustakaan yang menyelimuti perpustakaan yang kosong itu.

"Mungkin juga.. Hmm, numpung masih ada waktu sekitar 10 menit lagi, mendingan sekarang kita cari seri 1-nya. Aku lihat didaftar buku yang sedang dipinjem, yah mungkin aja kan bukunya lagi dipinjem.. Kalian cari ke rak-rak buku..", perintah Sasori pada yang lain. Faika, Pola, dan Kakuzu pun mengangguk setuju dan mulai mencari, sementara Sasori melihat daftar peminjaman buku di meja penjaga perpustakaan.

Sasori membuka-buka daftar buku yang sedang dipinjam, sampai ia menemukan sebuah data :

**1000 Notes About The War (Seri 1)**

_Dipinjam oleh : Hikari Hoshizora, kelas X-4_

_Dikembalikan : Sehabis liburan musim dingin_

"Oi semua! Ini! Lihat! Bukunya dipinjam sama Hikari Hoshizora anak kelas 1!", sahut Sasori pada teman-temannya yang lain. Faika, Pola, dan Kakuzu pun menghampiri Sasori.

"Bagaimana ini?", ujar Pola bingung.

"Kok gimana? Ya jelas sekarang kita ke kereta! Emangnya mau ketinggalan kereta??", jawab Kakuzu sarkastik. Pola pun langsung menjitak Kakuzu.

"Bukan saatnya bertengkar atau bercanda.. Kata-kata Kakuzu benar, kita kembali ke kereta dan temukan Hikari Hoshizora..", ujar Sasori sambil berlari keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Faika, Kakuzu, dan Pola dari belakang. Setelah berlari tanpa henti, mereka akhirnya sampai di pintu gerbang tempat kereta Mein Kampf berada. Mereka beruntung. Kereta masih sedia menunggu mereka untuk ditumpangi.

Di sana, Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan, dan Kisame mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk Naruchu-chan. Tapi, menurut Naruchu-chan, ini lebih tepat sebagai salam pengusiran.

"Good bye Naruchu-chan.. Huhuhuhu", Tobi melambai-lambai.

"Uhuhu, semoga dengan liburan di rumah kakekmu, kau tak akan melibatkanku dengan soal yaoi.. Dewa Janshin akan membuka matamu Naruchu-chan..", Hidan tersenyum gembira.

"Bye Bye Naruchu-chan.. Maaf aja noh, liburan itu waktu untuk Deidara dan Darbi", Deidara mulai berkhayal.

"Wah.. wah.. Ditinggal Pola sama Naruchu-chan pasti asik banget yaa", Kisame memanas-manasin. Setelah itu Naruchu-chan naik ke kereta. Setelah itu akatsuki mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sasori, Pola, Kakuzu, dan Faika yang baru tiba.

"Ei kalian! Cepat naik! Sudah mau berangkat! Cepat naik dan cari kompartemen yang kosong ya!", ujar petugas kereta api Mein Kampf. Sasori, Pola, Kakuzu, dan Faika pun menaiki kereta, tapi mereka bukan mencari kompartemen melainkan mencari Hikari Hoshizora.

"Oi, kalian ber-4! Mau kemana? Ini ada kompartemen kosong yang cukup untuk 4 orang!", sahut petugas lagi.

"Kami mau mencari teman kami..", jawab Pola ayng diikuti anggukkan Faika dan Kakuzu.

"Ah, semuanya lagi repot. Jangan berkeliaran di koridor seperti itu.. Sudah! Sudah! Masuk saja ke kompartemen ini.. Cari temennya nanti saja!", ujar sang petugas lagi sambil mendorong Pola, Kakuzu, Faika, dan Sasori memasuki kompartemen bernomor 5 itu. Akhirnya, ke-4 anggota Akatsuki itu patuh dan duduk manis di kompartemen no. 5.

"Sudah deh.. Nanti kita cari Hikari waktu sudah sampai di Stasiun Mein Kampf aja..", ujar Kakuzu pada ke-3 temannya. Sasori mengangguk sambil melihat butir-butir salju yang jatuh dari langit, menghiasi kaca jendela sementara kereta menjauh dan menjauh dari sekolah mereka tercinta.

Tujuan mereka adalah, mencari buku nenek Chiyo. Kebenaran akan terungkap.

**Kereta Api Mein Kampf—Kompartemen 17—Jam 20.00 malam**

Helen, Hikari, Sakura, Ino, dan Putee sedang duduk di kompartemen. Mereka sedang makan permen. Udara di luar sangatlah dingin.

"Entah kenapa.. aku merasa aneh dengan Danzou-baasama.. Tadi, waktu dia menelpon.. ia bicara seakan-akan aku akan meninggalkan Mein Kampf selamanya.. padahal kan ini hanya liburan biasa..", ujar Helen pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sudah deh Helen, kakekmu bukannya emang kata-katanya susah dimengerti?", ujar Putee sambil terus sms-an dengan Gaara.

"Yah.. Helen.. gitu aja kok dipikirin..?? Eh eh nanti yang jemput beneran Yamatoooo??", ujar Ino yang udah mulai kecentilan kalau menyangkut soal Yamato. Helen mengangguk. Sementara Hikari dari tadi sibuk membaca buku.

"Hikari, dari tadi baca apa sih?", tanya Sakura pada Hikari.

"Oh ini... Aku baca 1000 Notes About The War.. yang bagian Orochimaru-nya.. Bukannya aku belain orang jahat ya.. Tapi menurutku Orochimaru ini keren. Yang bikin aku bingung, di buku ini Orochimaru dibilang udah mati karena kecelakaan kapal di laut Konoha Selatan. Tapi, aku pernah baca di suatu situs internet, katanya ada beberapa orang yang pernah lihat Orochimaru. Jadi sebenernya Oro tuh masih hidup atau udah mati sih??", Hikari ngomong panjang lebar. Tapi sayang ke-4 temannya itu tak ada yang mengerti. Mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sementara itu, Danzou terus menunggu kedatangan cucuk kesayangannya...

**Mein Kampf— Kampf****—****20.00, malam**

Rumah sakit malam ini sepi. Shizune tak ada di rumah sakit. Hanya ada Ayashi dan Kimimaro. Ayashi memang sudah tak mau berhubungan dengan Kimimaro, tapi tak mungkin rasanya jika ia tidak menemani Kimimaro di saat seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya, Orochimaru-sama bukanlah, ayahku. Aku berasal dari klan Kaguya yang dibantai habis saat perang. Orochimaru-sama menemukanku dan mengangkatku sebagai anaknya. Sebenarnya bukan anak, tepatnya sebagai.. Alatnya..", Kimimaro mulai bercerita pada Ayashi. Ayashi sebenarnya tak mau mendengarnya. Takut. Aneh. Janggal.

"Orochimaru-sama seumur dengan Jiraiya-sama, tak pantas jika aku masih menyebutnya 'ayah', lebih tepat kakek atau yang mulia", ujar Kimimaro lagi. Tanpa ekspresi. Ayashi tak mau melihat mata Kimimaro, ia memilih untuk melihat salju yang turun di luar.

"Sudah Kimimaro, jangan bicara macam-macam. Lebih baik kau baca koran. Aku bawa Koran hari ini", Ayashi menyodorkan korannya walaupun tak yakin Kimimaro tipe pembaca koran. Tetapi, Kimimaro mau mengambil koran dari Ayashi dan mulai membuka koran hari itu. Seketika juga matanya melebar dan tersentak.

"Ma-Ma-Madara?", Kimimaro kenal orang itu. Orang yang paling ia benci. Seorang Uchiha.

"Iya. Madara itu adalah seorang buronan. Dulu dia juga kabur. Dan sekarang kabur lagi", ucap Ayashi sambil memakan apelnya.

Flashback (memori Kimimaro saat Kimiaro liburan musim dingin tahun lalu)

"Kalian semua bodoh atau apa! Hah??!!", Orochimaru berteriak seperti orang gila. Di sampingnya, Kabuto hanya diam memandang 5 orang yang hidupnya terancam. Sakon, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Jirobou, dan.. Kimimaro.

"Sakon!, kau kusuruh mencari di daerah perbatasan-perbatasan antara Konoha dan Suna! Tapi, apa yang kau dapat?! NIHIL!", Orochimaru kembali berteriak. Ular disekitarnya melingkar di lehernya.

"Kidomaru! Kau mencari XXX di Sunagakure! Membuat nenek tua Chiyo buka mulut saja kau tak bisa?!", Kidomaru hanya menunduk. Kesal.

"Tayuya! Apa susahnya menyelidiki markas pusat persnjataan Konoha?!", Tayuya juga hanya menunduk. Se-ekor ular mendekatinya. Mencoba untuk melilit kakinya.

"Jirobou! Informasi dari-mu mengenai Sarutobi juga tak berkembang! Yang kulihat.. hanya perutmu saja yang berkembang!!", Jirobou juga menunduk. Entah apa yang akan ia terima.

"Dan kau Kimimaro.. Aku memang tak berharap banyak padamu..", Orochimaru memalingkan wajahnya. Di sana, Madara, duduk sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Jangan banyak tertawa Madara.. Kau harus tahu diri.. Kau baru saja kabur dari penjara kemarin! BWAHAHA!". Orochimaru kembali mengeluarkan lidahnya. "Lalu kau mau apa disini? Hanya tertawa Madara?".

"Fufufufu..Aku akan menghacurkan klan Uchiha!! Klanku yang terbodoh!! Yang akan hancur ditanganku sendiri..Fufufu", balas Madara. Orochimaru kembali memandang Kimimaro.

"Waktumu 3 tahun Kimimaro.. Tak boleh lebih. Temukan benda itu.. Yah sayangnya kamu bodoh, lamban, dan sakit-sakitan tidak seperti klan Uchiha.. ya kan?", ujar Orochimaru.

"BWAHAAHAHAHA.. tak ada gunanya menyebut klan tak berguna seperti klanku itu.", sahut Madara.

"Mengerti Kimimaro? Temukan benda itu. Jika, kau gagal.. MATI", ujar ayah Kimimaro lagi.

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama..", jawab Kimimaro tertekan.

End Of Flashback

Kimimaro terdiam. Sampai saat ini ia belum tahu apa-apa tentang XXX.. Terbunuhlah.. Kimimaro Kaguya..

"Ayashi, berhati-hatilah pada orang ini", Kimimaro menunjuk nama Madara. 'Madara.. Ingin mengancurkan klannya.. Ingin membunuhmu dan keluargamu Ayashi.. Aku tak mau.. kau sepertiku.. Itu teman kan?', Kimiaro tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

'Hati-hati? Kenapa?', Ayashi juga tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

**Mein Kampf—Menara astronomi—20.00 Malam**

"Oi Itachi.. Kenapa sih dari tadi melamun terus? Masih memikirkan perempuan yang bernama Yvne itu? Ah, sudahlah.. kalau diputusin, itu salahmu sendiri kan? Plin plan begitu..", ujar Sasuke pada kakaknya. Itachi dan Sasuke sedang duduk-duduk di menara astronomi yang merupakan tempat tertinggi di Mein Kampf. Saat itu, hanya ada mereka ber-2. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi lilin-lilin yang membawa kesan antik dan mewah.

"Bodoh kau..", ujar Itachi sambil menempeleng kepala adiknya itu. Lalu kembali melamun.

'Yvne? Jelas aku memikirkannya.. Tapi, saat ini ada hal yang juga mengganggu pikiranku.. Madara.. Madara Uchiha.. sampah klan Uchiha itu berhasil kabur 'lagi' dari penjara? Apa maksudnya..? Kenapa hampir setiap liburan musim dingin ia kabur?? Apa aku harus memberitahu Sasuke tentang Madara??', Itachi terus berpikir dalam hati.

"Oi Itachi.. Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada bosan.

"Sasuke, kau tahu tentang berita penjahat kriminal S yang baru saja kabur bernama Madara?", tanya Itachi dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"Hmm, ya. Aku tahu. Tapi itu bukan urusanku,,,", jawab Sasuke santai dan malas.

"Bukan urusanmu? Sayang sekali kau harus merubah pemikiranmu itu Sasuke... Penjahat yang tak diketahui klan nya itu adalah.. seorang dari klan Uchiha.. Madara.. Madara Uchiha...", ujar Iachi sambil menatap mata hitam Sasuke dengan lurus. Mata hitam Sasuke melebar, jelas sekali tampak raut muka tak percaya di wajah Sasuke.

"Uchiha?", tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Itachi mengangguk.

"Ya, biar kujelaskan semuanya. Dulu, saat aku berumur 8 tahun.. ayah memberitahuku beberapa hal. Ia bilang, sebagai kakak aku harus menjaga adikku yang bodoh, lalu aku harus menjadi yang terbaik. Ia juga memberitahuku agar aku tak menjadi sampah klan yang mencoreng nama baik keluarga. Ia menyuruhku untuk tidak meniru kakek kita sendiri...", Itachi berhenti sejenak. Sasuke terus mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu kan.. dari kecil kita tak pernah diberi tahu siapa sebenarnya kakek kita? Tapi ayah memberitahuku waktu itu.. ayah bilang.. Kakek kita bernama Madara. Ia seorang yang kuat tapi sedikit gila. Saat perang, waktu itu kita masih kecil. Kau baru lahir dan aku baru berumur 3 tahun..Madara ikut berjuang tapi dasarnya orang tak waras, Madara malah membela tentara musuh dan mengkhianati negara kita. Madara mengajak ayah, anaknya sendiri untuk menghianati Konoha..", Itachi menarik nafas panjang.

"Tapi ayah tak mau, begitu juga dengan Uchiha yang lain.. Maka sejak itu, Madara memilih melepas nama klannya dan tampil sebagai Madara yang baru. Madara tanpa embel-embel klan Uchiha. Dan sejak saat itu, klan kita memilih melupakan Madara dan menyebutnya sampah serta menganggapnya bukan siapa-siapa...", Itachi bercerita dengan sangat serius.

"Dan sejak saat itu pula, Madara menyimpan dendam pada klan kita.. klan Uchiha. Oleh sebab itu, ayah menyuruhku untuk terus berhati-hati jika ia kabur dari penjara lagi.. Dan kau Sasuke.. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.. Ayashi juga", ujar Itachi sambil menyentil dahi Sasuke dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Konyol....", gumam Sasuke kecil.

**Mein Kampf—Halaman—07.00 esok paginya**

Pagi telah tiba. Pagi yang cerah dengan kota yang tertutup salju.

Sejak putus dengan Itachi, Yvne lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca di halaman. Yvne terus berjalan menciptakan jejak-jejak kaki di selimut salju yang ada di halaman itu. Hari ini, suasana di halaman sangat sepi. Hampir tak ada murid yang berada di halaman. Yvne memilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi taman sendirian. Ia

Membuka koran hari ini dan membaca berita utama kali ini.

**NEWS TODAY**

Konoha—Winter,

_Menyusul aksi kabur Madara, seorang penjahat kelas S yang bernama Dan Takahashi juga kabur kemarin malam. Pihak kepolisian tak ada yang mengetahui apa sebab aksi kabur 2 kriminal tingkat S ini. Yang dikatakan polisi hanya, untuk orang yang merasa berhubungan dengan Dan atau Madara, harap menjaga diri. Bagi yang pernah melihat ke-2 orang itu, harap hubungi pihak kepolisian atau 000-000-000._

"Kriminal tingkat S.. Kabur lagi?", ujar Yvne sambil terus membaca artikel hari ini. Ia tak menyadari sesosok laki-laki sudah berdiri sambil menundukkan wajahnya untuk ikut membaca koran dengan Yvne.

"Hmm.. Akhirnya kabur juga dia...", ujar laki-laki itu. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Madara. Yvne menoleh dan saat itu ia baru menyadari laki-laki yang membaca koran 'bersamanya' itu adalah Madara.

"MA- MADARA?! WAAAAA!!", Yvne spontan berteriak dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan Madara yang sedang menyeringai lebar ke arahnya.

**Mein Kampf—Lapangan basket (In door)—07.00 esok paginya**

Kegiatan di pagi hari memang lebih enak untuk berolahraga. Itulah yang dilakukan Niku. Temari, Noriko, dan Akari memilih untuk sarapan. Maka, Niku bermain basket sendirian. Ia membawa bolanya dan memasukkan bola ke ring. Bola basket Niku memantul ke arah tembok. Dan, ada seseorang yang menangkap bolanya.

"Butuh teman untuk bertanding?", ujar Gaara sambil berjalan ke arah Niku. Bola basket ada di tangannya.

"Emm.. Boleh juga", Niku tersenyum kecil pada Gaara. Masalahnya dengan Gaara memang belum selesai. Gaara membalas senyuman Niku. Ia sudah berkepala dingin sekarang karena Putee telah memberi saran untuknya.

"Oke. Tapi, aku mau buat perjanjian", Gaara berkata cuek. Niku mulai tahu apa maksud Gaara. "Apa perjanjiannya?", balas Niku.

"Kalau aku yang menang, kamu minta maaf dan tarik semua kata-katamu kemarin. Gak ada putus. Gak ada Matsuri. Mau?", Gaara berkata dengan gaya yang sangat keren. Niku hanya tersenyum simpel.

"Oke! STARTT!!", dimulailah pertandingan mereka. Dimenit-menit awal Niku yang banyak membawa bola, tapi, sejak bola itu terebut oleh Gaara, hampir tak ada kesempatan untuk Niku. Gaara memang lebih unggul dari Niku. Sekarang sudah tercatat: Gaara yang menang.

"Ah..", Niku mendumel kecil dengan sesak napas. Lelah. Tapi, saat bermai basket tadi, ia merasa tak punya masalah dengan Gaara. Merasa semua baik-baik saja, walaupun itu hanya perasaan.

"Oke. Minta maaf. Tarik semua kata-kata. Selesai", Gaara mengambil botol minumnya dan meneguk air yang segar. Keringat mengucur di dahinya. Niku terdiam sejenak. Selama ini ia memikirkan masalah Matsuri. Temari, Tenten, Noriko, Akari, dan Hinata selalu mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya ia tetap bersama Gaara. Matsuri tak akan senang jika ia menyuruh Gaara bersamanya.

"Aku minta maaf Gaara.. Aku tahu, Matsuri pasti tak akan senang kalau aku menyuruhmu bersama dia.. Aku yang salah.. Maaf", Niku menucapkan kata maaf pada Gaara. Gara tersenyum simpel dan mengacak rambut Niku. "Gitu dong", Niku tersenyum.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang OSIS—07.00, esok paginya**

Chantika dan Aika memilih untuk menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa. Walaupun, kemungkinan Madara berada di sekolah mereka itu hanya kemungkinan. Mereka sedang menuju ke ruang OSIS. Ada pengarahan dari Pain dan Konan. Neji dan Rin sudah berada di depan ruang OSIS.

"Tenten ditelfon gak ngangkat coba? Apa-apaan sih", Neji mulai kesal dengan Tenten.

"Lagi kamu Nej! Udah tau dia mau pulang kemarin, bukannya nemenin dia! Malah ngumpul OSIS! Aku juga gak enak!", Rin juga sudah mulai bosan dengan Tenten.

"Bukannya udah damai waktu itu?", Chantika ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Damai damai.. Liat aja tuh si Tenten. Marah lagi", Neji sangat kesal pada Tenten.

"Tapi yang sekarang itu salah Neji! Chantika, Tenten mau pulang, tapi si Neji malah ngumpul OSIS! Baka!", Rin juga sudah sangat kesal. Chantika hanya menggelengkan kepala. Begitu pula Aika. Mereka sudah lelah dan capek. Sekarang, Pain dan Konan sudah muncul dan segera memberitahu tentang informasi selanjutnya.

"Pengumuman ketua OSIS, seminggu lagi! Bersiap-siaplah kalian. Chantika, Neji, Rin, Aika. Tidak ada kalah dan menang. Semua yang berada di sini adalah pemenang. Mengerti?", Pain memulai ceramahnya. Semua mengangguk.

'Semuanya adalah pemenang', batin mereka.

**Mein Kampf—Danau (Luar sekolah)—07.00**

Darbi dan Khai baru saja dari ruangan Jiraiya. Ingin memberi tahu kalau kemungkinan, Madara berada di Mein Kampf. Tapi, lagi-lagi Jiraiya idak berada di sekolah. Begitu pula Tsunade. Mereka heran, guru-guru mayoritas meningglkan sekolah. Mereka juga memikirkan Dee yang hanya murung. Sai sudah terkena marah Dee karena mengganggunya tadi.

"Khai, Jiraiya-sama waktu itu bilang, orang-orang yang berkhianat saat perang dan mengincar XXX dipenjara di penjara Sunderland Avenue. Madara kabur dari Sunderland Avenue dan dia berada di sekolah kita? Jangan-jangan..", wajah Darbi tidak seperti yang biasanya. Kali ini ia serius.

"Apa mungkin ia mengincar XXX? Jiraiya-sama kemana sih? Masalah gawat begini kok malah gak ada?!!", Khai berteriak frustasi. 'Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?'. Lingkaran telah terbuka. Mereka telah masuk. Masuk ke dalam lingkaran. Berputar terus tak tahu ada bahaya apa.

"Jujur saja Khai.. Sejak akau tahu keberadaan mesin XXX itu, aku sering merasa takut. Ini menyiksa! AAAA!!", Darbi juga sudah berteriak frustasi. Mereka menyesal mengetahui semua ini.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mesin itu terebut? Bagaimana kalau Madara tahu kalau mesin itu ada di 'ruangan bawah tanah ruang Jiraiya-sama? Bagaiman Darbi?!!", Darbi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam.

"Aku tak tahu Khai! Jiaraiya-sama terlalu bodoh untuk menyimpan mesin XXX di bawah tanah ruang pribadinya dengan memberi tanda panah di langit-langitnya!! AAAA.. Mati saja!", Darbi sudah terduduk di rumput pinggiran danau. Sangat menyesal. Sangat kecewa.. Untuk mengetahi XXX..

Mereka berdua telah larut dalam pikiran mereka tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang mengamati mereka dari balik semak-semak.

"Madara ada di sekolah.. Dan.. Ruang bawah tanah ruang pribadi Jiraiya! Dengan panah di langit-langit.. Menuju XXX.. Bukan kematianku.. Tapi, kematian Mein Kampf..", Kimimaro pergi dari rumah sakit. Seperti biasa, ia menuju ke danau dan hadiah besar menentinya.

"Aku harus cari Madara!", Kimimaro beranjak dari tempatnya. Tetapi, tak usah mencari, Madara telah ada di hadapannya..

"Nanti malam jam 10. Pintu gerbang. Kita menuju ke tempat Orochimaru.. Fufufufu.. Dan Takahashi juga telah kabur..", Kimimaro menggangguk.

**Mein Kempf—Mein Kampf resto—07.00, esok paginya**

Noriko, Temari, Akari, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru sedang sarapan bersama. Tentu topik ini hanya membuat Shimaru mengantuk.

"Hori tambah gawat Kib.. Gimana dong", Akari mengelus bulu Hori. Temari dan Shikamaru mulai bertengkar. Chouji hanya terus makan 3 mangkuk.

"Aku udah telfon kakak-ku. Katanya dia bisa ngobatin. Nanti ya kalau ia pulang dari Iwa. Hori pasti baik-baik aja lah", Kiba ikut mengelus Hori. Akamaru juga ikut lesu karena tak punya teman bermain.

"Noriko juga.. Jangan sedih dong.. Yvne-san putus sama Itachi kan gara-gara Itachi!", Temari memberi semangat.

"Tapi tetep aja.. HUWAAA!", Noriko mulai teriak frustasi yang membuat Shikamaru tambah malas,

"Udahlah Noriko, kamu itu harus ngomong sama Itachi..", sahut Temari pada Noriko.

"Iya.. Aku emang harus ngomong sama si Itachi-baka.. harus..", jawab Noriko sambil memandang butiran salju lewat jendela.

**Mein Kampf—Perpustakaan—07.00, esok paginya**

Sasuke telah mengucapka rasa sukanya pada Miu. Ia tahu, belum waktunya ia bersama Miu. Ia tahu hal itu. Ia tetap mengikuti Mi ke perpustakaan. Semua membosankan baginya, kecuali Miu. Naruto juga sedang mengobrol berdua dengan Hinata.

"Miu, kau menolak si teme yang sok keren ini?", ujar Naruto sambil memegang pundak Sasuke yang akhirnya tangan Naruto disingkirkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah dobe.. Tak usah dibahas..", ujar Sasuke dengan gaya stay cool seperti biasa. Miu hanya diam. Terus membaca bukunya..

"Ah teme.. Walaupun ditolak sama Miu, masih ada berapa perempuan yang ngantri di belakang.. Yah, contohnya Sakura-chan gitu..", sindir Naruto setengah bercanda.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak menyukai Sakura.. Dia itu menyebalkan..", sahut Sasuke tajam.

"Sasuke.. Sudah ku bilang kan .. Sejak berteman denganmu aku jadi sedikit lebih memikirkan perasaan orang lain? Aku pikir.. Lebih baik kau juga lebih memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Sebagai contoh, pikirkanlah perasaan Haruno Sakura.. Mengerti Sasuke?", ujar Miu pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto tercengang, untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Naruto ia melihat Sasuke mau diatur. Terlebih lagi diatur oleh seorang anak perempuan. Tiba-tiba Hinata memecah keheningan..

"Naruto-kun.. Na-Naruto-kun su.. sudah tak marah la.. lagi kan pada ku? Ma- maaf Naruto-kun! A.. aku tak ber.. bermaksud untuk se.. selingkuh de.. dengan Kiba-kun.. a..", ujar Hinata tang sudah mau menangis. Tapi Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata.

"Udah Hinata-chan.. Biarin aja si Kiba..", ujar Naruto. Naruto memang masih sebal pada Kiba. Benar-benar sebal. Persahabatan mereka seakaan tak pernah bisa seperti dulu lagi.

'Ja.. jangan salahkan Kiba-kun.. Berhentilah bertengkar dengan Kiba-kun.. Jangan.. ja-jangan bermusuhan se.. seperti ini.. tolonglah.. Naruto-kun…', ujar Hinata dalam hati.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Guru—07.00, esok paginya**

Mein Kampf memang sepi pada liburan kali ini. Hanya ada beberapa guru yang berjaga di Mein Kampf. Itu pun hanya guru yang tipenya seperti Izumo dan Kotetsu. Yvne terus berlari untuk mengadukan apa yang ia lihat. Madara di halaman sekolah. Tapi, saat ia memasuki ruang guru, sudah ada 2 orang anak yang sepertinya sedang dalam pembicaraan serius dengan Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Izumo-sensei, lihat dulu gambar yang Dee buat..", ujar Seiryuu.

"Ah mungkin saja kan Dee itu mengarang gambarnya untuk membuat sekolah ramai??", jawab Izumo dengan nada yang mengantuk. Kotetsu hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Sensei, tapi saya gak ngarang! Ini saya lukis sungguhan! Waktu itu, ada laki-laki di atas atap!! Tanya aja sama Chantika!!", Dee mulai kesal pada 2 guru itu. Izumo hanya menguap. Yvne sekarang ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Sensei! Ada yang gawat sensei!! Tadi.. saya liat Madara dengan mata kepala saya sendiri!!", ujar Yvne panik bukan main. Mata Seiryuu dan Dee melebar mendengar perkataan Yvne.

"Eh? Senpai, yang bener?", tanya Seiryuu tak percaya. Yvne mengangguk panik.

"Ah.. kenapa sih anak-anak Mein Kampf pagi ini? Lagi ngelantur semua ya? Udah.. aku tak percaya dengan kata-kata kalian.. Tapi kalau memang benar kalian serius.. tunggu Jiraiya-sama pulang malam ini. Sekarang, aku mau menikmati liburan.. sudah ya...", Kotetsu mengusir ke-3 anak Mein Kampf itu.

Deeandra merasa kecewa. Ia sangat puas dengan gambarnya. Gambar yang sangat artistik tapi ternyata tak berguna. Padahal, gambar Dee sebentar lagi selesai. Tinggal beberapa goresan lagi. Tapi Dee sudah tak memiliki kemamuan untuk melanjutkan gambar itu. Ia ingin membuangnya.

Dee sudah ingin membuang gambar itu, tapi tiba-tiba Sai datang dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Sayang loh kalau dibuang.. Belum tentu kau bisa membuat gambar seperti itu lagi suatu hari nanti karena tidak beruntung.. Sayang kalau dibuang.. Aku takut kau tak bisa seberuntung itu, bisa menggambar suatu lukisan yang patut diacungi jempol..", sindir Sai tajam.

'Keberuntungan? Apa maksudmu Sai? Kau kira aku bisa menggambar ini hanya karena keberuntungan?! Lihat saja nanti Sai.. Aku akan menunjukkan karya terbaikku..', ujar Dee dalam hati. Dee tak jadi membuang gambarnya itu. Waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat, matahari bergeser seiring berjalannya waktu.

**Inuzumaki Mansion—Ruang Makan—****12.00 siang**

Helen, Putee, Sakura, Hikari, dan Ino sedang makan siang di ruang makan yang besar milik keluarga Inuzumaki. Rumah Helen kali ini, dijaga lebih banyak ANBU. Helen juga merasa bingung kenapa banyak ANBU yang berjaga. Danzou sarapan bersama dengan Helen dan kawan-kawan. Suasana makan pun terasa sangat hampa.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?", tanya Danzou. 2 ANBU berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri Danzou.

"Sekolah Helen baik-baik saja. Nilai Helen juga tidak buruk..", jawab Helen sopan. Danzou mengangguk puas.

"Sudah bisa mengalahkan nilai matematika Putee?", tanya Danzou datar. Putee terus melanjutkan makannya. Putee memang paling pintar dalam pelajaran Matematika. Danzou selalu membandingkan nilai dengan orang yang memiliki nilai lebih tinggi.

"Helen hanya kalah 1 kali saat ulangan ke-3. Nilai Putee 100 sementara nilai Helen 98. Sedangkan ke-4 ulangan lainnya, Helen seri sama Putee..", jawab Helen sopan dengan nada yang sedikit bosan. Putee mengangguk setuju. Ino mencibir Danzou saat Danzou tak melihat. Danzou mengangguk puas atas jawaban Helen. Tiba-tiba seorang ANBU datang.

"Danzou-sama, Sarutobi-sama mengadakan rapat di rumahnya. Ia mengundang Danzou-sama ikut dalam rapat. Setelah ditembak tadi malam, Baki-sama sudah sadar dan sekarang dirawat di RS. Masashi Suna, beliau mengatakan suruhan Orochimaru yang bernama Kidoumaru telah berusaha membunuh Baki-sama..", seorang ANBU melapor pada Danzou. Helen pun bingung. Hikari, Putee, Sakura, dan Ino tercengang mendengar kata 'Orochimaru.'

"Ada lagi?", tanya Danzou dingin.

"Ya. Baru saja, salah satu tim ANBU divisi 2 berhasil memperoleh informasi bahwa Orochimaru telah mengetahui letak mesin itu.. Suruhan Orochimaru yang bernama Jiroubou, Tayuya, dan Kidoumaru sudah ditarik dari tempat mereka masing-masing oleh Orochimaru.. dan sepertinya, ada tugas baru untuk Sakon. Sakon pergi dari markas Orochimaru pada pukul 11.25.. Hanya itu.. Permisi Danzou-sama".

"Huh.. Sekarang kalaian lihat? Kebodohan apa yang telah dibuat kepala sekolah kalian?", Danzou mulai marah-marah tak jelas. Sakura, Helen, Ino, Hikari, dan Putee hanya diam.

"Helen! Mulai sekarang ikuti kata-kataku. Suka atau tidak". Danzou meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Hikari, aku pinjem bukumu nanti!", Sakura langsung tertarik dengan nama 'Orochimaru'.

"Aku juga! Abis Sakura!", Ino menambahkan. Putee juga menyusul. Helen pun begitu. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, sesuatu telah terjadi dan Mein Kampf atau Jiraiya terseret di dalamnya. Lingkaran bahaya semakin melebar. Terus menyeret orang-orang tak bersalah yang terpaksa ikut berputar di dalamnya.

Termasuk Sakura, Helen, Hikari, Putee, dan Ino. Sebagai.. Korban..

**Iwagakure—Hisanobu mansion—12.00 siang**

"Tekan tombol merah untuk memulai memutar roll. Siapkan obeng dan buka bagian bawah yang telah di panaskan, lalu si—".

"Pelan-pelan bodoh!", Stellar memotong kata-kata Wammy. Stellar, Zooi, Wammy dibantu oleh ayah Wammy yang seorang dokter ilmuwan sedang membuat kaki palsu khusus untuk gurunya.. Hatake Kakashi..

"Kau juga bodoh Stellar! Itu tombol biru bukan merah", Zooi menunjuk tombol merah di depannya. Ia sedang memakan permen karet. Ayah Wammy sedang pergi makan siang, sehingga mereka diberi tugas yang mudah-mudah.

"Kau juga bodoh Zooi, itu bukan obeng, itu palu", Wammy menunjuk palu yang dipegang Zooi.

"Hah.. Bodoh!", Stellar memulai.

"Dumb!", balas Zooi.

"Stupid for Zooi and Idiot for Stellar. Finish", Wammy beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menekan tombol merah untuk memutar roll. Hampir tiap menit mereka berdebat. Walaupun begitu, ini untuk Hatake Kakashi.

Untuk Hatake Kakashi. Seorang laki-laki yang terpaksa tak bisa berjalan karena penyakitnya. Osteosarcoma. Waktu terus berjalan dengan cepat. Matahari pun berganti menjadi bulan.. dan bintang mulai tampak di permukaan langit yang gelap.

**R.S. Masashi Suna—Kamar VIP 101—****21.00 malam**

Baki ditembak oleh seseorang yang diduga adalah Kidomaru kemarin malam. Maka, ia dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Yuki, semestinya kamu menghabiskan liburanmu di Mein Kampf.. bukan di Suna…", ujar Baki lemah. Ia masih terkapar di tempat tidur. Kankurou duduk di sebelah Yuki. Tidak seperti Gaara, Kankurou memilih pulang ke Suna dibanding menghabiskan liburan di sekolah.

"Ayah istirahat dulu deh..", ujar Yuki yang sedang makan apel.

"Yuki, mulai saat ini, kamu akan dikawal 24 jam oleh Yuura. Ayah rasa, sudah tak aman kamu berkeliaran sendirian selama liburan ini..", ujar Baki sambil melihat ukiran-ukiran mesir kuno di langit-langit.

"Terserah ayah saja.. yang penting ayah sembuh dulu ya..", jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum. Baki juga tersenyum.

--

Sedangkan Akina sedang duduk di kamarnya. Sendirian menatap salju. Koran hari ini berada di genggamannya. Ia meremas koran itu.

"Dan-baasama.. selalu menghancurkan segalanya.. bodoh!", ujar Akina sambil melempar remasan koran yang ia pegang tadi.

**Konohagakure—Sarutobi Mansion—22.00 malam**

Malam ini, di kediaman keluarga besar Sarutobi sangat ramai. Naruchu-chan dan sepupunya, Konohamaru tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Jiraiya dan Tsunade juga hadir malam itu. Danzou juga hadir. Dan beberapa tetua-tetua lainnya.

Mereka semua seperti mengadakan rapat di ruangan khusus Sarutobi. Sarutobi memiliki bangunan kecil seperti paviliun untuk rapat.

Para orang tua-tua itu bertingkah aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Hal itu membuat anak senakal Konohamaru tak bisa berdiam diri. Ia mengajak Naruchu-chan untuk menguping hal apa yang telah terjadi. Bagi Naruchu-chan, hal ini konyol tapi ia juga sangat penasaran.

Naruchu-chan dan Konohamaru terdiam di balik jendela. Mereka tak bisa mencuri pembicaraan langsung di depan pontu karena ada dua orang petugas ANBU yang berjaga. Walaupun berada di dekat jendela, mereka bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Sekarang kau mau bicara apa Jiraiya? Kau menaruh mesin itu di sekolah! Tempat anak-anak! Kau penyebab semuanya Jiraiya!", terdengar suara Danzou yang seperti emosi.

"Jangan menyalahkannya sepihak Danzou!", sekarang suara Tsunade yang membalas Danzou.

"Benar Danzou. Kita menyetujui saat Jiaraiya mengusulkan untuk menaruh mesin itu di Mein Kampf!", Sarutobi berkata dengan tenang.

"Orochimaru telah tahu!", Danzou kembali membalas.

"Bisa kita tenang sedikit?", kini adalah suara Minato.

"Tak ada yang disalahkan. Sekarang Orochimaru telah tahu. Masalahnya, kemana kita memindahkan mesin itu?", suara Kezekage, ayah Gaara.

"Baiklah. Kemana akan kita pindahkan?", ucap Ebizou, adik nenek Chiyo.

"Tidak. Mesin itu tak akan dipindahkan kemana-mana", Sarutobi membalas lagi.

"Hah! Ini yang tak kusuka! Apa kau mau menambah korban lagi? Kita sudah kehilangan Chiyo dan anaknya, Sakumo Hatake, Shodaime, Nidaime dan beberapa orang lainnya! Sudahlah", terdengar bangku yang bergeser dan keluarlah Danzou dari ruangan. ANBU yang berada di depan pintu juga pergi bersama Danzou.

Naruchu-chan dan Konohamaru tak mengerti sama sekali. Naruchu-chan tahu bahwa sebuah mesin yang sepertinya berbahaya berada di sekolahnya.. Di Mein Kampf.. Mereka terus mendengarkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau Orochimaru telah mengetahui cara memakai XXX, jaga Naruto baik-baik", ucap Ebizou sambil melihat ke arah Minato dan Kushina.

"Prioritas pertama kita adalaha Naruto. Ia kuncinya. XXX tak akan dipindahkan, karena kalau XXX bergerak sedikit, Orochimaru akan melacaknya", Sarutobi memberi argumen.

Naruchu-chan adalah teman Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Naruchu-chan dan Konohamaru teap mendengarkan dengan seksama. Samapi mereka merasa ada orang lain di belakang mereka. Mereka pun menoleh.

"Aku kurang jelas mendengar pembicaraan ini, bisa ceritakan padaku?", Sakon berada di hadapan mereka. Sakon suruhan Orochimaru. Sakon diberi tugas untuk memantau pergerakan organisasi Sarutobi.

Naruchu-chan dan Konohamaru kaget setengah mati. Mereka belum sempat teriak karena Sakon telah membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri dengan obat-obatan.

**Mein Kampf—Di depan pintu masuk—22.00**

"Sudah siap Kimimaro? Berita Orochimaru mengetahui letak XXX telah menyebar.. Cepat sekali ya", Madara duduk di sebuah pos untuk satpam.

"Bukan urusanku. Aku telah menjalankan tugas dari Orochimaru-sama. Beruntung, penjagaan di daerah Mein Kampf lemah", Kimimaro membalas dengan dingin.

"Kau sudah ambil data dua anak yang mengetahui letak XXX?", tanya Madara. Kimimaro menggeleng dan segera kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil data Darbi dan Khai.

'Ayashi.. Maaf.. Mein Kampf akan..', Kimiaro terus berlari. Sementara Madara menunggunya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi ke Mein Kampf.. Fufufu.. Pertama, untuk membunuh keturunan terakhir Uchiha, kedua, menghabiskan seorang bocah yang dengan berani menggambarku dan yang ketiga, mengambil XXX untuk menguasai dunia! BWAHAHAH!", Madara kembali duduk untuk menunggu Kimimaro.

Di ujung koridor, Seiryuu dengan berani keluar ruang asrama. Lampu di ruang rekreasi asrama kyubi putus. Sehingga, Seiryuu ingin pergi ke petugas bagian fasilitas sekolah. Masalahnya, banyak anak-anak yang belum tidur. jadi, banyak yang mengobrol di ruang rekreasi.

Dari ujung koridor, Seiryuu seperti melihat sesosok bayangan laki-laki di depan pintu gerbang. Seiryuu menghampiri laki-laki itu. Dan meminta bantuan pada laki-laki itu tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Pak, lampu di ruang rekreasi asrama Kyubi mati. Bisa tolong ambilkan lampu baru di gudang tidak?", tanya Seiryuu. Tetapi laki-laki itu tak menjawab. Seiryuu tetap tak melihat wajah laki-laki itu.

"Gudangnya ada di luar halaman sebelah kanan kan? Saya yang ambil juga gak apa-apa.. Buka kan pintunya dong pak", Seiryuu menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu. Ia tersentak. Ia berbicara pada Madara.

"Menyuruhku membukakan pintu begitu, kau mau mati, hah?", Madara menyeringai.

**TBC**

**A/ N : Minna-san maafkan saya kalo chapter ini kepanjangan!! Waaah maaf minna.. hmm, jadi cuma buat informasi, NARUCHU-CHAN DICULIK SAKOOOON!! Terus, nasib Seiryuu di chapter depan gimana yayaya?? Oh iya, Wammy, Zooi, Stellar sedang buat kaki palsu untuk kakashi. Minna-san, masih inget Yuura?? Hahaha., Please review.. thanks.. Oh iya, chapter 1 edited!!**


	9. Lembar VIII

**Warning**** : OC dan OOC**

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu minna…^.^

* * *

**XXX

* * *

  
**

**Mein Kampf—Di depan pintu masuk—22.00**

Entah apa salah Seiryuu sampai-sampai ia harus berhadapan dengan Madara malam itu. Setetes keringat menetes di dahi Seiryuu. Tak usah bohong, ia takut. Madara terus menyeringai tajam. Baginya, Seiyuu hanya serangga kecil yang mengganggu acaranya.

"Kau mau mati?", Madara menatap Sairyuu tajam. Tangan Madara sudah bergerak ke leher Seiryuu. Ia ingin mencekik Seiryuu. Seiryuu mencoba berteriak. Tapi, cengkraman Madara sangat kuat. Ia mencekik Seiryuu, langsung, tanpa perasaan.

"To—To..long", Seiryuu terus meronta-ronta dari cengkraman Madara. Matanya mulai berair. Wajahnya memerah karena sesak napas. Madara terus tertawa-tawa melihat Seiryuu yang menderita. Tapi, tawa Madara terputus ketika ia melihat Kimimaro yang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lepaskan dia. Dia tak ada urusannya dengan ini semua. Sekarang, kita harus segera pergi ke temapat Orochimaru-sama", ujara Kimimaro datar. Ia menarik tangan Madara dari leher Seiryuu.

"Fufufufu!! Bwahahaha! Apa-apaan kau Kimimaro? Punya perasaan kau sekarang? Hah? Menjijikan", Madara memandang Kimimaro tajam. Sedangkan Seiryuu, masih mencoba bernapas normal. Ia memegang lehernya yang merah.

Kimimaro menoleh ke arah Seiryuu yang masih kaget dan takut. "Kau semestinya tak membuat ulah di sini, pertama, kau terlihat duduk di atas atap, kedua, kau ikut membaca koran dengan seorang murid, ketiga, kau mencekik seorang lagi!", ujar Kimimaro serius. Kimimaro tahu ketiga hal itu dari Ayashi.

"Kau berani mengaturku.. Baiklah, sekarang, kita harus segera pergi. Untuk sementara, kita bawa anak ini", Madara melirik Seiryuu tajam. Seiryuu tercengang. "Jangan pernah berani berteriak. Ikuti saja kami. Kalau kau berteriak, MATI. Mengerti?", ujar Madara kepada Seiryuu.

'Dibawa kemana?'

**Konohagakure—Sarutobi Mansion—****23.00**

Rapat telah selesai. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat para tetua tidak segera pulang. Yaitu.. Hilangnya Naruchu-chan dan Konohamaru.. Sarutobi segera mengerahkan pasukkan malam itu untuk mencari Naruchu-chan. Suasana bertambah buruk ketika Jiraiya menerima telefon dari Mein Kampf kalau ternyata Seiryuu juga menghilang.

"Kotetsu, kau sudah melakukan pemeriksaan?", tanya Jiraiya panik melalui telefon.

"Sudah Jiraiya-sama. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan", jawab Kotetsu. Pembicaraan lewat telefon itu sangat panas dan bernuansa panik. 'Bagaimana bisa tiga orang hilang dalam satu malam yang sama?'.

"Bagaimana dengan murid yang lain? Sudah di periksa?", Jiraiya terkesan terburu-buru.

"Sudah. Dan ditemukan Kimimaro Kaguya dari asrama manda kelas XI, juga menghilang".

"Astaga. Kotetsu, aku akan segera pulang malam ini. Hubungi keluarga Dan Lucious (Seiryuu), dan keluarga Kaguya".

"Keluarga mereka telah saya hubungi. Tapi, keluarga Kaguya tak pernah mengangkat."Tentu saja, karena data Kimimaro di Mein Kampf adalah data taktik Orochimaru dan semuanya telah tertipu.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Rekreasi Kyubi—Esok paginya**

Teman-teman Seiryuu sangat cemas. Seiryuu tidak kembali dari tadi malam. Mereka telah melaporkan kejadian ini kepada para guru yang ada. Orang tua Seiryuu juga telah mengetahui hal ini, dan telah melakukan pembicaraan khusus dengan Jiraiya.

--

Kakak Kiba datang ke Mein Kampf tadi pagi. Sekarang telah pukul 10.00, Kiba sedang menemani kakaknya yang memeriksa kesehatan Hori, anjing Akari.

"Hori terkena virus yang menyerang daya tahan tubuh. Penyebabnya mungkin makanan dan minuman yang kurang baik untuk Hori", Hana Inuzuka menjelaskan penyakit Hori pada Akari.

"Tapi.. nee-chan, kira-kira Hori harus diberi apa biar sehat lagi?", tanya Kiba. Akari terus mengelus-elus Hori yang lemas.

"Mungkin aku akan memberikan beberapa obat-obatan untuk Hori. Masukkan obat ini ke dalam minuman Hori. Dan untuk Akamaru, hindari kontak langsung dengan Hori. Karena bisa saja virus ini menular", Hana memberskan alat-alat pemeriksaannya.

"Baik Hana nee-san. Terima kasih banyak ya", ucap Akari malu-malu. Hana tersenyum pada Akari dan pergi keluar ruangan. Kiba mengelus Akamaru yang dari tadi diam saja. "Hori pasti sembuh kok", Kiba tersenyum.

--

Temari dan Shikamaru bermaksud untuk sarapan pagi bersama sekalian berduaan pastinya. Tapi, Shikamaru bangun terlambat. Sekarang sudah pukul 11.00, Temari sudah sarapan dengan Noriko. Maka, Shikamaru hanya mengajak Temari keliling-keliling dan Chouji serta Noriko ikut dengan mereka.

Mereka menuju ke arah aula besar. Katanya ada pengumuman di sana. Mereka menuju mading di dekat meja makan panjang guru. Mading itu sangat besar karena memuat pengumuman dan hal-hal penting. Foto calon ketua OSIS juga terpampang di sana. Foto Neji, Rin, Aika, dan Chantika.

**INFORMATION**

Mein Kampf—

Bagi para murid, untuk smentara waktu DILARANG keluar dari gedung sekolah. Mulai, tanggal 15 besok, pengawasan di sekitar Mein Kampf akan diperketat. Murid juga DIWAJIBKAN untuk lebih menjaga diri masing-masing. Jika ingin keluar dari kawasan sekolah, harap lapor kepada petugas yang piket.

Tertanda,

-Jiraiya-

"Apa-apaan ini? Tak boleh keluar dari gedung sekolah? Haah, merepotkan saja. Nanti aku tak bisa tidur siang di bukit. Benar-benar merepotkan..", ujar Shikamaru dengan nada yang malas.

"Ini pasti karena gossip yang beredar di sekolah. Ada kriminal tingkat S di Mein Kampf. Jiraiya-sama sampe turun tangan begini.. Apa ini serius ya?", tanya Noriko dengan nada tak percaya.

"Emang repot sih kalo gak boleh keluar gedung. Tapi, tindakan Jiraiya-sama bener kalo menurutku", tambah Temari. Noriko juga beranggapan seperti Temari. Chouji hanya makan keripik kentang dengan santai seakan-akan tak merasa rugi atas larangan keluar sekolah. Tiba-tiba Noriko terdiam, ia melihat laki-laki yang ingin ia ajak bicara. Itachi..

"Noriko lihat! Itu Itachi, cepat bicara!", ujar Temari pada Noriko.

"A- ano, Temari.. Aku..", Noriko merasa gugup. Tapi Temari mendorongnya agar berbicara pada Itachi, meninggalkan Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Chouji, kau terlihat santai. Bukannya kalau pintu ditutup kau tak bisa membeli cemilan ya? Bakal repot kan..", ujar Shikamaru pada Chouji. Tangan Shikamaru ada di belakang kepala.

"Yap. Bisa repot kalau aku tak punya cemilan. Tapi itu masalah gampang Shika!", ujar Chouji sambil makan keripik kentang. Shikamaru memandang Chouji bingung.

"Ada sebuah pintu rahasia yang gak diketahui banyak orang. Aku menemukannya tiga bulan yang lalu. Pintu itu bisa kugunakan untuk beli cemilan, heheh.. Bagaimana hebat kan? Total pintu rahasia yang kutemukan sudah ermm.. empat!", ujar Chouji ceria sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru balas senyum menghina.

"Heh, yang benar saja..", ujar Shikamaru lalu mereka berjalan. Menyusuri lorong itu.

--

"I-Itachi", Noriko menyapa Itachi. Itachi menoleh ke arah Noriko. Jarang sekali Noriko menyapa duluan.

"Ya?", ujar Itachi. Itachi sedang berjalan menuju ruang asrama kyubi untuk bicara pada Sasuke dan Ayashi.

"Kenapa putus sama Yvne-san? Aku gak mau semuanya gara-gara aku".

"Bukan gara-gara kamu kok Noriko. Tenang saja. Yang pantas disalahkan cuma aku."

**Sunagakure—Rumah Sasori—07.00 Pagi**

Sasori, Faika, Pola, dan Kakuzu sedang duduk dan berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu. Mereka tiba di rumah Sasori tadi malam. Tetapi, mereka tidak beruntung, mereka tidak bertemu Hikari di stasiun. Hikari pulang ke rumah Helen dengan cepat.

Sebuah koran terletak di meja bundar di antara emapt buah sofa coklat yang mengelilingi meja itu. Berita Dan Takahashi dan Madara Uchiha yang kabur dari penjara 'lagi' tahun ini.

"Ehm.. Ehm.. Sasori, ini kalo boleh tanya yah nih.. Emang kalo misalnya kita tahu Orochimaru siapa, atau kita dapet buku Nenek Chiyo, ehm.. Yah.. Kita mu ngapain yah?", tanya Kakuzu ragu-ragu. Faika dan Pola juga mendengarkan. Mereka ingin tau jawabannya. Sampai sekarang, mereka hana tahu satu poin. Membantu Sasori.

"Iya juga. Masalahnya, kalau Orochimaru itu kan kriminal yah, buktinya sampe ada di buku sejarah perang gitu, terus dia hidup atau mati aja kan kita gak tau, kita kan juga cuma anak sekolahan, kita mau ngapain?", tambah Pola. Sasori memandang sahabatnya.

"Kalau ditanya mau ngapain, aku gak tahu. Misalnya kita tahu Orochimaru, gak mungkin juga kita nyamperin atau ketemu orangnya. Cuma ada satu kalimat untuk jawab pertanyaan kalian", Sasori serius. Ia berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Rasa ingin tahu", ucap Sasori.

Faika langsung mengerti lebih cepat dibandingkan Pola dan Kakuzu yang masih mencerna kata-kata Sasori. 'Rasa ingin tahu'.

"Rasa ingin tahu. Sasori bener. Selama ini, dia hidup dengan rahasia. Gak tahu kenapa orang tua Sasori meninggal, gak tau kenapa Nenek Chiyo meninggal, semua yang dia tahu cuma kebohongan belaka", Faika merasa sedikit tidak enak mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Ooh.. I see.. I see.. Yo kita cari buku Nenek Chiyo!", Pola bersemangat. Membuat yang lain ikut semangat. Kalau rasa ingin tahu telah mucul, lubangi itu dan ketahuilah apa yang terjadi. Mungkin mereka tak tahu apa yang akan mereka laukukan ketika telah mengetahui semuanya, mungkin mereka hanya puas.

**R.S. Masashi Suna—Kafetaria R.S.—08.00 pagi**

Yuki sarapan di rumah sakit. Ia tidak pulang. Ibunya juga begitu. Yura menemaninya makan di kafetaria. Baki bisa pulang hari ini, peluru di tubuh Baki telah dikeluarkan.

"Ehm.. Yura-san, sebenarnya kenapa ayahku ditembak? Siapa yang menembak? Katanya ayah ditembak di rumah ya? Kok bisa ada orang yang embawa senjata kerumah?", Yuki bertanya terus-terusan.

"Eh? Yah, tak terjadi apa-apa kok Yuki. Baki-sama kan ketua fraksi militer, pantas saja kan kalau banyak musuhnya? Sudahlah. Yang penting beliau sehat", Yura tersenyum. Yuki menangguk-angguk. Yura benar. Yang penting ayahnya sehat.

'Baki-sama ditembak oleh Kidomaru karena tak mau memberi informasi mengenai XXX', ujar Yura dalam hati.

**Mein Kampf—Danau—07.00**

Ayashi terdiam di pinggir danau. Ia duduk di tempat di mana Kimimaro sering duduki. Ia memang takut dengan Kimimaro, tapi, ketakutannya bertambah sekarang. Pertama, Kimimaro hilang secara misterius. Diikuri hilangnya Seiryuu, yang kedua, kata-kata Itachi yang menyatakan bahwa Madara, adalah klan Uchiha. Sekarang Ayashi mengerti mengapa Kimimaro mengatakan bahwa Ayashi harus berhati-hati pada Madara.

Ayashi mendapat satu poin penting: Kimimaro menyuruhnya berhati-hati karena khawatir pada Ayashi.

Kemarin, Kimimaro memnag mengucapkan beberapa hal yang aneh.

"Ayashi, maaf,ini demi keselamatan nyawaku. Kematianku akan kualihkan ke Mein Kampf. Kau teman yang terbaik."

Saat Ayashi bertanya apa maksudnya, Kimimaro tidak menjawab. Dan itulah, saat-saat terakhir Ayshi melihat temannya.

'Kematianku akan kualihkan ke Mein Kampf'… 'Kualihkan ke Mein Kampf..'

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Rekreasi ****Manda—08.00**

Ruang rekreasi Manda ramai seperti biasa. Ruang duduk di sekitar perapianlah yang paling ramai. Tentu saja karena udara yang dingin di luar. Penjagaan Mein Kampf telah diperketat. Jiraiya dan Tsunade sudah kembali. Begitu juga guru-guru lain.

"Kisame, oi! Seiryuu pasti baik-baik aja! Yakin!", ujar Hidan yang sedari-tadi mencoba menghibur Kisame. Kisame sudah mencoba mencari Seiryuu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tadi pagi, saat sarapan, Jiraiya sudah memberikan pidato yang mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Zetsu, Tobi, dan Deidara juga sudah mencoba menghibur Kisame.

--

"Tapi, Yvne? Apa benar? Jadi rumor yang beredar ini gak bohong??", Konan medengarkan cerita Yvne. Yvne menceritakan hal saat ia bertemu Madara.

"Ini bener!", Yvne saat ini sedang stress. Tak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Itachi sangat khawatir saat mengetahui bahwa Yvne bertemu Madara. Itachi tetap mengkhawatirkan Yvne walaupun sekarang Yvne sudah bukan lagi pacarnya.

"Entah deh. Tapi, rasanya Mein Kampf jadi kurang nyaman", Konan menambahkan.

"Bener.. Semuanya.. Janggal", ucap Yvne.

--

"Hah.. Sudahlah.. Aku pergi dulu yah", Tobi lelah menghibur Kisame. Tobi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergerak mencurigakan. Ia seperti menyembunyikan sebuah amplop. Deidara segera mengikuti Tobi yang keluar ruangan.

--

Tobi terus berjalan di koridor. Deidara tahu arah ini. Arah menuju ruang rekreasi kyubi! Dan surat yang Tobi bawa? Surat untuk Dee pastinya. Deidara tak menyangka bahwa Tobi akan menyerahkan surat itu secepat ini. Dan, tandanya.. Ia akan kalah..

Di kepala Tobi, bukan lagi kalah atau menang.. Entah kenapa, Tobi merasa akan menyesal jika tak menyerahkan surat ini..

**Mein Kampf—Ruangan Jiraiya—08.00 Pagi**

Jiraiya sangat sibuk kali ini. Ia tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia merasa panik sekarang. Madara dan Dan. Anggota organisasi Orochimaru telah kabur. Itu berarti Orochimaru akan segera bergerak. Dari tadi Jiraiya hanya berpikir dalam ruangannya. Tsunade juga hanya diam. Koran yang berisi artikel Dan ada di genggamannya.

'Dan.. Kau benar-benar bodoh. Tak cukup kau menyakiti dan mempermalukan keluargamu Dan? Tak cukup kau menyakiti adikmu, Shizune dan cucukmu, Akina…', ujar Tsunade dalam hati. Jiraiya terus memperhatikan Tsunade dari tadi.

"Masih kau pedulikan orang itu, Tsunade? Aku tahu dia manta pacarmu, haaah..", ujar Jiraiya. Tsunade tak membalas kata-kata Jiraiya. Ia hanya diam. Jiraiya pun memilih untuk diam. Tiba-tiba Darbi dan Khai mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk saja", terdengar suara Jiraiya dari balik pintu. Darbi dan Khai pun masuk dengan sopan. Wajah mereka pucat karena takut. Mereka segera duduk setelah dipersilakan.

"Kalian terlihat pucat. Tak seperti biasanya..", ujar Jiraiya mencoba untuk tetap seperti biasa.

"Je- jelas kami pucat! Me- Mein Kampf sudah tidak aman Jiraiya-sama! Ba- bagaimana kalau XXX ketahuan keberadaannya!", ujar Khai panik.

"Buktinya, ada penjahat kelas S di Mein Kampf!", tambah Darbi yang tak kalah takut dan paniknya dengan Khai.

"Kalian mau membicarakan soal itu? Kalau begitu, tunggu dua orang lagi yang akan ikut dalam pembicaraan kita..", ujar Jiraiya mulai serius. Seketika, terdengar ketukan di depan pintu. Jiraiya mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk. Orang itu adalah.. Pain dan Konan.

"Lama tak berkunjung ke sini, ne? Pain? Konan?", Jiraiya menyapa Pain dan Konan. Mereka tampak serius dan pucat. Pain dan Konan duduk di sebelah Darbi dan Khai.

"Aku mau kalian semua tenang. Aku tahu kalian semua tak bodoh, jadi aku tak bisa bilang sekolah kita baik-baik saja. Aku akui sekolah kita tak aman saat ini. Mein Kampf dalam bahaya besar..", ujar Jiraiya serius. Pain, Konan, Darbi, dan Khai bertambah pucat.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu XXX aman atau tidak. Tapi, aku berjanji XXX tak akan memakan korban lebih dari ini. Seiryuu, Konohamaru, dan Naruchu. Aku yakin mereka adalah korban XXX..", lanjut Jiraiya.

"Sekarang ini, aku memohon pada kalian. Tolong awasi Naruto, dengan begitu Mein Kampf dan dunia akan aman…", Jiraiya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, menyisakan raut bingung di wajah ke-4 murid kepercayaannya.

'Apa kau yakin kau bisa menepati janjimu, Jiraiya?', ujar Tsunade dalam hati. Ia juga merasa cemas dengan situasi saat ini.

"Apa hubungan Naruto dengan XXX?", tanya Khai. Pain dan Konan hanya diam. Mereka mengetahui jawabannya.

"Aku rasa ini sudah terlalu jauh. Mengenai Naruto..uh.. tak usah dipikirkan. Kau dan Darbi teman seangkatannya, awasi saja. Oke?", Jiraiya menepuk pundak Khai dan Darbi. Khai dan Darbi melihat wajah senyum Jiraiya.

**Iwagakure—Hisanobu mansion—10.00 siang**

Ketiga anak pintar itu melihat ke sebuah alat yang baru ¼ selesai. Kaki palsu untuk Hatake Kakashi. Selama mereka mengenal Kakashi, setelah mendengar cerita Kakashi, mereka tahu, hidup itu susah. Mereka melihat betapa banyak cobaan untuk gurunya itu.

(Flashback memori Zooi, Wmmy, Stellar)

"Kanapa menggil kita sensei? Mau istirahat nih", ujar Wammy.

"Haha.. Wait a minute Wammy. I've a story that I want to tell you", jawab Kakashi. Di sana juga ada Anko.

"Okay. Bisa cepat ceritanya?", ujar Stellar malas-malasan.

"Okay. First, it's about my life", Kakashi diam sejenak. "My life and my hero". Kakashi memulai ceritanya... "Saat perang dulu, ayahku ikut dalam organisasi OKASA. Organization Of Konoha Suna. Organisasi pembuat senjata untuk perang. Sakumo Hatake namanya. Dia orang terhebat yang pernah ada dalam hidupku."

"Suatu hari, ia di kirim untuk memimpin freaksi militer untuk menjaga daerah selatan Konoha. Tapi, demi menyelamatkan rekannya, ia keluar dari frontal pertahanan dan pergi menyelamatkan temannya. Akhirnya, musuh dapat masuk ke Konoha. Yah.. walaupun serangan musuh yang masuk dapat diatasi, tapi, para warga menganggap ayahku melanggar aturan dan melakukan hal yang tabu dan melanggar aturan. Karena tak tahan dengan gencatan musuh dan maki-makian dari orang lain, dia, membunuh dirinya sendiri. Di hadapanku. Tepat. Tapi, he's my hero."

End Of Flashback

Zooi, Wammy, dan Stellar sadar akan lamunan mereka dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka dengan bantuan dari ayah Wammy.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Rekreasi Kyubi—10.00 pagi**

Sasuke bosan melihat Itachi yang sekarang seperti terlalu mengkhawatirkannya dan Ayashi. 'Sebahaya apa orang yang bernama Madara itu?'. Miu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Mereka lebih sering berdua sekarang. Mengutarakan semua pendapat mengenai semua yang terjadi. Mereka duduk di pojok ruangan. Salju terus turun di luar.

"Kenapa kau terus dekat-dekat dengan-ku?", tanya Miu tiba-tiba. Suaranya datar seperti biasa. "Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau dekati Haruno Sakura", Miu terus membca bukunya.

"Kau tidak suka kalau aku di sini yah? Sakura terus yang ada dalam kepalamu", Sasuke membalas kata-kata Miu.

"Bukan begitu,"

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Ya itu hanya saran,"

"Apa? Aku suka padamu", ujar Sasuke. Diam sejenak. Sampai Miu berkata, "Aku bilang, aku suka padamu, tapi, Sakura 'lebih' dari-ku."

"Aku tunggu kau Miu Matsuidaira", jawab Sasuke yang langsung beranjak pergi.

--

Gaara dan Niku telah berdamai. Temari dan Noriko telah senang melihat Niku yang sudah senang sekarang. Noriko telah bicara pada Itachi tadi pagi, dan tetap merasa tak enak, tapi Noriko berusaha melupakannya. Bukan salahnya.

"Tadi, aku telefon Matsuri, katanya keaadaannya membaik!", ujar Niku dengan semangat kepada Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk-angguk. 'Damai sih damai, gak jadi putus sih gak jadi putus, tapi jangan Matsuri terus dong', batin Gaara.

"Syukur banget yaa! Terus, katanya, Matsuri bakal belajar seperti biasa abis liburan", tambah Temari. Akari juga mulai bisa ceria karena Hori telah dapat obat. Akari dan Hinata juga sudah berdamai, tapi, Naruto dan Kiba belum bisa kembali seperti semula. Naruto masih marah kepada Kiba yang belum meinta maaf kepadanya, sedangkan Kiba, masih kesal dengan Naruto yang mempermalukannya.

Kiba dan Naruto juga ada dalam pembicaraan, tapi, mereka malas berbicara. Gaara yang melihat hal ini menjadi janggal. Biasanya, mereka selalu berduet, untuk ribut.

"Oi Naruto, Kiba, jangan konyol. Kalian masih bersikap seperti itu? Masalahkan sudah selesai", Gaara menegur mereka.

"Gaara bener. Akari sama Hinata aja udah bisa maafan dan ngelupain semua", tambah Niku. Tapi, Naruto hanya diam dan pergi keluar. 'Naruto..', gumam Kiba dalam hati. Ia juga tak enak dengan Naruto.

--

OSIS memang selalu repot. Walaupun, ketua OSIS yang menang akan diumumkan beberapa hari lagi. Neji, Chantika, Rin, dan Aika telah menyiapkan mental mereka. Menang atau pun kalah, semuanya adalah pemenang.

"Di antara kita pasti ada yang akan menang! Tapi, kita harus inget satu hal!", Aika memulai pembicaraan. Kali ini, Rock Lee ada bersama Neji.

"Kalah atau pun menang, kita semua pemenang?", Neji meyempurnakan kalimat Aika. Kata-kata Neji membuat Rock Lee berapi-rapi.

"UWOOO!! KATA-KATA YANG INDAH!! SAMA INDAH-NYA DENGAN KATA-KATA GUY-SENSEII!!", Lee mengepalkan tangannya dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Dasar norak", Aika melirik Lee yang sedang 'sinting' sambil tertawa-tawa. Lee merasa kecewa dikatai norak oleh orang yang selama ini ia puja secara diam-diam. Lee menyukai Aika, Tapi hanya sekedar suka. Bisa dibilang hanya kagum.

"SEMANGAT MUDA!! Para ketua calon ketua OSIS kita harus memiliki semangat muda!!", Lee terus bergaya norak. Rin, Chantika, dan Neji mendiamkannya. Malas.

"Oke! Jadi gak sabar pengen liat pemenangnya!", Chantika menambahkan.

"Haha.. Iya.. Tapi, yang penting semangat!!!", Rin juga menambahkan. Mereka semua adalah calon ketua OSIS yang sangat hebat. Semuanya hebat, tapi siapa yang akan menang?

--

Deeandra sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia ingin menambil beberapa buku untuk di baca. Ia putuskan.. Ia tak mau melukis.. Ia melihat sebuah amplop di atas buku-bukunya.. Tobi menitipkan surat itu pada Khai, dan Khai menaruhnya di kamar Dee.

_To: Deendra Hihara_

_From: Your secret Admirer_

Deeandra membawa surat itu dan beberapa buku. Lalu ia menuruni tangga menuju ruang rekreasi. Ruang rekreasi ramai, maka ia memilih sisi tempat yang sepi, ia memilih di pojok sebelah kanan. Di tempat itu, hanya ada Sai, Khai, Darbi, dan Shino. Khai dan Darbi hanya memandangi Naruto dari jauh.

Deeandra membuka suratnya dan membaca isinya. Deeandra tidak mengetahui siapa pengirimnya, tapi, surat itu berasal dari orang yang menyukainya. Deeandra menyimpan surat itu dan menyelipkannya di antara buku-bukunya. Sai sedang melukis sebuah mangkuk. Seperti biasa, gambar Sai selalu indah. Sai melihat ke arah Dee yang tidak melukis.

"Kau kenapa berhenti melukis?", tanya Sai. "Walaupun gambarmu 'membawa sesuatu' bagimu, lanjutkan gambarmu itu", ujar Sai.

"Lupakan gambar itu. Aku tak mau melanjutkannya. Apa kabar Ino?", Dee mengalihkan pembacaraan.

"Ino baik-baik saja. Tapi, gambar-mu yang kemarin tak sejelek biasanya", ujar Sai. "Aku muak melihat seniman yang menelantarkan karyanya", tambah Sai sambil tersenyum.

**Inuzumaki Mansion—Kamar Helen—10.00**

Sakura, Hikari, Helen, Putee, dan Ino bersantai-santai di rumah Helen. Kamar Helen bernuansa biru muda terang, dan terasa dingin karena musim dingin. Mereka akan masuk sekolah empat hari lagi. Hikari sibuk membaca buku-bukunya.

"Eh, Helen, yang di maksud kakek Danzou apa ya? Kenapa Jiraiya-sama di bawa-bawa?", tanya Sakura.

"Gak tau tuh. Aneh. Hikari, Danzou baa-sama kan kemaren nyebut-nyebut nama Orochimaru, kayaknya, yang namanya Orochimaru itu belum mati deh", kata Helen sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Emang kayaknya sih dia belum mati", ujar Hikari. Putee dan Ino hanya diam. Mereka masih mengantuk karena menonton DVD dari malam sampai pagi. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Helen terketuk oleh seseorang. Ia adalah pelayan di rumah Helen.

"Helen-san, ini ada surat dari Mein Kampf", ujar perempuan berajah manis itu. Helen bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil surat itu dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dan menutu pintunya.

**Mein Kampf School**

**Konoha—Winter**

Berhubung dengan segera dimulainya ajaran setelah libur musim dingin, kami meminta beberapa murid untuk mengisi acara pembukaan. Bagi para murid yang di sebutkan namanya, harap segera memberikan informasi selanjutnya kepada sekolah. Adapun susunan acara adalah sebagai berikut:

Sambutan: Jiraiya dan Pain

Pengumuman Ketua OSIS: Asuma Sarutobi dengan Chantika, Aika, Neji, dan Rin

Acara Hiburan:

-Membawakan mars Mein Kampf dengan berbagai macam alat musik-

1. Inuzumaki Helen (dengan piano)

2. Putee Chocolala (dengan biola)

3. Ino Yamanaka (dengan cello)

4. Sakura Haruno (dengan terompet)

5. Hikari Hoshizora (dengan biola)

--

"WAA!! Beneran nih kita yang ditunjuk?!!!", Ino langsung antusias. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"WAHAAHAHAH!!! Ya udah kita latian kali!!", ujar Putee. Putee memang mahir bermain biola. Ia sangat menangumi 'Len Tsukimori' pemain biola berbakat dan juga 'Kahoko'. Helen juga mahir bermain piano, Helen juga sangat mengagumi 'Ryotaro Tsuchiura'. Helen dan Putee memang menyukai La Corda D'Oro.

Mereka sangat senang karena bisa mengisi acara pembukaan. Dan membawakan mars sekolah mereka, sekolah Mein Kampf..

**--**

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian ayah Akina. Shizune dan Akina pergi ke makam ayahnya. Ayah Akina mati di penjara Sunderland Avenue. Ayahnya mati di penjara.

"Akina, aku tahu sangat berat untukmu melihat kakekmu kabur 'lagi' dari penjara. Sangat berat juga untukku menerima pamanku mempermalukan klan kita lagi..", ujar Shizune lembut sambil memandang nisan ayah Akina.

"Akina, mulai sekarang cobalah untuk melupakan masa lalu dan memandang masa depan… Lupakan kakek dan kenangan burukmu. Cobalah untuk tersenyum..", ujar Shizune lagi. Hati Akina tersentuh mendengar kata-kata Shizune.

'Bibi Shizune benar..', ujar Akina dalam hati. Lalu ia tersenyum. Tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang selama ini tak pernah ia keluarkan. Shizune pun balas tersenyum.

**Otogakure—Markas Orochimaru—12.00 siang **

Salju menyelimuti sebuah markas yang lumayan besar. Markas laki-laki penyebab semuanya. Orochimaru.

"HAHAHAHAH!! Sekarang, kita lanjutkan rencana kita!! Hmm..", Orochimaru menjulurkan lidahnya seperti biasa. Di ruangan itu, tidak ada Kimimaro. Kimimaro sakit dan terbaring di kamarnya.

"Tapi Orochimaru-sama, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada ketiga anak bodoh ini?", tanya Kabuto. Di pojok ruangan yang gelap itu, Seiryuu, Konohamaru dan Naruchu-chan.

"Huh! Kau memang ada-ada saja Madara! Datang ke sini dengan membawa anak-anak ingusan!"

"FUFUFUFU! Kau harus tahu, anak itu menyuruhku membukakan pintu! Anak bodoh macam apa! BWAHAHHAH!", ujar Madara.

"HAHAHAH! Apa rencana mu selanjutnya Orochimaru? Mesin itu sudah ada di tangn kita!!", Dan menambahkan.

"Kabuto! Bawa anak-anak itu ke penjara bawah tanah! Sekap mereka, bawakan mereka makanan!", ucap Orochimaru.

Seiryuu, Naruchu-chan, dan Konohamaru meronta-ronta, tapi mereka tak bisa melepaskan diri. Mereka sudah tertangkap. Mereka disekap dan berada di tangan musuh.

"Tapi, Orochimaru.. Kau tahu kan si Jiraiya itu cinta sekali pada sekolahnya? Bukannya mendapatkan dua murid Mein Kampf adalah keuntungan tersendiri bagi kita?", ujar Madara serius.

"Huh? Aku mengerti maksudmu. Anak-anak itu bisa kita jadikan 'tiket' masuk Mein Kampf jika rencana awal kita gagal..", jawab Orochimaru licik.

"Aku yakin kita tak akan gagal Orochimaru.. Kehancuran Mein Kampf dan kekuasaan atas dunia ada di tangan kita.. BWAHAHAHA..", ujar Madara licik.

Sedangkan di penjara bawah tanah…

"Aku mau pulang.. Hhuhhuhuh..", Konohamaru terus menangis. Naruchu-chan juga sebenarnya mau menangis, tapi, bukan itu yanag harus ia lakukan.

"Konohamaru, kau kan yang mengidekan untuk menguping! Jangan menangis", Naruchu-chan berusaha untuk menghibur Konohamaru.

"Naruchu-chan, kau dengar tadi? Mein Kampf akan hancur, lalu, tiga orang jelek dan gila tadi sepertinya igin mengusai dunia", Seiryuu memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan,

"Aku dengar kemarin, yah.. Pada saat aku menguping, mereka berencana mengambil mesin bernama XXX di Mein Kampf dan Naruto kuncinya", ujar Naruchu-chan,

"Kuncinya? Kunci apa?", jawaban Naruchu-chan hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu.

**Sunagakure—Rumah Sasori—13.00**

Sasori, Faika, Pola, dan Kakuzu terus mencari buku itu di kamar nenek Chiyo. Memang tidak enak memasuki kamar orang yang sudah meninggal. Tapi mereka harus melakukan itu.

Sasori membuka lemari kecil di pojok ruangan dan mengeluarkan bebarapa kardus. Ia mencari buku itu di dalam kardus,, dan ternyata benar, sebuah buku tua, hitam, dan berdebu.

'Buku Nenek Chiyo', batin Sasori. Kebenaran akan terungkap.

**Inuzumaki Mansion—Ruangan Danzou—13.00**

"Orochimaru positif akan menyerang Mein Kampf. Kemungkinan penyerangannya akan ia lakukan sehabis liburan musim dingin saat murid-murid sudah kembali ke sekolah..", Yamato melapor kepada Danzou. Danzou berpikir sejenak.

"Itu berarti kita harus tepat waktu ya?", ujar Danzou sambil terus berpikir.

"Ya, Danzou-sama..", jawab Yamato. Danzou terdiam lagi.

"Yamato, panggil Helen ke sini..", perintah Danzou tegas. Yamato mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Helen, Putee, Sakura, Hikari, dan Ino sedang latihan untuk mempersiapkan penampilan mereka. Tapi sesi latihan mereka terganggu dengan ketukan pintu. Yamato mengetuk pintu.

"Ada apa Yamato-san?", tanya Helen bingung. Ino sudah mau pingsan liat Yamato. Hikari, Putee, dan Sakura menertawakan reaksi Ino.

"Danzou-sama, mau bicara dengan Helen-san…", ujar Yamato sambil tersenyum. Mmebuat Ino semakin berdebar-debar mau pingsan. Putee dan Hikari sudah siap menyangga Ino.

Helen segera menuju ke ruangan Danzou. Ia memiliki firasat yang buruk karena setiap saat Danzou ingin bicara 4 mata dengannya, pasti ia membicarakan hal-hal yang tak Helen sukai. Helen dipersilakan masuk oleh Danzou.

"Duduk Helen..", perintah Danzou dingin. Helen menjalankan perintah kakeknya itu.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu dengarkan kata-kataku. Tak ada tapi-tapi..", ujar Danzou tegas. Helen tak mengerti maksud Danzou.

"Sehabis liburan musim dingin, kamu tak perlu kembali ke sekolah. Akan aku carikan sekolah yang jauh lebih baik dari pada Mein Kampf..", lanjut Danzou. Mata Helen melebar mendengar perkataan Danzou.

"A- apa? Pi- pindah sekolah? GAK MAU!", Helen menolak. Ia sudah tak tahan terus diatur oleh kakeknya.

"Tak ada tapi", balas Danzou tenang dalam menghadapi cucuk satu-satunya itu.

"Helen gak mau!!", ujar Helen marah dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan Danzou yang mewah itu. Helen sudah sangat mencintai Mein Kampf. Ia tak mau berpisah dengan sekolah, guru, dan teman-temannya. Ia tak akan mau meninggalkan Mein Kampf hingga lulus nanti.

'Jadi ini maksud Danzou-baasama di telefon waktu itu??", pikir Helen dalam hati. Ia amsih sangat kesal dengan kakeknya.

'Apa kamu tak tahu sekolahmu akan hancur?', ujar Danzou dalam hati.

**TBC**

**A/N: Pertama saya mau bilang makasih ke Seiryuu karena telah mempromosikan XXX di profile!! ****Ya ampun senangnyaaa.. hahaha.. terus maaf kalo kalo cerita ini menjadi tambah rumit dan membingungkan.. ****haha.. oh iya, Nakamura mau mempercepat peng-update-an, soalnya mau cepet-cepet ditamatin.. he.. XD.. ini ada agenda chapter ke depan :**

-Faika, Pola, Kakuzu, dan Sasori akhirnya menemukan buku chiyoo.. kebenaran akan terungkap.. :)

-Itachi akhirnya putus sama Yvne. Noriko merasa bersalah. Dan sejalannya cerita Itachi akhirnya bersama?? :X

-Hori sakit! Kiba dan Naruto tak kunjung berdamai.. sementara Hori?? :(

-Rin, Neji, Aika, dan Chantika.. semuanya adalah pemenang kan? Tapi siapa pemenang sesungguhnya? Akankah kemenangan itu 'kekal' selamanya? :')

-Kimimaro memilih untuk mengkhianati Mein Kampf. Menkhianati Mein Kampf berarti.. mengkhianati sahabat pertamanya.. Ayashi? :(

-Wammy, Zooi, dan Stellar membuat kaki palsu untuk Kakashi. Sementara cerita Kakashi belum terungkap seluruhnya. Akankah hidup Wammy, Zooi, dan Stellar mengalami hidup yang sekelam Kakashi? :(

-Akina memilih untuk melupakan kakeknya, Dan. Tapi bagaimana kalau Akina 'bertemu' kakeknya sendiri di Mein Kampf?? :')

-Hikari, Putee, Ino, Helen, dan Saskura akan tampil di pembukaan awal masuk sekolah, sementara sekolah mereka ada dalam bahaya besar. Bisakah mereka memainkan musik dari awal hingga akhir? : ( Hikari memegang buku yang dicari Sasori? :)

-Sasuke selalu ingin bersama Miu. Bukan Sakura. Tapi Miu selalu menolak Sasuke. Dengan siapa akhirnya Sasuke? :')

-Seiryuu, Naruchu-chan, dan Konohamaru diculik! Dan mereka tersekap di markas Orochimaru! Bagaiman nasib mereka? ; X

-Ayah Yuki sudah bisa kembali ke rumah. Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi? XD

-Niku dan Gaara sudah berdamai. Matsuri juga sudah membaik dan akan kembali ke sekolah. Tapi, apa semua akan menjadi membaik? :'(

-Danzou menyuruh Helen untuk pindah sekolah! Helen tidak mau! Apa yang terjadi? ;(

-Darbi, Khai, Pain, dan Konan diminta untuk mengawasi Naruto! Apa sebenarnya hubungan Naruto dengan XXX? :X

-Dee tak mau melanjutkan gambarnya sementara itu adalah gambar terbaiknya. Apakah Dee benar-benar akan menelantrakan masterpiece nya itu? Sementara Madara mengincarnya di luar sana? 

-Tobi telah menyerahkan suratnya lebih dulu daripada Deidara. Apa Tobi sudah menang?:X

-Klan Uchiha diincar Madara. Bagaimana nasib Itachi, Sasuke, dan Ayashi Uciha? :'D

-Orochimaru akan menyerang Mein Kampf!! Aman kah murid-murid Mein Kampf saat masuk sekolah nanti?? :X

-BAGAIMANA AKHIR DARI SEMUA KONFLIK INI????

**Nah itu dia agenda XXX kali ini.. ****Oh iya, chapter depan bukan chapter biasa. Chapter depan adalah side story. 'HISTORY OF EVERYTHING'. Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan masa lalu.. haha.. **


	10. History of Everything

**A/ N :**Nah ini dia side story-nya! Sebuah cerita tentang masa lalu yang akan mengungkap segalanya.. Haha., Oh iya, Sonoko dan Kazura punya Nakamura. Karena itu Nakamura yang kasih nama.. OK! ENJOOOY!!

* * *

**History of Everything

* * *

**

**XXX**

-A Resurrection of the war-

-

-

* * *

Ini adalah awal abad ke-20. Dunia sedang gencar-gencarnya berperang. Konohagakure, Iwagakure, dan Sunagakure adalah sekutu yang melawan Oto dan Kirigakure. Lima besar negara di dunia itu menghadapi perang yang sangat dahsyat.. Saling bertempur demi menguasai dunia.

Dan di sinilah awal mula aksi sebuah kelompok ilmuwan-ilmuwan hebat di dunia yang merupakan gabungan antara ilmuwan Konoha dan Suna. Kelompok itu diketuai oleh Sarutobi. Kelompok itu bernama OKASA (Organization of Konoha-Suna).

--

**Markas Okasa—Ruang rapat—23 April**

Ruang rapat yang besar itu penuh dengan anggota inti Okasa. Ruangan itu terkesan gelap, disinari oleh cahaya biru layar yang sangat besar. Layar itu digunakan saat rapat. Terdapat sebuah meja bundar yang sangat besar. Setiap anggota duduk mengelilingi meja itu.

"Perang sudah semakin merajalela. Sudah banyak orang tak bersalah yang menjadi korban. Kita sudah kehilangan dua anggota kita. Shodaime dan Nidaime. Perang ini harus segera berakhir, apapun caranya. Ada yang punya gagasan?", tanya Sarutobi yang memimpin rapat. Madara Uchiha, yang merupakan salah satu anggota Okasa hanya mengernyit jijik melihat Sarutobi.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut silver berdiri. Laki-laki itu adalah salah satu dari anggota terjenius yang ada di Okasa.

"Silahkan, Sakumo Hatake", Sarutobi mempersilahkan Sakumo untuk berbicara.

"Aku ingin mengutarakan sebuah ide. Ide ini sudah lama kupikirkan. Aku mengusulkan, Okasa membuat sebuah alat atau bisa dibilang senjata yang sangat dahsyat. Menggunakan partikel-partikel…..", Sakumo terus mengutarakan idenya. Laki-laki itu memang orang yang paling jenius dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

Seusai bicara panjang lebar mengenai idenya. Sakumo kembali duduk. Semua anggota mengangguk setuju dengan ide Sakumo..

Membuat senjata terdahsyat di dunia..

--

Seusai rapat, para anggota Okasa meninggalkan ruangan. Ini adalah waktu istirahat. Sakumo Hatake berjalan keluar. Ia ingin minum kopi di kafe markas.

"Oi, Sakumo!", panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah Jiraiya. Di sebelah Jiraiya berdiri Tsunade, Minato, dan Dan.

"Hai, Jiraiya..", ujar Sakumo sambil berjabat tangan dengan Jiraiya. Tsunade hanya tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Dan Takahashi.

--

"Minato, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu dengan Kushina kemarin lusa. Yaa, maaf kemarin aku tak bisa datang", ujar Sakumo lalu meneguk secangkir kopi.

"Ya, tak apa-apa Sakumo-san. Tapi saat ini, aku sedang fokus pada pekerjaan. Jadi Kushina, sering kutinggal di rumah. Hahaha..", jawab Minato.

"Jangan terlalu sibuk juga Minato. Kasihan Kushina nanti..", tambah Jiraiya. Yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakumo.. Menurutku, idemu tadi hebat sekali", Dan membuka topik baru. Sakumo tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, seorang anggota Okasa yang lain datang. Ia adalah Orochimaru.

"Hei Dan, bisa bicara sebentar?", ujar Orochimaru pada Dan. Dan mengangguk lalu pergi bersama Orochimaru.

'Dan.. Sejak kau dekat dengan Orochimaru.. Kau.. beda dengan yang dulu..', ujar Tsunade dalam hati. Sambil terus memperhatikan sosok dan yang pergi menjauh.

**1 bulan kemudian…**

Sudah 1 bulan sejak ide pembuatan mesin terdahsyat di dunia dikemukakan oleh Sakumo. Dari hari ke hari, perang semakin bertambah parah. Dan Okasa mulai bergerak. Mereka membuat sebuah senjata rancangan mereka sendiri di markas rahasia mereka. Kerja keras… Untuk menyelamatkan dunia.

"Pada rapat kali ini. Aku tak bicara banyak. Misi kita membuat senjata jelas membutuhkan seorang ketua. Ketua pengawasan dan pelaksanaan. Rapat kali ini kita adakan untuk memilih ketua itu. Ada yang ingin mencalonkan diri?", Sarutobi membuka rapat. Para anggota mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

"Hei, Orochimaru kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi ketuanya, hah?", bisik Madara yang duduk tepat di sebelah Orochimaru.

"Heh, ada angin apa kau menyuruhku jadi ketua Madara? Bukannya kau yang dari dulu menginginkan jabatan ketua sejak Shodaime dan Nidaime meninggal?", Orochimaru balas berbisik.

"Ho.. Tantu aku menginginkan kursi kekuasaan Sarutobi tapi aku tak menginginkan jabatan menjadi ketua tim pembentukan mesin..", jawab Madara dengan nada menghina.

"Tapi Madara, ide burukmu itu kuterima. Aku mau menjadi ketua pembuatan mesin itu. Kurasa aku punya skill untuk itu.. Aku pasti terpilih..", ujar Orochimaru lalu ia berdiri. Mencalonkan diri.

"Tinggi juga tingkat percaya dirimu.. Orochimaru..", balas Madara.

Hanya satu orang yang menyalonkan diri sebagai ketua. Orang itu adalah Orochimaru. Semestinya Orochimaru lah yang menjadi ketua tapi tidak.. Bukan.. Bukan Orochimaru.

--

Rapat telah selesai. Para anggota perlahan-lahan meninggalkan ruangan. Sarutobi masih di sana. Begitu juga dengan Orochimaru yang hanya berdiri terpaku. Ia sangat kecewa. Sangat. Ditolak menjadi ketua sangat mempermalukan Orochimaru. Sarutobi telah mempermalukannya.

"Rapat sudah selesai, Orochimaru. Kau bisa tinggalkan ruangan sekarang. Permisi..", ujar Sarutobi sambil meninggalkan Orochimaru sendirian di dalam ruangan. Kata-kata Sarutobi masih menggema di telinga Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, kami tahu kau memiliki talenta. Tapi ada alasan tertentu yang membuatku ragu menjadikanmu sebagai ketua. Sifatmu. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama Orochimaru, aku tahu sifatmu. Kau terlalu gila kekuasaan. Jadi maaf, aku rasa penawaran dirimu ditolak. Anggota lain ada yang mau menyalonkan diri?", Sarutobi jelas menolak Orochimaru sebagai ketua walaupun dengan cara yang sopan.

"Kalau tak ada. Aku rasa aku lebih setuju jika Jiraiya yang menjadi ketua tim pembuatan senjata. Yang lain setuju?", lanjut Sarutobi. Para anggota mengangguk setuju.

Terpilihlah Jiraiya sebagai ketua.

Jiraiya.. bukan.. Orochimaru.

Orochimaru berdiri terpaku. Kebencian menyelimuti dirinya. Kebencian yang mendalam. Madara menghampiri Orochimaru, menepuk pundaknya lalu berbisik sambil menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Sarutobi itu.. Menyebalkan…", Madara memprovokatori hati Orochimaru yang sedang panas.

"Bukan menyebalkan Madara… Dia itu.. Menggelikan..", balas Orochimaru. Dan sejak saat itu, sebuah dendam yang mendalam tertanam di hati Orochimaru selamanya.

**2**** tahun kemudian..**

Pembentukan mesin itu terus berlanjut. Perang semakin berkecamuk. Sekitar satu tahun lagi, mesin itu akan jadi. Gerakan Okasa tidak hanya membuat mesin. Tapi juga ikut berperang. Ketika anggota yang satu berperang, anggota yang lain bekerja di markas. Begitu seterusnya.

**Markas Okasa—Tempat pembuatan senjata—2 tahun kemudian**

Sarutobi sedang berkeliling ruangan. Mengecek semua aktifitas yang ada di ruangan itu. Aktifitas pembuatan senjata.

"Jika kita campurkan partikel ZA7 dan ZS4 maka akan terbentuk sebuah aksi…", terdengar suara Chiyo yang memberi komando kepada anggota yang lain. Sarutobi tersenyum.

"Hei kau, tolong ambilkan penutup mata ya! Aku membutuhkannya!", terdengar suara Fugaku yang sedang bekerja. Memberi komando pada anggota yang lain. Sarutobi tersenyum bahagia melihat kerja sama yang dilakukan anggota-anggota Okasa. Tapi senyumnya memudar ketika melihat dua anggota Okasa yang lain.

"Madara, Orochimaru tolong. Ikutlah bekerja bersama anggota-anggota Okasa yang lain, kalau kalian masih merasa perlu berada di sini..", Sarutobi meperingatkan Madara dan Orochimaru yang sedari tadi hanya santai di pojok ruangan. Lalu Sarutobi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kalau kalian masih merasa perlu berada di sini.. Hahaha..", Orochimaru menirukan kata-kata Sarutobi dengan nada yang sangat menghina.

"Sabarlah Orochimaru.. Satu tahun lagi mesin ini selesai.. Lalu kita lihat.. Kelanjutannya..", ujar Madara sambil menyeringai lebar.

Suasana damai di Markas pembuatan senjata tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Suasana di sana kini, menjadi gempar ketika dua anggota Okasa yang sekarang semestinya sedang berperang memasuki ruangan. Orang itu adalah Baki dan Ebizou.

"SEMUANYA!! CEPAT BERJAGA DI PERBATASAN NEGARA HI! PENGAWALAN NEGARA KITA LENGAH! MUSUH BERHASIL MASUK KE DALAM KAWASAN KITA DAN MENCOBA MEMASUKI KONOHA!!", Baki dari Suna berteriak pada seluruh anggota yang sedang bekerja. Seluruh anggota meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan segera menuju rumah masing-masing untuk bersiap perang.

Markas Okasa adalah markas rahasia. Musuh tak mengetahui dimana letak markas itu. Musuh juga tak mengetahui keberadaan senjata dahsyat yang sedang dalam pembuatan.

--

**Kediaman Hatake—Saat Konoha diserang**

Sakumo segera pergi ke rumahnya untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi peperangan. Kakashi saat itu berumur 12 tahun. Akhir-akhir ini, Sakumo selalu sibuk bekerja. Ia jarang bersenda gurau dengan Kakashi. Hal itu membuat Kakashi sangat merindukan suasana keluarga harmonis yang dulu.

"Ayah tumben pulang cepat. Ibu membuat makan siang yang sangat enak loh yah! Tapi aku sudah makan. Kalau ayah mau makan, aku bisa temani ayah! Aku ingin memperlihatkan nilaiku yah. Kemarin baru saja pembagian rapot..", Kakashi terus bicara panjang lebar sambil terus mengikuti ayahnya yang dari tadi sibuk mondar-mandir menyiapkan persenjataan untuk dibawa.

Dari tadi omongan Kakashi tak ada yang ditanggapi Sakumo. Bukan karena tak mau, tapi Sakumo sangat sibuk. Ibu Kakashi hanya memperhatikan Kakashi yang dari tadi antusias bercerita sementara ayahnya tak medengarkan.

Kakashi terus bercerita sambil mengikuti ayahnya yang menuju pintu keluar rumah. Kakashi tahu.. Ayahnya akan pergi lagi.

"Kakashi, dengar. Bukan ayah tak mau mendengar ceritamu. Bukan ayah tak mau melihat rapor spektakulermu. Bukan ayah tak mau ditemani makan siang. Tapi ayah harus pergi…", ujar Sakumo sambil menatap lurus mata hitam Kakashi. Tangannya ada di pundak Kakashi. Memegangnya dengan sangat erat.

Kakashi tahu ayahnya akan pergi lagi. Ayahnya memang tak pernah punya waktu untuknya sejak perang berkecamuk. Jika ia melarang ayahnya pergi, ia pasti anak egois yang hanya membuat Sakumo kecewa.

"Aku tunggu saat makan malam yah..", ujar Kakashi. Lalu menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sakumo yang ada di pundaknya. Meninggalkan Sakumo dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Sakumo mentap istrinya dengan sedih. "Aku akan makan malam dengan kalian nanti…", ujarnya lembut. Ibu Kakashi tersenyum dan merelakan Sakumo pergi.

**Kediaman Uchiha—Saat Konoha diserang**

Fugaku dan Madara kembali ke rumah bersama-sama. Fugaku sibuk bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi perang sementara Madara tidak. Madara hanya bersantai-santai.

"Ayah, kau tak ikut bertempur?", tanya Fugaku sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Madara.

"Bertempur? Untuk apa Fugaku? Sudahlah. Sifat patriotisme-mu itu terlalu berlebihan Fugaku. Biarkan saja negara bodoh kita ini.. Otogakure dan Kirigakure lebih baik dibanding negara kita yang selama ini kalah.. Kalah.. Dan kalah terus!", ujar Madara yang mulai aneh.

"Apa maksudmu?!", tanya Fugaku yang mulai kesal.

"Aku muak dengan Konoha..", jawab Madara. Fugaku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku tak mengerti maskudmu", balas Fugaku dengan nada yang sinis.

"Uchiha.. Harus.. Meninggalkan Konoha..", ujar Madara dengan nada yang menyebalkan. membuat Fugaku tak tahan dengan kelakuan ayahnya.

"Fugaku! Sudah tinggalkan saja dia. Ayo cepat!", ujar Shisui Uchiha yang juga ikut bertempur. Madara hanya diam.

'Klan bodoh…', ujar Madara dalam hati. Sementara Mikoto memperhatikan sosok Fugaku yang meninggalkan rumah. Itachi yang baru berumur 2 tahun lebih beberapa bulan berada di samping Mikoto.

'Fugaku.. Padahal aku baru saja ingin memberitahumu.. soal.. keberadaan adik untuk Itachi..', Mikoto berkata dalam hati. Saat ini, Mikoto sedang mengandung adik untuk Itachi yang kelak diberi nama Sasuke.

**Kediaman Sasori—Saat Konoha diserang**

"Ibu, tolong jaga Sasori baik-baik ya..", ujar ayah Sasori yang akan siap berjuang. Chiyo mengangguk. Chiyo tak ikut ke medan pertempuran. Ia tak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk itu.

"Sasori, jadi anak baik ya..", ujar Ibu Sasori sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah Sasori. Lalu mereka meninggalkan kediamannya. Meninggalkan Sasori bersama neneknya.

PERTEMPURAN PUN DIMULAI!!

Sakumo mendapat tugas mendapat tugas menjaga daerah selatan dari serangan musuh. Ia berjaga bersama kedua orang tua Sasori, yaitu Sonoko dan Kazura.

"Sakumo, ingat peraturan perang ala Konoha, 'Prioritaskan Segala Aturan Yang Telah Ditentukan'!", Kazura memperingatkan Sakumo sementara musuh semakin dekat. Sakumo hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya ia kurang setuju dengan paham itu.

Musuh semakin mendekat. Kazura, Sonoko, dan Sakumo menjaga dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Seorang musuh dari Otogakure mulai menembaki daerah penjagaan Sonoko dan Kazura, hal itu membuat penjagaan mereka melemah. Tanpa disadari oleh Sonoko dan Kazura, sekelompok musuh yang kira-kira berjumlah 5 orang berada tepat di belakang mereka, siap menembak mereka jika bergerak yang macam-macam. Mereka menyandera Sonoko dan Kazura.

Sakumo yang melihat hal itu pun tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia segera menodongkan senjata ke arah musuh yang menyandera 2 rekannya itu.

"Biarkan kami masuk ke Konoha atau kubunuh dua orang tak berguna ini..", ujar salah seorang musuh dari Otogakure. Mata Sakumo melebar. Ia tak tahu harus memilih antara teman atau aturan.

"SAKUMO! JANGAN DENGARKAN MEREKA!", teriak Kazura. Sementara pistol terus ditodongkan ke kepalanya. Sakumo harus memilih sekarang. Kedua pilihan ini tak ada yang baik.

"Sakumo….", ujar Sonoko lirih. Sakumo sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk memperiotaskan keselamatan temannya.

"Lepaskan mereka…", ujar Sakumo dengan nada yang menyedihkan. Kazura dan Sonoko tak menyangka Sakumo akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Seorang musuh dari Otogakure menyeringai lebar. Menurut perjanjian, Sonoko dan Kazura akan selamat jika Sakumo membiarkan musuh masuk tapi tidak begitu yang terjadi.

"Pilihan yang salah.. Sakumo Hatake..", ujar musuh itu sambil tersenyum licik.

DUAAAAR!! Musuh itu menembak Sonoko dan Kazura hingga meninggal dunia, lalu berhasil masuk ke Konoha dengan bebasnya.

**3 bulan kemudian...**** (Setelah Konoha diserang)**

Musuh sudah berhasil pergi dari Konoha tapi perang masih saja berkecamuk. Penyerangan yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu membawa perubahan drastis pada hidup Sakumo Hatake. Tiga bulan lalu, Sonoko dan Kazura gugur dalam peperangan, musuh berhasil masuk dari daerah Selatan.

Orang-orang menyalahkan Sakumo karena telah membiarkan musuh masuk. Melanggar aturan. Sakumo dianggap sampah oleh semua orang. Si jenius pun tak lagi menjadi anggota Okasa. Meninggalkan gagasan mesin luar bisanya, menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya kepada teman-teman seperjuangannya. Hal itu membuat Sakumo tak tahan menghadapi hidup kelamnya.

Pada malam bulan purnama, musim dingin, Sakumo memilih untuk mencabut nyawanya sendiri. Meninggalkan keluarganya. Meninggalkan Kakashi Hatake. Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sakumo adalah:

'_Hanya ada satu pahlawan dalam kehidupanmu, yaitu orang yang kau anggap berharga dan orang yang menganggapmu berharga..'_

'_Ketika kamu ada dalam bahaya, orang itu siap berada di belakangmu. Ketika orang itu ada dalam bahaya, kau siap berada di belakangnya..'_

Dan kini, kata-kata itu terus tercatat dalam benak Kakashi... Selamanya..

**1 tahun kemudian..**

Penyerangan 1 tahun yang lalu jelas membawa kepedihan tersendiri bagi beberapa orang. Chiyo contohnya, ia kehilangan anaknya dan sekarang cucuknya, Sasori terpaksa hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Melihat ayahnya dikucilkan seperti itu hanya membuatnya sedih. Tapi 1 tahun sudah berlalu.. Bukan saatnya bersedih lagi.. Tapi saatnya 'Menyelesaikan perang.'

Pembuatan mesin sudah hampir selesai. Orochimaru dan Madara dari hari ke hari bertambah aneh dan mencurigakan. Kali ini adalah rapat penting. Rapat yang membahas segala laporan tentang mesin penghancur atau senjata dahsyat itu.

"Kita, jelas membutuhkan kunci yang tak terduga untuk pengaktifan mesin..", Jiraiya mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Cara pengaktifan yang berbeda dengan yang lain maksudmu?", ujar Chiyo sambil menaikkan satu alis. Jiraiya mengangguk.

"Ya. Jika mesin ini selesai, pasti banyak orang yang akan mengincarnya hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi..", ujar Jiraiya tenang. Madara tersenyum jahat, begitu juga dengan Orochimaru yang dari tadi menjulurkan lidahnya seperti ular.

"Maka itu, usahakan kita memiliki cara yang berbeda dengan yang lain. Sehingga, kalau-kalau benda itu jatuh ke tangan musuh, musuh tak akan mengetahui cara pengaktifannya..", lanjut Jiriya serius. Anggota yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Ada yang punya ide?", ujar Sarutobi yang memecah keheningan. Madara dan Orochimaru menahan muntah mendengar suara Sarutobi. Orang yang paling mereka benci. Seketika Tsunade berdiri.

"Aku rasa mungkin tak akan ada yang menyangka jika cara pengaktifan senjata ini adalah dengan menggunakan sidik jari manusia..", Tsunade mengutarakan idenya. Terlihat raut bingung di wajah anggota-anggota Okasa lainnya.

"Sidik jari manusia? Apa itu bisa? Terdengar aneh dan tak masuk akal untukku..", ujar Dan dengan sedikit 'sinis'. Ya, akhir-akhir ini Dan semakin dekat dengan Orochimaru dan Madara. Karena dekat dengan mereka, Dan jadi sedikit menyebalkan. Ia sering berlaku sinis pada Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Kepada Minato juga. Tsunade hanya diam.

"Aku juga belum pernah dengar hal seperti itu..", tambah Baki tapi tidak dengan nada yang sinis. Tsunade kembali duduk, ia kecewa. Idenya tak ditanggapi baik oleh yang lain. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Chiyo berdiri.

"Hal itu bisa. Ide Tsunade adalah ide yang cemerlang. Menggunakan sidik jari manusia itu bisa..", ujar Chiyo serius. Para anggota yang lain memandang Chiyo tak percaya.

**1 bulan kemudian..**

Setelah rapat sebulan yang lalu, akhirnya ide Tsunade dijalankan. Chiyo dan Tsunade memimpin pembentukan alat pengaktif mesin. Mesin ini sudah jadi sebenarnya hanya saja tinggal pengaktifannya yang belum. Sampai saat ini belum ditentukan sidik jari siapa yang akan digunakan sebagai alat pengaktifan mesin. Rapat pun diadakan kembali.

"Menurut kalian, sidik jari siapa yang akan kita gunakan? Ada yang punya gagasan?", Sarutobi memulai rapat kali ini dengan serius. Ebizou berdiri.

"Menurutku, jangan gunakan sidik jari diantara kita semua. Karena hal itu sangat mudah dicurigai musuh. Lebih baik kita gunakan sidik jari seseorang yang sama sekali tak akan dicurigai. Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan..", ujar Ebizou lalu kembali duduk.

"Ada yang punya ide lain? Atau mencalonkan sidik jari seseorang?", Sarutobi meminta pendapat anggota Okasa yang lain. Tiba-tiba saja Minato berdiri.

"Ya Minato?", Sarutobi mempersilahkan Minato bicara.

"Sekedar ide, aku mencalonkan kita menggunakkan sidik jari anakku yang baru lahir..", ujar Minato sopan.

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau sewaktu-waktu rahasia ini bocor dan anakmu ada dalam bahaya?", tanya , istri Fugaku juga baru saja melahirkan seorang anak.

"Ya, aku yakin.. Aku hanya ingin Namikaze Naruto bisa membuatku bangga..", jawab Minato sambil memegang kepala bagian belakangnya. Jiraiya dan Tsunade tersenyum. Para anggota yang lain tak merasa keberatan dengan usul Minato. Dan ditetapkanlah sidik jari yang akan dipakai nanti.

Sidik jari Naruto…

--

Setelah rapat, Madara, Orochimaru, dan Dan pergi minum sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di antara mereka bertiga.

"Hah? Lihat bodohnya mereka.. Mencalonkan sidik anak sendiri sebagai alat pengaktifan senjata?!", ujar Madara dengan sombong.

"Yah, memang dasar bodoh si Namikaze itu. Ngomong-ngomong Madara, rencana kita bagaimana?", balas Orochimaru lalu minum lagi.

"Oh? Rencana 'spesial' kita untuk negara rendahan ini? Fufufu.. Tunggu sebentar lagi Orochimaru.. Tunggu mesin itu selesai, lalu kita hancurkan Konoha..", jawab Madara. Dan Takahashi tersenyum.

"Hancurkan Konoha?", ujar Dan sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Dan.. Kau ikut dalam rencana ini kan?", tanya Orochimaru datar. Dan tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam.

"Hah, Dan.. Waktu itu kau sudah setuju untuk ikut dalam rencana ini kan? Dan.. dengan rencana ini, KAU bisa membalaskan kebencianmu pada Jiraiya yang sudah merebut Tsunade darimu dulu kan? Pikirkan itu Dan..", ujar Orochimaru seperti kompor. Kerjaannya memprofokator. Dan terdiam sejenak.

"Kau benar Orochimaru.. Jiraiya dan Tsunade harus mendapatkan balasannya…", ujar Dan datar. Orochimaru menyeringai labar. Begitu juga dengan Madara.

"Lalu, kau bagaimana Madara? Klanmu mau mendukung tindakanmu untuk membenci negara senidiri?", tanya Orochimaru kepada Madara. Mata tajam Madara menatap mata tajam Orochimaru.

"Itu bukan klanku lagi, Orochimaru. Orang-orang bodoh itu menganggapku gila. Lihat saja nanti, ketika mesin itu selesai.. Aku akan melepas embel-embel klanku yang memalukan itu.. Aku akan menjadi Madara yang lain. Madara tanpa Uchiha.. Lalu akan kuhabisi orang-orang di klanku itu.. BWAHAHAHA!!", Madara terawa. Orochimaru mengeluarkan lidah seperti ular.

"Kalau kau? Apa tujuanmu?", tanya Madara pada Orochimaru.

"Membalaskan dendamku pada si tua Sarutobi dan si ingusan Jiraiya yang telah mempermalukanku.. Dan aku tiba-tiba saja muak dengan Konoha.. khu khu khu..", jawab Orochimaru. Ketiga orang ini adalah musuh 'baru' bagi Konoha.

--

Mesin yang memerlukan waktu pembuatan selama 3 tahun ini akhirnya selesai juga. Dengan usul Jiraiya, mesin ini dinamakan XXX. Mesin ini sudah siap untuk dipakai. Kekuatannya sangatah dahsyat. Ini adalah mesin yang digunakan untuk menyelesaikan perang. Mesin yang bertujuan membawa kedamaian di dunia.

Data mesin ini pun sudah tersusun lengkap dan rapi.

**XXX**

Okasa mempersembahkan cara penggunaan XXX. Cara penggunaan ini hanya boleh diketahui oleh anggota Okasa dan pihak yang bersangkutan.

Berikut adalah cara-cara penggunaan XXX :

1. Tekan tombol berwarna emas bertuliskan 'ON'

2. Masukkan code-name pengguna/pemakai

3. Masukkan password 'OSAKA'

4. Di sisi kanan akan terdapat kotak kaca, tekankan sidik jari 'N' (N: code name Namikaze Naruto) untuk mengaktifkan mesin agar aktif beroprasi.

5. Untuk melancarkan serangan atau ledakan tekan tombol attack.

N/B : Ketika mesin sudah aktif, tak ada batasan waktu penggunaan. Jika mesin sudah aktif, ledakan bisa dilakukan kapan saja. (Hanya dengan menekan tombol 'attack'.)

Saat ini, anggota inti OKASA sedang mengadakan rapat dengan beberapa tokoh penting Negara. Seperti, Fraksi Militer Konoha dan Suna, Pemimpin Negara saat itu, dan juga ANBU.

"Aku tak setuju jika benda itu kita gunakan untuk mengakhiri perang yang masih berkecamuk saat ini..", ujar pemimpin ANBU, Danzou.

"Menurutku, benda itu trelalu berbahaya. Jika kita gunakan benda itu untuk menyerang kubu lawan, kekuatan dahsyat benda itu bisa mendatangkan korban-korban yang tak bersalah..", lanjut Danzou yang merupakan kenalan Sarutobi.

"Tapi, tak ada cara lain lagi untuk menyelesaikan perang ini!", ujar Tsunade sedkit kecewa pada perkataan Danzou. Hokage yang merupakan pemimpin Konoha pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Pemikiran Danzou itu ada benarnya. Aku sangat menyayangkan usaha kalian selama ini. Tapi aku terpaksa 'menolak' penggunaan senjata hebat itu. Sekarang ini, aku ada urusan dengan pemimpin negara Iwa. Kepemimpinan rapat akan kuserahkan pada Kazekage.. Permisi..", ujar Hokage lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Anggota Okasa terlihat sangat kecewa saat itu. Usaha mereka, kerjakeras mereka, jerih payah mereka selama ini tak bisa dimanfaatkan untuk kebaikan dunia.

"Maaf, sekarang ini apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mesin yang bernama XXX itu?", ujar Kazekage yang sekarang memimpin rapat.

"Menurutku, kita harus menghancurkan mesin itu sebelum khalayak ramai mengetahui keberadaan mesin luar biasa yang seperti itu..", Danzou turun bicara.

"Tidak bisa..", balas Sarutobi. Semua mata tertuju pada Sarutobi.

"Mesin itu tak akan kubiarkan hancur. Mesin itu kami buat dengan jerih payah, kerja keras, dan kesabaran. Jika mesin itu memang tak boleh digunakan, kami terima. Tapi kami tak terima jika karya kami dihancurkan seperti barang tanpa nilai..", lanjt Sarutobi serius.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau mau membiarkan orang-orang jahat di luar sana mengincar mesin itu?", balas Danzou. Sarutobi dan Danzou memang tak pernah berada pada pemikiran yang sama. Pasti berbeda paham.

"Aku tak pernah berniat begitu Danzou. Aku hanya mau menyimpan mesin itu. Rahasia tentang mesin itu pasti aman. Okasa memiliki anggota terpercaya..", ujar Sarutobi tenang.

"Hah! Dari dulu kita memang tak pernah bisa bersatu Sarutobi! Lakukan saja sesukamu...", ujar Danzou yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan diikuti dengan ANBU di belakangnya.

Rapat pun selesai. Keputusan akhirnya adalah.. XXX tak bisa digunakan. Hal itu tak hanya mengecewakan para anggota Okasa, tapi juga mengecewakan Orochimaru.

--

"SIAL!! APA-APAAN INI, HAH?! Mesin itu disimpan dan kita tak diberitahu letaknya?!! SARUTOBI TUA BANGKAA!!", teriak Orochimaru frustasi.

"KURANG AJAR!! Orochimaru, tekad kita menghancurkan Konoha tak boleh redup! Kita bisa lakukan penyerangan tanpa mesin itu! Lakukan saja penyerangan yang merugikan Negara. Kita bantu kubu musuh..", ujar Madara, sedikit tenang. Madara sudah bukan Uchiha lagi sekarang.

"Kau benar. Kita bisa lakukan penyerangan atas diri kita sendiri..", ujar Orochimaru datar.

--

Sejak saat itu, Orochimaru, Dan, dan Madara mendirikan organisasi pemberontak atas negara mereka. Tujuan organisasi itu adalah untuk menghancurkan Konoha dan mencari letak XXX berada. Pekerjaan mereka sehari-hari adalah melancarkan penyerangan membantu kubu musuh.

Organisasi itu adalah organisasi terlarang yang dianggap berkhianat pada Negara. Perlahan-lahan, anggota organisasi itu tertangkap oleh ANBU yang dipimpin oleh Danzou. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perang perlahan-lahan selesai. Anggota organisasi Orochimaru sudah banyak yang tertangkap. Bahkan, Dan dan Madara pun berhasil ditahan di penjara Sunderland Avenue.

Orochimaru telah diduga mati saat pengejaran di laut selatan. Tapi, dia masih hidup.

Hanya Orochimaru yang bisa terus lolos. Ia bergerak dan terus bergerak. Tapi, bergerak sendirian tidaklah mudah. Orochimaru lelah untuk terus dikejar dan dikejar. Ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tenggelam di laut dan membuat orang percaya bahwa ia sudah meninggal.

Sementara Jiraiya dan yang lain sudah memulai hidup yang baru. Jiraiya mendirikan sebuah sekolah yang luar biasa. Sekolah yang menyimpan sebuah benda bersejarah di dalamnya. Banyak aggota Okasa yang lain memasukkan anaknya ke sekolah itu. Sekolah itu sekolah terpercaya, karena sekolah luar biasa.

Tapi….

Orochimaru masih mengincar XXX. Dendamnya tak pernah redup.. Sampai sekarang..

* * *

**The End of 'History of Everything'**

**A/N : Ah maaf kalo kalo cerita ini menjadi semakin membingungkan.. haha.. Pada chapter depan bukan side story lagi. Itu chapter lanjutan dari chapter 8.. Hahaha.. Oh iya? ****Pada mengerti kah? Jadi begitulah awal sejarah XXX dan ambisi Orochimaru.. Haha, orang tua Sasori namanya siapa ya? Nakamura ga tau jadi kasih nama sendiri aja deh.. hueee –dicekek- Oh iya review yaaa!! Ja ne !!**

**Jadi, cara makai XXX itu, buat nyalain mesin, tekan tombol on, tapi itu cuma buat nyalain doang. (ga bisa nyerang), terus isi password dan blab la dan baru tekan sidik jari Narutonya!! (agar mesin bisa aktif menyerang). Setelah mesin aktif buat nyerang, tinggal tekan tombol attack!! Hehehe XD**


	11. Lembar IX

**Warning**** : OC dan OOC**

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu minna…^.^

* * *

**XXX

* * *

**

**Inuzumaki Mansion—Ruangan Danzou—19.00 Malam**

Helen tidak keluar dari kamarnya sedari tadi. Ino, Putee, Sakura, dan Hikari telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Karena, besok mereka akan kembali ke sekolah. Tapi, Helen tak tahu apa ia bisa kembali lagi ke sekolah. Mein Kampf.

--

"Bagaimana Yamato? Helen sudah menerimanya atau belum?", tanya Danzou. Danzou lah yang mengurus segala kegiatan Helen. Orang tua Helen adalah duta besar di luar negeri, maka Helen tinggal dengan kakeknya.

"Belum Danzou-sama", jawab Yamato.

'Helen..', Danzou diam untuk sementara waktu. "Baiklah. Suruh Helen siap-siap untuk kembali ke sekolahnya. Tapi.. Yamato, terus pantau Mein Kampf dan pergerakan Orochimaru. Kita tak boleh lengah sedikit pun. Telat sedikit, semua akan kacau. Ingat, Helen aku biarkan di sana. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Helen, bunuh aku", Danzou berbalik dan segera duduk kembali di kursinya. Cucuknya, taruhannya...

"Danzou-sama, kelompok Orochimaru sepertinya tidak akan menyerang Mein Kampf besok. Seorang ANBU yang dikirim untuk mengawasi Orochimaru tidak memberi kabar, itu artinya Orochimaru belum bergerak", tutur Yamato. "Mereka tak memperlihatkan gerakan sedikit pun."

"Baiklah." Dan.. inilah kesalahan Danzou.

Helen, Sakura, Putee, Hikari dan murid-murid lainnya akan kembali ke Mein Kampf..

**Sunagakure—Rumah Sasori—19.00 Malam**

Semuanya telah terungkap. Pekerjaan Nenek Chiyo, siapa Orochimaru, pekerjaan orang tua Sasori, kenapa mereka meninggal. Semua teelah terungkap. Ia telah tahu semuanya. Faika, Pola, dan Kakuzu juga telah mengetahui semuanya. XXX sekalipun..

"Sudah selesai huh. Aku tidak tahu mau apa sekarang. Kembali lagi ke kehidupan kita. Sekolah?", Sasori memecahkan keheningan. Sebuah buku milik nenek Chiyo tergeletak di atas meja.

"Ujian Nasional dan kelulusan", Faika menambahkan. Pola dan Kakuzu mengangguk, besok.. mereka akan kembali ke Mein Kampf..

**Otogakure—Markas Orochimaru—****19.00 Malam**

Sarutobi dan kepolisian terus mengerahkan pasukan pencari Naruchu-chan, Konohamaru, dan Seiryuu. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. OROCHIMARU BUKAN TIDAK BERGERAK, Tapi, pura-pura tidak bergerak. Padahal, suatu rencana telah disusun rapi. Seorang ANBU yang dikirim untuk mengintai meraka telah tewas. Terbunuh ditangan mereka.

"Baiklah! Kita akan ke Mein Kampf besok malam.. Bwahahaha! Hmm.. Ruangan Jiraiya berada di tengah sekolah. Pas di tengah. Begitu, Kabuto?", tanya Orochimaru. Kabuto mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa rencana-mu?", tanya Dan.

"Untuk memudahkan masuk ke gedung Mein Kampf, kami sudah membuat empat bahan peledak berkekuatan lumayan besar. Kami akan meledakkan empat bom itu di pintu utara, selatan, timur, dan barat setelah Orochimaru-sama masuk ke dalam gedung. Bom itu berfungsi untuk mengalihkan perhatian publik Mein Kampf", ujar Kabuto.

"Bukan hanya di pintu-pintu, kami membawa bom-bom berukuran kecil untuk diledakkan di sepanjang jalan. Bom itu akan dibawa oleh Jirobou, Kidomaru, Tayuya, dan Sakon", lanjut Kabuto.

"Fufufufu.. Jadi, saat sedang terjadi ledakkan di utara, selatan, barat, dan timur, kau menuju ruang Jiraiya untuk menemukan mesin itu?", tanya Madara.

"Benar.. Sakon, Kidomaru, Tayuya, dan Jirobou, jika keributan sudah cukup, berjagalah di depan ruang Jiraiya. Bersiaplah membawa XXX.. BWAHAHAHAHA!", Orochimaru memegang seekor ular besar.

"Lalu, anak-anak itu? Bagaimana?", tanya Dan.

"Bawa mereka dan bawa Kimimaro juga ke Mein Kampf.. Mereka 'tiket' kita juga, BWAHAHAHAH!!", balas Orochimaru.

"Baiklah Orochimaru.. Masalah XXX aku serahkan padamu, aku punya tujuan lain.. Aku akan bunuh seorang bocah yang berani menggambarku dan akan kuhabisi semua klanku.. BWAHAHAHAHA", tambah Madara.

Seiryuu, Naruchu-chan, dan Konohamaru entah merasa takut karena Mein kampf dalam bahaya, sedih karena nasib teman-temannya—dan diri mereka—atau senang karena akan keluar dari tahanan.

'Mein Kampf.. diledakkan?', pikir mereka.

Esok malam, Mein Kampf akan diserang. Murid-murid yang tak bersalah bisa menjadi korban. Mungkin, saat diserang, mereka sedang tertawa, tersenyum, menangis, dan gembira. Semua bukan salah mereka. Sejarah yang membawa mereka.. Dan nasib..

**Mein Kampf—Ruang rekreasi kyubi—10.00 Pagi**

Murid-murid telah kembali dari liburan. Pagi ini cerah, salju terus turun. Salju yang putih menyelimuti pagi yang penuh dengan canda tawa. Semua murid Mein Kampf berkumpul di aula besar. Mereka sarapan bersama seperti biasa. Nanti malam, akan ada upacara atau perayaan dimulainya kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

Ruang rekreasi kyubi ramai kembali seperti biasa. Tapi, kali ini, murid-murid asrama manda berkumpul di ruang rekrasi asrama kyubi. Menurut kabar, akan ada dua penembakan dalam satu waktu! Akatsuki berkumpul dan yang paling ribut. Kisame sudah mulai bisa tenang, Jiraiya mengatakan, Seiryuu akan segera kembali. Begitu pula dengan Naruchu-chan—walaupun Jiraiya hanya bohong. Mereka belum bisa kembali.

"TOBI! DEIDARA! TOBI! DEIDARAAAA!", semua anak bersorak-sorak dengan semangat. Semua menyemangati kedua pejuang yang akan mengatakan perasaan mereka. Dee dan Darbi rasanya sudah mau kabur, tapi, Sakura, dan Ino memegangi mereka dengan sangat erat dengan tertawa-tawa.

"TOBIIII!!!"

"DEIDARAAAAAA!!!", semua kembali bersorak. Pagi ini, semua anak senang. Semuanya gembira. Hidan dan Zetsu mendorong Tobi dan Deidara ke arah Dee dan Darbi. Langsung, semua murid bersorak "CIEEEEHH!!!." Muka Dee dan Darbi sudah sangat merah.

"Cepetan doooong!!!", teriak Naruto dari belakang. Diikuti sorakkan Chouji, Kiba, dan Lee.

"Ayo dong Dei!", tambah Faika. Sasori mengangguk-ngangguk dan mendorong Deidara. Ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama saat ia menembak Faika dulu. Deidara dan Tobi mulai bergerak.. bersamaan..

"Dee..", ujar Tobi. Dee gak tahu lagi mau ngapain. Muka Dee sudah merah sekali.

"Darbi..", ujar Deidara. Muka Deidara dan Darbi juga sangat merah.

"Ma—ma—u ga.. ", ujar Tobi. Terus melihat mata Dee.

"Ka—Kamu mau ga—ga..", susul Deidara sambil melihat ke arah Darbi.

"Jadi pacarku?", ujar Tobi dan Deidara berbarengan. Sangat bareng. Pas di waktu yang sama. Anak-anak kembali bersorak ramai.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!", teriak murid-murid yang ada di dalam ruang rekreasi kyubi. "JAWAB! JAWAB!! TERIMA! TOLAK! TERIMA! TOLAKK!!!", semua berteriak ramai. Dee sepertinya mau menjawab. Begitu pula Darbi.

"Ei.. Diem!!", teriak Pola menenangkan agar suara Darbi dan Dee terdengar. Semua pun diam dengan wajah yang senyum-senyum.

"To—To bi senpai.. Na—nanti ak—ku piki—rin lagi ya?", Deeandra tak bisa melihat ke arah Tobi. Tapi, Tobi tersenyum simpel walaupun masih malu dan sedikit kecewa, tapi masih ada harapan.

"Oh yah.. Tak apa Dee.. Arigatou Hihara-chan", Tobi mundur dan bergabung ke teman-temannya. Semua memberi tepuk tangan dan menyorakki Tobi. Ada juga yang tertawa. Tapi, mereka kembali diam. Menunggu jawaban Darbi. Deidara idah keringet dingin.

'Tolak! Tolak! Tolak!', Tobi bersorak dalam hati. Berdo'a agara Deidara ditolak.

"Uum.. um.. Dei—Deidara—senpai.. Maaf.. Tapi.. Ka—Kayaknya, aku juga ma..mau mikirin la—lagi.. Gak apa ya?", Darbi berusaha tersenyum walaupun susah karena wajahnya yang seperti tomat. Deidara mengikuti jejak Tobi.

"Aku tunggu Da-Darbi chan..", Deidara tersenyum dan mundur ke belakang. Lagi.. Semua bersorak.. Deidara dan Tobi belum mendapatkan jawaban.. Belum ada yang menang.. Siapa yang mendapatkan pujaan terlebih dahulu? Tidak ada yang tahu.

**Mein Kampf—Lapangan basket ( in door)—09.00 pagi**

Niku dan Gaara. Kiba dan Akari. Shikamaru dan Temari. Serta Noriko pergi untuk bermain basket pagi ini. Setelah menyaksikan acara tembak-menembak mereka langsung bersiap-siap main. Mungkin hanya Kiba dan Akari, atau Niku dan Gaara serta Shikamaru yang bermain.

"Bagi dua tim yah?", ujar Gaara sambil memegang bola basket.

"Oke. Shikamaru wasit. Aku sama Akari, Kiba sama Gaara?", ujar Niku. Gaara, Akari, dan Kiba mengangguk. Mereka pun bermain basket. Walaupun Niku dan Akari termasuk hebat tapi mereka belum bisa mengalahkan Gaara dan Kiba yang jagoan basket di sekolahnya.

"AYOOO NIKUUU!! AKARII!!", sorak Temari dan Noriko berbarengan. Tetapi, sorakkan mereka terhenti saat seseorang memasuki lapangan basket tertutup itu. Chouji terkesan terengah-engah.

"Gaara! Niku! Ma.. uh.. Matsuri masuk rumah sakit!", ujar Chouji terengah-engah.

"Ma—Matsuri?"

**Mein Kampf—Ruang rekreasi kyubi—09.00**

Murid-murid asrama manda telah keluar dan membuat ruang rekreasi asrama kyubi kembali tentram. Walaupun tetap ramai pastinya. Para calon ketua OSIS banyak diam hari ini, karena pengumumannya akan dilakukan nanti malam.

"Apaan?! Kamu lebih milih nemenin Rin dari pada aku yang mau pulang!", Tenten dan Neji sedang dalam pembicaraan serius.

"Tenten, sabar", ujar Cantika sambil memegang tangan Tenten. Neji hanya diam. Ia tahu, kali ini, dia yang salah.

"Tenten, aku minta maaf", Neji mendekati Tenten. Tapi, Tenten menjauh lagi.

"Maaf aja terus!", Tenten kembali membentak Neji. Rin sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tadinya ia ingin bicara, tetapi, Lee menahannya.

"Sekarang kalian kenapa sih gak damai aja? Neji akui kalau kau salah, dan Tenten, maafkan Neji dan dukung dia menjadi ketua OSIS!", Lee berkata dengan sok bijak untuk menarik perhatian Aika.

Tenten menatap Neji dan pergi keluar ruangan.. Di tengah ruang rekreasi, Kankurou, Yuki, Suigetsu, dan Karin sedang mengobrol.

"Jadi, ayahmu udah sehat kan?", tanya Kankurou yang duduk di sebelah Yuki. Yuki mengangguk. Di samping mereka, Khai sedang melukis bersama Sai.

"Syukur lah", Karin tersenyum pada Yuki.

"Iya. Tapi, semua jadi aneh dan janggal. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ayahku, ditembak orang di rumah coba? Berarti sempet ada orang jahat di rumahku kan?", ujar Yuki.

Khai terdiam. Tadi malam, Khai dan Darbi diceritakan semuanya. Tentang sejarah XXX, Orochimaru, dan bahaya yang mengancam serta apa sangkut paut Naruto dan XXX. Naruto yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa..

"Na—Naruto kun.. A-ano.. Apa Naruto-kun masih marah pada Kiba-kun?", Hinata sedang duduk berdua dengan Naruto di pojok ruangan. Naruto memang sudah tidak marah dengan Hinata.

"Memang dia bilang apa?", Naruto membalas ketus.

"Kiba-kun minta maaf pada Na—Naruto kun", jawab Hinata. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mendumel. Persahabatannya dengan Kiba sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

"Oi, dobe, jujur saja, aku lebih memilih kau yang ribut bersama Kiba dari pada kau yang bertengkar seperti anak perempuan", ujar Sasuke mengejek Naruto.

"Diam kau", Naruto membalas, Mendengar balasan Naruto, Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang dan meninggalkannya bersama Hinata. Sasuke ingin bertemu Miu. Miu sedang latihan bermain musik dengan yang lain karena akan mengisi acara pembukaan sekolah nanti malam.

Di dekat perapian ruang rekreasi asrama kyubi terdapat sebuah piano. Maka, Sakura, Helen, Ino, Putee, Hikari, serta Miu memilih untuk latihan bersama di sana. Sebenarnya, nanti siang mereka ada latihan bersama Hayate-sensei guru musik di Mein Kampf.

Dengan alunan musik lembut paduan mereka dan api hangat yang menyala di perapian serta salju yang terlihat turun dari jendela, ryangn ini terlihat nyaman dan anggun.

Putee duduk dan memainkan pianonya. Di depan Putee, Helen dan Hikari terus menggesek biolanya dengan anggun,ditambah alunan terompet dari Sakura dan Ino yang memainkan cello-nya dengan anggun. Di dekat Sakura, Miu Matsuidara dengan anggun juga bermain flute. Sasuke sempat terdiam. 'Musik yang indah..'

Karena melihat Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan permainnanya. Begitu pula yang lain.

"Permainan kalian.. um.. bagus..", ujar Sasuke. Semua tersenyum kecuali Sakura karena, walaupun Sasuke memuji mereka semua, hanya ada satu orang yang terlukis di mata Sasuke. Miu. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Miu yang berdiri 'tepat' di samping Sakura.

"Kau bisa main musik? Mau duet?", Sasuke bertanya pada Miu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, ia mengacuhkan Sakura yang hanya diam. Mau menangis. Miu melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Kenapa? Takut hah?", Sasuke sengaja memancing Miu agar ia bicara.

"Dasar", balas Miu.

"Putee, aku pinjam pianonya sebentar", Putee dengan bingungnya berdiri dan membiarkan Sasuke duduk untuk memainkan pianonya. Sasuke dan Miu memulai permainan mereka. Lagu yang lembut dan cocok untuk suasana orang yang pilu. Sakura pergi dan disusul oleh Helen, Putee, Ino, dan Hikari.

Penampilan Sasuke dan Miu sangat indah dan membuat.. Sakura menangis,,.

**Mein Kampf—****Pintu luar Mein Kampf—09.00**

Zooi, Stellar, dan Wammy mengenakan jaket hitam dengan lambang musang berekor sembilan di sisi kirinya. Stellar mengenakan syal hangat yang menyelimuti lehernya, Zooi dan Wammy mengenakan sarung tangan hangat. Mereka melewati salju. Langkah mereka membuat jejak kaki di sepanjang jalan. Halaman Mein Kampf memang sangat besar dan panjang. Untuk sampai ke pintu gerbang dapat memakan waktu 20 menit.

Setelah melewati prosedur yang panjang, mereka berhasil mendapat izin untuk keluar sekolah. Mereka ingin mengambil kiriman paket dari Iwagakure.

"Terima kasih pak!", ujar Wammy sambil mengangkat kotak besar yang berat. Bapak pengirim paket tersenyum.

"Cek isinya", ujar Zooi sambil memakan permen karet. Stellar membatu Wammy membuka kotak besar itu. Sebuah kaki palsu untuk Kakashi-sensei..

Flashback..

"_Beberapa tahun kemudian, saat perang, aku dan dua orang temanku terjebak. Aku mau meninggalkan temanku yang terdesak itu, karena, aku tak mau seperti ayahku. Tapi, Obito, mengatakan, 'Orang yang melanggar aturan memang sampah, tapi, orang yang tidak menghargai temannya lebih rendah dari sampah' Aku dan Obito segera menyelamatkan Rin, sampai mataku buta dan Obito meninggal. __Obito.. Memberikan matanya padaku.. Dia.. Pahlawan keduaku.."_

End Of Flashback

"Cheer up, Kakashi-sensei", ujar mereka bertiga sambil melihat ke langit yang terus menurunkan salju.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang rekreasi asrama manda—09.00**

Topik yang masih hangat di ruang rekreasi asrama manda tentu saja Deidara dan Tobi. Tetapi, bagi Iada lagi satu pejuang yang ingin mengungkapkan persaannya 'lagi', Itachi, ingin menembak Yvne lagi..lagi..

"Yvne, bisa kau menerima maaf?"

"Bisa. Tapi maaf Itachi, aku tidak mau bersamamu lagi atas semua yang kau lakukan", ujar Yvne.

"Yvne, satu kesempatan lagi?", Itachi menarik Yvne yang sudah mau pergi.

"No.. Sorry Itachi", Yvne tersenyum untuk menghina Itachi. Itachi terus memanggil-manggil nama Yvne tetapi, Faika dan Sasori menahannya.

"Sudahlah Itachi, dia tidak mau. Kau mau maksa?", ujar Sasori. Tangan kanan Sasori ada di dalam saku sedangkan yang lain menarik bahu Itachi.

"Itu salahmu karena mempermainkan Yvne. Kau masih menyukai Noriko dan menyukai Yvne di waktu yang sama kan?", Faika berdiri di samping Itachi. Itachi tahu, ia egois dan salah pada Yvne maupun Noriko. Ia iri, melihat Sasori dan Faika, atau Kakuzu dan Pola, atau Kisame dan Seiryuu. Iri sekali..

**Mein Kampf—R.S. Mein Kampf—09.00**

Niku-Gaara, Temari-Shikamaru, Akari, dan Noriko segera menuju rumah sakit. Sedangkan Chouji dan Kiba pergi ke ruang rekreasi. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka melihat Shizune-sensei yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ayashi.

"Jadi, Kimimaro hilang begitu saja waktu itu?", tanya Ayashi.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti ya Ayashi..", Shizune menghampiri murid-murd yang baru datang dan menemani mereka menuju Matsuri. Ayashi mengikuti mereka. Ayashi berdiri disamping Temari yang menutup wajahnya saat melihat Matsuri sahabatnya.. Ayashi merangkul Temari dan Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan Temari.

"Matsuri..", Niku langsung duduk di samping Matsuri yang lemah. Gaara memegang tangan Niku. Tangan Niku dingin.

"Orang tua Matsuri sedang pergi keluar negeri, tadinya, Matsuri juga akan pergi, tetapi Matsuri menolak dan memilih masuk sekolah, sekarang orang tua Matsuri baru bisa pulang esok pagi. Kalian berdo'a saja yah", Shizune berkata serius dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Gaa—Gaara..", Matsuri mengigau dalam tidurnya. Badan Matsuri panas. Noriko dapat mersakannya. Semua mata tertuju pada Gaara sekarang. Niku tersenyum simpel dan bangun dari tempat duduknya dan memaksa Gaara duduk di samping Matsuri. Gaara memegang tangan Matsuri.

"Ga—Garaa", ucap Matsuri lagi. Semua mata kini melihat Gaara yang memgang tangan Matsuri.

"Di sini..", jawab Gaara dengan suara yang menyakitkan. Keadaan Matsuri lebih parah dibandingkan keadaan sebelum-sebelumnya. Jauh lebih pucat, dan lemah. Setelah mendengar suara Gaara, setetes air mata membasahi pipi Matsuri.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang Jiraiya—10.00**

Khai dan Darbi kembali menemui Jiraiya. Khai baru saja melukis bersama Sai. Sepanjang perjalanan, Khai terus meledek Darbi dengan nama 'Deidara'. Mereka memasuki lorong. Tetapi, mereka terhenti. Panah di langit-langit sudah hilang.

"Kuhilangkan untuk penjagaan", samber suara Jiraiya. Khai dan Darbi menoleh. Jiraiya tersenyum. Darbi dan Khai mengikuti Jiraiya menuju sebuah ruangan lain. Setibanya di depan pintu, mereka mendengar suara isakan tangis.

"Kakekmu, telah kabur lagi, ia mantan kekasihku dulu, mulai sekarang, kau bisa membicarakan semuanya padaku Akina..", ujar suara yang pertama yang sepertinya Tsunade. Suara Tsunade sepertinya dibalas oleh isakan tangis. Jiraiya membuka pintunya dan ternyata ini adalah ruang santai. Telihat sebuah TV, perapian, rak-rak buku dan lain sebagainya. Khai dan Darbi melihat Tsunade yang memeluk Akina.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti ya..", bisik Tsunade yang menghapus air mata di pipi Akina. Akina mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan. Jiraiya melirik Tsunade dan duduk di kursinya.

"Jiraiya-sama, bagaiman keadaan semuanya?", tanya Darbi. Dari tadi, Khai belum bisa berkonsentrasi karena terus meledek Darbi dengan Deidara.

"Hmm, menurut pasukan yang mengintai organisasi Orochimaru, tidak ada kabar yang menandakan pergerakan", ujar Jiraiya. Inilah kesalahn para tetua, ANBU yang dikirim untuk mengawasi markas Orochimaru telah dibunuh, tetapi mereka mengartikan semua baik-baik saja dengan tiadanya kabar. "Itu positifnya dan negatifnya Seiryuu, Naruchu, dan Konohamru belum ditemukan"

"Umm.. Jiraiya-sama, kenapa tidak dilakukan penggebrakan di markas itu?", tanya Khai. Darbi mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak boleh gegabah Khai. Orochimaru juga pasti melakukan persiapan. Rencana penggerebekan telah dirapatkan dan akan dilakukan secepatnya", jawab Jiraiya. "Bagaimana cucukku, Naruto?", tanya Jiraiya.

"Baik-baik saja", jawab Darbi.

"Iya Jiraiya-sama, Deidara benar!", ledek Khai. Darbi langsung menjitak Khai sedangkan Tsunade ikut mengganggu Darbi. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, malam akan datang. Perayaan akan segera tiba..

**Mein Kampf—Aula besar—29.00 malam**

Aula besar telah ramai dengan murid-murid Mein Kampf yang akan mengikuti acara pembukaan ajaran setelah liburan musim dingin. Aula besar dengan lampu besar berukir tergantung di atasnya itu terkesan sangat mewah dengan paduan delapan buah jendela kaca super besar yang memperlihatkan salju yang terus turun di luar.

Meja yang paling kiri adalah meja murid asrama manda. Murid-murid asrama manda telah berkumpul dan mulai untuk duduk di tempat masing-masing. Murid asrama manda mengenakan seragam sekolah dilapisi oleh jubah hitam (dengan beberapa garis hijau) dan lambang ular di sebelah kirinya. –Akatsuki telah berkumpul.

Di sebelah meja asrama manda, terdapat meja asrama gamabunta. Murid-murid asrama gamabunta juga mengenakan seragam yang di lapisi jubah hitam dengan garis coklat dengan lambang katak di sebelah kirinya.

Setelah meja asrama gamabunta, terdapat meja asrama katsuyu. Murid-murid asrama katsuyu terlihat rapih dan anggun dalam jubah hitam bergaris biru muda dengan ambang siput di sebelah kirinya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah meja asrama kyubi. Murid-murid asrama kyubilah yang paling ribut. Mereka memakai –sama seperti yang lain—seragam dengan dilapisi jubah bergaris merah jingga dengan lambing musang berekor sembilan di sebelah kirinya.

Jiraiya memakai setelan jas hitam dengan dasi berwarna silver. Ia berjalan menuju mimbar mewah yang telah disediakan untuknya.

"Good evening Mein Kaaaaampff!!", Jiraiya berteriak penuh semangat untuk membangkitkan semangat para muridnya. Semua bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Liburan musim dingin telah berkahir. Kegiatan beajar mengajar akan berjalan seperti biasa lagi. Maka—malam ini kita akan membuka kegiatan belajar mengajar lagi dengan merayakannya bersama", Jiraiya memulai pidatonya.

Malam itu, aula besar sangat ramai dan menyenangkan.

"Jadi, sekian dari saya, kepala sekolah. Mein Kampf Semangat!", Jiraiya mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya lagi. Semua memberikan tepuk tangan pada Jiraiya.

"Arigatou Jiraiya-sama. Baiklaaaah!! Kita lanjut ke acara kedua, acara yang paling ditunggu dan dinantikan! PENGUMUMAN KETUA OSIIIIIISSS!!", Guy selaku pembawa acara berteriak napsu sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan mata berapi-api. Semua murid kembali bertepuk tangan meriah.

Neji, Rin, Aika, dan Cantika berjalan mendekati mimbar dan berdiri penuh hormat. Tenten yang masih kesal pada Neji terus memperhatikan Neji dan Rin yang berdiri berdampingan.

"Neji Hyuuga, Rin Kajuji, Aika Kawamura, dan Cantika Candita. Merekalah calon ketua OSIS kita semuuaaa!!", teriak Guy lagi. Semuanya kembali bertepuk tangan. Neji, Rin, Aika, dan Cantika tersenyum.

"Sebelum kita sebutkan siapa ketua OSIS kita, marilah kita berikan kesempatan mereka untuk berbicara. Silahkan", Guy memberikan mic-nya pada para calon ketua OSIS.

"Teriamakasih semuanya. Kami hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa, semua yang ada di sini adalah pemenang.. Semua yang ada di sini bertujuan satu, yaitu membuat Mein Kampf menjadi sekolah yang terbaik!" Neji mewakili teman-temannya. Semua bertepuk tangan.

"Dan ketua OSIS kita adalah…"

Deg.. deg.. deg..

"NEJI HYUUGAAAAA!!!"

Aula besar langsung penuh dengan kata 'Nejiii!!' atau 'Keren ya' dan tentu saja sorakkan dengan teouk tangan yang meriah. Deeandra bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari aula besar, Dee ingin menuju danau. Inilah langkah kesalahan Dee.. Begitu juga dengan Zooi, Wammy, dan Stellar mereke keluar dari aula besar.

**Mein Kampf—kantor Kakashi—19.00**

Zooi, Wammy, dan Stellar baru saja meninggalkan aula besar. Mereka keluar karena, Kakashi tidak ikut perayaan. Mereka pikir mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menyerahkan hadiah dari mereka. –Kaki palsu terbaik—

"Heh, kalian tidak ikut perayaan?" Kakashi bertanya pada ketiga muridnya yang baru masuk ke ruangnnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini.." ujar Zooi, Wammy, dan Stellar. Sebuah kaki palsu yang canggih. Kakashi diam pada awalnya. Tetapi, ia tersenyum. "Thank You.."

**Mein Kampf—Luar sekolah—19.00**

Semua publik Mein Kampf sedang ramai di dalam. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di luar. Pasukkan Orochimaru telah sampai ke Mein Kampf.

Orochimaru berdiri diam-diam di pintu selatan. Di belakangnya, Kimimaro berdiri tegak melihat Seiryuu, Naruchu-chan, dan Konohamaru yang meronta-ronta dari bekapan Sakon dan Tayuya. Dan Takahashi berdiri di sebelah Kimimaro. Jirobou membawa beberapa peledak dan Kidomaru sedang memeriksa keadaan.

Tak ada yang menyangka, tak ada yang mengira, mereka akan menyerang malam itu. Organisasi Orochimaru memang hebat, sekali lagi.. Ia mengelabui Danzou..

Flashback..

"Semua telah diperiksa Danzou-sama..", uajr Yamato. ANBU dan Danzou kini berada di depan markas Orochimaru.

"Satu orang ANBU berkode 533 yang dikirim untuk mengintai Orochimaru ditemukan tewas dan diperkirakan telah tewas 9 jam yang lalu", tambah seorang ANBU disebelahnya.

'Terlambat', ujar Danzou dalam hati. Ia melihat langit yang berwarna jingga kekuningan. Matahari telah terbenam.

Terlambat lagi.. Orochimaru telah pergi..

End Of Flashback..

"Madara telah masuk ke dalam. Ada urusan katanya", Kabuto memberitahu Orochimaru. Lalu, Kidomaru datang.

"Semua beres", ujar Kidomaru.

"Baiklah. Kidomaru, bawa bahan peledak itu ke pintu barat, Jirobou, ke timur, Sakon, ke utara, Tayuya, di selatan setelah aku masuk. Anak-anak itu, biar Kabuto yang bawa", ujar Orochimaru. Dan Takahashi tersenyum licik. Orochimaru juga begitu. Tapi, Kimimaro.. ia benci dirinya..

Di saat murid-murid sedang tertawa, gembira, tersenyum, sesuatu akan terjadi. Mereka yang berada di dalam, tak tahu siapa yang ada di luar..

Madara menuju ke danau. Entah takdir atau apa yang mepertemukan mereka, Dee dan Madara bertemu.

**Mein Kampf—Aula besar—19.00**

Neji langsung dihujani oleh bunga-bunga yang telah disiapkan untuk pemenang. Rin, Aika, dan Cantika langsung memeluk Neji. Murid-murid lain langsung bergemuruh terutama para pendukung Neji. 'Selamat ya Nej!' kata-kata itu yang terus di dengar oleh Neji.

Neji juga melakukan serah terima jabatan dengan Pain. Dua orang yang sangat keren berjabat tangan, membuat hampir semua perempuan berteriak-teriak.

"Good evening Mein Kampf!!", ujar Neji semangat. Semua membalas sapaan Neji dan kembali bertepuk tangan.

"Arigatou Rin Kajuji, arigatou Cantika Candita, arigatou Aika Kawamura, arigatou Pain dan Konan-senpai, arigatou Asuma-sensei, dan.. arigatou gozaimasu semua!!", ujar Neji lagi. Calon ketua OSIS yang lain berdiri berdampingan, begitu pula Konan dan Pain.

Aula besar sangat ramai. Neji melanjutkan pidato kemenangannya dengan samangat. Membuta murid-murid lain ikut semangat.

"OKEE! Kita lanjut ke acara pentup yang tak kalah dinantikan.. pertunjukkan musik dari perwakilan asrama kyubi! Inuzumaki Helen, Sakura Haruno. Yamanaka Ino, Putte Chocolala, Hikari Hoshizora, dam Miu Matsuidara!!!", teriak Guy.

Lima orang murid perempuan yang cantik itu memulai memainkan alat musik masing-masing. Mereka terlihat anggun dengan gaun hitam. Semua murid meresapi musik yang lembut dan mendamaikan hati itu. Helen dan Hikari berdiri dengan anggun menggesek biolanya, Ino dengan tenang memainkan cello-nya, Helen juga duduk anggun memainkan pianonya. Sakura memainkan trompetnya serta Miu yang memainkan flute.

Mata Sasuke terkunci pada dua orang perempuan yang berdiri berdampingan. Sakura dan Miu—.

Lagu yang dibawakan sangat lembut dan menyentuh..

8 detik lagi… Putee dengan angun memainkan pianonya..

7 detik lagi… Helen terus menggesek biolanya dengan mata terpejam..

6 detik lagi… Hikari memainkan biolanya sambil meresap alunan musik indah yang dimainkannya..

5 detik lagi… Ino terus melanjutkan permainnanya dengan perasaan..

4 detik lagi… Yang ada di kepala Miu hanyalah alunan musik damai ini..

3 detik lagi.. 'Untukmu, Sasuke..', Sakura menahan tangisnya. Mengingat Sasuke yang mengiringi Miu dengan piano tadi siang.

2 detik lagi..

1 detik lagi..

DHUAAAAAARRR!!!! Hancurnya Mein Kampf..

**TBC**

**A/N : Untuk informasi, ada pergantian posisi! ****Helen sekarang mainin piano dan Putee mainin biola XD! Gomen ne.. Nakamura gak punya indra ke-enam. Gak bisa nebak-nebak. Hoooh, sesuai dunia nyata, Helen main biola dan Putee main piano, hahahaa.. Oh iya, Miu main flute sesuai dengan Azuma Yunoki! Hahaha.. Dan Mein Kampf ada dalam bahaya. Oro dll udah dateng! XD. Okeh, read and review ya! **


	12. Lembar X

**Warning**** : OC dan OOC**

**Untuk chapter ini bisa puter lagu Haruka Kanata kalo menurut kalian cocok dengan suasananya.. tapi kalo nggak cocok jangan.. pasang aja lagu bernuansa action yang lain.. hahaha.. :)**

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu minna…^.^

**

* * *

**

XXX

* * *

**Mein Kampf—Pintu Selatan—19.05 malam**

"Tepat pukul 19.04.55. Peledakan kecil selatan telah dilakukan", ujar Tayuya yang berdiri beradius 10 meter dari pusat ledakan di pintu selatan. Ledakan ini bergetar hebat.. Tapi, belum cukup untuk meruntuhkan Mein Kampf. Ini hanya ledakan kecil. Pengaruhnya untuk aula besar mungkin hanya getaran dan bunyi, tapi untuk daerah di dekat pintu selatan, cukup untuk meruntuhkan semuanya.

**Mein Kampf—Ruangan Kakshi—19.05**

BUUUGGG!! BRAAAKKK!! BRAAKK!! Sialnya.. ruangan Kakashi dekat dengan pintu selatan..

Zooi, Wammy, Stellar, dan Kakashi terdiam di tengah reruntuhan. Di depan mata mereka, kaki palsu hancur begitu saja.. rasanya mau menagis.. BUUG!! BRAAKKK!! BRAAAKK!! Mereka ingin berlari dari reruntuhan. Bagi Zooi, Wammy, dan Stellar hal itu mudah tapi Kakashi masih menggunakan kursi roda.

"ZOOI, WAMMY, STELLAR! IKUTI AKU KELUAR RUANGAN!", teriak Kakashi pada ketiga muridnya itu. Zooi, Wammy, Stellar mengangguk lalu segera mengikuti Kakashi keluar ruangan. Suara reruntuhan juga terus terdengar. BUUUGGG!! BRAAAKKK!! BRAAKK!! Kakashi terus memutar kursi rodanya.

Zooi, Wammy, dan Stellar terus mengikuti Kakashi. Perasaan bingung, cemas, dan takut, tercampur aduk dalam benak mereka. Mereka terus berlari mencari jalan keluar sementara suara reruntuhan. BRAAAAAAK!! Terdengar suara reruntuhan jatuh di belakang Kakashi.

"ZOOII!!", jerit Wammy dan Stellar histeris. Zooi tertimpa bangunan, darah mengucur dari kepala Zooi. Matanya terpenjam dan tak pernah terbuka.

"ZOOII!!", sahut Kakashi yang langsung memutar kursi rodanya. Stellar langsung menarik Wammy dan mendorong kursi roda Kakashi untuk terus berjalan. "Stellar! Kita gak bisa ninggalin Zooi di situ!", ujar Wammy. Wammy berlari ke belakang dan meninggalkan Stellar serta Kakashi.

"Bodoh kau! Tinggalkan dia! Nyawa kita lebih penting!", Stellar berteriak tetapi Wammy mengacuhkannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang tak bersuara.

"Orang yang tidak menghargai temannya lebih rendah dari sampah. Zooi mungkin masih hidup, kalau kau mau lari, larilah. Aku akan membantu mereka". BRAAAK, dan saat Kakashi menatap lurus ke depan, Wammy sudah menghilang tertimbun batu-batuan dari atap.

"WAMMYYYYY!!", teriak Stellar. Stellar terduduk di lantai, ia menangis. 'Aku sampah…', Kakashi memutar kursi rodanya dan menuju Zooi dan Wammy, tetapi terlambat, sebuah papan besar terjatuh dan menghalangi jalan.

"Pergilah Stellar..", ujar Kakashi. Tapi Stellar menggeleng dan menyeka air matanya. Ia bangun dan berjalan menuju papan penghalang sampai BRAAAAAAKKK!! Lagi, sebuah papan jatuh menimpanya dan menimpa.. Kakashi..

'Ketika kamu ada dalam bahaya, orang itu siap berada di belakangmu. Ketika orang itu ada dalam bahaya, kau siap berada di belakangnya..', hanya kata-kata itu yang berada di benak Kakashi. Kata-kata Sakumo.. "Mereka adalah pahlawan.." lanjut Kakashi. Rasa sakit terus menjalar dan darah terus menetes, Kakashi menoleh menghadap Stellar.

"Kalian tahu kalian mirip siapa? Kau mirip denganku dan Zooi serta Wammy mirip Obito", Kakashi tersenyum dengan wajah berdarah-darah. Stellar tak menjawab, ia hanya mengucapkan "Ma- ma- maaf.. Kakashi- sensei.. Ma- maaf Zo.. Zooi.. Wa.. Wammy.. Ma- maaf.."

Kakashi menteskan air mata saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Stellar. Ia melihat atap yang telah runtuh.

'A.. ayah.. A- anko.. R- Rin.. O- Obito.. Zo.. Zooi.. Wa.. Wammy.. Ste.. Stellar.. A.. Arigatou..', itulah kata-kata terakhir yang ada dibenak Kakashi. Kakashi sang guru terbaik, guru yang mengidap osteosarcoma hingga saat yang menentukan ini..

BRAAAAKKK

**Mein Kampf—Aula besar—19.05 malam**

Bagaimana bisa sebuah alunan musik lembut mengawali sebuah kehancuran? Suasana aula besar telah berubah dalam sekian detik. Aula besar menjadi ramai dengan teriakkan dan suara bising lain. Jiraiya bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menuju mimbar besar.

"Harap semua tenang!", murid tetap ribut dan banyak yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Harap tenang!", ujar Jiraiya sekali lagi. Tapi, tak mempan. Suara ledakan terdengar di sekolah! Pantas saja kalau semua panik. "TENAAAANG!!", Jiraiya bersuara nyaring membuat semua murid diam dan takut.

Sekarang, tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar suara gesekkan pintu akibat guru-guru yang keluar mauk memeriksa keadaan. Beberapa guru yang masih tinggal di aula juga sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tsunade berjalan menuju mimbar, melewati Helen, Putee, Sakura, Hikari, dan Ino yang masih berdiri terpaku.

Tsunade mebisikkan sesuatu dan Jiraiya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Jiraiya.. sumber suara diperkirakan dari selatan. Kekuatan peledak belum bisa dipastikan, terlalu bahaya jika guru-guru memeriksa ke sumber ledakan, bisa jadi ini jebakan.."

"Hm, untuk sementara waktu jangan ada yang mendekat.. semua akan baik-baik saja", bisik Jiraiya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, harap semua mendengarkan dan tidak melanggar sedikit pun kata-kata yang diucapkan. Pertama", Jiraiya menengok ke belakang, meminta Helen, Putee, Sakura, Hikari, dan Ino untuk duduk.

"Pertama, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tak akan ada yang terjadi. Masalah ledakan tadi, pihak sekolah akan mencari tahu penyebabnya. Sekarang, harap tak ada yang berjalan sendirian. Berkelompoklah minimal 5-7 orang."

"Yang kedua, segera kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Asrama Kyubi ikuti Iruka-sensei. Asrama manda ikuti Guy-sensei. Asrama Gamabunta ikuti Asuma-sensei dan asrama Katsuyu ikuti Kurenai-sensei. Malam", Jiraiya turun dari mimbarnya dan berjalan di samping Tsunade. Murid-murid berjalaan keluar dengan sedikit ribut mengikuti rombongan.

"Ledakan susulan bisa saja terjadi. tapi, semua asrama sudah diperiksa kan?", tanya Jiraiya sambil berjalan bersama guru-guru lain.

'…Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tak akan ada yang terjadi..', saat mengatakan kalimat itu, Jiraiya merasa dia adalah orang terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia.. Jiraiya tahu bahwa Orochimaru telah mendekat pada XXX dan saat itu ia membuat tekad.. Ia akan menyerahkan diri.

Menyerahkan diri demi Mein Kampf.. demi dunia..

**Mein Kampf—Ruangan Jiraiya****—Penyerangan **

Tayuya telah menjalankan tugasnya. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaro, dan tawanan mereka mengendap-endap menyusuri gedung luas Mein Kampf. Kesalahan terbesar Mein Kampf adalah penjagaan yang lemah. Kabuto membawa obat bius sehingga setiap orang yang mereka lewati akan terjatuh dengan obat itu. Orochimaru tersenyum puas.,

HEAD MASTER PRIVATE ROOM

Dan Orochimaru telah masuk ke ruangan Jiraiya. Menuju XXX.. Orochimaru, Kimimaro dan Kabuto menyusuri lorong yang gelap. Seiryuu, Naruchu-chan, dan Konohamaru berada di dekat mereka. Menurut kata-kata Kimimaro, akan ada panah di atas langit-langit untuk menunjukkan letak XXX. Tapi.. Jiraiya telah menghapus lambang itu..

"Mana lambang panah itu Kimimaro?!", Orochimaru sudah mulai marah. Tak lucu jika meraka tersesat di dalam ruangan Jiraiya.

"Me—menurut yang aku dengar dari Darbi Aina-chan dan Uzumaki Khai, akan ada panah Orochimaru-sama", Kimimaro berkata dengan bergetar. Orochimaru menatapnya tajam.

"Bawa kedua anak bodoh itu ke sini untuk menunjukkan jalannya. Dan.. kalian..", Orochimaru melihat ke arah Seiryuu, Naruchu-chan, dan Konohamaru.. "Cari Namikaze Naruto", ucap Orochimaru. Kimimaro, Seiryuu, Naruchu-chan, dan Konohamru meninggalkan ruangan.

Kimimaro bukan mencari Darbi dan Khai.. Ia mencari Ayashi.. Seiryuu dan Naruchu-chan juga tidak mencari Naruto.. Tapi, melindungi Naruto. Kabuto mengambil sebuah alat untuk berkomunuikasi dan tersambung dengan Sakon.

"Ledakkan utara.." Kini, dua orang jenius sedang bertarung. Orochimaru melawan Jiraiya. Jiraiya masih menuju ke Orochimaru sedangkan Orochimaru.. beberapa jarak dari XXX..

**Mein Kampf—Ru****mah sakit—19.20 malam**

Gaara dan Niku melanggar aturan. Mereka menuju ke utara Mein Kampf yaitu rumah sakit. Mereka ingin menjemput Matsuri. Matsuri yang masih terbujur lemah di rumah sakit. Lorong menuju rumah sakit sangat sepi dan sunyi. Mereka membuka pintu dan segera menuju kasur Matsuri..dan Matsuri.. telah terbujur kaku, wajahanya pucat dan darah menetes dari hidungnya..

"MATSURIIII!!", Niku berteriak sekuat tenaga memegang kepala Matsuri. Gaara memegang tangan Matsuri. Tangannya dingin. Niku menangis. Gaara melihat ke arah meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Matsuri dan menemukan sebuah kertas.

Hai Niku-chan, Gaara-kun! Aku mau kalian tersenyum saat membaca surat ini. Oke? Aku mau, saat aku pergi nanti, kalian terus bersama. Gaara-kun: Aishiteru.. Niku-chan: Arigatou..

-Matsuri-

Matsuri telah meninggal dunia. Gaara terdiam sejenak lalu... "Niku sudah..", tetapi Niku terus menagis. air mata Niku menetes ke wajah pucat Matsuri. Berakhirlah persahabatan mereka dengan Gaara di tengah-tengah.. Berakhir semuanya.. Suara rumah sakit yang sunyi akan segera berubah karena..

DHUUUAAAARR!! Peledakan kedua: utara telah dilaksanakan.

BRAAAAAK!! Sebuah bongkahan bangunan nyaris saja menimpa Niku dan mayat Matsuri. Tapi Gaara berhasil menyelamatkan Niku dan mayat Matsuri sebelum batu itu menimpa mereka. Gaara memeluk Niku dan mayat Matsuri dengan erat.

"Gaa—", Niku mencoba bicara tapi segera dipotong oleh Gaara.

"Niku, dengar.. Matsuri sudah pergi dan kita ada dalam bahaya besar, walaupun aku tak mengerti ada apa. Tapi bangunan ini sepertinya akan runtuh.. Jika kita selamat, itu mungkin keajaiban. Tapi jika tidak.. aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku cuma suka sama kamu dan nggak ada perasaan apa-apa ke Matsuri selain perasaan kepada seorang teman", ujar Gaara serius sambil terus memeluk Niku dan mayat Matsuri.

Air mata menetes dari mata indah Niku.. tapi air mata itu seketika berubah menjadi darah ketika sebuah bongkahan batu besar menimpa Niku, Gaara, dan Matsuri yang sudah kaku. BRAAAAK!!

**Mein Kampf—Danau—19.20 malam**

Dee terduduk di depan danau. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar teriak-teriakkan dari gedung Mein Kampf. Ia telah mendegar dua ledakan dan takut untuk kembali.. tapi ia juga takut duduk sendirian di malam yang dingin itu. Kehidupan Dee telah berubah sejak ia menggambar Madara..

Dee duduk di atas salju yang putih. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di atas danau. Ia menangis.. Tak tahu kenapa, ia ingin menangis..

"Kenapa kau menangis bocah sok berani?", Dee kaget saat ia mendengar suara yang dingin. Ia tak usah menoleh.. Ia melihat bayangan Madara di danau.. Tak usah lama-lama, Madara memegang leher Dee dan mencekiknya.. Dee berusaha untuk teriak.. Tapi, tak ada suara yang bisa dia keluarkan..

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Ini ganjaran bagi anak yang berani menggambarku!! Fufufufu", Madara terus tertawa-tawa saat melihat Dee yang sesak napas.. Inilah akhirnya.. Madara mencelupkan kepala Dee ke dalam air yang dingin sambil terus mencekiknya.. Dee tak bisa bernapas dan akhirnya diam..

Madara melepaskan leher Dee dan menenendang badan Dee yang tak bergerak itu ke dalam air danau yang dingin.. Danau Mein Kampf tidak terlalu dalam.. Madara tertawa dan segera meninggalkan Dee. Sebelumnya, di sisa-sisa akhir hidup Dee, ia mengeluarkan lukisan terbaiknya dan menaruhnya di atas batu.

'Keluargaku.. Teman-taman.. Semua yang pernah kukenal.. Maafkan aku.. Doakan aku agar aku bisa punya kehidupan yang lebih baik..'

Madara menoleh dan puas. Sekarang ia akan memasuki Mein Kampf: Uchiha.

**Mein Kampf—Lorong—19.20 penyerangan**

Pain dan Konan berdiri setelah mendengar bom kedua yang sepertinya dari utara. bergetar. "Konan, ini saatnya, ayo kita bantu.. Jiraiya-sama", Konan mengangguk. Sebahaya apa yang akan terjadi, mereka akan membantu Jiraiya. Dan mereka menuju ruangan Jiraiya sekarang.

Itachi melihat Pain dan Konan yang keuar ruangan, ia mendengar nama Orochimaru, dan Fugaku mengatakan bahwa, jika ada Orochimaru maka ada Madara. Itachi segera keluar dari ruangan. Ia berbeda dengan Pain dan Konan, ia lebih bertanggung jawab.. Ia harus melindungi keluarganya, Sasuke dan Ayashi.. dan Yvne melihat Itachi dan megikutinya.

Begitu pula dengan Akatsuki. Mereka semua keluar ruangan, takut terdapat bom di dekat mereka. Tobi dan Deidara berlari bersama, mencari Darbi dan Dee. Zetsu, Hidan, dan Kisame juga berlari. Lorong sangat padat dan berisik dengan teriakkan murid-murid.

Dari kerumununa orang, Kisame melihat sesosok yang seperti Seiryuu. "Seiryuu!', ujar Kisame nyaring. Seiryuu menoleh. Seiryuu tak menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"Akan kuceritakan semuanya nanti! Sekarang, bantu aku cari Naruto!!", ujar Seiryuu panik sambil berlari. Naruchu-chan dan Konohamaru juga ada. Naruchu-chan dan Konohamaru berlari bersama Pola, Kakuzu, Aika, dan Sasori.

"Naruto? Untuk apa? Dia anak asarama kyubi kan?", tanya Hidan. Deidara dan Tobi mempercepat lari mereka di lorong panjang itu. terus menyimak pembicaraan.

"Iya!", jawab Seiryuu. 'Naruto lah yang terpenting...'

--

Di sisi lain, Naruchu-chan juga terus menceritakan semuanya pada Sasori, Faika, Pola, dan Kakuzu. Kakuzu menggendong Konohamaru yang menangis.

"Ini semua adalah penyerangan. Orochimaru mengincar XXX. XXX ada di ruangan Jiraiya, dan.. Naruto kuncinya, dengan sidik jari Naruto, XXX bisa digunakan", jelas Naruchu-chan yang juga menggunakan baju bebas.

Sasori terdiam sejak mendengar nama Orochimaru, Faika menatapnya. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasori. Pola dan Kakuzu juga menatapnya. 'Orochimaru.. dia yang membunuh nenek Chiyo.. Dia penyebab segalanya..', Sasori membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Aku akan ke tempat Orochimaru", ujar Sasori dalam-dalam. Faika menatap Sasori, "Aku ikut Sasori", Sasori menggeleng tetapi Faika terus membujuknya. "Baiklah". Faika tersenyum. Sasori menoleh melihat Kakuzu dan Pola.

"Aku ikut!", ujar Pola yang beranjak pergi. Tetapi, Kakuzu menahnnya. Ia memegang tangan Pola, tak mau Pola pergi.

"Jangan.. terlalu berbahaya", ujar Kakuzu tanpa menatap Pola. Pola tercengang, untuk pertama kalinya, Kakuzu mengkhawatirkannya. Naruchu-chan tersenyum melihat 'bos'-nya.

"Kita bisa cari Khai dan Darbi. Pola-senpai, Kakuzu-senpai", Naruchu-chan tersenyum. Mereka melewati lorong barat dan di luar jendela, selain salju yang sedang turun, 25 meter ke kanan Kidomaru siap meledakkan bom ketiga : Barat.

DHUAAAAAARRRR

**Mein Kampf—Asrama kyubi—Penyerangan**

Perkataan Jiraiya memang hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Ledakkan ketiga telah mulai, asrama Kyubi mulai terguncang juga. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar ruangan dan segera berpencar-pencar.

Helen, Sai ,Sakura, Ino, Putee, Hikari, dan Aika berlari keluar ruangan asrama. Mereka tiba-tiba saja terpencar menjadi dua kelompok. Helen bersama Putee dan Sakura, sementara Ino bersama Sai, Hikari, dan Aika. Semuanya berlari tanpa arah. Hanya mencari jalan secepatnya menuju pintu gerbang terdekat.

Sasuke tidak langsung keluar ruangan saat terasa guncangan. Ia masih menunggu seseorang untuk keluar bersamanya. Orang itu adalah Miu.. Miu Matsuidaira yang dari tadi belum keluar ruangan. Sakura yang berjalan bersama Helen dan Putee memilih memisahkan diri. Ia ingin bersama Sasuke.. Ia ingin Sasuke selamat..

--

Helen dan Putee tak menyadari bahwa Sakura telah berpisah dari mereka. Ke-2 anak ini terus berlari sementara reruntuhan terus saja berjatuhan. Tubuh mereka sudah mulai lecet-lecet dan tentu saja kotor akibat debu.

"Helen, ambil jalan ke kiri!", ujar Putee kepada Helen yang berjalan di depannya.

"Kiri? Tapi.. lorong itu sepi..", jawab Helen lirih lalu menengok ke arah Putee. Dan saat ia menengok, ia baru menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah tak ada di belakang Putee. Sakura pergi..

"Sakura? Dimana Sakura?", tanya Helen pada Putee dengan nada yang cemas. Putee segera menoleh dan menyadari temannya yang satu itu sudah tak ada.. Mata indah Putee melebar.

'Sakura….', gumam Helen dalam hati. Mereka mau menyelamatkan sakura.. tetapi mereka tak bisa.

--

Sakura tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Asap dan debu telah menyelimuti ruang rekreasi Kyubi. Tapi, ia yakin Sasuke dan Miu ada di sana. Sakura terus menyusuri ruangan yang hampir hancur itu, sampai Sakura melihat dua sosok yang terduduk di lantai. Tidak—satu sosok terbaring dan yang satu terduduk. Sasuke dan Miu—

"Sasuke?", Sakura berjalan mendekat dan dia menutup mulutnya saat melihat.. Miu mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya juga sekujur tubuhnya yang tak bisa digerakkan dan sementara Sasuke hanya luka sedikit di dahinya. Tapi, mata Sasuke merah—tidak menangis—menatap Miu Matsuidaira.

Sakura terduduk dan tanan Miu bergerak memegang tangannya dan tangan Sasuke, ia menggerakan tangan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk bergandengan. "Se—sekarang Ka,,kau tak usah menungguku lagi.. pergilah bersama.. Sa—Sakura", ujar Miu lemah. Sasuke memeluk Miu sekali lagi, dan berdiri menggandeng Sakura. Sakura bingung.

'Kenapa Sasuke langsung menuruti kata-kata Miu?'

"Bangun Sakura.. untuk Miu Matsuidaira", Sakura memeluk Miu dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan mundur untuk keluar ruangan, ia ingin terus melihat Miu. Miu juga terus melihat Sasuke sampai ia tak terlihat lagi. Miu memejamkan matanya. "Sasuke.. arigatou.. a—aku..", sebuah papan kayu keras menimpa Miu. "Terus bersama ya.. Sasu-Saku.."

--

Sasuke dan Sakura tak bertemu Helen maupun Putee karena mereka mengambil jalan keluar melewati taman. Di sana sepi hampir tak ada murid yang berlarian, tetapi tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke terhenti saat tangan dingin menyentuh bahunya. Ia menoleh, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Mata Sasuke bertemu dengan mata pembunuh.

Laki-laki itu menggunakan pakaian dengan lambang kipas dan sebuah lingkaran merah dengan 3 titik di atasnya. Sasuke bertemu.. Madara Uchiha.

"Fufufufu. Bagaiman perasaanmu Sasuke? Sekarang.. kau bertemu dengan kakekmu sendiri. Mana bocah Itachi dan si cilik Ayashi?"

**Mein Kampf—Koridor Mein Kampf—Penyerangan**

Kini korbannya adalah asrama gamabunta, katsuyu, dan kyubi. Mereka berlari seperti murid-murid asrama manda. Suasana sangat kacau sekarang. Shikamaru berlari dengan cepat memimpin teman-temannya. "Aku tahu jalan keluar. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Chouji menemukan pintu rahasia. Kalau pakai arah mata angin mungkin dekat dengan daerah timur laut", ujar Shikamaru yang cerdas luar biasa.

"Bagaimana kalau ada bom di daerah sana?", tanya Shino. Temari dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Menurut getaran dan hitunganku, pintu timur mungkin meledak tapi, pintu rahasia itu pintu kecil dan melewati lorong-lorong. Coba saja dulu", jawab Shikamaru. Chouji terkesan atas kecerdasan temannya.

"Ada apa sebenaranya?!", teriak Naruto dari belakang. Tetapi, teriakan Naruto berhenti saat mendengar suara-suara yang memanggilnya.

"Narutooo!!", Khai dan Darbi berteriak memanggil Naruto yang berlari bersama Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Shino, dan Hinata. Naruto menoleh di tengah kerumunan dan kericuhan yang ada. Naruto memasang wajah 'ada apa?'. Sedangkan Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Hinata ,dan Chouji terus berlari, membuat Naruto tertinggal.

Sebelum bicara, Darbi dan Khai saling menatap dan menelan ludah. Naruto harus mengetahui hal ini. Ia harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. "Sa—Saatnya kau tahu yang sebenarnya Naruto..", ujar Darbi memulai. Naruto memasang wajah bingung. "Mengenai semuanya", ujar Khai.

Darbi dan Khai memulai bercerita sampai koridor ini sudah hampir kosong.. Saat melihat wajah Naruto, Darbi dan Khai yakin kalau saja mata bisa berubah warna, warna biru cerah di mata Naruto pasti sekarang telah berubah menjadi merah. Naruto terdiam, mencerna semua perkataan Darbi dan Khai, yang hanya bisa ia tangkap adalah:

Kau tersangkut dengan mesin penghancur

Semua kericuhan disini terjadi karena mesin penghancur itu ada di sini dan.. kau ada di sini..

Kau mengenaskan dan mempunyai beban

Kau dan mesin itulah penyebab semuanya

Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan teman-temanmu, kau dan mesin itulah yang pantas di salahkan karena mereka ke sini untuk menjemputmu dan mesin itu..

Mata biru Naruto melebar. Hati sanubarinya membisikkannya agar ia segera pergi.. asalkan tidak berada di sini.. entah pergi ke Jiraiya atau pun pergi ke XXX... Kedua kakinya segera melangkah menjauhi Darbi dan Khai yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

Suara Darbi dan Khai semakin samar di telinga Naruto selaras dengan gerakan kakinya yang semakin menjauh menuju arah yang tak jelas.

"NARU—mmhp!", kata-kata Darbi terhenti ketika sebuah tangan besar menutup mulutnya untuk berhenti bicara. Sebuah pistol tertodong tepat di kepala Darbi. Saat Darbi menengok, ia melihat Khai juga sudah ditodong pistol oleh seorang perempuan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tayuya.

Sakon menunduk untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Darbi "Ikuti aku ke ruangan pribadi kepala sekolah kalau tak mau sebuah peluru menancap di dahimu..", bisik Sakon. Suaranya membuat Darbi merasa seperti dililit ular besar.

"Kau juga, bocah! Jalan!" Tayuya memberi komando kepada Khai yang masih tertodong pistol. Kedua anak malang itu pun berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi Jiraiya dengan pistol siap tembak didekat kepala mereka.

'Semoga kami selamat.. tidak.. bukan kami.. tapi semua..', ujar Khai alam hati sementara kakinya terus melangkah ke ruangan pribadi Jiraiya. Khai dan Darbi hanya diam dibawa menuju ruang Jiraiya. Pistol di samping kepala mereka. Sepanjang jalan, Tayuya seperti melemparkan beberapa granit yang sudah di-set waktu meledaknya.

Sepanjang jalan, tak sedikit murid yang luka-luka yang terlihat oleh Darbi dan Khai. Mereka hanya menelan ludah. Mein Kampf sangat mengenaskan malam itu. Mereka terus menunduk sampai tiba di ruangan Jiraiya. Tetapi, Orochimaru sudah tak ada di lorong. Sakon memaksa Darbi dan Khai untuk menunjukkan jalan dan sesampainya mereka di tempat XXX.. Mereka melihat.. Jiraiya, Pain, dan Konan yang terikat.. dan manusia seperti ular yang tertawa di dekat sebuah mesin..

"Bwahaha.. Kau terlambat Sakon. Masuk ke sini ternyata sangat mudah. Ya kan Jiraiya? Fufufu.. Sekarang aku butuh Namikaze Naruto", ujar Orochimaru. Jiraiya menatap Darbi dan Khai dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kabuto, gunakan pengeras suara yang ada di Mein Kampf. Panggil Naruto dengan alat itu agar sepenjuru Mein Kampf bisa mendengar semuanya. Ancam si Namikaze Naruto itu", perintah Orochimaru.

'Kau dimana.. Naruto.. Jangan kesini..', batin Jiraiya. Di samping ruangan ini, Dan Takahashi sedang menatap manatan kekasihnya lekat-lekat. Di samping Tsunade, Akina menangis melihat kakeknya. Shizune telah pingsan akibat pukulan Dan.

"Dan.. kau berubah.. kenapa kau ikuti Orochimaru dan Madara? Aku tahu aku salah padamu.. aku minta maaf karena.. meinggalkanmu dan menikah dengan Jiraiya", ucap Tsunade.

"Fufufu.. kau ketinggalan zaman Tsunade. Aku tak peduli dengan kisah aku, kau, dan si kampungan Jiraiya, Aku hanya ingin kau mati di sini dengan air mata permohonan maaf", Dan tertawa. Akina tak tahan dengan semua ucapan Dan, ia berlari dan berusaha memukul kakeknya sendiri.

"Cucuk tak berguna.."

--

Kabuto telah menggunakan pengeras suara yang bisa terdengar sepenjuru Mein Kampf ia mengatakan : "Kepada NAMIKAZE NARUTO.. Segeralah kau menuju ruangan Jiraiya, atau sekolah ini akan lebih hancur lagi. Ingat! Lebaih hancur lagi! Terima kasih.. Bwahahaha!"

Kiba berlari bersama Akari. Akari menenteng Hori dan Akamaru berlari mengendus-endus di samping Kiba. Mereka mendengar ucapan Kabuto: "Kepada NAMIKAZE NARUTO.. Segeralah kau menuju rauangan Jiraiya, atau sekolah ini akan lebih hancur lagi. Ingat! Lebaih hancur lagi! Terima kasih.. Bwahahaha!"

"Akari.. Naruto dalam bahaya..", ujar Kiba kepada Akari. Ia diam sejenak.. "Bagaimana pun juga aku mau menolongnya, aku mau persahabatanku dan Naruto berjalan lagi, Ayo kita ke sana.. ke ruangan Jiraiya-sama, aku tak tahu ada apa di sana, yang pasti membahayakan Naruto bahkan.. membahayakan kita semua."

"Baiklah.. ayo Kiba", Akari tersenyum melihat pacarnya Kiba. Semua yang telah dilalui dengan Kiba serta masalah dengan Naruto dan Hinata.. mereka harus menolong Naruto. Hori dan Akamaru mengikuti dai belakang. Hori.. dengan keadaan yang sakit seperti itu..

**Mein Kampf—Sekolah bagia timur—Penyerangan**

Setelah meledaknya bom di daerah barat, Rin, Neji, Tenten, Chantika, dan Noriko berlari memotong ke arah timur. Sesuai perintah Jiraiya, mereka berlari dengan membuat kelompok berisi 5 orang. Lorong menuju timur sangatlah sepi. Berbeda dengan daerah barat, utara, dan selatan.

Mereka terus berlari menuju pintu keluar. Yang ada dipikiran mereka adalah bagaimana caranya bisa keluar dari gedung ini dan segera mencari bantuan. Tapi mereka memang tidak beruntung. Daerah bagian timur yang sepi ini memang tak memunculkan tanda-tanda mencurigakan..

"Kita harus tenang.. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.. Tapi..", ucapan Neji terputus.

"Neji, aku tak tahu kita harus kemana, tapi, aku rasa keluar gedung Mein Kampf adalah hal yang terbaik", mata Rin juga sudah berair. Mereka hanya berlima. Yang lain telah berlari menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

"Tapi, kaki Tenten", kaki Tenten berdarah karena jatuh tersandung bangunan. Neji sangat bingung sekarang. 'Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Saat aku menjadi ketua OSIS?'. Ia juga ingin mencari Hinata. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada saudaranya itu.

"Neji.. Aku masih bisa lari", Tenten menjelaskan.

"Nggak, biar aku yang bantu kamu jalan..", ujar Noriko dengan nada cemas sekaligus bingung. Noriko pun segera membantu Tenten berlari. Neji pun mengangguk dan mereka berlari ke arah pintu timur. Rin lah yang berlari paling depan sementara Cantika mengikutinya dari belakang. Neji berada di belakang Cantika. Noriko terus membantu Tenten berjalan. Dan..

DHUAAAAR!! Peledakan ke-empat : timur telah dilaksanakan.

Sebuah bom meledak. Rin terhempas ke udara dan jatuh di hadapan Neji dan Cantika. Kepala Rin berdarah. Badannya tak bisa digerakan.

"RIIIIIIINNNNN!!!", Chantika menangis sekencang-kencangnya. 'Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa harus Rin yang berlari di depan? Kenapa harus Rin yang mengalami ini? Kenapa ORANG BODOH melakukan semua ini?'.

Mata Noriko dan Tenten melebar melihat Rin yang sudah lemah tak berdaya. Noriko dan Tenten tak bisa menahan air mata mereka. Melihat teman mereka.. Rin.. Rin Kajuji..

"Riiin!!!", Neji mengguncang-guncangkan badan Rin yang sangat lemah itu. Cantika berada di sebelah Neji, ia juga menangis melihat kondisi Rin yang seperti ini. Mata Neji meneteskan setetes air mata. Tapi.. tangisan mereka dibalas oleh senyum.. senyum tulus Rin..

"Ma—Maaf.. Ka..Ka..kalau a—aku punya salah sama kalian.. Ngerusak hubungan kalian.. Se-semangat ya Neji-Ten...", Rin memejamkan matanya. Ini lah akhirnya. "RIIIIIIINNNN!!!!!", teriakkan Tenten lah yang ia terakhir ia dengar. Noriko menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

'Rin…', batin Chantika dalam hati. BRAAAAK BUUUG atap dan tembok mulai hancur.

Mereka terdiam saat mendengar suara adari pengeras suara:

"Kepada NAMIKAZE NARUTO.. Segeralah kau menuju rauangan Jiraiya, atau sekolah ini akan lebih hancur lagi. Ingat! Lebaih hancur lagi! Terima kasih.. Bwahahaha!"

**Mein Kampf—****Koridor utara—Penyerangan**

Sai, Ino, Hikari, dan Aika terus berjalan. Mereka pergi ke arah utara terus berharap dapat keluar dari cengkraman maut bangunan runtuh ini. Luka-luka goresan sudah terlukis di sekujur tubuh ke-4 anak malang ini. Mereka harus keluar dan mencari bantuan.

Di belakang mereka terdapat anak-anak yang lain, mereka juga ingin keluar. Aika berjalan di paling depan diikuti dengan Hikari, Ino, dan Sai di belakang. BRUUUK BRAAAK. Suara reruntuhan bangunan terus terdengar.

Mereka terus berlari melewati rumah sakit yang sudah hancur. Tak tahu tiga orang temannya berada di dalam. Pintu utara yang sudah ledakkan sedari tadi sudah hancur lebur. Tapi, akhirnya mereka bisa melihat cahaya bulan di atas salju.

"Stop!", ujar Aika dan Ino. Sayup-sayup mereka mendengar suara dari pengeras suara yang tak hancur: "Kepada NAMIKAZE NARUTO.. Segeralah kau menuju rauangan Jiraiya, atau sekolah ini akan lebih hancur lagi. Ingat! Lebaih hancur lagi! Terima kasih.. Bwahahaha!" Mereka diam sejenak. 'Ada apa dengan Naruto?', tanya mereka dalam hati. Tetapi, tak ada waktu untuk berpikir.

Sai berlari ke depan memeriksa keadaan. Saat semua beres, akhirnya mereka keluar dari gedung Mein Kampf. Mereka terus berlari meninggalkan jejak-jejak di atas salju. Saat sudah jauh dari gedung Mein Kampf, mereka melihat gedung yang mewah itu mulai hancur. Di beberapa sudut, api berkobar. Hikari memecah keheningan.

"Kita harus meminta bantuan. Sekarang kita ke pintu gerbang masuk Mein Kampf dan meimta bantuan penduduk sekitar. Aku mempunyai kenalan, namanya Haku. Kita bisa meminta tolong padanya, ayahnya pemilik perusahaan pemadam kebakaran", ujar Hikari.

"Baiklah. Semoga ini yang terbaik. Ayo!!", Aika berlari disusul oleh teman-temannya. Mereka menuju ke gerbang Mein Kampf yang jaraknya sangat jauh karena Mein kampf sangatlah luas. Walaupun begitu, mereka terus berlari sekali-kalii menengok melihat gedung sekolah mereka yang semakin tak karuan bentuknya.

Mereka tiba di pagar raksasa Mein Kampf. Hikari segera membuka pagar berat itu dibantu Ino dan Sai. "Ayo, rumah Haku beberapa jarak dari sini. Kalian tahu rumah mewah itu kan?". ujar Hikari.

"Oh. Rumah nomor 14 yang besar itu?", Sai bertanya. Hikari mengangguk. Mereka pun berlari keluar daerah Mein Kampf. Beberapa menit setelah mereka berlari. Jalan sunyi itu berubah menjadi bising saat, beberapa mobil dengan sanjata atau kendaraan melewati jalan itu. Kendaraan-kendaraan itu berlambang 'ANBU' dan yan berwarna coklat bertulisan 'Tentara Suna'.

Seorang kakek yang memakai tongkat keluar dari mobil. ANBU telah tiba di Mein Kampf. Begitu juga bapak-bapak dengan nama Baki di bajunya.

"Masuki Mein Kampf dengan kekuatan penuh! Selamatkan semua yang ada di dalam!", teriak Baki pada pasukannya. Banyak dari pasukkan Baki berseragam tim medis. "SIAAAP!!"

Pasukan ANBU dan Suna mulai memasuki Mein Kampf. Baki dan Danzou terus mencemasi Yuki dan Helen. Tetapi, kecemasan Baki berakhir saat ia melihat segerombolan murid yang berhasil keluar dari Mein Kampf. Tubuh mereka luka-luka, baju mereka kotor.

"Tim medis! Segera selamatkan anak-anak ini!", teriak Baki. Semua tim medis yang ada menyelamatkan anak-anak yang luka-luka. Yuki dan Kankurou berlari berdampingan, lalu, Yuki melihat ayahnya yang berdiri memimpin pasukan. Ia berlari dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Ayaaah!", Yuki menangis di pelukan ayahnya. Kankurou tersenyum berdiri di samping mereka. Lalu Danzou menatap Baki dan anaknya.

'Helen..'

--

Pasukan divisi 6 pimpinan Yamato adalah yang pertama kali memasuki Mein Kampf. Tetapi, mereka tidak bertemu Madara atau siapapun. Yang mereka temui hanyalah reruntuhan dan bom-bom kecil yang masih aktif. Sebelum bertugas, Danzou memberi pesan pada Yamato untuk menemukan Helen.

--

Sedangkan Helen dan Putee terjebak di sebuah koridor yang terdapat beberapa peledak-peledak kecil. BUUUG! BRAAAK!! BRUUUKK!! Atap terus runtuh.

"Kita harus kemana?", tanya Putee. Belum sempat Helen menjawab, Helen berteriak karena sebuah bongkahan batu nyaris menimpa dirinya dan Putee. Sekarang, batu itu menghalangi jalan, maka Helen dan Putee hanya bisa berpasrah diri. Mereka duduk di ujung ruangan yang sudah hancur itu.

'Selamatkan lah kami Tuhan kami..", Helen dan Putee berdo'a. Dan do'a mereka terkabul saat mereka mendengar seseorang di balik batu itu.

"Helen-sama?", teriak orang itu. Mereka tahu, itu Yamato! Helen dan Putee segera bangkit dan berteriak gembira.

"Kami di sini Yamatooo!!!"

**Mein Kampf—Koridor—Penyerangan **

Itachi terus berlari mencari adiknya Sasuke, dan sepupunya Ayashi. Ia menerobos orang-orang yang berlari di depannya. Beberapa bom kecil sering kali meledak di tengah-tengah koridor, membuat murid luka-luka. Itachi tiba di lorong yang penuh dengan anak asarama kyubi 'Ayashi pasti ada di sekitar sini', batin Itachi. Itachi benar, ia melihat Ayashi berlari bersama Temari dan Shikmaru.

Tadinya, Ayashi berlari sendirian, tetapi, ia bertemu rombongan Shikamaru yang ingin keluar dari pintu rahasia. Suara: "Kepada NAMIKAZE NARUTO.. Segeralah kau menuju rauangan Jiraiya, atau sekolah ini akan lebih hancur lagi. Ingat! Lebaih hancur lagi! Terima kasih.. Bwahahaha!" terus membahana.

Itachi menggapai bahu Ayashi dan menariknya. Ayashi berusaha memberontak "Hei! Itachi-nii! Kita ikuti saja Shikamaru! Dia tahu jalan keluar!", ujar Ayashi. Itachi terus memegang tangan Ayashi dan menariknya.

"Dimana Sasuke?", tanya Ayashi. Ayashi menggeleng. Tiba-tiba suara muncul di belakang Itachi.. suara Yvne..

"Sasuke berada di halaman", ujar Yvne. Itachi tercengang dan langsung membalikkan badan. Ia memeluk Yvne dan tersenyum lembut. "Arigatou Yvne", Itachi langsung berlari menarik Ayashi. Yvne berlari mengejar Itachi.

"Jangan ke sana Itachi! Sa—sasuke sedang bersama.. Madara kriminal tingkat S!", teriak Yvne dari belakang. Itachi berhenti. 'Sa.. Sasuke bersama Ma—Madara?'

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Itachi segera berlari lebih cepat. Disusul Ayashi dan Yvne. Saat mereka tiba di sana.. di halaman yang putih seperti salju, terdapat Madara yang mengangkat pistol menghadap Sasuke. Bersiap untuk menembak Sasuke yang sudah jatuh karena dipukuli Madara, Sakura juga telah pingsan.

Madara bersiap menembak Sasuke, Itachi, Ayashi, dan Yvne baru saja tiba. Terlambat... DOOOOOAARR!! Tepat saat peluru melesat, seeorang berambut putih menendang pistol itu. Membuat peluru melenceng dari target.

"KIMIMAROOOOO!!", teriak Ayashi dari kejauhan. Kimimaro tersenyum pada Ayashi, tetapi.. tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh..

**Mein Kampf—****Koridor Seltan—Penyerangan**

Guru-guru Mein Kampf juga kalang kabut. Murid-murid sudah berhamburan, Jiraiya dan Tsunade menghilang. Tak ada kepemimpinan di Mein Kampf sekarang. Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, dan Anko memeriksa koridor selatan. Mereka bertemu Ibiki dan Genma yang sudah berada di sana sejak tadi. Faktanya daalah peledakan bom selatan paling besar di bandingkan timur, utara, dan barat.

Bom selatan memakan empat korban sekaligus. Sebuah ruangan, sangat hancur. Guy mengangkat sebuah papan di depan ruangan hancur itu..

HATAKE KAKASHI'S ROOM

'Kakashi.. sainganku..', belum selesai Guy berbicara dalam hati, hatinya sakit saat mendengar teriakkan Anko..

**Mein Kamf—Danau—Penyerangan **

Akatsuki tanpa Pain, Konan, dan Itachi akhirnya berhasil keluar ruangan. Deidara terus mencari Darbi di tengah kerumunan, tapi.. hasilnya nihil. Begitu juga Tobi yang mencari Dee. Seiryuu berlari di samping Kisame paling depan.

Mereka menuju ke danau. Dan pilihan mereka adalah pilihan yang salah..

"Sebaiknya, kita mencuci muka dulu di danau. Kurasa kita sudah aman", ujar Kisame. Seiryuu mengangguk. Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, dan Zetsu mengikuti dari belakang. Seiryuu melihat sesosok yang sepertinya sudah kaku di tepi danau. 'Apa itu manusia?', tanya Seiryuu dalam hati. Saat mereka mendekat.. Seakan tak percaya, tak ada suara yang keluar.. Ini Dee..

Mereka menengok ke arah Tobi yang berdiri di paling belakang, Tobi melihat ke depan dan segera berlari ke arah Dee. 'D—Dee.. Tak mungkin itu Dee..', Tobi belum percaya tetapi sekarang—di hadapannya—Dee yang dingin dan terbujur kaku.

Tobi langsung memeluk Dee, membiarkan seberapa dingin tubuh Dee, mencoba menghangatkan Dee. Tapi sia-sia.. Dee telah pergi..

"DEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!", Tobi berteriak. Teriakannya, akan di dengar Dee di alam sana..

**Mein Kampf—Koridor—Penyerangan **

Setelah berlari sekian lama, Sasori dan Faika menemukan pintu masuk ruangan Jiraiya.

"KELUAR KAU OROCHIMARUU!!", teriak Sasori. Sasori menggedor-gedor pintu, begitu pula dengan Faika. Tanpa sadar, sesosok menusia gemuk nerdiri di belakang mereka dengan sebuah kayu besar.

"Diam kalian bocah!", ujar Jirobou. BUUUG Kayu menghantam kepala Sasori dan Faika. Membuat mereka terjatuh ke lantai.

--

Naruchu-chan, Kakuzu (dengan Konohamaru digendongannya), serta Pola berlari mencari Naruto. Mereka telah lelah, dan akhirnya.. mereka menemukan Naruto. Naruto sedang meringkuk di sebuah koridor buntu. Satu kalimat menggema di kepalanya : "Kepada NAMIKAZE NARUTO.. Segeralah kau menuju rauangan Jiraiya, atau sekolah ini akan lebih hancur lagi. Ingat! Lebaih hancur lagi! Terima kasih.. Bwahahaha!"

"Naruto!!", teriak Naruchu-chan. "Kumohon jangan pergi ke sana! Keluarlah dari Mein Kampf!", ujar Naruchu-chan tanpa basa-basi. Tetapi, terlambat.. Naruto telah menentukan pilihannya.. ia memilih ke tempat XXX..

--

Naruto menyusuri lorong yang gelap di ruangan Jiraiya, ia mengikuti tanda yang telah di buat oleh Orochimaru setelah berhasil masuk. Narruto membuka pintu besar dan melihat Jiraiya yang diikat, Pain dan Konan yang juga terikat, Darbi dan Khai yang tertodong pistol, dan Orochimaru yang tertawa lebar..

"Selamat datang Naruto Namikaze", Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya seperti ular. Mata Naruto menajam, ia marah dan kesal.

"Aku di sini. Lepaskan mereka semua", ujar Naruto lantang. Jiraiya menunduk.

'Ini semua salahku.. maaf', batin Jiraiya.

**TBC**

**A/N: Kyaa!! Gimana? Negangin atau jelek? Kasih tau di review yaaa!! Arigatou all! Special thanks buat Helen-senpai yang ngepromo XXX di profile! –peluk2 Helen- -Ditendang-. Oke! Chapter 11 adalah the last chapter! Saya akan berusaha mengapdet chapter terakhir secepatnya deh! –tapi mau Ulangan Umum-. Huee.. Ooh iya, udah ada beberapa korban di sini.. dan pada nyadar gak kalo korban-korban 3 angle love pada ngucapin nama pairing kayak SasuSaku dan NejiTen.. huahahaha –ketawa setan-.**

**Dan maaf untuk para korban! –menangis di pojokkan- bukannya saya mau nyumpahin pada mati.. huhuhu.. maaf ya.. sekali lagi maaf.. hehe :)**

…**.Nakamura Arigatou….**


	13. Lembar XI

**Warning : OC dan OOC**

**Untuk chap ini, mulai dari bagian munculnya Shikamaru, kusaranin puter lagu My Heart Will Go On-nya Celine Dion ya! Hehe.. biar terkesan lebih mengharukan. Hahaha.**

Terima kasih untuk membaca—Arigatou Gozaimasu minna…^.^

**

* * *

XXX

* * *

  
**

'Orang macam apa aku ini?', Jiraiya hanya bisa menunduk melihat cucuknya menyerahkan diri. Ia tak sanggup melihat wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto menyiratkan kesedihan, kebimbangan, dan.. ketakutan..

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya. Menatap Darbi dan Khai dengan pistol siap di tangan Tayuya dan Sakon, Pain dan Konan yang terikat, Kabuto yang tersenyum menghina, Orochimaru yang mengejeknya, dan.. Jiraiya yang tertunduk.

"Lepaskan mereka semua!", teriak Naruto marah. Orochimaru hanya tertawa.

"Khu..khu..khu.. Apa kau pikir aku akan melepaskan mereka semua tanpa mengambil keuntungan?", ujar Orochimaru yang berdiri di samping XXX. Naruto paham maksud dari keuntungan.

"Sidik jarimu.. membuat mesin ini aktif dalam menyerang. Setelah mendapat sidik jarimu, mesin ini bisa menyerang kapan saja", jelas Orochimaru.

"Diam Orochimaru! Naruto tak—", ucapan Jiraiya terputus saat Naruto mengehentikannya.

"Darbi dan Khai telah memberitahuku semuanya. Sekarang, tolong.. jangan anggap aku tak tahu apa-apa", Naruto tak memandang Jiraiya. Membuat Jiraiya lebih merasa dirinya sampah.

"Fufufu.. Naruto benar Jiraiya, kau saja yang diam. Nah! Sekarang Naruto, berikan sidik jarimu atau.. semuanya akan bertambah hancur. Bagaimana? Serahkan dirimu atau semua akan bertambah hancur..", Orochimaru berjalan mendekati Naruto. Jiraiya memperhatikan gerakan Orochimaru tajam.

"Sekali kau menyentuhnya aku—", ucap Jiraiya.

"Kau akan apa?", Orochimaru kini menghadap Jiraiya. Memberikan Jiraiya pemandangn buruk.

"Jiraiya-sama tak akan memaafkanmu", Orochimaru menoleh mencari dari mana suara itu. Suara Konan. Ia menatap Konan tajam. Salut akan keberanian Konan. Pain yang wajahnya sudah babak belur mengangkat wajah dan memandang Orochimaru tajam.

"Ah.. maaf, waktuku hanya untuk Naruto. Lain kali kita lanjutkan tatapan-tatapannya ya? Nah, bagaimana Naruto? Kesiniliah", Orochimaru menekan tombol on dan mengisi beberapa password. XXX sudah menyala, tetapi BELUM bisa menyerang, XXX membutuhkan sidik jari Naruto untuk menyerang. Setalah menempelkan sidik jari Naruto, tekanlah tombol attack.

'Jawab apa? Harus apa? Bagaimana?', Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. 'Kenapa harus aku yang seperti ini?'

"Hm.. bagaimana anak pintar? Ingat.. kalau kau tak melakukan ini, semua akan bertambah buruk", ujar Orochimaru. Khai memandang Orochimaru dengan tatapan benci. Ia melihat ke arah Jiraiya yang tak berdaya.

"A—aku", Naruto memulai. Membuat semua yanga ada di ruangan itu berkeringat.

"Kau mau apa Naruto?!! Jangan dengar kata manusia setengah ular ini!", teriak Khai dengan bergetar tapi lantang. Membuat Jiriya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Berani sekali kau", ujar Sakon yang menempelkan pistol ke kepala Khai. Membuat Khai terdiam. Khai memandang Jiraiya, Jiraiya tersenyum kecil padanya. "Jangan..", bisik Jiraiya pada Khai. Jiraiya melarang Khai berbicara.

"Hmm.. kau harus tahu Naruto, sekolah ini hancur, teman-temanmu terluka atau bahkan—mati—karena kau dan mesin ini. Kuulangi.. karena KAU dan mesin ini.. Fufufu, bagaimana Naruto?", ucap Orochimaru yang semakin mendekatkan langkahnya pada Naruto. Tetapi seketika Orochimaru menoleh saat ia mendengar..

"Mereka terluka, mereka berdarah atau mungkin mati, bukan karena kau.. tapi demi kau..", Darbi berbicara dengan lantang. Tak peduli Tayuya yang semakin mengancamnya dengan pistol. Darbi bahkan tidak menatap Jiraiya. Untuk pertama kali.. ia kecewa pada Jiraiya.

"Darbi, kumohon dengarkan aku.. Jangan bicara", ucap Jiraiya memandang sedih Darbi. Membut Orochimaru tertawa puas. Darbi menghiraukan Jiraiya.

"Kalau boleh jujur, untuk pertama kalinya aku kecewa pada Jiraiya-sama..", Darbi menatap Jiraiya dengan penuh kekecewaan. "Jiraiya-sama yang kukenal.. tidak hanya duduk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, Jiraiya-sama yang kukenal—"

"Tidak hanya melihat lantai, tidak pengecut seperti ini, tidak—", samber Pain dengan berani.

"Tidak hanya menyalahkan diri sendiri atau menyesal dan mengancam", tambah Konan.

"Jiraiya-sama yang kukenal—", Khai memulai tetapi ucapan Khai terpotong dan semua melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sama yang kukenal.. adalah.. kakek yang baik", setetes air mata Naruto membasahi pipinya.

**Mein Kampf—Lorong—Penyerangan**

Masih banyak murid Mein Kampf yang terkepung di dalam gedung dan tak bisa keluar. Ledakkan-ledakkan kecil di sepanjang lorong sering kali meledak, membuat darah menetes. Shikamaru berjalan di paling depan dengan Chouji di sampingnya. Sekumpulan anak mangikuti mereka. Mereka akan keluar melalui pintu rahasia yang sepertinya aman.

"Tetap hati-hati, dan jaga diri masing-masing!", perintah Shikamaru dari depan dengan suara yang lantang.

Chouji tersenyum melihat sahabatnya. Hampir setiap malam, Chouji melalui jalan rahasia ini untuk membeli cemilan di luar Mein Kampf.

"Saat kita sudah keluar, jangan rubah formasi. Tetap seperti ini, sampai kita sudah mencapai pagar luar Mein Kampf, barulah kita bernafas lega. Oke? Tetap lihat keadaan sekitar", ujar Shikamaru lagi. Membuat Temari terkagum-kagum. 'Aku akan berikan hadiah padanya nanti', batin Temari.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri lorong kecil yang panjang. Dan akhirnya, salju putih terlihat oleh mereka. Mereka berhasil keluar dari Mein Kampf..

"BERHASIIILLL!! HIDUP SHIKAMARUUUU!!" Satu romobongan.. telah selamat dari maut..

--

Selain Shikamaru, terdapat beberapa rombongan yang sudah keluar dari Mein Kampf, seperti rombongan Kankurou dan Yuki. Suasana di depan pagar Mein Kampf sangat ramai, beberapa tim medis sedang merawat murid-murid yang terluka dengan suara ambulans yang terus berbunyi, juga tim konsumsi yang memberikan minuman kepada korban yang selamat.

"Divisi tujuh!! Masuk!!", teriak Baki memberi komando. Berbeda dengan Baki, Danzou lebih banyak diam. Ia tak akan bisa bersuara sebelum Helen dipastikan selamat.

"Danzou-sama, laporan dari divisi enam, Yamato—Helen-sama dipastikan selamat, sedang menuju keluar", lapor seorang pasukkan. Danzou mengagguk. Ia melihat ke depan, dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat Yamato dengan Helen dan Putee di sampingnya serta beberapa murid lain yang berada di belakngnya.

"Helen syukurlah..", kini Danzou bernapas lega. Ia melihat Helen yang melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan yang semakin dekat. Saat jarak mereka sudah dekat, Helen segera berlari dan memeluk Danzou. Membuat Putee tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih ya Yamatoo!!", ujar Putee semangat. Yamato mengangguk dan segera pergi. Putee meninggalkan Helen yang masih bersama Danzou, ia duduk di samping Yuki.

"Sakura sudah di sini? Mana Ino, dan Hikari?", tanya Putee sambil meminum air yang sudah disediakan.

"Sakura belum kesini.. Ino dan Hikari.. aku tak tahu mereka di mana", jawab Yuki. Walaupun mereka selamat, teman mereka belum tentu selamat. Mereka sangat khawatir. Dan terdiam sejenak. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Helen menghampiri Yuki dan Putee lalu duduk di samping mereka.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Temari, dan Hinata selamat. Mereka baru saja tiba", ujar Helen sambil meneguk air putihnya yang diberikan oleh tim medis.

"Syukurlah", balas Putee dan Yuki berbarenagn sambil menghirup napas lega. Helen hanya tersenyum, tak lama, mata Putee, Helen, dan Yuki terkunci pada segerombolan orang yang baru datang. Itu Naruchu-chan, Kakuzu dengan Konohamru digendongannya, dan Pola.

Naruchu-chan, Kakuzu, dan Pola telah gagal. Gagal untuk menghentikan Naruto. Wajah mereka lesu dan bersalah. Mereka juga terus memikirkan Sasori dan Faika. Tetapi seketika Pola tersenyum..

"Kakuzu, arigatou. Untuk pertama kalinya mengkhawati— AUUUW!!", jitakan Kakuzu mendarat di kepala Pola. Kakuzu tersenyum.

"Jangan gitu dong, khawatir ya khawatir", ujar Kakuzu. "Sekarang, kita gak bisa ngapa-ngapain, tunggu aja, dan..",

"Berharap semua selamat. Tak ada korban jiwa", ucap Naruchu-chan. Tetapi ucapan Naruchu-chan seketika itu berganti menjadi kesunyian. Semua yang berada di tempat itu diam, hanya terdengar hembusan angin malam.

Semua mata melihat ke arah sekelompok orang yang baru datang dengan tim medis membawa seseorang dengan tandu. Itu Akatsuki—.

Suasana duka seketika menyelimuti tempat itu, sekarang salju kembali terasa dingin dengan tangisan sekelompok orang yang baru datang itu. Semua yang ada di sana tahu—seseorang telah pergi ke alam sana—mereka melihat Seiryuu yang menutup wajahnya dengan sapu tangan dengan Kisame merangkulnya, di depan mereka, Zetsu dan Hidan berjalan dengan tertunduk lesu terpaku melihat seserang yang berada di atas tandu, dan Deidara yang terus menepuk pundak seseorang di sebelahnya..

Tobi yang menangis terus memegang tangan seseorang yang telah dingin dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah gambar. Dan satu orang lagi yang mereka lihat.. Dee yang terbujur kaku di atas tandu..

"DEEEEEEEEE!!", kini pekikan nama Dee memenuhi udara dingin malam itu. Tak sedikit yang menangis saat melihat tubuh Dee yang diangkat menuju ambulans. Semua ingin melihat wajah Dee.. ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Dee.. Dee teman mereka..

Semua berdiri berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi lebih jelas, sampai roda ambulans yang membawa Dee melaju di atas salaju yang dingin.

Tak jauh tiga menit, semua orang di tempat pengungsian itu kembali harus berteriak saat melihat, sekelompok yang jauh lebih banyak dari tadi keluar. Dengan tim medis yang juga lebih banyak. Mereka menyadari..—tak hanya satu tandu—1 tandu.. 2 tandu.. 3 tandu.. dan 4 tandu. 4 orang lagi.. meninggalkan meraka.. guru-guru Mein kampf keluar..

Genma dan Ibiki berjalan di samping tandu yang pertama. Seketika itu, semua menutup wajah mereka, jenazah Zooi Togawa telah keluar. Tangis haru kembali terdengar, semakin sulit para medis untuk melangkah. Pekikan nama Zooi juga sama seperti Dee. "ZOOOOIIII!!!", mereka kehilangan teman mereka lagi. Tak selang beberapa detik, tandu kedua telah keluar..

Asuma dan Kurenai berjalan di samping tandu ke-2 ini. Kurenai menutup wajahnya dengan sapu tangan, tak sanggup melihat tubuh bersimpuh darah di depannya. Inilah Wammy.. Wammy yang sudah tidak bernyawa.. "WAMMYYYYY!!", kini nama Wammy-lah yang berkumandang di malam suram itu. Semua mata melihat Wammy dengan darah di mana-mana, tetapi, untuk pertama kalinya mereka dapat melihat.. Wammy dengan wajah yang sangat tenang..

Menyusul Zooi dan Wammy, tandu ke-3 keluar. Iruka dan Hayate berjalan di samping tandu itu. Stellar yang terbujur kaku, Stellar yang telah meninggalkan mereka semua. "STELLAAAAAARR!!!!", tangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Teriakkan semakin keras. Mereka tak sanggup kehilangan teman mereka.. lagi.. semua yang terucap malam ini akan di dengar oleh Stellar di alam sana.

Tandu ke-4. Dengan Anko dan Guy di sampingnya. Anko membawa sebuah barang yang telah hancur.. sebuah kaki palsu untuk seorang guru yang mengidap osteosarcoma. Mereka yang ada di sana malam itu dapat melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut silver dibawa dengan tandu. Anko menangis. Air matanya menetes membasahi wajah tenang laki-laki itu. "SENSEEEIIII!!!!", sekarang.. guru mereka lah yang telah pergi.. guru pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa..

Ke-4 jasad itu dibawa menuju ambulans. Suasana di sana sangat tidak enak. Mereka sudah kehilangan 5 orang dalam waktu sekejap! Siapa lagi yang akan keluar?

Teriakkan dan tangisan kembali menggema di udara. Semuanya harus terpaksa melihat eeorang perempuan cantik, pendiam, dan misterius dibawa dengan tandu. Inilah Miu Matsuidaira.

Semua mata yang merah karena tangisan memandang Miu dengan tak berdaya sampai menuju ambulans. Wajah Miu yang penuh dengan darah itu, terlihat sangat tenang dan bersih di mata mereka semua..

**Mein Kampf—Lorong—Penyerangan **

Kiba dan Akari terus menyusuri lorong dengan Hori dan Akamaru mengikuti mereka. Kondisi kesehatan Hori juga belum sehat. Mereka berlari menuju ruangan Jiraiya. Mereka yakin, walaupun mereka tak tahu apa-apa soal yang sedang terjadi, Naruto berada dalam bahaya.

"Naruto.. tunggu kami", ujar Kiba. Kiba ingin menolong Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi, Kiba harus menolong Naruto. Karena Naruto.. sahabat terbaiknya.

"Kiba.. bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk yang bukan.. urusan kita?", tanya Akari sambil terus berlari di samping Kiba. Kiba terdiam cukup lama.

"Apapun yang menyangkut Naruto..", Kiba terdiam lagi. "Adalah urusanku.."

**Rumah Haku—Ruang tamu—Malam **

Hikari, Ino, Aika, dan Sai duduk di ruangan tamu rumah seseorang bernama Haku. Haku adalah kenalan Hikari. Malahan, sempat tersebar isu bahwa Haku pernah menyatakan rasa suka pada Hikari.

"Jadi, suara ledakkan-ledakkan itu berasal dari sekolah kalian?", tanya Haku. Haku tetap menatap Hikari. Hikari mengangguk. Haku adalah murid sekolah lain, tetapi saat SMP, Haku adalah teman spesial Hikari.

"Benar. Haku, ka—kalau bisa, bisakah pemadam kebakaran dikirim ke Mein Kampf?", tanya Hikari. Haku mengangguk-angguk dan tampak sedang berpikir.

"Benar. Kami sangat mebutuhkan pertolongan, kalau dibiarkan api bisa terus menjalar", tambah Ino malu-malu. Ino duduk di samping Sai yang hanya diam. Sai tidak tersenyum, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku akan coba sebisaku. Tunggu sebentar ya?", Haku berjalan ke luar ruangan, ingin menghubungi ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah salah satu pimpinan pemadam kebakaran.

"Temanmu baik juga Hikari!", ujar Aika semangat. Seketika itu wajah Hikari memerah. Ino dan Aika terus menjahili Hikari sampai Haku kembali ke ruangan.

"Pemadamnya akan tiba beberapa waktu lagi", ujar Haku. Aika, Hikari, dan Sai tersenyum puas. Mereka berharap, apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang akan berguna untuk Mein Kampf.

**Mein Kampf—Ruangan Jiraiya—Penyerangan**

'Kakek yang baik', kata-kata semuanya diserap oleh Jiraiya. Tetapi, tawa Orochimaru dan Kabuto malah menggema. Sakon dan Tayuya kembali mengeraskan tekanan pistolnya ke kepala Darbi dan Khai.

"Lepaskan mereka!", ulang Naruto setengah berteriak. Menghentikan tawa Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Kabuto menatap Naruto.

"Turuti semua perkataan Orochimaru-sama, dan mereka akan dilepaskan", ujar Kabuto dengan suara setengah mengejek.

"Omong kosong!", teriak Khai berani. Di kepala Khai, tidak ada lagi nyawa, yang ada hanya keberanian. Kata-kata Drbi bena.. untuk pertama kalinya ia kecewa pada Jiraiya. DHUOOOOAAARR!! Tayuya meluncurkan pelurunya ke atap dan menatap Khai.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara bocah, peluru ini akan menancap di kepalamu", ujar Tayuya. Saat mendengar kata-kata itu, mata Jiraiya berubah.

"Kau hanya bisa bicara dan mengancam! Pengecut!", Tayuya menoleh dan menatap Darbi. Lagi, ia menembakkan pelurunya ke atap lagi. Orochimaru menyiratkan wajah benci saat melihat Khai dan Darbi yang terus bicara.

"Dan raja pengecut di ruangan ini adalah kau!", samber Konan dari ujung ruangan. Menatap tajam Orochimaru. 'Cih.. aku benci pada anak-anak ini', ujar Orochimaru dalam hati. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menunujuk Sakon dan Tayuya. Sakon dan Tayuya mengangguk. Lalu Orochimaru kembali tertawa.

"Kau ataupun Jiraiya-sama adalah pengecut di malam ini", Pain menambakan dengan nada dingin tak takut apa-apa. Menambah tertawaan Orochimaru. Mata Jiraiya berubah saat mendengar kata-kata Pain, "Kau ataupun Jiraiya-sama adalah pengecut di malam ini". Jiraiya pengecut. Seketika itu Jiraiya mengeluarkan seluruh tenanganya dan berusaha membuka pengikatnya.

Orochimaru masih sibuk mengancam Pain dan Konan di ujung ruangan. Kabuto juga berdiri di sampin Orochimaru. Sakon dan Tayuya tak henti-hentinya menenmbakkan peluru ke atap unruk mebuat Khai dan Darbi diam. Naruto melihat tindakkan Jiraiya. Jiraiya telah kembali. Sebentar lagi.. tali-tali pengganggu ini akan lepas.

Naruto tersenyum singkat dengan mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan saat bertatapan dengan Jiraiya. Ia membalikkan badannya. Dan mengusap rambutnya. Tangannya berada di belakang kepalanya.

"Hei hei Orochimaru. Ayo.. aku sudah siap", Naruto tersenyum lebar. Di belakangnya, Jiraiya telah berhasil melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya. Jiraiya telah kembali, tetapi Naruto telah berubah. Jiraiya melangkah dan berdiri di depan Naruto.

"Tarik ucapanmu Naruto. Pergilah. Sekarang. Sejauh mungkin", ujar Jiraiya. Jiraiya berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Orochimaru tertawa sambil terus melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Fufufu. Kau telah kembali rupanya Jiraiya. Hm.. menarik. Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Hah? Bwahahahahah", tertawaan Orochimaru disusul oleh Kabuto, Tayuya, dan Sakon.

"Aku akan menghalangimu dan menjaga semua yang ada di sini, terutama Naruto", ucap Jiraiya dengan nada yang keras dan tertantang.

"Khu khu.. kau lucu sekali Jiraiya. Dari dulu, kau memang lelucon", balas Orochimaru. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya yang menggeliat-geliat seperti ular.

"Diam kau..! Kau merusak semuanya! Kau adalah orang yang terburuk di dunia! Kau tak punya pikirian! Mein Kampf adalah sekolah! Kau meledakannya demi mesin tua rongsok seperti ini! KUSOOO!!", Naruto yang sedari tadi menahan emosinya bergerak maju dan menonjok Orochimaru. Tepat di pipinya. Orochimaru terhempas ke belakang.

"Bwahahaha. Orochimaru.. Orochimaru.. Kau lah yang lelucon. Kau bilang mau mengambil XXX? Tetapi hanya dengan pukulan Naruto sudah terjatuh. Lucunya. Lalu bagaimana dengan ini..?", BUUUGG!! Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di wajah Orochimaru. Mebuat Jiraiya tertawa puas.

Kabuto yang melihatnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju Orochimaru. Tetapi empat suara tiba-tiba membuatnya terhenti.

"Hei Mata Empat pengecut! Jangan rusak lelucon ini!", ujar Pain, Konan, Khai, dan Darbi berbarengan dan mereka tertawa lepas. Tayuya dan Sakon sangat kesal. Ia ingin segera membunuh Darbi dan Khai tetapi tetap menunggu perintah Orochimaru.

Semua ini membuat Orochimaru merasa dipermainkan. Mata Orochimaru seketika berubah. Menjadi lebih kejam dan berbahaya. Ia terbangun dan menatap Jiraiya lurus. Mebiarkan Naruto yang tak sabar mau memukulnya kembali.

"Aku akan menghalangimu dan menjaga semua yang ada di sini, terutama Naruto. Itukah yang kau katakan tadi Jiraiya?", tanya Orochimaru.

"Iya."

Orochimaru tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan ini?", Orochimaru mengangkat tangannya secara perlahan. Ia tetap mengahadap Jiraiya. Semua mata menghadap Orochimaru. Sehingga tak memperhatikan Sakon yang tersenyum licik. Angkatan tangn Orochimaru ternyata adalah kode. Kode untuk..

DHUOOAAAARRRR

Sebuah peluru menancap di jantung Khai. Tepat. Semua belum bereaksi, senyuman licik Tayuya menyusul senyuman Sakon. Ia mengangkat pistolnya tiggi-tinggi dan membidik Darbi agar menjadi korban selanjutnya lalu.. BUUG!

GUUUK!! GUUK!! Pistol Tayuya terjatuh akibat seekor anjing kecil yang melompat dengan sempurna. Lalu, seekor anjing besar yang mengusap-usapkan kepalnya ke kaki Naruto dan dua orang anak. Laki-laki dan perempuan yang berdiri di depan pintu. Kiba dan Akari telah tiba. Tercengang. Memandang Uzumaki Khai yang terus mengeluarkan darah dan tak bernyawa lagi. "KHAAAAAIIIII!!!!"

"Beraninya kau Orochimaru!!", Jiraiya mendekatkan dirinya pada Orochimaru dan memukulnya sekuat tenaga. Di ujung ruangan, Darbi tak bisa berkata-kata. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Begitu pula dengan Pain dan Konan.

Di belakang semua itu, Naruto tertunduk. Saat menagngkat kepalnya, mata biru Naruto bertemu dengan mata kuning ular Orochimaru.

"Aku serahkan..", mata Naruto memerah.

**Mein Kampf****—Koridor—Penyerangan**

Divisi 7 ANBU sekarang memasuki gedung Mein Kampf. Menyelamatkan murid-murid yang terjebak di dalam, dan me-non-aktifkan bom-bom kecil yang masih aktif. Divisi 7 melewati koridor utara.

Koridor utara sudah hancur lebur, tetapi sudah diyakini tidak ada bom yang masih aktif. Mereka melewati sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya telah hancur, ruangan itu sepertinya R. Kampf.

"Cek lokasi!", perintah salah satu di antara mereka. "SIAAPP!!", ANBU segera masuk dan menyusuri ruangan yang diyakini R. Kampf itu. Tetapi—tak ada tanda kehidupan—.

"Ruangan ini hancur total. Tak mungkin ada korban di sini", lapor salah satu ANBU. Memang, ruangan itu telah sunyi senyap. Sang komando, meneliti sekitar lagi dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tetapi.. tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara rintihan perminataan tolong.

"T—to long.. ka—kami..", suara itu berasal dari ujung ruangan hancur itu. Seketika itu juga, pasukkan divisi 7 berlari menuju sana. Bongkahan batu dan papan-papan menutupi sumber suara. Mereka memindahkan batu dan papan itu dengan melihat 3 orang di sana. Dan salah satu di antaranya masih hidup.. yang pasti, salah satu dari Gaara dan Niku.

Seorang perempuan masih mencoba bernafas. Niku selamat. Hal yang paling menyakitkan bagi Niku adalah.. berhasil mempertahankan hidup dengan menyaksikan kematian dua dari orang-orang yang paling berharga bagi dirinya.

--

Neji hanya bisa tertergun. Memegang tangan seorang perempuan di sampingnya, tangan mantan pacarnya saat SMP.. Rin Kajuji.

Cantika merangkul Tenten. Mereka berdua menangis atas kepergian teman mereka. Masa-masa bersama teringat kembali, membuat air mata terus mengalir. 'Kenapa harus R-rin?', haya itu yang dipikirkan Cantika. Cantika menggeleng, bukan. Yang benar adalah 'kenapa semuai ini harus terjadi?' dan 'Orang macam apa yang melakukan ini?'

Begitu pula dengan Noriko. Noriko juga mengangis walaupun tak sekeras Tenten. Ia terus berpikir, 'Siapa lagi? Selain Rin, yang meninggalkannya?' Ia menggeleng. Noriko tidak sanggup membayangkan teman-temannya pergi.

Noriko dan Cantika melihat ke arah Neji yang terus menunuduk. 'Apa salah Neji? Kenapa dia harus menerima semua ini di saat.. kemengannya?'

"Neji..", ucap Cantika dengan suara pelan. Neji pun menoleh, dan melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Cantika. Pertolongan datang..

Divisi 8 melewati koridor timur yang sudah sepi. Sepanjang koridor tak ada apa-apa, sampai mereka membelokkan langkah mereka ke kanan dan melihat sekelompok anak yang terduduk dengan 1 anak terbaring tak berdaya. Mereka meminta pertolongan.

"Semua yang di sana! Ayo ikuti kami! Apa ada yang terluka?", tanya seorang ANBU. Neji berdiri, akhirnya ada orang yang mau menyelamtkan mereka.

"1 orang terluka pak!", balas Neji. Ia melihat ke arah Tenten yang masih menangisi kepergian Rin. "Dan.. satu orang.. meninggal..", kalau suasana saat itu tidak sesunyi itu, suara Neji mungkin tak akan terdengar. Noriko dan Chantika juga masih menagis. Mereka terbayang-bayang semua kenangan bersama Rin. Tapi, hanya ada satu kata yang terus teringat di kepala Neji..

"Se-semangat ya Neji-Ten..."

**Mein Kampf—Tempat korban selamat—23.00 malam**

Suasana di luar gerbang Mein Kampf masih tak enak. Masih bernuansa duka dan perih. Hening yang menyakitkan. Tetapi keheningan itu seketika berubah saat beberapa kendaraan polisi memenuhi jalanan tersebut.

NGUUIIING NGUUIIING NGUUING. Suara mobil polisi mmenuhi jalan, cahaya merah dan biru dari sirine mobil-mobil itu memberi efek warna tersendiri bagi jalannan yang tertutup salju.

Di barisan mobil paling belakang, seorang kakek-kakek tua keluar dari mobil. Lalu, disusul dengan bapak-bapak dengan nama 'Fugaku' di bajunya.

"Baa-samaa!!", Naruchu-chan dan Konohamaru berlari menghampiri Sarutobi dan memeluk kakek tua itu. Sarutobi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut mereka pelan. Lalu meninggalkan mereka dan menghampiri Danzou yang berwajah masam.

"Danzou. Kami datang. Minato segera menyusul nanti", sapanya pelan. Danzou melihatnya dengan tatapan benci. Tetapi Sarutobi tetap berusaha tenang. Fugaku juga berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Ini salahmu Sarutobi! Kalu kau dengarkan aku dari awal dan memindahkan mesin sial itu, semua tak akan seperti ini", ucap Danzou dengan emosi.

"Iya Danzou. Ini salahku. Tapi, adakkah waktu untuk memperdebatkan ini sekarang? Dengan Madara yang akan menghabiskan keturunannya? Dengan Dan yang ingin membunuh cucuknya dan Tsunade? Dan dengan Orochimaru yang akan.. merebut XXX?"

**Mein Kampf—Halaman—Penyerangan **

Peluru yang ditembakkan Madara meleset. Meleset karena seorang pemuda berambut putih. Kimimaro. Mata Ayashi melebar saat Kimimaro terjatuh menghempas tanah. Kimimaro tak terkena tembakan kan? Lalu kenapa ia terjatuh?

Itachi, Yvne, dan Ayashi segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Kimimaro yang terjatuh di salju yang dingin. Di sebelah Sasuke, Sakura sudah tak sadarkan diri, ia pingsan saat Madara memukulnya keras. Kedatangan mereka membuat Madara tertawa lebar.

"BWAHAHAAHAHAH! Kalian memang cucuk yang pintar. Tanpa dipanggil, tanpa diminta, kalian datang dengan sendirinya. Menarik sekali..", Madara menyeringai. Membuat Itachi muak. 'Laki-laki ini sampah Uchiha!'

"Maaf. Kami bukan cucuk-mu. Kami adalah Uchiha. Kami adalah keluarga terhormat yang memiliki nama", Itachi memang tak mempunyai rasa takut.

"Fufufufu.. kata yang indah.. kami keluarga terhormat yang memiliki nama.. wah aku tersanjung", ejek Madara. Itachi menjaga jarak, takut-takut Madara mengeluarkan senjata tajam. Ia melirik Sasuke.

"Itachi..Itachi.. Setidaknya, yah kau lebih baik dari si tengil ini. Tetapi kalian membuatku kagum. Kau dengan kata-katamu dan Sasuke dengan pukulanmu. Pukulan hebat Sasuke", Madara menatap Sasuke sambil mengelus pipinya yang sakit. Sebelum mereka datang, Sasuke menonjok Madara keras dan akhirnya Sasuke lah yang babak belur.

Itachi juga melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sedang marah sekarang, ia tahu itu. Madara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ayashi yang sedang mencoba membangunkan Kimimaro. Ternyata, penyakit Kimimaro kambuh.

"Oh Ayashi.. Kau yang paling memalukan. Untuk apa kau bermain dengan bocah penyakitan itu? Aku malu sekali. Aku malu sebagai Uchiha. Bwahahaha", tambah Madara.

"Kau tak perlu malu karena kau bukan Uchiha!", bentak Ayashi berani. Penekanan di kata bukan. Kata-kata Ayashi menarik perhatian Madara, membuat seringaiannya semakin lebar.

"Oh! Aku bukan Uchiha, aku MEMANG bukan Uchiha, tepatnya.. aku TAK MAU disebut Uchiha. Uchiha memalukan sekarang", ucap Madara dengan tajam dan penuh penekanan. Itachi terus mengamati gerak-gerik Madara yang tak bisa ditebak. Ini berbahaya.

Itachi menoleh dan berhadapan dengan Yvne yang dari tadi hanya menyimak. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena ia bukan Uchiha. "Pergilah Yvne, bawa Sakura ini berbahaya", pinta Itachi. Tetapi, tiba-tiba seseorang tertawa di belakang Itachi.

"Ahahaha. Aku tahu anak itu. Anak yang berlari saat aku ikut membaca koran. Konyol sekali hah?! Minggir Itachi, aku ingin berbicara pada anak itu", ujar Madara yang mulai berjalan menuju Yvne. Madara menatap Yvne. "Hm, kau tahu aku sudah membunuh 1 orang di sini. Apa kau mau menjadi yang selanjutnya?", tanya Madara pada Yvne.

"Ti—tidak", jawab Yvne. Itachi segera mendorong Yvne pelan. "Pergi Yvne, kumohon pergi. Bawa Sakura dan pergilah", Itachi memohon. Kali ini, Yvne tak memberontak dan segera pergi dengan membawa Sakura.

"Sekarang hanya Uchiha yang ada di sini, hiraukan saja bocah lemah itu Ayashi. Anggap saja Kimimaro tidak ada. Dengarkan aku, aku-akan-membunuh-kalian-malam-ini", Madara mengeja perkataannya. Membuat Sasuke yang masih terduduk mual.

"Sebelum ini, aku akan memberitahu kalian satu atau dua patah kata. Yaitu.. Jangan terlalu bergantung dengan nama klan. Berdirilah dengan nama sendiri, jadilah orang terhormat BUKAN karena nama Uchiha, tetapi karena nama kalian sendiri. Karena itu.. memelukan..", ucap Madara.

Antara Ayashi, Sasuke, maupun Itachi tak ada yang bersuara. Sampai tangan Madara menuju sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesautu. Pisau tajam. Madara bergerak cepat dan segera menusuk Itachi dan Ayashi.

SCRAAAAATT!! Darah bercucuran..

Kimimaro tepat berdiri di depan Ayashi. Sebuah pisau tajam menancap di dadanya. "Arigatou Ayashi..", dan Kimimaro menutup matanya.. selamanya.. "KIMIMAROOOOO!!!!", teriak kan Ayashi menggema di udara. Tetapi, tidak di telinga Madara.

"Uchiha Ayashi, terima kasih untuk mengajariku apa artinya teman. Terima kasih untuk menemaniku dan berusaha mengubahku. Terima kasih untuk megkhawatirkanku. Terima kasih untuk menganggap keberadaanku di dunia ini.

Maaf karena mengkhianatimu. Maaf karena telah menyeretmu dalam masalah ini. Tapi aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Selamanya.. seorang teman yang berkhianat. Seorang teman yang memberikan nyawa."

-Kimimaro-

Madara terus melanjutkan aksinya, ia mengambil pisau miliknya lagi dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi. Tertawa lebar melihat Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi incarannya. Tetapi semua terhenti saat seseorang memegang tangannya dari belakang.

"Sudah selesai.. ayah..", terdapat rasa rindu saat Fugaku menyebutkan kata 'ayah'..

**Mein Kampf—Di depan ruangan Jiraiya—Penyerangan **

Sasori membuka matanya lemah. Kepalanya terasa berat. Di sebelahnya, Faika juga mencoba membuka matanya. Sasori memgang kepalanya. 'Darah?' dan seketika ia ingat segalanya. Saat ia dan Faika sedang menggedor-gedor pintu, seseorang bertubuh gemuk memukul mereka dari belakang.

"Sa—Sasori?", ucap Faika yang masih merasa pusing. Pengelihatan Faika lama-kelamaan menjelas. Ia dapat melihat rambut merah Sasori.

"Ki—kita harus ke tempat O—Orochimaru", ujar Sasori yang masih menahan sakit kepala belakangnya yang berdarah.

"Kepalamu berdarah ya?", tanya Faika yang sepertinya lukannya lebih ringan dibandingkan dengan Sasori.

"Tak usah pedulikan. Ayo kita ke Orochimaru", Faika dan Sasori masih terduduk di lantai. Seketika mereka terhuyung dan kembali terjatuh saat (lagi) sebuah kayu menghantam kepala mereka.

"Dasar! Tidak kapok rupanya", ujar Jirobou. Kidomaru tertawa-tawa. Tetapi tawanya memudar saat ia melihat sekelompok ANBU mulai mendekati ruangan. Dan.. Danzou serta Sarutobi yang berjalan menuju ruangan itu. Terborgolah tangan Jirobou dan Kidomaru saat Sarutobi dan Danzou memasuki ruangan hangat itu.

**Mein Kampf—Ruangan Tsunade—Penyerangan**

Dan berdiri dan melihat cucuknya yang jatuh karena pukulannya. Tsunade berjalan ke arah Dan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Renungi Dan.. kau salah.. Ini salah.. Kembalilah pada kami. Orochimaru dan Madara bukan yang tebaik untukmu", ucap Tsunade. Ia menagis. Ia terus mengenang masa lalunya dengan dan. Saat mereka muda.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa Tsunade", ucap Dan dengan suara yang paling Tsunade kenal.

"Dan baa-sama, kembalilah pada kami", mohon Akina sambil terus menagis. Melihat itu, Tsunade berlutut di depan Dan. Ia menangis.

"Maafkan aku dan.. bunuh aku sperti kata-katamu tadi. Tapi tolong.. jangan rebut XXX dan.. bahagiakanlah Akina", saat mendengar kata-kata itu, mata kejam Dan yang selama ini menutupinya memudar. Matanya telah kembali.

Saat melihat Tsunade dan Akina yang tersu menangis di hadapannya, Dan tersadar. Ia salah. Dan berlutut dan menatapTsunade.

"Maafkan aku Tsunade.. Akina..", suara Dan terpecah saat segerombolan orang memasuki ruangan gelap itu. Mereka adalah ANBU. Dan segera bangun dan menghadap para ANBU.

"Tangkap aku", dengan kata-kata Dan. Terborgolah tangan Dan. Mulailah kehidupan yang baru.. bagi Akina.

**Mein Kampf—Ruang****an Jiraiya—Penyerangan **

Naruto sedang berdiri di depan XXX dan jarinya beberapa inci dari mesin itu. Sebentar lagi, Naruto akan menemepelkan sidik jarinya.

"HENTIKAN NARUTOOO!!", teriak Jiraiya. Darbi, Pain, dan Konan belum bisa berbicara apa-apa. Kiba yang sedari tadi diam segera meneriakkan nama Akamaru.

"Sekarang! AKAMARUUUU!!"

Akamaru brelari melesat dan..

BRUUUKK! Akamaru menubruk Naruto. Membuat Naruto terjatuh ke ujung ruangan.

"KUSOOO!! ANJING SIAL!!", Orochimaru mengambil sebuah pistol dari sakunya dan menembak Akamaru. Tetapi, meleset. Yang Orochimaru tembak adalah seekor anjing kecil. Itulah Hori.

"HORIII!!!", Akari berteriak dan segera berlari menuju Hori. Suasana di ruangan itu sudah kacau balau. Sakon dan Tayuya menembakkan peluru ke segala arah untuk mengendalikan suasana tetapi hanya mebuat ricuh.

"SIAAAALL!!", terlihat bahwa Orochimaru sudah frustasi. Ia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto. Jiraiya segera mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari Darbi dan Khai dan keringat membasahi dahinya.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JIRAIYAAA!! NARUTO AKAN MATI!", teriak Orochimaru nyang sudah seperti orang gila. "SEKARANG NARUTO!!! CEPAT BERIKAN SIDIK JARIMU!!", teriak Orochimaru lagi. Naruto tidak bisa melawan. Genggaman Orochimaru sangat kuat.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari Naruto, atau—", DHOAAAARR!! Kabuto menembak Jiraiya. Sebuah peluru menancap tepat di dada kiri Jiraiya. Jantung.

Aku adalah sumber masalah..

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!", Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga. Air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Disusul oleh teriakkan Pain dan Konan, Kiba dan Akari, serta Darbi. Orochimaru melepaskan genggamannya dan mebiarkan Naruto terjatuh. Menutup wajahnya.

Tak selang beberapa detik, mereka mendengar langkah-langkah orang yang sepertinya menuju ruangan itu.

"Hentikan semua ini Orochimaru!", Sarutobi dan Danzou memasuki ruangan. Beberapa pasukkan ANBU langsung menyergap Tayuya, Sakon, dan Kabuto. Beberapa juga melepaskan Darbi, Pain, dan Konan dari ikatan. Darbi menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat ia memegang tangan sahabatnya, Uzumaki Khai.

Pain dan Konan segera menuju Jiraya. Menatap kepala sekolah mereka yang sudah tak bernyawa. Kiba mencoba menghampiri Naruto, tetapi ia dan Akari tahu kalau Naruto butuh waktu sendiri.

"Hancurkan mesin ini!", ucap Danzou dengan suara keras.

"Apa kalian bilang? APA?!! KAKEK TUA!!", teriak Orochiamaru. Naruto yang masih terduduk meyimak semua perkataan para tetua ini. Naruto tak sanggup melihat Jiraiya.

"Aku bilang hentikan semua ini Orochimaru", ucap Sarutobi dengan nada setenang mungkin. Walau susah baginya saat melihat Jjiraiya dan Khai yang telah meniggalkan mereka.

"HAH?!!", bantah Orochimaru. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti orang gila.

"Divisi 9! Masuk!", teriak Danzou tiba-tiba. Tak terduga oleh Orochimaru, sekitar 10 orang pasukkan ANBU datang dan menangkapnya. Memborgol tangannya. Orochimaru terus meronta.

"Selesai Orochimaru", bisik Sarutobi sambil terus melihat Orochimaru yang dibawa keluar ruangan. Sarutobi membalikkan badannya. Dan terduduk di samping Jiraiya. Danzou berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Semua telah selesai.. Jiraiya..", sesaat setelah itu, Sarutobi menoleh, melihat Tsunade yang memasukki ruangan. Tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat dan tariakkan Tsunade memenuhi ruangan. Minato dan Kushina juga baru saja tiba. Mereka terlambat.. sangat terlambat..

Naruto masih terus menutup wajahnya..

Jiraiya-sama..

Jiraiya-sama yang kukenal sampai sekarang adalah..

Yang terbaik...

Sebagai kepala sekolah, sebagai kakek.. ataupun.. pembuat XXX.. XXX adalah mesin penghancur yang dibuat untuk menghancurkan musuh. Tetapi..

XXX bekerja sebagai… mesin penghancur kebahagiaan..

Tak kuat lagi. Naruto berlari keluar ruangan. Berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong. Ia menangis, tiap lorong yang ia lewati, ia dapat melihat teman-temannya yang terluka. Yang ia mau adalah menghirup udara bebas.

Naruto terus berlari mencari jalan keluar. Sampai ia melihat cahaya bulan yang menerangi salju yang putih. Ia dapat melihat mobil-mobil pemadam kebakaran yang baru saja tiba.

Naruto terjatuh di atas salju yang dingin. Memandang Mein Kampf yang hancur.

"X…X..X", lalu Naruto berteriak. Mengakhiri malam kelam itu.

**FIN**

**A/N: -Teriak- selesai jugaaa! ****XD ahahah.. Oke itulah akhirnya! Tamat nih tamat! Hahaha.. tinggal epilognya!**

**Epilog akan di update secepatnya deh! Baca epilognya ya! Nasib-nasibnya bakal jelas di epilog! XD Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca dan review! Ucapan terima kasih selengkapnya ada di chapter epilog. :D.**

**..Nakamura arigatou..**


	14. Menutup Buku: Selesai

**A/N: Pasang OST. Laskar Pelangi (Ipang: Sahabat kecil)**

**

* * *

**

**XXX**

******-**A Resurrection Of TheWar-

* * *

"Mein Kampf School.. Sekolah termewah dan terbaik.. Begitu juga murid-muridnya yang luar biasa.."

* * *

Enam bulan berlalu. Dan, Madara, dan Orochimaru dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup. Sebuah mesin penyebab segalanya, XXX telah dihancurkan demi kebaikan bersama.

Anggaplah, semua yang telah meninggalkan Mein Kampf, tetap abadi dengan kenangan.

Peristiwa malam itu telah berakhir. Menyisakan sesuatu tersendiri bagi Mein Kampf. Kini, Mein Kampf telah dibangun kembali. Tangisan dan teriakkan malam itu, telah berganti menjadi kebahagian pagi ini..

**Mein Kampf—Aula besar—08.00 pagi**

Pagi ini sangat cerah. Matahari menyinarkan cahayanya di atas sebuah sekolah mewah dan megah itu. Rerumputan mengelilingi halaman luas sekolah itu. Memperlihatkan ke-asriannya di musim panas. Sekolah yang terbaik..

"Good morning Mein Kampf! I love you all!", ucap Tsunade. Tsunade berdiri dengan sebuah mimbar mewah. Hari ini adalah hari terindah bagi Mein Kampf, atau tepatnya bagi murid kelas XII. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan. Di belakang mimbar besar itu, terdapat sebuah meja panjang raksasa, tempat guru-guru.

Lalu, terdapat empat buah meja besar untuk masing-masing asrama. Semua murid kelas 1 dan 2 putra dan putri mengenakan kemeja putih dilapisi jubah asrama masing-masing. Sedangkan murid kelas 3 putra mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan lambang Mein Kampf di sisi kirinya. Murid kelas 3 putri mengenakan _dress._

Suasana di aula besar telah ramai. Keramaian itu berhenti ketika pintu aula besar terbuka. Beberapa tamu terhormat memasuki aula mewah itu. Semua guru dan murid berdiri menyambut para tamu itu. Lalu bertepuk tangan.

Terlihat Danzou Inuzumaki dan Sarutobi di barisan paling depan, lalu Namikaze Minato dan Kushina, Baki dan istrinya, Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, Ebizou dari Suna, dan masih banyak lagi.

Setelah para tamu duduk, Tsunade kembali berdiri dan memulai pidatonya.

"Tak terasa, setahun telah kita lalui bersama. Tahun yang paling menyisakkan kenangan bagi kita semua. Tahun yang paling bersejarah, tahun yang terbaik", Tsunade diam sejenak. Memandang murid-muridnya.

"Hari ini, Sabtu 15 Juli, kita mempunyai even tahunan yang harus dilakukan. Penyerahan murid kelas XII!", ujar Tsunade tiba-tiba semangat. Membuat murid menaruh perhatian. Seketika, Tsunade turun dari mimbarnya dan Guy berdiri dan menuju ke depan.

"Baiklaaaaah!! Acara pertama kita! ANSAMBLE MUSIIIIIIKKKKK!!", teriak Guy dengan penuh kobaran api. Lee yang duduk di samping Aika seketika menangis saking kagumnya. Semua murid bertepuk tangan meriah. Semua mata melihat ke arah sisi kanan depan aula besar mewah itu. Cahaya matahari juga memberi sinar ke arah orang-orang yang memegang alat musik itu.

Di sana—Helen berdiri tersenyum ceria dengan biola di tangannya, diikuti Hikari yang juga memegang biola dengan anggun. Di samping Hikari, Ino terduduk dengan senyum-senyum mencuri perhatian Sai yang duduk di barisan murid paling depan. Lain lagi dengan Putee, yang kini—memainkan terompet—menggantikan Sakura. Lalu..

Saorang laki-laki yang terkenal karena ketampanannya dengan rambut belakang seperti ekor ayam mengenakan jas hitam pagi ini. Mata onyx-nya memandang seisi ruangan. Sasuke Uchiha dengan pianonya, ia tersenyum ke arah seseorang yang memegang flute. Sakura memainkan flute—menggantikan—Miu Matsuidaira.

Sasuke memandang piano di depannya, dan memandang flute di tangan Sakura. Ia tersenyum melihat ke arah jendela yang menyiratkan kesegaran pagi hari. Ia memiliki kenangan dengan piano dan flute..

"Kau bisa main musik? Mau duet?", Sasuke bertanya pada Miu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, ia mengacuhkan Sakura yang hanya diam. Mau menangis. Miu melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Kenapa? Takut hah?", Sasuke sengaja memancing Miu agar ia bicara.

"Dasar", balas Miu.

"Putee, aku pinjam pianonya sebentar", Putee dengan bingungnya berdiri dan membiarkan Sasuke duduk untuk memainkan pianonya. Sasuke dan Miu memulai permainan mereka. Lagu yang lembut dan cocok untuk suasana orang yang pilu. Sakura pergi dan disusul oleh Helen, Putee, Ino, dan Hikari.

Penampilan Sasuke dan Miu sangat indah dan membuat.. Sakura menangis,,.

Tak selang beberapa detik, ke-6 pemain musik itu mulai memainkan alat masing-masing. Alunan musik yang sangat lembut dan membangkitkan kenangan. Pada malam itu..

DHUAAAAAARRR!!!!

Kenangan ledakkan malam itu masih terbayang di benak Helen, Putee, Sakura, Ino, dan Hikari. Tetapi sekarang, mereka mencoba menghilangkan perasaan itu. Terhanyut dalam alunan musik yang sedang mereka aminkan. Helen dan Hikari memejamkan matanya kompak. Begitu pula dengan Putee.

"Kita harus meminta bantuan. Sekarang kita ke pintu gerbang masuk Mein Kampf dan meimta bantuan penduduk sekitar. Aku mempunyai kenalan, namanya Haku. Kita bisa meminta tolong padanya, ayahnya pemilik perusahaan

pemadam kebakaran"

'Selamatkan lah kami Tuhan kami.." "Helen-sama?" "Kami di sini Yamatooo!!!"

"Bangun Sakura.. untuk Miu Matsuidaira" "Terus bersama ya.. Sasu-Saku.."

Para pemain musik andalan Mein Kampf ini mengusir kenangan buruk itu dan kembali terhanyut dalam alunan musik yang mereka mainkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, alunan musik itu berhenti dan disusul oleh tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para murid yang ada di aula besar. Guy Maito kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan acara-acara selanjutnya, yang penuh dengan sambutan-sambutan yang membosankan. Mulai sambutan dari Sarutobi, Danzou, Ebizaou, dan sampai akhirnya Tsunade.

"Tak terasa, setahun telah berlalu. Menyisakan berbagai kenangan yang indah atau menyakitkan. Walaupun tahun ini berbeda, walaupun banyak yang meninggalkan kita.. walaupun..", air mata telah menggenang di mata Tsunade.

"Semua itu kenangan. Sebelum bersenang-senang, marilah kita kenang sahabat-sahabat kita.. orang-orang yang berharga untuk kita..", lanjt Tsunade yang sekarang ini mulai mengangguk untuk mengenang semua korban yang ada. Semua orang dalam aula besar itu pun turut menunduk. Mengenang orang-orang yang berharga untuk mereka.

Setelah sekian menit, semua kembali mengangkat kepala mereka, melihat ke arah Kurenai yang sudah berdiri dengan dress hitam dan sebuah kertas putih di tangannya. Membaca nama-nama yang telah pergi ke alam sana.

"Zooi Togawa..", suara Kurenai tersendat-sendat. Ia menangis, dengan mic tetap berada di depannya.

"Wammy Hisanobu..", Kurenai diam sejenak. Menyeka air matanya. Semua yang berada di aula besar menundukkan kepala. Mengenang semuanya.

"Stellar Alerion..", Kurenai menyeya air matanya kembali. Tak sanggup rasanya membaca nama selanjutnya.

"Guru kami.. Hatake Kakashi..", suara isakkan mulai terdengar. Air mata Kurenai menetes di pipinya. Saat Kurenai menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Anko. Anko yang paling berhak untuk menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Karena Anko adalah orang yang paling berharga untuk Kakashi.

Guy yang sedari tadi berdiri, duduk dan merangkul Anko. Ia memegang tangan Anko, walaupun Anko tidak membalas genggaman Guy. Anko hanya menangis, memegang sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih. Cincin dari Kakashi, tepat sehari sebelum Kakashi meninggalkannya.

"_Kalau melihat keadaan Kakashi-sensei yang seperti ini. Pasti Obito, sedih juga kan?"-Zooi Togawa-_

"_Selama masih ada orang yang berdiri dan menyangga dari belakang.. Semua akan terasa ringan dan mudah. Iya kan, Kakashi-sensei?"-Wammy Hisanobu-_

"_Everything will be alright Sensei.."-Stellar Alerion-_

Anko terus menunduk.. Satu guru dengan tiga murid kepercayaan.. Seorang guru yang harus kehilangan kakinya.. seorang guru yang mati bersama tiga muridnya..

"_Penyakit osteosarcoma"-"Ya.. Aku tahu. Dan mereka murid kepercayaanku, Anko."_

"_I love you Anko."-Hatake Kakashi-_

"Rin Kajuji..", lanjut Kurenai dengan berat.

Tenten yang duduk di sebelah Neji terus menangis. Neji merangkul pacarnya itu. Seorang sahabat yang sangat sulit untuk dilupakan.. dan sangat menyedihkan untuk dikenal telah meninggalkan mereka dan hanya meninggalkan kata penyemangat untuk mereka..

"_Ma—Maaf.. Ka..Ka..kalau a—aku punya salah sama kalian.. __Ngerusak hubungan kalian.. Se-semangat ya Neji-Ten..."-Rin Kajuji-_

"Neji, Aika, Rin maafin aku kan?", ucap Tenten parau.

"Tentu.. tentu Tenten", jawab Neji tanpa memandang Tenten. Bagi Neji, semua telah selesai.

"Rin itu udah maafin kamu sejak sebelum semuanya terjadi kok!", tambah Aika ceria.

"Miu Matsuidaira", Kurenai mengusap air matanya. Walaupun enam bulan telah berlalu, semuanya tak mudah untuk tersenyum. Putee, Hikari, dan Helen menoleh melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke yang duduk berdampingan. Mereka bisa melihat Sakura menahan air matanya dan Sasuke menggenggam tangan pacarnya itu.

"_Mereka tertindas karena malas. Orang pemalas itu tidak berguna"__-"Aku suka juga padamu. Tapi, belum mengalahkan perasaan Sakura Haruno padamu, Sasuke Uchiha" Miu Matsuidaira-_

'Perasaanmu padaku memang tidak mengalahkan persaan Sakura padaku, tapi perasaanku padamu mengalahkan perasaanku pada Sakura. Apa kamu mengerti?', Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Sakura, ia angkat kepalanya dan "Jangan menagis.. Sakura..", bisiknya.

"Deeandra Hihara", ucap Kurenai. Tak sanggup untuk melihat nama-nama selanjutnya.

Tobi yang memakai jas hitam tertunduk. Mengingat seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya.. Begitu juga Sai.. tapi berbeda dengan Tobi, Sai tidak menunduk. Tidak juga menangis. Sai tersenyum.. walau itu hanya senyum yang dipaksakan saat ia mengingat seseorang yang sebenarnya ia anggap sebagai seorang sahabat..

"_Wah gambarmu tak berkembang Hihara"_

"_To—To bi senpai.. Na—nanti ak—ku piki—rin lagi ya?"-Deeandra Hihara-_

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain merasa tak perlu untuk menghibur Tobi saat ini. Karena mereka tahu, Tobi sedang menceritakan semuanya pada Dee. Karena Tobi selalu menganggap keberadaan Dee. Berbeda dengan Tobi, Sai mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Ino.

"Ekspresi apa yang harus kupasang Ino?"

"Kadang.. menangis itu perlu Sai..", setelah mendengar jawaban Ino, setetes air mata membasahi wajah senyum Sai. Sai tetap tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam sebuah kertas dengan gambar Madara di atasnya. 'Kau tahu Dee? Ini.. karya terbaikmu, hebat.'

"Gaara dan Matsuri..", Kurenai memulai membaca lagi.

Shinaniku Rin duduk di sebelah Temari. Mata Niku berkaca-kaca ketika mengingat pacarnya yang telah tiada. Begitu juga temari dan Kankurou.. kehilangan seorang anggota keluarga. Gaara adalah sepupu Temari dan Kankurou. Hal itu sangat menyakitkan untuk Niku, Temari, dan Kankurou. Tapi Niku lah yang mungkin saat ini paling menderita.. untuk melihat Gaara mati di depannya sendiri..

"_Kalau aku yang menang, kamu minta maaf dan tarik semua kata-katamu kemarin. Gak ada putus. Gak ada Matsuri. Mau?"-"Aku cuma suka sama kamu dan nggak ada perasaan apa-apa ke Matsuri selain perasaan kepada seorang teman" –Gaara-_

"_Hai Niku-chan, Gaara-kun! Aku mau kalian tersenyum saat membaca surat ini. Oke? Aku mau, saat aku pergi nanti, kalian terus bersama. Gaara-kun: Aishiteru.. Niku-chan: Arigatou" –Matsuri-_

"Gaara sama Matsuri pasti terus ngeliat kamu dari atas sana Niku", ucap Noriko sambil merangkul Niku. Niku mengangguk.

"Kalian terus bersama ya di alam sana..", ucap Niku pelan sambil menyeka air matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum tulus.

"Kimimaro Kaguya", Kurenai melihat terdapat beberapa nama lagi untuk dibaca. Ini sangat berat. Sangat.

Ayashi Uchiha tidak menangis. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada bayang-bayang wajah Kimimaro. Seorang laki-laki yang hidup dalam kegelapan, hidup dengan penyakit mematikan, hidup dalam cekaman, seseorang yang tak pernah punya teman, dan seseorang yang mati untuk teman.

"_Uchiha Ayashi, terima kasih untuk mengajariku apa artinya teman. __Terima kasih untuk menemaniku dan berusaha mengubahku. Terima kasih untuk megkhawatirkanku. Terima kasih untuk menganggap keberadaanku di dunia ini. _

_Maaf karena mengkhianatimu. __Maaf karena telah menyeretmu dalam masalah ini. __Tapi aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Selamanya.. seorang teman yang berkhianat. Seorang teman yang memberikan nyawa." –Kimimaro-_

'Sebenarnya ada yang belum kubilang padamu, sebenarnya kau teman terbaikku. Kimimaro.. aku rasanya, rasanya mau mendengar ceritamu lagi..', kini Ayashi tersenyum. Walaupun tidak ada orang di sebelahnya, ia tahu Kimimaro mendengarnya.

"Khai Uzumaki.."

Pola dan Naruchu-chan tertunduk. Hanya satu kalimat yang keluar dari mereka bersamaan. "Kalau Icha-icha, novel yaoi, pasti kita beli ya Khai.."

"_INIII!! ICHA-ICHA TACTICS EDISI TERBARU KARANGAN JIRAIYA-SAMA! DIJAMIN GAK AKAN NYESEL KALO BACA__ INI!!! AYO BELI PARA SENPAI!!"-Khai Uzumaki-_

Seorang murid kelas X yang sekarang telah naik menjadi kelas XI berambut kuning kehijau-hijauan bernama Darbi Aina-chan duduk tertunduk dan diam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sekali ia memejamkan mata, air matanya pastilah telah menetes. Mengingat seorang kepala sekolah yang luar biasa dan seorang teman yang mati di hadapannya sendiri..

"_Ahahaha… Jiraiya-sama.. saya ma__u kok.. ano, jualan icha-icha.."-"Iya namanya Darbi!"-Khai Uzumaki-_

"Kapan ya.. kita jualan Icha-Icha lagi Khai?", ucap Darbi sambil sedikit tertawa di balik matanya yang terus memerah. Darbi mengusap air matanya dengan jubahnya dan melihat murid-murid di depannya sudah beridiri. Darbi segera ikut berdiri dan menundukkan kepala. Sekarang semua yang di aula besar berdiri, tak terkecuali para tetua. Semua mengenangnya.

Akari yang berdiri di sebelah Kiba dari tadi terdiam. Ia terus memikirkan anjingnya yang telah mati sebagai pahlawan. Hori.. bukan anjing biasa. Hori itu pahlawan.. Lalu Akina yang sudah bisa tersenyu pagi ini, terus mencoba membangun hidup baru. Yuki dan Kankurou juga mengenag semuanya, bagaimana prjuangan mereka keluar dari Mein Kampf malam itu.

"Kepala sekolah, Jiraiya-sama, berdo'a mulai.."

Kini semuanya menundukkan kepala dan berdo'a untuk keselamatan teman-teman mereka yang telah pergi. Hanya satu orang yang tidak menundukkan kepala, seseorang yang berdiri di samping Hinata. Naruto berdiri dengan tegap, mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Ia tersenyum, mata birunya bersinar dengan kaca air mata yang melapisinya.

Jiraiya-sama..

Jiraiya-sama yang kukenal sampai sekarang adalah.. Yang terbaik...

Sebagai kepala sekolah, sebagai kakek.. ataupun.. pembuat XXX.. XXX adalah mesin penghancur yang dibuat untuk menghancurkan musuh. Tetapi..

XXX bekerja sebagai… mesin penghancur kebahagiaan..

"Mari Mein Kampf, kita tancapkan pada diri kita, bahwa mereka yang meninggalkan kita, telah berkorban untuk kita. Telah menceriakkan hati kita, telah membantu kita, segalanya untuk kita. Anggaplah mereka akan abadi dengan kenangan, taburilah mereka dengan senyum dan kerelaan. Berdo'a lah untuk mereka ucapkanlah terima kasih untuk mereka", kembali lagi, Tsunade dipaksa untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Malam ini, ucapkan lah do'a untuk mereka walau hanya sepatah atau dua patah. Karena Mein Kampf adalah satu kesatuan, karena Mein Kampf adalah sebuah keluarga besar. Mein Kampf School!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!", teriak Tsunade semangat sambil tersenyum. Susulan tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan dan semua hadirin kembali duduk.

"Hal yang paling penting hari ini bukan tangisan! Marilah melanjutkan acara pagi yang cerah ini! Acara selanjutnya adalaaaaaaaaahhhh.. PENGUMUMAN KELULUSAAAAAANNNN!!!", teriak Guy dengan semangat.

Tsunade kembali naik ke atas mimbar. Ia membawa sebuah map coklat bernuansa batik emas. Semua anggota Akatsuki keringat dingin.

Sasori dan Faika berpegangan tangan, Kisame dan Seiryuu yang kabarnya telah putus berdiri dekat-dekatan dan langsung Zetsu dan Hidan nyelip di antara mereka, Kakuzu berhenti ngitung uang sedangkan Pola nutup komik yaoi-nya. Naruchu-chan hanya senyum-senyum liat kakak kelasnya. Itachi mencoba megang tangan Yvne, tapi Yvne langsung pergi jauh-jauh. Tobi sama Deidara yang berdiri sampingan udah kayak orang mau pelukkan, mereka langsung memisahkan diri saat Pola udah mengeluarkan 'ehem-ehem'. Pain tetep stay cool dan Konan mengelap keringatnya.

"Hari ini, Sabtu 15 Juli 2008, Depertemen Pendidikan Nasional Konoha dengan ini, menyatakan"

Deg deg

"Angkatan ke-5 dari Mein Kampf School, tahun ajaran 2007-2008,"

DEG DEG DEG DEEG

"LULUS 100 PERSEEEEEENNNN!!!!", akhirnya ucapan Tsunade selesai. Aula besar sangat gaduh. Semua murid kelas 9, dari asrama Kyubi, Gamabunta, maupun Manda langsung terlonjak gembira. Mereka berpeluk-pulukan, bersalaman, atau berlopat. Perjuangan dalam setahun ini, terbayar sudah. Akhirnya dalam beberapa menit, suasana tenang kembali walaupun Akatsuki terus ribut.

"Terima kasih Dewa Janshin!!!", Hidan sujud-sujud, membuat anggota Akatsuki yang lain menutup wajah.

"Kisame tembak Seiryuu lagi tuh! Balikan gih balikan! Sei kasian tuh Kisame diputusin gitu!", ucap Faika yang duduk di samping Sasori,

"No no no no.. Dan Lucious udah sadar, kok bisa pernah pacaran sama ikan hiu. Faika, Sasori, Matt udah nunggu!", ucap Seiryuu tanpa perasaan, Kisame langsung mengambil tissue dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Di sisi lain, Kakuzu dan Pola sudah bertengkar lagi masalah uang dan yaoi. Itachi dan Yvne duduk di pojok meja.

"Ei Itachi.. Aku mau pamit, sebelum kelulusan orang tuaku udah bilang, aku mau kuliah di Iwagakure. Pendidikan Iwa kan bagus. So, this is a good bye..", ucap Yvne sambil tersenyum. Itachi masih tercengang.

"Ta—tapi.. aku?"

"Jangan lihat aku terus, lihat ke sana. Noriko ada di sana Itachi..", ucap Yvne lembut. Yvne masih menyukai Itachi. Tapi Yvne akan pindah ke Iwagakure mengejar cita-citanya.

"Iya Yvne,"

Acara pun dilanjutkan. Acara selanjutnya adalah sambutan dari ketua OSIS. Chantika..

Chantika adalah ketua OSIS sekarang. Bukan Neji Hyuga. Neji menyerahkan jabatannya kepada Chantika. Untuk menjadi seorang ketua OSIS hanya mengingatkan Neji akan Rin. Oleh sebab itu, Neji menyerahkan jabatannya kepada Chantika. Chantika ketua OSIS Mein Kampf.

"..teman-teman dan hadirin semua.. saya mungkin tak bisa bicara banyak. Tahun lalu mungkin banyak mengandung peristiwa yang berharga, peristiwa menyenangkan, peristiwa menyakitkan, ataupun peristiwa yang mengecewakan. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan sebuah pesan untuk minna-san yang ada di sini.. Jadikanlah peristiwa itu sebagai sejarah. Sebagai sejarah hidup yang berharga untuk kita semua…"

Tepukkan tangan terus terdengar. Sorakkan-sorakkan gembira mengakhiri sambutan dari Chantika. Ucapan Chantika benar. Jadikan semua yang telah lalu itu sebagai sejarah. Sambutan berikutnya datang dari kepala sekolah Mein Kampf yang baru. Kepala sekolah dengan rambut kuning cerah dan bisa dibilang keren. Semua murid putri langsung menancapkan satu kalimat dalam hati.

'Kalo kepala sekolahnya die, rajin dah belajar.. hihiiihih'

"Pagi Mein Kampf I love you all..", Namikaze Minato menyapa publik Mein Kampf dengan gaya yang biasa ayahnya gunakkan. Gaya biasa yang biasa Jiraiya gunakkan.

"Saya, Namikaze Minato, tak akan bicara banyak. Kata-kataku mungkin sudah terambil semua oleh ketua OSIS kita yang luar biasa..", Minato tersenyum ramah lalu kembali berbicara.

--

**Mein Kampf—Gerbang—Setelah Wisuda**

Hari berjalan dengan cepat, wisuda kelas XII telah selesai. Sekarang semua hadirin dipersilahkan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hikari, Helen, Putee, Ino, dan Sakura berjalan keluar. Semua langsung melirik Hikari karena ada Haku di depan pintu gerbang.

"Ehem ehem Hikari..", goda Helen dan Putee berbarengan lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan Hikari. Ino, Yuki, dan Sakura juga langsung berlari dengan tersenyum-senyum. Haku adalah pacar Hikari.

"Udah?", tanya Haku yang akan pulang bersama Hikari. Hikari mengangguk. Ia memegang sebuah buku, buku sejarah Mein Kampf.

"Mestinya kamu sekolah di sini Haku. Sejarahnya keren", ucap Hikari ceria. Sejarah Mein Kampf yang dibaca Hikari, adalah awal dari semua ini.. awal dari semua kejadian ini, tetapi sekarang semua telah berakhir. Semua telah kembali tersenyum.

Di belakang gedung Mein Kampf, terdapat halaman yang sangat luas, dan sejak kejadian itu, dibangunlah beberapa batu-batu monument untuk setiap korban. Deidara, Tobi, dan Darbi berdiri di sana. Memandang sebuah nama yang terukir di batu itu.

Tobi meletakkan serangkain bunga lilly di atas nisan itu dan berdo'a sejenak. Di sampingnya, Deidara berdiri merangkul pacarnya, Darbi Aina-chan. Mereka telah berpacaran kurang lebih lima bulan. Setelah berdo'a Tobi kembali berdiri dan mengambil nafas panjang.

"Haaaah.. kau yang menang Dei. Selamat ya. Iri nih. Hahahaha!", ujar Tobi mencoba tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Deidara. Tertawaan Tobi terputus saat Darbi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa Darbi?", tanya Tobi yang kurang mendegar kata-kata Darbi dengan jelas.

"Sebenernya, Dee udah bilang kalau dia suka sama Tobi-senpai sebelum aku punya perasaan ke Deidara. Dee itu sangat suka pada Tobi-senpai, sebenernya Dee gak mau kalau Tobi-senpai tau, tapi ini yang terbaikkan..?", ucap Darbi sambil tersenyum. Ia juga tersenyum pada pacarnya Deidara. Deidara menepuk pundak Tobi.

"Duluan yah", Deidara dan Darbi meninggalkan Tobi sendirian. Mereka tahu, Tobi ingin sendiri. Tobi berdiri terpaku, memandang nama Deeandra Hihara.

"Apapun yang dikatakan Darbi. Itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Sekarang, kamu lihat aku ya Dee. Aku bukan anak SMA lagi.. hahah.. coba tebak hari ini ada apa Dee? Aku lulus. Sedih juga sih ninggalin Mein Kampf. Kamu lihat kelulusanku dari atas sana ya Dee hahah..", sangat keluar dari karakter, tetapi ini kanyataan, Tobi menangis. Kini ia terduduk, memegang ukiran nama Deeandra Hihara.

"Kalau kamu masih ada, kamu orang pertama yang ngasih ucapan selamat gak ya? Hahaha.. Sudah dulu ya Dee. Aishiteru Hihara-san..", ucap Tobi sambil menyeka air matanya dan berlari menyusuri rumput yang menghijau.

**Mein Kampf—Pintu Masuk Gerbang Mein Kampf—Sesudah Wisuda**

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu masuk gedung Mein Kampf. Ia mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Ia memandang sebuah patung besar. Patung kepala sekolah Mein kampf, patung Jiraiya.

"X..X..X..", ucapnya pelan. Lalu Naruto memutar badannya, menghadap sekolah mewah dihadapannya.

"Mein Kampf School.. Sekolah termewah dan terbaik.. Begitu juga murid-muridnya yang luar biasa.."

**-THE END-**

**THANKS FOR ALL OC(s):**

_**Phillip William-Wammy**__**;**_

_**P. Ravenclaw:**_

_**Kagurafuuko;**_

_**Cantik-Chan;**_

_**X-tee;**_

_**Hikari Hoshizora;**_

_**Aika-chan126;**_

_**Akina Takahashi;**_

_**Stellar. Alerion;**_

_**uchiha ayashi;**_

_**Rin Kajuji;**_

_**Naruto;**_

_**Noriko Saionji;**_

_**Faika Araifa;**_

_**Dani D'mile;**_

_**HiNAMori MoMO iS KucHiKi YuKi;**_

_**NikuCross dVaizard;**_

_**Naruchu-chan;**_

_**Inuzumaki Helen;**_

_**yvne-devolnueht;**_

_**Pianissimo puteeChan;**_

_**Darbi Arsk XIII;**_

_**Deeandra Hihara;**_

_**Uzumaki Khai;**_

Makasi bagi yang udah daftar OC dan yang ngikutin fic ini dari awal sampe akhir! Kalian sangat berjasa! Oh ya, Nakamura mau request bagi para OC yang daftar, kalo nge-review chapter Epilog ini, sekalian dikasih kesan jadi OC di XXX ya!! Thanks.

Special Thanks for all reviewers non OC (kalian baik banget sumpah!)

AAARGGHH!! Maaf telat ngupdate, saya sibuk banget mana mau ambil rapor besok! –deg deg deh- jahahaha.. Akhrinya tamat juga fic ini! Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi para author yang daftar OC sama semuanya yang udah review!! :D

MAKASIII YAHH!!!! Hahahahah.. Oh ya, para yang daftar OC jangan lupa kesan jadi OC-nya ya..

Maaf, lowongan buat fic nakamura yang baru udah ditutup.. heheh.. XDD

Fict ini pasti masih banyak kesalahannya (terutama miss type!!) dan juga tata bahasanya yang kurang baik atau deskripsi yang kurang.. maaf ya  kan masih belajar.. ahahahah..

OK!! SAMPAI JUMPA DI FICT BERIKUTNYAAA!!!

--Nakamura arigatou--


End file.
